The Hunt
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: She's never been to the city her parents grew up in but now an old and new threat in Gotham has given her a reason to leave the safety of her family and finally see where it all began. That's of course if her father doesn't find her first.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes gazed out towards the vast cityscape and she felt her heart begin to race. She wasn't sure if it was because of excitement or because of nerves, but she thought that she could settle for something in-between. This was the place that she always wanted to go to but never got the chance. She had wanted to see the lights, the famous buildings, the stores, shops, everything. She wanted to know how people lived and how they related to each other or, as she had often heard of Gothamites, how they left each other alone in the streets as they rushed from work to home, striving for something better. Even after all the places that she had been, after all the cities, towns, and villages, Gotham City, one of the influential and fascinating cities in the world, her parents never took her here.

The flight attendant mentioned something over the intercom but she was beyond actually listening to anything that anyone said at this point and was too wrapped up in the views of the daybreak of the city. Sure, London was bustling, Paris was illuminating, Rome was romantic, Hong Kong was a plethora of different taste, and Istanbul was an old world beauty, all the old clichés that she appreciated but did not agree with. But she'd never been to Gotham or the United States for that matter. She did not know the streets of New York, Chicago, Boston, San Francisco or anywhere else in the country, which she supposed other children knew the country that they and their parents were from and most importantly the country that her parents were from. Well she had been to the US once, when she was little, very little, but the trip was a blur and she did not even know where she was. They had been stuck in a couple rooms and only once had she been allowed outside with her mother.

A sigh escaped her. Her mother.

Now, though, she finally made it. She had somehow managed to arrive in the city that she longed to be apart of. A slight wish for sightseeing came over her as the plane neared the ground but she knew that there was not going to be any time to for sightseeing. That was not the reason she came here.

As they approached the gate, she felt that certain feeling in her stomach again. Despite the urgency in her feelings, her face remained stoic, or at least she tried. Although her father seemed to master the skill of appearing calm ages ago, she had yet to. Disembarking, she traveled through the jet bridge, completely used to the surroundings and the comfort that the jet bridge offered her but as soon as it opened up into a new airport, she realized that Gotham City is going to be different. America is definitely a different animal.

The airport's architecture was totally new and distinctive. It was completely modernized and highly contemporary, fitting the peoples' brisk pace as they roamed about the area. They all seemed so dead set on their destination, it was scary. She did not feel that it was normal to walk so fast to just wait in line for coffee, comparatively speaking. Of course what she was used to is anything but this. However, normal was never her thing anyway.

Following the signs while carrying the one bag she brought, she tries to keep up with the fast pace of the new place. A medium sized duffle bag and her carry-on personal item that contains her tablet, not to mention a few other personal items that she was happy security did not seem concerned with, is all that she has at the moment, even though she has plenty of things back where she is sort of from. But right now, she needs to get out there to the wilderness that is Gotham. She needs to explore, get her bearings, after all that's what both her parents taught her. It was probably one of the only things they taught her from their past. Perhaps not the only thing but this one was the most noticeable. Whenever they arrived at a new location her father would check the room, apartment, whatever for something. He told her it was a game like the Easter bunny leaving eggs. When she was ten, she found out that the Easter bunny did not exist. A year ago she found out exactly what he was looking for.

Her mother would strangely be the one to inspect the place once they were leaving. Precautions, her mother had told her, always be aware of the impression you leave behind because you don't know who will remember you. Those words haunted her now, especially now as she exited the airport to the transportation area of her parent's birthplace and longtime home.

Glancing around, she saw the bus she wanted and quickly purchased a pass to ride it. The bus would drop her off two blocks away from where she needed to be. Hopping on the mode of transportation, she took a window seat, happy that there were not a lot of people clamoring about on the bus. It was an off day to be flying and traveling, which is exactly why she picked it.

The bus traveled from the airport to the bridge rather quickly and she finally got a taste of what Gotham looked like up close. She could not help that her jaw went unhinged for a moment. Of course she had heard about the massive overtaking of the city nearly two decades now and the government's incentives to rebuild the city that was home to millions, probably billions by now. The entire aide from the government and businesses in the city, one in particular, seemed to have helped the city a great deal. Yet, the city's underbelly had silent workings and she knew that peacetime would not last, another thing her father taught her, expect the worse.

However, there was a hero in this city. A dark knight protecting it. He had always captivated her imagination. She had read stories from newspapers and secretly gathered all the information she could about the elusive character. When her father found this information, it was the first time she had seen him angry, really, really angry. He was not the type of man that yelled but the one whose stare could kill and immobilize. Though she was even admittedly a daddy's girl, she was no exception. His growl of a voice then, made her shiver now. A sigh escaped her, knowing that she was going to get that growl when he found out that she didn't go visit friends in Sardinia for a week. Who was she kidding? He was probably already on his way, on the flight right behind hers.

Looking up, she saw that they were finally in the part of town that she was aiming for. One more stop and she would be only two blocks away from where she needed to be. Finally, getting off, she looked around the area. Townhouses lined the streets, a tree here and there for appearance and she saw that a park was situated across the way. Nice, she agreed with it and then continued towards the destination. Making her way through the nice neighborhood, she finally arrived at the townhouse she had been looking for.

Stepping up the stairs, she glanced at her watch. He should be the only one home right now. It was basically the middle of the day, during a workday no less in a city that was prone to not sleep. Making her way further, she almost pressed the doorbell but a sound interrupted her.

"Who are you?" His voice made it through the speakers and she looked up.

"I need your help." Of course he had a camera, spotting the small, practically invisible camera. Others would have never noticed this but when you grew up in a family that was as paranoid as hers and kept a close eye out for things like this, you would. They were easy to spot as well. Not to mention he probably had heard her clunky footsteps sound on the pavement. Her mother had warned her about her boastful footsteps. The unfortunate reminder, there's a time and a place for everything. Well at the moment, she wanted and needed to be heard.

"That's not an answer." He replied.

"You're just as bad as he is." She mumbled.

"Who's he?" It should not have surprised her that he heard that but it did.

"Listen," Her eyes rolled. "I need your help and I'm not going to talk about this outside, through a voice box."

"What do you need my help for?"

"Figure it out, detective." The retort would probably come at a price but she was willing to risk it.

"Who are you?" With a sigh she looked up to the camera.

"Why don't you use what he taught you and figure it out on your own." She decided to add. "Aren't you supposed to be the world's greatest detective… Or at least the second, Mr. Blake?"

With that the door swung open, revealing a man whose picture she had seen when he was twenty years younger. Even now that he was in his forties, there was no mistaking it was him. He stepped aside and let her in, looking around outside, before tightly closing the door. Facing her almost instantly, he silently examined her.

"You know," She started, "I'm a little disappointed that you don't know who I am."

"Enlighten me then." His arms crossed. The muscle that remained was surely from all those years as the Dark Knight.

"What no lie detector test or anything?" A brow raised and she spotted the facial recognition feature next to the doorway but knew that would not have any effect in knowing her identity. Then she noticed a steady beat, he was already monitoring her. Apparently the mantle was not the only thing he inherited from her father. Then again, he probably didn't need the detector, which is why he faced her and not the machine.

"What do you want?" A low growl, strangely reminding her of her father.

"That's no way to treat guests, Mr. Blake." She chided him. "Especially the daughter of the man that gave you his life's work to." His eyes widened slightly and she extended her hand. "Helena Wayne, Mr. Blake. It's nice to finally meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Should I even ask if he knows you're here?" John placed a cup of coffee in front of her and chose to lean against the kitchen counter of the townhouse.

"Do you really think he would let me come to Gotham?" Helena rolled her eyes, betraying her mother's side and her eighteen years. "He's… busy."

"He thinks you're in Sardinia." He corrected her.

"God you guys are too much alike." Taking a sip from her mug she glanced around the place, spotting a toy laying on the ground. Then looked to his hands, clasping the mug. "You're married and have kids."

"Your father was right when he said we put on the mask for a reason." John sighed. "You don't know who's by your side until the worst possible situations. And you can't loose what is most precious." A pause. "But that's not what I do any more. No more masks for me."

"But the past haunts you, Mr. Blake." A flash of memory went through her mind and she swallowed hard. "Even when you stop… or not."

"Helena," He said her name like he had known her for while and quite frankly, he probably did. There were always quiet conversations that her father had over the phone, keeping away from the video and choosing to stay with the technology of old. However, those rare moments, this man's name was often said quietly, mostly in a frustrated way. In those moments, Helena knew that she wasn't supposed to be listening. "You need to go back to your family."

"I can't." She cleared her throat. "We're not safe any more."

"Your father has everything under control. Besides, there's nothing you can do here." John told her. "We're tracking him down and we should be closing in on him soon."

"So you are still in… _the business_." The hazel eyes that matched her father's so unbelievably well, lit up.

"That's not for you…"

"Let me help." Standing, she went over to him. Although he had a few inches on her, her posture and poise made her five foot six height seem larger. "I can…"

"You know I can't do that." His eyes narrowed. "Your father would kill me."

"Oh come on," A smirk came to her face. "You know he doesn't kill. Plus he's not that threatening any more, he has a cane."

"Cane or no cane, I don't want to get half beaten to death." John set down the mug and crossed his arms staring her down. "Look, you need to go back to them. You're father left this life for a reason. What we do, did, isn't a life he wants for you."

"The Joker ruined my life!" Unannounced anger suddenly entered the room. Everything stilled, and the two held each other's gaze intently. Both wanting to know who was going to back down first. When neither did, it was now a question of who was going to speak first.

"No parent wants this life for their child." John said quietly. "I suggest you speak to your father before making any plans to go through with this."

Helena stood back for a moment while John went around the open kitchen. He took her mug, refilled it and then his. She took it as a sign that he wasn't mad at her and looked steadily at the beverage.

"Can I meet him?" Interrupting the silence her eyes begged him. He just smirked.

"I don't think that meeting the new guy is going to…"

"No, not him." She swallowed. "Can I meet Alfred?"

Before he could answer her, a door slammed and the sound of running went through the townhouse.

"Shit." John breathed under his breath. Well that was something her father didn't really indulge in; her mother on the other hand used a plethora of colorful words. When Helena had inquired about it, her mother simply told her that her father was still controlled mentally by Alfred. Helena thought that her mother controlled her father. Selina assured that she had a certain control over him, but the real mastermind behind Bruce Wayne was Alfred Pennyworth.

"Jay! Tim!" A woman's voice echoed. "I swear to God, if I…"

"Ha! Got it first!" A boy's voice sounded.

"Not fair!" The other boy's complaint was heard throughout the house.

"Jason," The woman sighed. "Just give your brother the book."

"But mom," Jason presumably whined. "He'll ruin it."

"Will not!" Tim argued back.

"Yeah you will."

"Nuh huh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu… who's that?" The one that Helena assumed to be Tim was the first of the incoming family to spot her.

Instead of resuming their argument. The two boys stared at her. Jason was the older one, with red hair and dark brown eyes. She guessed he was around nine or ten. Tim was a tad younger, around six or seven, with dark hair matching his father and light blue eyes. When the woman walked in, carrying a small girl who matched the woman carrying to a tee, she saw where the blue eyes and red hair came from. The woman had her red hair cut in a long bob to her shoulders and wore thin rimmed glasses. She was tiny, but even entering the room, Helena could tell that she was full of life. And what she read, highly intelligent.

"Hi," The red head smiled politely, sticking out a free hand. "You must be a friend of John's."

"Uh," Helena was a bit stumped, but she felt the nudge that John gave her, so she went forward and took the hand. She saw that Tim grabbed the book out of Jason's hands, while the boy was distracted. "Yeah, I'm Helena."

"Barbara. And this sleeping beauty is Carrie." There was a moment of recognition of the name that flashed through her eyes, but she hid it well. So her husband had mentioned the past, go figure. However, it lead Helena to question who else knew. "We'll let you two talk then." She turned on the boys. "Alright, guys, time to clean the playroom."

"Mom." The boys collectively groan.

"If you clean now, reality later." She bargained, already walking away.

The two boys looked at each other, while Jason grabbed the book from his brother and went hurrying after his mother, Tim glanced back at the two people by the kitchen counter. He hurried over to his father, hugged him and turned to Helena. His eyes scanned her over.

"You're pretty." He said decidedly.

"Thank you." Helena smiled. "I'm Helena."

"Tim." The boy nodded then patted his father's leg. "He's my dad."

"I know." She agreed. "You're mom is very nice."

"She is." Although the boy was young, how he was looking at her was a bit intimidating. Obviously, he was trying to piece things together. While his brother concerned himself over the cleaning, Tim decided to figure out this newcomer. "How come we've never seen you before if you're a friend of dad's?"

"She's been traveling, Tim." John offered.

"Really?" His eyes widened. "I want to travel too!"

"I'm sure one day you will." Helena told him.

"I want to go everywhere!"

"Then you should go help your brother clean up. Timmy." Barbara came back into the kitchen, sans children and walked over. Patting her son affectionately on the behind. "Scram." The boy giggled and ran off towards the playroom.

As Barbara went into the kitchen's nook, she touched John on the arm and Helena was painfully reminded of her parents and the moments when they thought no one was looking. It was sort of like this. Those blissful seconds that nothing mattered and the normality in life is everything. But things change.

"So," Barbara poured herself a cup. "You finally decided to visit Gotham."

"Yeah." Helena couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. She had known about John, but his wife, his family she knew nothing about. It seemed that it was quite the opposite with his wife. She seemed to know exactly who she was, which didn't happen very often.

"I take it, it's not for pleasure." She ventured further.

"Babs…" John growled.

"What?" Feigning innocence, she continued. "It's not every day that the daughter of the original shows up in my house…"

"Barb." He tried again.

"Especially after what happened to her mother."

"Barbara." His eyes rested steadily on her.

"I'm guessing he's telling you to go back?" Barbara turned to Helena instead, who was again reminded of her parents. They rarely agreed on anything. "That there's nothing you can do? And that we have it all covered?"

"Yes." Helena answered truthfully.

"Barbara can I…"

"No." Barbara glared at her husband. "You want to lie to her, fine, but I'm not going to." She went back to looking at Helena. "We haven't gotten any leads on him. Everything that we find becomes a dead end. All we know is that he's working with someone."

"She doesn't need to know this." John quietly said to his wife.

"My ass she doesn't." With a growl to equal the newly retired Batman, she glowered at him. Helena guessed that there was more to this wife than what met the eye and to this relationship in general. "We need all the help we can get to bring him down you know that."

"He doesn't want her to…"

"Be denied her parentage?" She scoffed. "We need to bring him down, Rob and Dick can't do it by himself."

"He has us." As the anger bubbled below the surface, John spoke calmly, but even Helena knew that technique of keeping calm. It worked, for her father and apparently John, and maybe for this Dick person. On the other hand, she had never quite mastered the skill, yet.

"Neither of us can be in the field," Barbara sighed. "I bet she can."

"We're going to talk about this later." John grabbed his keys from the key ring and went towards the door. Looking to Helena he motioned for her to follow him. "Come on."

Helena glanced back to Barbara.

"If you don't go he'll throw an infamous Bat fit." Barbara smirked, then came around the counter and touched Helena's arm. "And no matter what he says…"

"Which one?" Helena half Barbara's smirk.

"Both." She gave a low chuckle, then sobered. "I'm glad you're here. It's where you belong."

"Helena, come on." John's voice carried through the place.

Barbara just rolled her eyes and Helena gave a quick nod then hurried after John. She saw that the door to the garage was open and he was already sitting in the jeep. Easily, she closed the door and quickly moved into the empty passenger seat. He sped out of the driveway, at the rate that she guessed was from years of maneuvering around the city at night. Then eased into the street with the other traffic.

"Barbara seems nice." Helena spoke first and the statement earned her a snort from John. "She works with you guys?"

"It will only take about twenty minutes to get there." At the rate he switched subjects, she knew that discussing night activities were not on his list.

"You're worse than he is." She mumbled then crossed her arms.

"Helena." He sighed. "Your father doesn't talk about it because he wants something better for you. He always told me to not let the monster consume me because he almost let it. Had he not left Gotham, then you wouldn't even be here."

"You seem to be doing fine." Her comment was meant to be light but it came off slightly snarky, which he smiled reminiscing of the girl's mother.

"That' because I listened to him." John explained. "At many points I was fully engulfed by the persona of Batman, especially at the beginning. Luckily I had people there to remind me that I was more than that."

"Like Barbara?" She guessed.

"Like Barbara." He agreed.

"Who else?" Helena asked.

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"You said people." She explained. "That means multiple people, who else did you have?"

"Gordon." There was no point in fighting it at the point and besides, if he answered her questions, maybe she would go back to her family. "And Dick."

"The new Batman?" Excitement filled her being at the thought of the two Batmen working together. Aiding each, being a team. Apparently, her father had not been thrilled about the prospect of a younger person taking his own strides with the Batman. "He's young though, isn't he?"

"He is." John nodded. "Twenty-two, that's about when I started."

"Dad was older." She stated.

"Yep." He glanced over the road. "He wasn't alone either."

"He had Alfred." Helena said quietly.

"And when he didn't," John sighed. "He almost died."

Helena bit her lip, a nervous habit that she picked up from her mother. Not that she knew the entirety of the story, but when Helena found her father and mother's true identities, Alfred leaving his longtime ward always caused her great pain. The pain was not just for her father, but Alfred as well. She understood the strength it took to walk away from someone you cared about the most.

"But you helped him." Helena insisted. "You believed in him."

"I wasn't the only one." He acknowledged. "That was a darker time though. Things have changed."

"And they're changing again." She watched as they pulled up to their destination. Instead of just letting her out, John decided to park in the guest lot. Getting out, he felt her pause.

"He'll be happy to see you." John encouraged, giving her a side smirk. "He's only seen pictures when you were smaller and from a distance."

"A distance?" They began walking towards the entrance. "I've never…"

"You were never meant to." Making it into the upscale retirement home, Helena couldn't help but admire the surroundings. She had expected it to be another hell, instead, she found herself in front of a calming glass waterfall and cheerful music in the area.

She felt a nudge and she followed John towards the apartments that resided in the large building. Her heart began to race and doubt started to fill her stomach. This was the man that had raised her father, but she knew next to nothing about him, only a few stories here and there. A brief picture that her father kept close of him and Alfred when they were younger, Bruce being around twelve and Alfred watching over him. Obviously the man had gotten older, maybe he didn't remember. Maybe this was just to sate her own curiosity. And curiosity killed the cat.

"Ready?" John knocked on the door, not waiting for her to answer. It swung open, revealing a young blond woman. "Grace, how are you?"

"Good." She smiled and looked to Helena. "You must be John's niece. How nice of you to come and visit."

Helena just returned the smile and stepped through the threshold. Just as Grace was about to speak again, a voice interrupted her.

"Grace, isn't your break at one?" It was voice that took Helena's breath away, she had heard it plenty of times before and she couldn't help but turn and stare at the much older version of the man from the photograph. He leaned heavily on a cane, but was still dressed well. Slightly hunched over, more wrinkles, but he didn't seem to be casting her out any time soon.

"Of course, Mr. Pennyworth." The girl gave a quick nod and left quickly.

"Wonderful girl, dull as branches." Alfred sighed and his eyes lit up at the new guests. He settled looking at Helena. "So it is true. Bruce Wayne's daughter has finally come to Gotham."

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm…" She stepped forward.

"Oh, I know who you are." Then gave her a knowing look. "What I would like to know is why your father isn't here."

"He's… um… he's…" Apparently, it was true that one couldn't lie to Alfred or give incredibly snide comments. "Busy."

"Why don't we have some tea?" Alfred smiled. "I feel as though it is going to be quite a long afternoon."

* * *

"Aside from the fact that your father is currently unaware of your exact whereabouts." Alfred took a seat in a comfortable chair across from Helena, who sat on the couch. John, wasn't the sitting kind, as he stood on the side, behind the couch watching the two closely. "Would you mind telling me why you are here, Ms. Helena?"

"Helena's fine." She told him quietly, but when there wasn't a response, she sighed and felt some paranoia set in. Helena looked to John.

"It's secure." He assured her.

"I want to find him." She said.

"Ah." Alfred gave a slow nod. "I see. And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." That earned her a look and she relented. "I want to help Mr. Blake and the new Batman. I'm willing to do anything to find him and make sure he pays."

"Vengeance?" The old butler didn't seem surprised.

"Not exactly." She assured him. "After, I'm… I want to stay. I want to help."

"My dear girl," A tired smile came to Alfred's face. "There's more than enough people…"

"But there's not." Helena interjected, now sitting on the edge of her seat. "I think this is just the start. Joker is all about sending messages; he wouldn't stop at just one person and he definitely doesn't do things secretly. He's back and he's going to make it known."

"Well you certainly have your father's distrust in the police officers." Alfred sipped his still steaming tea.

"It's not that I don't trust them." She said. "I know that _others_ have the ability to do more than they do."

"So then why Gotham, Ms. Helena?" He questioned. "Why not London or Paris? I'm sure your family would prefer you there."

"Of course they would." A quick eye roll and she was back to business. "I want to stay here because… I always wanted to come here. I have been everywhere else, doing things for other people, constantly. I have helped out in clinics, shelters, everything, but I always feel like I could be doing more. Dad raised us to serve communities to improve them, but what always bothered me was that we were never in one place to actually help."

"But you understand why your father did what he did?" His voice was steady.

"Yeah." She nodded, then caught herself. "I mean… I did when the Joker came after us."

"And I know he's suffering mentally for it." Alfred said quietly.

"I know." Suddenly, Helena felt a wave of guilt pass over her. "He doesn't say anything about it."

"He never did."

"That shouldn't mean we are constantly in hiding though." Her head shook. "Mom always said home is with them and it is, but I want to stay in one place. And in Gotham. I want to know how my family came to be this way. I want to know my parents and what they went through and who my family is."

"Ms. Helena," Alfred said after a long pause and a moment of adjustment on his part. "Let me make it clear that you will never fully understand what your parents went through." She went to argue but he stopped her. "You may have inklings from time to time, but their experiences and your experience will be utterly different, even if you decide to put on a mask and jump from rooftops. They grew up in a very different Gotham, they saved a very different city. They grew up in this city knowing only pain." He paused. "They would not and do not want that for you."

"Saving the city doesn't have to be painful." Helena's eager tone, made the men in the room hold their breath. "Pain doesn't have to be the cause for someone to want to do good."

"Isn't that why you came to Gotham?" He was a wise man that Alfred. "Because of pain?"

Her head turned down to look away, towards the window. It had a beautiful view of the city. In the daylight it was easy to obverse the skyscrapers from this distance. Their windows flashed in the sun and she saw the traffic flowing to and from the downtown area. There was one building that stood out to her in particular. Wayne Enterprise's new building was tall and narrowed, as it went up, not like the pyramids in Egypt but tapered into a rod. It was the tallest building in the area. Keeping the name of the family that built the company. Fox had done a terrific job at securing the company at that end, as well as all others. They had kept up the family name, in a way that she was never aware of. That needed to change.

"Pain is a catalyst." Helena agreed, looking now to her clasped hands resting on her knees. "And in all honesty, my parents did a fairly good job at keeping their pain and even our pain away from us. They did nothing but love us and care. I have always looked to my parents as the greatest heroes on earth." She collected herself. "But until that moment of _him_ coming to destroy what we had, I didn't realize that they weren't just my heroes. I can't forgive him. I can never replicate the pain that either of my parents had because I'm lucky enough not to. However, I want to serve as they did, well, a little more like dad, but with some of mom's qualities."

"You're mother did what she could, Ms. Helena." Alfred gave a withering glance towards John. "Ms. Selina, was never in the position that Master Wayne was. She lived in a very different world than he did. Never underestimate your mother's contributions."

With nod, she continued. "Gotham. I honestly can't think of a better place to start living my life."

"Well," A small smile came to the old man's face, "Then I'm happy you think so. Let's just hope that it doesn't consume you as it did them."

"I'm not worried about that." Helena said in a frank manner.

"I suppose you're not." He agreed. "After all, your father called this morning, he should be arriving within the next day or two."

Out of the eleven different languages she could swear in, Helena chose the one that suited the situation and ultimately her native tongue.

"Shit."

* * *

_"And then the knight took the jester and strung him up his ankle." Bruce quietly told his infant daughter, who glanced up at him mesmerized as he held her in his arms. The light of the sun beaming down on the two from the opened balcony doors. "Making him an example of the evil that is potentially in all of us." Then he amended. "Except for you." _

_ "Oh, I don't know about that." Bruce turned to see Selina saunter over to the pair. She carried a bit more weight, but only after four months, those daily runs and carrying the small girl around, was definitely helping her to get back into shape. Although, Bruce didn't mind the slightly curvier form of the former sleek cat burglar. "She is my daughter, after all." _

_ "Your mother just doesn't want to admit she's a secretly a good person." He told the child, who just squealed out of a delight at her father paying attention to her. _

_ Shaking her head at her husband, she looked over his arms to look at the small girl and smiled when Helena locked eyes with her mother. "Did you…"_

_ "Fed and changed her, while you were out." Confirming. "If we keep feeding her she's going to grow in a matter of minutes rather than years."_

_ "That's the idea." Selina snorted. Then saw the slight sadness that reached his eyes, where some wrinkles had ebbed their way on to his face. "Oh don't worry, Bruce, she'll still love you. She had daddy's girl written all over her already." _

_ "You think so?" The sadden glance quickly changed. "Nah, the moment she starts crawling she's going to try to get away from me."_

_ "Please," Her eyes rolled. "Like you let her down long enough for her to actually learn to crawl."_

_ "I'm not the only one." He pointed out._

_ "Hey, I have to get my kicks in when I can." Selina didn't seem thrown off. "Especially since you hog her all the time. The only time I actually get her to myself is feeding time and even then you still hover." _

_ "I do not…"_

_ "You hover." She arched a brow. "Although I have my own questions of why you choose to hover during that point in time."_

_ As any intellectual male should have done, he just shrugged and smiled, choosing to lock eyes with the woman in front of him. _

_ "That's what I thought." Selina purred, finally encircling Bruce from behind, putting her head on his shoulder to glance down at their daughter. "She's asleep." _

_ "We must have been boring her." He could feel Selina's fingertips tracing the waistband of his light pants._

_ "Well we are boring parents." Her lips were right next to his ear and he suppressed a shudder. Then the shudder was in full force when Selina decidedly slipped below his pants. "What do you say to some afternoon delight?"_

_ "Can I put the baby down first?" His smart comment, earned him a slap on his backside. Then, she placed a kiss on his neck, before fully releasing him and backing away. He looked over at her and saw that she was leaving the room, but not without throwing him a look, while unzipping the back of her skirt as she disappeared behind the doorway. _

_ Spotting the bassinet, Bruce went over and placed his daughter in it. Looking at the time he sighed, Helena was going to be up all night at this point. However, he quickly decided that some afternoon delight would help the two adults in their quest for sleep as well. It wasn't like either wasn't used to a sleepless night here and there. _

_ Giving a final check over to his daughter, he stroked her cheek with his finger, reveling in how small she was and that she was his, theirs. She was perfect. Everything that he had never dreamed of. Helena was beautiful, small, innocent, his eyes, her mother's looks. At this moment, Bruce couldn't ask for anything more. Then deciding that Selina would scratch his eyes out if he didn't show up soon, he turned. _

_ Instead of seeing the doorway empty though, He saw that Selina stood there, her hair, already a bit disheveled. Her lips red, which she rarely did any more, but surprisingly it turned him on further. Then he admired the way the black silk robe was draped about her body. The robe was short enough to only drop down to her upper thigh, but one shoulder was off and the front was open enough to give him a sneak preview of what he had seen countless times, nonetheless, he would never tire of seeing her body exposed to him. However, when only the few parts were covered up, and mostly the ones he wanted to see, he took a special delight in it._

_ Then he noticed, the pearls sat on the lower part of her long neck. He smirked and walked casually over to her. _

_ "I like the pearls." Bruce told her._

_ "Yeah, this guy gave them to me." _

_ "He must really care about you." _

_ "I think they were for payment more than him caring about me." _

_ "Payment?" Bruce was unsure of how this conversation was going. "For what?"_

_ "Being his nurse." Selina replied. "He's a cripple."_

_ "I'll show you cripple." Without another word, Bruce swept her up over his shoulder and had they been alone, she would have laughed out and shouted fake protests at him. Had they been alone, he would have taken her right there, on the wall and then the floor. Had they been alone, they wouldn't have been afraid to wake their daughter in the midst of their lovemaking. But they weren't alone any more and both had resided to the fact that they would never be alone again. _

* * *

**First, I really want to thank the reviewers for this story. I'm so glad that people are reading, and for those lurkers out there, I see you, but would love to hear what you think of the story! And especially to B. Szoke for saying Memory is a classic, I humbly thank you and for your continued support. **_  
_

**Second, I thought that putting something in here from Helena's past would help to fill in gaps and such and I know many are on a complete Bat/Cat kick, so I'm happy to oblige and no worries we'll have some family members showing up fairly soon ;)  
**

**-EV  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"You told him I was here, didn't you?" Helena huffed as they exited the retirement home. "You called him…"

"Stop, Helena." John's eyes darted around the area as they walked at a brisk pace back to the car.

"I can't believe you did that!" She hissed. "I mean when did you even have time to…"

"I said stop." It was that overly calm voice that her father had used on her a handful of times, but coming from someone else, especially one that followed in his footsteps, was equally as scary. However, anger outweighed her fear at the moment, as it usually did.

"No." Yanking at the car door, she glared at him when it didn't open. John returned her glare with slightly amused eyes before unlocking the door. Finally getting, her arms crossed instantly. "How dare you even think…"

"I didn't tell him." John pressed the button to turn the car on.

"Then how did he know?" Her eyes narrowed. "I sure as hell didn't tell him."

"He has security systems on all of our houses." He smoothed onto the road. "He gets all the feed and if anything unusual comes up, he's alerted right away, as are we all. You even coming to the door would have set off alerts because you're not in any system."

"So he's never been out of it." She whispered.

"No." John confirmed. "Neither has your mother."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion and uncertainty were masked by the intense stare she gave her driving companion.

"She's not stealing or anything like that." He explained. "Selina's been maintaining criminal activity in Gotham through various… _contacts_." He wasn't sure to the extent the Waynes had disclosed to their child, including her mother's past and what exactly she had been involved in. What he guessed, was the girl only knew about the suits, but probably nothing after that.

"Does dad know?"

"To a certain extent." John shrugged. "Your mom has her own set of skills that she keeps separate from your dad, you know that."

"But she left all of that behind." Helena quickly responded. "She doesn't…"

"You said before that you can't truly leave the past behind." A tired sigh escaped him, both worrying about the upcoming visit of Bruce Wayne and from having to deal with his daughter for the day. Not to mention the days that followed, John guessed he was going to get about a total of three hours of sleep. In all honesty, that was a damn good night. "But neither is completely turned away from the game."

"So they never found peace, like they wanted." She concluded.

"They did." He disagreed. "In their own way. Being away from this city helped. To be fair, for a long while they were unreachable. I mean I heard from him time to time, but especially when you came along it was pretty rare. But after seven years I got a phone call from your mother and it changed a lot of things."

"What?" A confused look came over her face. "Why did she call you?"

"Your dad." It was clearly a subject that he never talked about. "She was worried."

"Why?" Her mother was never one to show that kind of emotion, let alone reach out to others for comfort, they always came to her.

"He's not going to like that I'm telling you this." He smirked.

"I've done worse things." She shrugged. "Why did she call you? What happened to him?'

"It was his head." John explained. "She told me that he was having delusions about his parents, you, me, Alfred, your family, everybody, that you all had died and he was alone. These… hallucinations caused him to lash out at people and Selina was worried about you guys. You were around six, I think, you probably don't remember."

"I just remember him being sick." Trying to remember that time was fruitless, her mother had sequestered the two of them into their room at the time and had provided them with hours of entertainment. There were the occasional loud noises, but Helena had thought nothing of it. When they were through, usually her father was exhausted and in bed by the time they were allowed to him see. However, he always put on a good face, despite the amount of bandages on the crown of his head. It was what he did and in all honesty, it had always made her feel safe, especially when he took her in his arms. She missed that feeling.

"He was very sick." He nodded. "Your mom had researched a doctor who lived in Boston and specialized in neuroscience. But she had the two of you and knew that your father wasn't keen on coming back stateside, she wanted a surefire way to come here but not be seen."

"What was wrong with him?" Helena questioned, so that's why they had come to the States and that's why all she remembered was the hotel room and her father being cared for there.

"Not sure. Honestly, I never asked or looked into it. All I knew was that he needed help and I was willing to give it to him and your mother." Truth was one thing that this man was good at. Despite the harsh words at times and the stringent stance, Helena was really starting to trust this man. In actuality, she had before she even came, but now, in the flesh, she could see why her father had given him his precious cause. Good men, hard to come by these days.

"We flew in a jet." Remembering the short trip, which wasn't really eventful when she was six, so it was hard to truly remember what happened. "A private jet. I thought the bed so was cool. We all piled into the bed the night we flew back to Italy."

"A Wayne Enterprises one to be exact." He confirmed. "Tam was kind enough to lend it out."

"Tam?" Her brows narrowed at the unfamiliar name.

"Tamara Fox." John informed. "She's currently the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. She's the daughter of…"

"Lucius Fox." Another name that she had heard in hushed conversations on the phone or between her parents. "So a lot of people know about us."

"No." Noticing that she had dropped her voice with worry, John felt as though he had to reassure the girl. "Only Barb, myself, Tam, Lucius, and Alfred, comparatively speaking that's not a lot. Besides, the only people that actually track you is myself and Barb, but only because she can hack into the government systems."

"What about the new guy?" She questioned and tried out the name that she had overheard them talk about. "What about Dick?"

"He's aware, but he has never spoken to your father. At least that I'm aware of." This appeared to be a nonissue. "Dick is a bit busy adjusting to even notice anything outside of Gotham right now."

"Is he good?"

"We will see, won't we?" John answered. Finally they arrived back at the townhouse. Before they got out of the car, he turned to her. "Helena, my children don't know anything and they will in time, but Barb and I decided that we want to wait until they got a bit older."

"I'm sure they'll know something's up when they start having a few more guests around." Helena pointed out.

"As far as they know your just friends."

"One seems a bit more inquisitive than the others though." She remembered the earlier interrogation. "Tim? He'll figure out things."

"I'm not worried about him." He waved the notion away. "It's Jay. He's not as… _mature_ as Tim and I don't think that will ever change, so not him."

"And your daughter?"

"Carrie?" A deep sigh escaped him. "She's a whole different set of worries that I can't even think about right now. And before I forget, be careful what you say in public, you never know who's listening."

Getting out of the car and into the townhouse, smells and giggles filled the home. Helena didn't even realize how hungry she was until she walked into the warm house. It felt good to hear those noises again, the laughter. The children were obviously being highly entertained and then she heard why.

"Piggy back, Dicky!" The small girl's shouts were heard.

"Of course." John mumbled

For some strange reason her heart began to race because had a feeling that she was going to meet _him_, the new Batman. And the thoughts flowed throughout her head. Was he going to be like her father or John? Did he look like them? How many scars did he have now? Was he cute?

As they came to the open kitchen area, she got her answers. She saw a tall, lean, muscular male in his early twenties with Carrie riding on his shoulders. He was taller than John, slightly tan, with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. Her stomach got a nervous feeling as she watched him laugh along with the children, and as the boys began to clamor around for their turn.

"Daddy!" Carrie giggled from Dick's shoulders and clapped her hands gleefully. The boys turned and Dick with them. Although they had never met, he seemed to know exactly who she was, as he carefully put down the girl so she could be picked up by the other adult male in the room.

"Dick, this is…" John started.

"Helena." Dick outstretched his hand and had a soft smile on his face, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She took the offered hand briefly, and berated herself for wanting to hold on to that rough hand for a bit longer.

"I told you she was pretty." Tim tugged at Dick. Obviously, staking his claim as being the observant one in the family. Helena resisted the urge to glare at the child and again forced a blush down.

"Alright guys." Barbara interrupted, noticing the perfect time. "Time to eat."

* * *

Surprisingly, dinner was not as awkward as Helena thought it was going to be. Actually it wasn't awkward at all. The conversation had been kept light, and Tim, along with Jason were highly inquisitive at where Helena had traveled and how many languages she spoke. Then Tim insisted that she teach him a few languages while she was here and Jason pitted Dick and Helena against another at who could speak the most languages with the best accent. Both Barbara and John had been the referees. Overall, she was content at the moment, despite all that had transpired through the day and the fact that she was purely exhausted and emotionally drained.

She was also happy to find that Barbara was adamant about her staying with them in the guest room and the children all agreed in unison. Tim agreed mostly for the language lessons, he admitted later on. Even John insisted, saying that there wasn't another possibility. And in fact there wasn't, unless she was going to stay as Alfred's ward for the night. So now, Helena was unpacking the various things she would need in the morning and for tonight. A knock on the open door caught her attention and she turned to see Dick standing there, a relaxed smile on his face.

"So you're Helena Wayne." Dick moved into the room slightly.

"So you're the Batman." She lowered her voice just a tad. The kids were all downstairs, but one never did know when they might pop back up.

"It sounds weird when you say it." He made a face.

"Why?" Helena noticed he was getting closer, but still a safe distance away.

"Well you are the daughter of the man who invented the whole suit, cars…"

"Actually Fox did." Helena corrected him. "Dad was just the guy that used all of that stuff."

"Your dad had a pretty hefty hand in all of that." He pointed out, then watched her movement for a moment. "You settling in ok?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. "But I probably won't be staying for long."

"Why?" His brows narrowed slightly. "Already hating Gotham?"

"Dad's pretty strict with the whole running away thing," Putting her duffle bag on the lower dresser, she turned back to him. "Probably won't be seeing the light of day for at least six years."

"Like that would stop you." A gleam came to the young man's blue eyes and she couldn't help but give a smirk.

"You two getting along?" Barbara walked into the room.

"No one's bleeding yet." Dick answered.

"Dick, John needs you downstairs." Although she had said it like any other sentence, Helena knew that there was a meaning behind the words. By the dark of the night, Helena could tell that Dick's time as a somewhat normal man was up and he was about to suit up.

"What do I get if I go?" He questioned, smiling.

"A batarang."

"That's an antique." Waving the notion off, he started towards the door. "I would've settled for a cookie by the way."

"I think Tif might have dropped something off." Barbara offered.

"God, I love it when you say that." When Dick passed Barbara, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Helena. "See you soon, kid." He disappeared.

"He's… friendly." Helena managed.

"Don't let the sweetness act fool you." Barbara smirked. "Once he puts on that suit, he's a very scary man."

"Who's Tif?" The unknown name caused Helena to question just how many people were involved with this project and if her father knew. Here she thought all this time, Batman was a loner, that he didn't want anyone with or against him. Appearances can be deceiving, but she already knew that.

"She's the actual engineer for the mechanics and devices that we use." Apparently Barbara had no qualms about telling the young woman what she needed to know about the life that they led, despite her husband's protests. "A genius when it comes to invention, on par, if not better than her father."

Helena's eyes narrowed at the lack of knowledge.

"Fox, Lucius Fox is her father."

"But I thought…"

"He has two daughters." Barbara explained. "Tamara is the business savvy, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. And Tiffany is the goddess of the machine."

"And you?" Although it was never fully said outright, except for the brief knowledge that Barbara could hack into government systems, Helena knew that there was more to this tiny redhead than what met the eye. Barbara played a role in the vigilante system, but no one seemed keen on informing her of what that was.

"I'm their handler." She shrugged, then decided to elaborate. "I process all the online system communication, as well as do majority of the gathering of information from other systems, either legally or illegally. I control of the technological information."

"You're a hacker." A good one was extremely hard to come by these days. One that could hack into government files, was probably about one and a billionth chance of finding. Not only did one have to know the technology inside and out, but be able to mentally advance with the technology as quickly as it evolved. It didn't surprise Helena that John or Dick worked with someone like Barbara. What she did note was that she was probably within the proximity of the some of the world's best hackers since birth, namely her parents. She recognized that now, with their pasts, they had to be.

"I prefer information ninja." Letting the moment go by with a smirk, Barbara continued. "But besides moving in for at least a fortnight, do you…"

"Two weeks?" It was highly doubtful that her father was going to even stay here for a day.

"Your father hasn't gotten on the plane yet." Barbara told her. "They're still sitting at Barajas, waiting for the jet to arrive from Tam's good graces. If it's taking them this long, you guys won't be leaving for at least two weeks."

"He's been…"

"If you say busy one more time, I swear to god, girl." Her eyes moved upward before softening, but being placed steadily on Helena. "We all know what happened and what brought you here. We all get why you want to come here and do what you want, but your father doesn't need excuses. Coming back to this city for him and your mother is like Lucifer going back to heaven. It's hell and none of us blame them for being hesitant to come back."

There was a pause in the room as Helena processed the spoken thoughts. Of course, having her father follow her to the city that had almost taken everything from him was going to be difficult. She had always, and still did think of her father as being impenetrable to everything, including emotion. Her was the one that held her in the worse nightmares, the one that cuddled her in sickness and the one that held her to the skies to pretend to be free from care. And then the issue of her mother… wait… her mother.

"Them?" That word had stuck out to Helena. "My mother? But she's…"

"Has awaken." A smile reappeared, one of relief and understanding. "She actually woke up the minute you landed. You're father was trying to get ahold of you down in Sardinia, when the alarm for our house system came on and he saw your face."

"I wasn't there." Looking to the side for a moment, Helena felt crushed. She left because she wanted to catch the Joker and bring him to justice, because he had caused her family so much pain when her strong, unrelenting mother fell. Selina had fallen into a coma for a year and had apparently woken up as soon as her daughter touched down in the city that Selina Kyle was born in. If Helena believe in fate that was it, but she didn't. She did, however, believe in irony.

"Well," Barbara shrugged. "They're coming to you. All four Waynes are going to be under our roof for a while."

"_He's_ coming too?" Helena groaned.

"Well he is your brother," Adding, "He is only twelve after all. What would they do with him?"

"Throw him to the sharks." She mumbled. "And make sure he's bleeding first."

"Good to know that you grew up with a healthy dose of sibling hatred." "It's so much more than that." Helena rubbed her temples, thinking of all the heinous things her brother was going to say to her as soon as they saw another. Both had inherited their father's innate sense of justice, Helena was more introverted about it, while her brother was vocal about his self-righteousness, to the extent that many would deem arrogant. Helena was just content to call her twelve-year-old brother an asshole.

"He's twelve." She shrugged.

"He's the epitome of a brat." Helena growled. "He thinks he's better than everyone and constantly reminds everyone of it, especially me. All he does is berate me. It's like he thinks he's forty, when really he's just a scrawny, little as..."

"I take it you two spend a lot of time together."

"We travel a lot." A sigh escaped her. "We have a home base, I guess, but it's hard to make friends when you're traveling the majority of the time."

"If it makes you feel any better, he probably rags on you so hard because he looks up to you."

"He's a demon." Helena was having none of that.

"His name is Damien." Barbara pointed out, then moved on. "Helena, how would you like to see one of the bases of operation?"

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened with barely contained excitement. "You guys have more than one?"

"There's a couple." Shrugging, she cocked her head, making a motion to follow her. "But we prefer to work close to home, especially with the little ones. Come on, let's get you acquainted with the night."

* * *

_"He's small." The almost six-year-old child scrunched her face getting a good look at her brother for the first time. She sat on the hospital bed staring down at the newborn with dark mussed hair. His face still reddened and his eyes had yet to turn to their darker color. _

_ "You were that small once." Her father reminded her, who sat beside her smirking at his family. It was good to be this happy._

_ "Smaller, actually." Her mother cut in, as she held the baby close to her chest. She was strained to remember a time when she never thought that this was possible and more over, a time when she didn't even want this to be true._

_ "But now I'm big." Helena announced._

_ "That you are." Selina agreed with her daughter and briefly glanced at her disheartened beau as he was reminded that their little girl was indeed growing up. _

_ "I'm going to help him grow up like me." The girl decided. "I want to teach him Spanish and French and German and..." _

_ "No Italian?" Selina shifted slightly, Bruce noted the small wince, probably from the irritation that the stitches were causing her. The doctors insisted on a caesarian, stating that the boy had been turned around in her and the umbilical cord could wrap around his neck. Neither parents hesitated in the decision, well, Bruce did a bit, but Selina had given him a look that told him the situation wasn't up for a debate. It wasn't as if she hadn't had stitches before or gone under a knife. _

_ "Mom," A roll of the eyes from the girl, showed that rebellious teenage years were fast approaching. "We live in Italy. He can learn it outside."_

_ "Let's teach him English first." Bruce chuckled._

_ "What about football?" Helena suddenly was really beginning to like the idea of having a baby brother. She could help him. They would be inseparable and she would protect him like she had seen other bigger siblings do for their younger ones. _

_ "Baby steps, Helena." Amused by his daughter's eagerness, Bruce couldn't help but notice the tiredness etched in Selina's face that she was trying very hard to hide. "Here let me take him, you can get some rest." _

_ "I'm…" A yawn. "fine." _

_ "We'll let you get some sleep." Bruce smirked, kissing Selina and then taking the sleeping child from its mother. He was as fascinated by the second child as he had been by the first. This was a life that neither adult in the room never expected to have, but damn was it good. As Bruce lost himself in his son for a moment, he felt a tug on his pant leg to see Helena staring up at him. _

_ "Daddy?" She had that look about her, that he knew he wasn't going to be able to deny anything she said next. She got it from her mother and even now he could feel Selina smirking as if she had gave the child the ability in the womb. For all he knew she most likely did and he feared for the boy in his arms. As long as neither child asked for a certain suit all would be well. "Can Damian have gelato yet?"_

_ "Not quite." He answered truthfully. "But do you think you can have gelato?"_

_ "Yes!" Her excited outburst cause small Damian to wiggle in his father's arms, and Helena gave an embarrassed look, before quietly correcting herself. "Yes." _

* * *

**Wow! So I'm still shocked with someone calling my other fic a classic, wow just... I really wish I could be more articulate right now! Thank you for all the wonderful compliments. I hope that this story will deliver like the last one. It will be a bit different obviously, but different in a different good way. Also, I don't plan on giving up either story any time soon!****  
**

** There was a reason that I kept putting "we" and "our" when Helena talked about her family in the last chapter and his name is Damien. And yes I know the original origin, but we're going to ignore that bit ;)  
**

**Keep reading, enjoy and let me know if you have any questions or comments! And again thank you!  
**

**-EV**


	4. Chapter 4

"I get the whole darkness thing," Helena tried to look around, but couldn't see two steps in front of her. She was tempted to grab on to Barbara, just for support. "But I don't have sonar."

"One second. Oracle, Jay, Alpha, Tee, Omega, Cee, Beta." Barbara told the unseen force and suddenly the equipment seemed to come to life. "There."

"Welcome Barbara Gordon-Blake."

"Oh." It was all Helena could manage as the whole place lit up.

Holographic computer imagery came up in the middle of the room, while the surrounding area held nondescript looking cases.

"Unidentified." An electronic voice was heard throughout the entirety of the underground, all black bunker.

"Oracle." Barbara seemed to say to no one in particular. "Identify new entry as Helena Martha Wayne, access level unrestricted."

"Confirm." The voice came back. "Welcome, Helena Martha Wayne."

"Thank you?" Helena looked for where the voice was exactly coming from. Of course she had interacted with computers before, but they had never known her on a name level.

"Don't worry," Barbara smiled. "Oracle isn't the best conversationalist."

"You named it?"

"She has a very long and complicated name." She shrugged. "It's easier to just call her Oracle." Cocking her head and starting to walk towards the holographic display of computer tech, Helena followed the redhead. "I'm surprised the guys aren't down here."

"Shouldn't he be out there anyway?" Helena questioned.

"Usually he debriefs and then goes out." It was curious. "However, he might just be…"

"We're on level 2, Babs." John's voice activated somewhere in the room, Helena nearly jumped out of her skin. "He's suiting up."

"Copy." Barbara said in a plain tone, starting to type in something on the high tech computer.

"Someone could go completely insane in here." Helena quietly said to herself.

"Yeah," Typing in some more codes that Helena had no idea what they were about, Barbara on the other hand seemed perfectly at ease with the plethora of information she was typing in. "It takes a little getting used to. Even with our high tech world now, this can be overwhelming for a lot of people."

"How long did it take you to get used to doing this?" Helena questioned, then it came to her. "Wait, how did you get started?"

"Only one question at a time, honey." Barbara smirked. "It's almost bat-time need all the focus I can get."

"How did you get started?" Settling for the most obvious thing that Helena didn't know first.

"I was worked for military intelligence for five years, met a lot of people, including a distant relative of yours."

"Who?"

"Katherine Kane, don't worry, you'll meet her." It had to be said before the girl went into any further questions. "Anyway, my uncle, who you know as Commissioner James Gordon, got sick. Environmental, kidney cancer, at least that's how it started. Then it just spread and I had to take care of him"

"He was married though." Of the information that she had found on Gotham, Commissioner James Gordon had been one of the main players in the city and rumored to be helping Batman, which meant he was.

"Yeah," Barbara sighed. "My aunt's mom was sick at the same time, it was actually one of the reasons she moved to Cleveland with Jimmy and Sarah. And we thought that this was going to blow over."

"It didn't." She didn't have to guess what was coming next.

"Nope." A sigh escaped the woman. "But one night, when Uncle Jim was in the hospital and my aunt and the kids went getting food or something, I came in to find John standing there with Uncle Jim and they weren't alone."

"Dad." Helena breathed.

"Yep." With the ability of a technology goddess, Barbara moved the images around her flawlessly. Helena wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but it was awesome. "Obviously the two had a way to sneak in, but I caught on pretty quickly as to why Bruce Wayne wasn't dead and was standing next to Uncle Jim and John fairly comfortably. They stuttered and I saw it as an opportunity. You see, Gotham was moving along but still in shambles. I grew up in this city, my parents died in this city, my family is here, everything. I wanted to serve. Most of all I wanted to come back and help, kinda like you."

"They didn't like it." A guess, but a good one.

"Actually." Barbara inclined her head, turning away from the imagery and to Helena. "Your father was the one that said I should help. The other two weren't too happy."

"What?"

"John would've been alone." She shrugged. "Bruce made the point that he didn't want to have to come back and forth or really even be here at all. We all saw his point, it was too risky, even him coming to see Uncle Jim gave a lot of examples for the risk factor. Then he pulled the new baby card and Uncle Jim melted."

"Me." Helena licked her lips.

"Yep." Barbara nodded. "Your dad knew my background in both combat and computer science, I would be able to set up play dates between them and keep systems moving. I could break his codes and reinstate news ones and be able to talk to any one of the Foxs without getting confused. Bruce knew all of my background. I swear that man is borderline insane."

"He's obsessive compulsive."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Makes sense." Barbara shook that idea off. "Anyway, we set it up, so I would be a techie for as long as I wanted, but I missed the action."

"You fought?" Helena's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised." She chuckled. "I may be small but I'm quick and surprisingly strong."

"Did you wear a mask?" Questions began to pour out. "Did you have weapons, a suit?"

"One question at a time, Helena." Mumbling, while typing a difficult code on the monitor. "But yes I did wear a mask, various sorts of weapons, nothing lethal, obviously, and I did have a suit. A really, really awesome suit."

"Why don't you do it any more?" Her brows pushed together.

"Life happens." Barbara explained. "This life is difficult, it takes a lot out of you, but John and I eventually got together, Dick came along, and we wanted more kids."

"More?"

"We adopted Dick." She furthered the story. "And after a while, he began to sneak out and we couldn't say no because it's what we did. You're father was not happy about it, but Dick was somewhat already trained and trained well. So Jay, Tim and then Carrie happened, but I was behind the machine a couple years before that."

"And Dick…"

"A story for another time." Dick's voice commented through one of the monitors. Then the image of Batman in an enclosed environment popped up and another video feed of John came up on the other side.

"I thought it wasn't a good idea for you to go out." Barbara lifted a brow. There was more to that comment that Helena picked up, as she saw the well hidden worry enter Barbara's eye. Instead of inquiring further, she left it alone, for now.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to tell her any more." John retorted.

"I hate to cut in to this tet-a-tet, but can we please get down to business?" Dick intercepted them before Barbara could make another comment to her husband.

"Well you should have been on level one," Barbara informed them. "Both of you. And I wouldn't mind my own debrief."

"It was his idea." Dick said quickly.

"John."

"Relax, Babs." John sighed. "I'm just heading over to the rally for the new candidate for mayor."

"Well," She satisfied with the response, "that's much different than beating people up."

"Depends on who you talk to." John murmured.

"A eleven at night rally." Dick made a face. "That's strange."

"It started at eight." John told him. "I'm just going to see the main guy."

"I'll record the rally through the video feed from your helmet." Barbara nodded.

"And make sure the camera in Robinson Park is also working." John told her. "We need a good aerial view as well."

"Sounds good, big brother." Her fingers flew across the see-through keyboard. "What about you, B?"

"Got a lead on where the other half of the Joker might be." Dick's entire face was covered by the mask save for his mouth, even lenses covered his eyes but it was so life like. It was like a mask, but a face all at the same time. Helena guessed that the information would come out sooner or later.

"The Narrows?" Barbara read the coordinates of where Dick, or rather Batman, was headed. "An apartment, Willoby Avenue, 139, apartment 45. He hasn't been in that area in a while."

"Joker's not there." Dick replied. "This is the liaison, the person he's working with."

"Harleen Frances Quinzel." Barbara kept reading the information aloud. "Doctorate in psychology, did her second doctorate thesis at Arkham. Specialized in the criminally insane. That's ironic."

"She's smart." Helena said quietly. "Why would she align with the Joker?'

"Degrees do not constitute a level of intelligence." Barbara said firmly. "She's a hard worker."

"Her IQ is 160." Helena looked at the information projected.

"Who happens to be very intelligent." Begrudgingly admitting defeat, then changed topics. "It's probably just a hideout."

"Why would she live in the Narrows, though?" Helena questioned. "Isn't that the bad part of town."

"Every part is a bad part." John told her.

"Amen." Dick agreed.

"It was supposed to be the new and upcoming neighborhood when they were rebuilding the city." Barbara explained. "A bunch of community projects, students, like Dr. Quinzel, moved there, thinking that it was going to be great."

"What we knew but others didn't," John spoke up again. "was that old inmates had started to use the area as a hideout because they knew the streets and were comfortable there. The police tried to smoke them out, everything, we helped but they grew in numbers and the whole area, although better than before the quake, it still isn't up to par."

"It's basically a second home." Dick felt a need to inform the others of his presence.

"Shouldn't you be a bit scarier?" Helena was impressed only a little impressed with Dick's face and so on, but he wasn't terrifying. He was still him and Barbara had told her that he would change immediately.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too demanding?" He replied.

"Every day." She smirked.

"Alright," John broke the momentarily happy atmosphere. "I'm there."

"Break a leg, Rob." Barbara smiled, turning on all available cameras for the rally. However, what Helena wasn't expecting was the once dark areas of the bunker, begin to light up relieving TV scenes around the room. Each were of cameras from different angles of the rally.

"This is so against privacy issues." Helena stared in aw.

"Then you don't even want to know what the government does. Or any more of what we do for that matter." Barbara sighed. "We're connected, everyone."

"About time." A foreign female voice came up, and another face popped up on the screen, her face also completely covered by a bat-looking mask. Oh, her dad was going to so kill her. "Hey who's the security breach?"

"Helena, meet you second cousin, Katherine Kane." Barbara introduced the video feed and the girl standing next to her.

"Should've known," The woman introduced as Katherine Kane sighed, then smiled. "Welcome to Gotham City, cuz!"

"Barbara." John's voice was heard but he was only seen as a tiny person on one of the cameras, now that he took off his helmet.

"She's family." Barbara shrugged.

"Yeah and let's stick with Kate, thanks." Kate pointed out. "So, you're dad pissed or what?"

"He's not here yet." Helena admitted.

"Nice!" Kate nodded in appreciation. "Girl you're going an amazing Batgirl."

"No she's not." John protested.

"You know you don't have to be the grumpy one any more." Kate told him. "That's Dick's job."

"If you think this is grumpy, you should see him in the mornings." Barbara smirked. "You on a joyride Kate?"

"Was looking over the files that you sent to me the other day," She explained. "I'm heading over to the rally."

"You and grumpy double teaming?" Barbara questioned.

"Come on, Babs, you know that's not my style." Kate only teased briefly before getting back to business. "Some thing is up with this new candidate for mayor and I don't like it."

"Rene Montoya turned out to be…"

"No," She shook her head. "The other one."

"I thought we agreed that Roman Sionis was clean?" Dick questioned.

"I agree with Kate." John's voice was hushed as the man for Mayor took the stage. "Sionis has some shady business going on."

"I'm glad that we all communicate so well." Barbara was annoyed, but she stated bringing up the extra files. "Tell me what exactly am I looking for?"

"Check when he started showing up in Gotham," John piped up. "The numbers just appear."

"Well he was just starting business." She pointed out. "A cosmetic business."

"No one that is just starting a business has that much money alone, unless we've heard about them in the past." Kate countered. "I'll bet my dad's fortune he's not clean."

"Why would he run for public office then?" Helena spoke up, she was just as curious to John's dismay. "Wouldn't he be aware of the fact that not only is the media and everyone else looking through his accounts to find dirt on him, but a team of vigilantes?"

"He's new." Kate offered.

"He's hiding in plain sight." Dick interjected; he seemed to not be in travel mode anymore and was moving around the Narrow's area.

"There could be someone that he's protecting." Helena insisted. "Like the Joker."

"No one would protect the Joker." John shook his head, only half listening to the man on the stage's speech, he could just listen to it later. "He doesn't need it."

"Sionis's backers seem legit." Barbara shrugged looking at the numbers from Sionis's business transactions. "Of course, we need more analysis than just a simple look see."

"Mute." Dick's voice had become unexpectedly rougher and his video feed changed positions, as he began to examine the apartment.

Helena's eyes narrowed, all the lights were out as he went around the place and the silence that came from him was creepy, very, very, creepy. The surroundings of Dr. Quinzel apartment weren't helping matters either. It appeared to be completely abandoned and it looked like a struggle happened. Certain framed were down, things in disarray. No one could live there in that mess.

"So who's winning the people over so far in Gotham?" Barbara questioned the other two, who were focusing heavily on their stake-outs.

"My vote is Montoya." Kate said quickly, her video feed had also changed and was not observing the backend of things stealthily.

"It would be." Barbara murmured.

"Hey what's that…" Kate started.

"Oops." Barbara hit the mute button on the other woman. "So honey, who has your vote?"

"Depends." John shrugged. "Which one can we dig up the least dirt on?"

"And out of that extremely small circle?"

"Montoya has some interesting background info." He watched as the people around him seemed to be agreeing with the majority of what the man was saying. "But she's open to investigation, which could translate into another hiding in plain sight candidate."

"Montoya isn't an issue." Helena said mostly to herself, but the other two heard her.

"And how would you know that?" John's disapproval was highly evident.

"Around." Helena didn't offer any more than that. "She was Commissioner Gordon's right hand woman. There's no way she'd be messing around in dirt."

"But it would give her access to files that she could use later." Barbara sighed, not liking the fact that she was not sticking up for her late uncle's choice in people. "Plus it wouldn't be the first time he chose wrong."

"She'll come up clean." Helena stated with too much certainty of someone that didn't know about the situation as well as the others did.

"The doctor wasn't in at the moment but we really need to check the feed because something went down there. I got some things but not a lot." Dick came back on and seemed to regain himself. "Rendezvous somewhere?"

"Want to come to the pep rally? Figure we can act as cheerleaders, get a cheer-off going on." Kate's voice was heard and before Barbara could say anything. "Figured out how to override the system, smartypants."

"No can do B." Barbara smirked, not upset at all at the intrusion of Kate's impressive computer skills and was just happy she was on their side. "You have a play date with the Commish."

"She plays too rough." Dick whined.

"Cookies?"

"Homemade?'

"Is there any other?" Barbara chuckled. "Tomorrow."

"Score!" Dick again went mute, supposedly hurrying over to the top of the MCU building.

"He's too easy." Kate also laughed quietly.

"Dig up anything good?" Barbara questioned.

"Just some good smear material." She sighed. "I'm going to keep looking."

"John?" Barbara noticed his figure leaving the main area. "Getting bored?"

"The cameras can pick it up." He told them. "Got to get to those cookies before Dick does." Then also shut off his link.

"Just the girls then." Kate offered.

"You know," Barbara sighed. "You should probably head up to see the Commissioner too, at least back up in case Dick looses it."

"Fine by me." She agreed. Then it was silent on that line as well.

"Barbara." Helena spoke quietly. "Why did John stop being Batman?"

"Honestly?" Barbara looked over, then back to the screen. "That's not my place to tell you." Typing in a few more codes, she decidedly stood. "Alright, your family's plane lands in about an hour, I have guest rooms to prepare and cookies to bake."

* * *

_Selina stared at the linoleum floor in front of her as she sat in the waiting room, completely still. The air in the room completely static and smelled of antiseptic. She hated this. Only once had this happened before, a long time ago, before becoming the Cat, before she had become a master jewel thief before she knew what a Mark was, she had been sitting in a chair similar to this one, going through the decision she had come to._

_Now, she was in a completely different country, more than a decade later, and sitting in the same chair. However, this time she was under somewhat different circumstances. Who was she kidding, these were entirely different circumstances. Yet she still sat in the same chair._

_Her mind wandered, trying to get off the idea of what about she was to do. So she thought of the last time. Last time, she couldn't remember the guy's name, only that he had blond hair and green eyes. He liked it rough and the condom broke. Birth control had failed her and she was still working as a part time thief, she had to stay in shape to earn a living, she didn't have any viable skills really, except she was street smart. Mostly, it was her sixteen year old mind putting herself down and thinking she could never do better making her jump into bed with a guy like that. After she had risen from the chair into the small doctor's room, and then left the doctor's office feeling like she had just jumped off the Empire State Building, she stopped feeling sorry for herself and moved on. It was a dark period in her life that needed to happen to give her the will to continue. Getting rid of something that she couldn't really say was a child, but not, not one, shocked her into being. It wasn't a good or bad thing but it was a necessary thing, at the time. The necessary controlled her life._

_She wanted to tell herself that it was still the same. It had to be done. Selina Kyle wasn't mother material. If anything she would walk that child right into a trap like she did for its father, or its should be father, who still lay in bed, thinking that she was just on her early morning jog. Yet it was because of that man she sat there now, contemplating, doubting. Before she didn't doubt, before she knew and before she was alone. In a way she was still alone. Hell, she sat alone now, as he slept on. Begrudgingly, she admitted, she was alone because she forced herself to be alone._

_"Smith!" A nurse called out in her English accent, "Joan Smith?"_

_Selina didn't bother to answer to the alias, instead she sat there for a moment more, thinking. Waiting, there had to be some kind of sign that she was doing the right thing. Not telling him was the right thing to do. Bruce didn't need to know what could never happen. They hadn't even talked about kids or starting a family. Maybe it was because neither thought it would be never safe enough for an innocent in this world. Maybe it was because he didn't want to scare her off. Whatever it was, without talking, she was safe to assume it was a non issue. Hence the reason she was here and he was there, unaware._

_"Joan Smith." The nurse called again. Selina saw the woman at reception point over to her sitting area and the nurse walked over to her, smiling sweetly. "Distracted, Ms. Smith?'_

_"A bit." Selina mumbled as she stood up._

_"We're ready for you." Her tone was quiet, and led the way to the back, past the door and into another sterile room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." And Selina was alone._

_When the door shut, her heart raced and her breathing began to come out in huffs. Her body started to tremor. This felt wrong. It didn't feel wrong last time. She was lying to herself, she was lying to Bruce and them as a whole. A humorless laugh escaped her as she thought of them like that. Two broken people, trying to reassemble their lives in some sort of normal order that neither was used to._

_Selina frantically began to search the room. It was small, with a table, a counter, chair, door, window... A window. She could just leap out the window and run. Running had always been her answer when she could no longer fight. Yet this wasn't a fight, she was running from something she couldn't outrun. She was running from herself._

_"Hello Ms. Smith." The doctor walked in. "I'm..."_

_"Excuse me." Selina guided herself around the doctor and out of the room, ignoring the frantic callings of the nurses and other clinical staff. Then she was out the door._

_Instead of running, she continued down the sidewalk at a speed that most people would consider an easy jog, Selina thought was brisk. Right now, she wasn't thinking about her speed, but how she needed to get back to the apartment that they were currently staying in and Bruce was thinking about buying with their current alias. It was warm in the small place, with a fake fireplace that Bruce felt a need to light twice since being in London for a month. She had insisted on this place due to wanting to speak to a doctor that she knew exactly what they were saying and didn't have to play charades. Now she wished they were still in Italy in the apartment that she was beginning to consider their home after being there for a little less than year._

_Not bothering to wait for the elevator, Selina took the stairs to the fifth floor and on the way, she saw the couple that lived across from them on their way down. They were a cute couple, both blond, smiling, seemingly always happy. And they had a little boy who was about six months. They spotted her on their way down._

"_Selina." The woman, Courtney, smiled, holding the boy in her arms, his blond hair covered by a little hat. "Coming back from a jog?"_

"_Yeah," She nodded, and looked to the boy. "He's getting so big."_

"_They grow up so quickly." The man, Owen, was carrying the stroller down. "But, we best get going, we need to pick up some groceries before the rain."_

"_Bye." Courtney made the small, smiling boy wave. "Say bye-bye Jake."_

"_Bye." Selina attempted a smile as she watched the family go down. Owen huddled Courtney for a moment and kissed the top of her head, then chuckled as Jake cooed._

_Taking a deep breath to relieve her lungs of their oxygen deprived state, she continued up the stairs a bit more calmly, but her heart pounded in her chest. Turning the key, she opened the door and a wif of bacon and eggs reached her nose. God damn it, he was trying so hard._

"_Selina?" Bruce's voice echoed in the small apartment, she peered around the corner to see his back turned as he stood in front of the stove. A quick look towards where she stood told her that his full attention was on the meal in front of him. He seemed so happy, shit. "I told you I wouldn't burn down the place."_

_She didn't respond, but moved in the room to the counter, leaning against it in silence. Hands clasped in front of her and her head partially bowed. The brown eyes that now could light up from time to time, distant. _

"_However, I think we should go out for dinner to recover from this attempt at cooking." As he turned, she saw that the smile that he did have on his face fade, and she knew she looked bad. It didn't cause her to look up from her starring place at the counter. "Hey," He hurried over to her, almost forgetting the heated food in the pans, but had enough sense to turn the stove off before rounding the corner. His hand came on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "What's wrong?"_

"_I went to the doctor." Her voice dead of emotion._

"_Is everything okay?" He asked immediately._

"_I...I..." Selina licked her lips, pulling off a band aide. "I went to go... get something done." An unnamed liquid in the back of her eyes burned, but she refused to let anything fall. Her throat tightened, but her voice could not waver. Still she could not look at him. "But... I..."_

"_Selina," His eyes pleaded, but she didn't see. "Please tell me what's..."_

"_I went to go get an abortion but couldn't." She blurted, her breathing becoming irregular again and Selina gave him a sideways glance to quickly observed his shocked, then happy, then serious expressions._

"_You don't want this." He asked cautiously._

"_I..." The words escaped her right now and her head bowed further. "I don't know if I would be good at it."_

"_Selina." Letting out a huff he approached her further, but paused as she turned to him, fully showing her distraught features. "Everyone worries about that."_

"_What kind of life can we give it, Bruce?" She questioned. "We're not exactly Courtney and Owen."_

"_No." He inclined his head. "But we're not terrible people, Selina."_

"_Depends on who you ask." Her eyes rolled, it was a somewhat fruitless attempt to keep the liquid that was threatening to spill at bay._

"_I'm not going to force you to do this." His voice was so quiet and there was a pause between them as they looked at each other for a moment. "But you would be great."_

"_Do you want this?" It was a question that she wasn't sure if she could take the answer either way, but it had to be asked._

_Their relationship while tumultuous had become to form as any partnership of their kind does. It was shaky at first, solely relying on each other because it was a strange happiness they were both alive, alone and therefore just physical. Then he began asking questions, furthering the relationship and sometimes she answered, others, vaguely. After, more time, more breakdowns, more fights, she began to ask her own questions and when he answered without fear, she began to trust him. When the fear dissipated from him, she slowly learned to know that he was trying, trying to know her, really know her, not like countless other vapid men she encountered. Then she started to try, to learn. However, this was not what she was expecting. Multiple people to care for? They were both loners that had come together, but to care for each other in a unit? Was that possible? _

"_Yes." Bruce gave a fleeting side smirk. "I've always wanted this. Do you?"_

"_Truthfully?" She shrugged. "I never thought I would consider it."_

"_But you are?" He ventured, sounding slightly more hopeful than before._

"_Well I'm not sedated with my legs propped up am I?"_

"_Selina." Giving her a look, he sighed. "But you went without saying anything."_

"_What you don't know, can't hurt you."_

"_You weren't going to tell me, were you?" This was the part of the relationship that he feared would never truly disappear. There would always be those moments that she wouldn't speak and just stare. Selina Kyle wasn't the type of woman to let her guard down easily, so imagine his surprise when she showed up, supposedly coming back from a jog, near to tears. He had seen her cry only once before and that was six months ago._

"_Would you have wanted to know?" She challenged, but the tears were still creeping on her, but she wasn't sure the reason, knowing they were there disturbed her a little._

"_What do you want?" Bruce's voice was a bit more forceful which made her eyes narrow a bit, but he didn't let up. "What do you want, Selina?"_

"_Honestly," Her arms crossed. "I don't know."_

"_Why?" He questioned and then instated. "And don't say because you don't think you would be a good mother."_

"_I'm scared." Part of her was ashamed to admit it, but again, it needed to be sad. "But not because the mother thing."_

"_What then?"_

"_Seriously?" Her doubtful look caused him to cock a brow and she relented. "What if someone finds us? What then? How will explain the past to the kid?"_

_Bruce paused. Right, they were supposed to be dead to the world, not eagerly procreating. Selina now knew the reason for the tears that were hiding behind her eyes. The fear of being found was always there, but with something so small, so innocent, she didn't know if she could handle the responsibility of knowing that she was sentencing that being to a possible death on her behalf. Death had been a forced thing in the past, but never a child. Too many children had been ruined in front of her eyes and that was one line that she would not cross._

"_You're right." Bruce told her and she gave him a strange look, he took that as a good sign for his argument. "But no one will..."_

"_Bruce..."_

"_No, listen." He came closer to her. "If we haven't been found now, that means that no one is looking for us. The farther along in years, the less of a trail as Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle will leave. The more of a life that we build for ourselves as Phillip Bruce Lewyane and Maria Selina Lewyane, our past selves won't be able to be found."_

"_We should've dropped your y." She mumbled._

"_I thought we did." A slight smirk came to his lips and he took her hands from his crossed arms. "Selina, I don't want you to be afraid and if you don't want this then... I can... understand, but what if..."_

"_I do." Her eyes closed for a moment, before reopening to peer into his barely hopeful eyes. "I do want this. I just never thought I could have it, or that anyone would actually want it with me."_

"_So," A hand moved to her cheek and she could see that a genuine smile was creeping from its well-kept hiding spot. "Can I kiss you now?"_

_Instead of verbally replying, Selina had always thought actions spoke louder than words._

* * *

**Yeah! Two updates in one day! Mostly because you guys are amazing at this reviewing thing and I have to extend my thanks somehow. Yes, you can all breath now knowing that Selina is in fact alive, not in the best of shape, but alive.**

** As for Helena having that bit of freedom when it comes to crime fighting. I can say that I'm hesitant to answer in both negative and positive but she definitely has a few different views on life than her father and even her mother. As does her brother, who I have to admit that in comics I have a very love/hate insight to, but I think he will fit this story well. And it is true that in some stories Catwoman isn't afraid of getting her "hands dirty", as it was true in TDKR, and not going to lie I kind of like that concept of Catwoman being completely in the middle of the gray color palette. **

**Joker being irredeemable and why the hell can't Batman just let the bastard die? I completely agree it's his own morality. I also think Batman/Bruce Wayne is the ultimate control freak, which is why him and Catwoman/Selina Kyle make for an interesting character match other than Talia or Jezebel (if only DC could pinpoint a characterization for her and many other female characters that would be great!). But I think, as well, that one of the reasons he can't let people get close while being Batman is because emotion causes people to do crazy things and while Batman can't cross that line due to the symbol, Bruce Wayne doesn't want that burden either. **

**And now this A/N has gotten far too long, but I'm always happy to have character discussions and developments with you guys any time so keep those questions/comments comin'!  
**

**-EV  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop worrying, Helena." Barbara moved around the kitchen as soon as they got up from the bunker below. "For some reason, I feel like you've done worse things than this and the man still loves you, so stop brooding."

"You sound like my brother." Helena sat at the kitchen counter's stool as she watched Barbara prepare the batter for the promised cookies to be made. "Is everyone coming over?"

"The bat-clan is coming." She confirmed, trying to add a smile to the mix. "Kate and Dick have always wanted to meet your father, well, Kate for some reason was more looking forward to meeting your mom. I guess she already met your father when she was little. "

"She's not going to be at her best." Her eyes took to starring at the far side of the kitchen. In all actuality she was positive that her mother shouldn't even be on a plane or what remained of the mother she once knew.

"Well luckily we know some doctors that would be more than willing to help your mom." Stirring the batter together, Barbara paused before going into another story. "You know, one of the reasons I had to quit the frontlines was because I was shot."

"But I thought…"

"Kids came later." Barbara admitted. "The bullet came first. Put me in a wheelchair for a good six months. We had been working a case, the Riddler, he called himself, one of Black Mask's goons, and quite the challenge for John, but we had gotten to one of the scenes, a straight shot through the stomach and into the spine. Kind of like your mother."

"Except she has two in the spine and one in the head." Helena scoffed. "No one can recover from that."

"Not fully." Frankness, Helena had pinpointed was what this job required and this put together family relied on the honesty of its circle. It had to. These people had to rely on each other specifically to keep another alive. Silently she wondered if her father would be able to get used to it or if he had constructed the situation himself. Neither would surprise her. "Especially from a brain and spinal injury, it's the worse."

"You can walk now." Her eyes narrowed. "Cell re-growth?"

"Of course. From the same wonderful doctor that will help your mom." Barbara shrugged, now placing the balls of batter on cookie sheets. "At the time it was completely revolutionary to grow one's own spine back and it still is but it was truly experimental, so some things went wrong and my spine never healed completely. My ass kicking days turned into badass technology sleuth, full time instead of part."

"And in _some things_ you mean that you went out while you were still healing." Helena guessed.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Nodding, she placed the cookies in the oven. "But it was also new. The technology is better; they're still perfecting it though. However, I think that with your dad's name and money he'll probably get the best out there."

"He's dead though." When her father had confessed his secret, it also required him to fess up to the fact that one of the reasons that they couldn't really go back to the city was because it would be difficult to bring him back from the dead a second time.

"You think he's really going to stay that way in _his_ city?" The fact that Barbara made it a point to state that this was her father's city still, made Helena speculate exactly how much time in the past twenty years he dedicated to this city. "All of your records are already fixed to show that you all are legitimately Waynes, in case of anyone spotting you, and that he's been alive and well living in the South of France with you guys."

"He doesn't like France." Helena smirked.

"I know." Barbara winked, then took a sip of her coffee that had been sitting on the counter and looked at her phone that just blinked. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Why don't you speed bake the cookies?" Helena noticed the setting on the oven, it was a slow bake from the old days, okay not the old days but from when she was around ten. The speed way of cooking food had made her small stomach very happy.

"They taste better this way."

"I already smell them!" Dick walked in with a huge smile on his face, with an unfamiliar looking woman coming towards them.

"Hey, cuz." The woman, that Helena presumed was Kate Kane walked in and as soon as Helena stood, she wrapped her up in a hug. A bit taken aback, Helena only gave a small amount of the large hug back. Then was released, getting a good look at the woman before her. Red hair, redder than Barbara's strawberry coloring and more akin to a fire engine, with short hair that came up to her chin and extremely pale skin. Her eyes were a hazel color that seemed to inherit through the Kane side of her father's linage. "We thought you would appreciate it if we were present to take the pressure off of you."

"Trust me," Helena sighed. "That won't matter."

"Figured it was worth a shot." Kate shrugged, still a smile on her face. "You know it is good to finally meet you."

"Nothing like more family." Dick smirked, already in front of the oven seeing if the cookies were any where close to being done. "Kids asleep?"

"From the silence upstairs, I would imagine so." Barbara nodded. Dick turned accidently hit some pots, causing them to rattle, Barbara looked amused but not upset as the other women held in some laughter across the counter. "But from all the noise you're making I'm sure they'll be waking up soon."

"It won't be because of the noise," Dick corrected her, as he glanced at his phone, which lit up. "It will be because of the delicious smells emanating through the house."

"Emanating?" Kate crossed her arms with a smirk. "Studying for GRE, Grayson?"

"GMAT." He shrugged. "Don't tell me you weren't impressed."

"It would have only been impressive if you weren't cheating from your phone." Helena added in gracefully.

"Oh she's good." Kate nodded in appreciation.

"How did you know I was looking at my phone for that?" Dick questioned.

"Because it's three in the morning here, but midnight in California." Helena explained.

"California?" Kate's brows knitted in confusion.

"The GRE and GMAT test prep publisher's headquarters I used are in San Francisco." Although, Helena didn't think this was a big deal, the people in the stared at her. "I used to study for the GRE and would get my words around nine in the morning, and since the time is roughly nine hours ahead in Italy I knew that every day at midnight somewhere in the world, the system at the company's operation was set to send the words for study out."

"She's really good." Kate nodded.

"Honey," Barbara spoke for Dick, as his shocked face showed what everyone was thinking. "Next time, just say Google."

"Wait," Dick recovered. "You're eighteen. Did you already go to undergrad?"

"No." Helena admitted. "It was an exercise in my schooling."

"How come I had to go to normal people school?" Dick asked Barbara, who seemed unsurprised by the conversation as of late.

"Dick," Kate gave him a look. "You went to Gotham Academy and were first in your class."

"So?"

"It's the most prestigious school in the Northeast." Her eyes rolled. "You also weren't traveling the world."

"And I didn't get to do that!" He sighed, leaning against the counter while crossing his arms.

"However." Barbara patted his shoulder. "You had the coolest night job for a fifteen year old."

"That's true." Seemingly satisfied with the conclusion, Dick smirked. "And the coolest toys and car and..."

"I think we get the point." Kate told him, then she turned to Helena. "So you never went to an actual school?"

"Not really." Helena shrugged. "We were taught from computer programs, mom and dad."

"Well it helps to have a genius for a father." She nodded.

"A genius whose daughter snuck out on him." Dick was eyeing the cookies again, which were nearing completion.

"You mean the genius who designed your suit." Everyone in the room stopped and pivoted to the doorframe that held the figure of Bruce Wayne. He was in casual clothing, dressed in a button down and jeans with a nice pair of Italian loafers. His once naturally dark hair was christened with majority of gray. The cane at his side, which he was rarely relying on sat in his hand steadily. Hazel eyes landed on his daughter, after observing everyone else in the room. He may have not been in his batwear from twenty years ago, but he still had an impressive figure and imposing stance. Helena squirmed slightly under his gaze. Then the gaze shifted back to the young man who had spoken out. "If I'm not mistaken a few of your _cool_ cars, as well, Mr. Grayson."

"Bruce." Barbara was the first to greet him, as she went over and hugged him quickly, he returned to gesture, still watching his daughter carefully, before his attention was drawn elsewhere. "It's good to see you."

"You too." He smiled back at her.

"Hey Bruce." Kate also caught him in a hug, before backing off to see an unsurprised face.

"Kate," His head nodded slightly. "How's your father?"

"Hawaii." She shrugged. "He says he retired but as soon as they asked for help, he went straight to base."

"Sounds like him," Bruce acknowledged.

"It runs in the family." Kate gave him a knowing look.

"Bruce." Barbara cut in before anyone else could say anything and guided his gaze over to Dick, who was slowly coming forward. "I like you to meet Dick."

"Dick." Although he didn't mean to, Bruce suddenly sized the young man up as he shook his calloused hands. "How do you like the new suit by the way?"

"The EMP gets itchy." He shrugged. "But the extra strength is a good back-up. All in all a win-win situation."

"The EMP is a prototype." Bruce nodded. "Tell Tiffany that the EMP's placement dots should be cushioned, though."

"She says that they would fall off the face in a battle." Dick's eyes narrowed in thought. "Unless we get some of that adhesive."

"We'll talk to her." Bruce assured the younger man, then finally looked to his quiet daughter. "Barbara, I'm going to talk to Helena for a moment."

"That's fine." Barbara couldn't cover her shocked face as Bruce held his cane to her and she took it without question. As Helena moved towards him then past him, Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "The study, to your right."

"Thanks" He nodded. "And nice to meet all of you."

Then he left without another word, Barbara still holding his cane as the other two stared in wonderment.

"So he doesn't need a cane?" Kate questioned.

"Probably testing his limits." Barbara offered.

"Or to prevent him from hitting his daughter with it." Dick shrugged, the two gave him a look. "What?"

"First, he would never do that." Barbara chided him. "Second, what the man can do with his fists is far worse."

Had Helena had heard what Barbara said she would have probably passed out. She was in trouble and as soon as she entered the study and heard the door close behind her, Helena turned and momentarily caught off guard.

"Where's your cane?" She questioned immediately.

"Helena." His hand gripped the chair next to him, a substitute for the missing cane, would have been her logical guess for the grip. Right now, she thought he was trying to prevent his hands from shaking her into thinking straight. "Why did you do this?"

"Seriously?" Her jaw became unhinged slightly. "That's the big question?"

"Helena." His voice warned.

"Dad." She sighed. "You of all people should know the answer to that."

"I didn't tell you about Batman to have you running back to Gotham to get revenge." He told her. "Revenge won't make you feel better."

"It's not about revenge." Helena shook her head.

"Then why come here?" Although he didn't mean to sound so forceful, Bruce could tell by the look on her face that he had sounded thus. "I…"

"Because," Her eyes closed for a second, collecting herself. Silently wondering how many times she was going to have answer this repetitive question. "I wanted to."

"You wanted to?" The look of disbelief crossed his face.

"I've been everywhere else." Helena was trying to build a sort of momentum to keep going and not be swayed by her father. "I've seen things. I've helped but we've never been in one place for any extended period of time."

"Narni was…"

"Home." Her eyes rolled. "I know, but we traveled so much that I never got to experience what an actual place was like. I want to settle."

"Why Gotham?" He questioned. "You could've gone anywhere in the world, why here?"

"I want to know my family." She said quietly. "I want to see the city my parents were born in, is that too much to ask?"

"We could've…"

"Please." Helena crossed her arms. "Like either of you would've _ever_ taken us here."

"What do you mean you want to settle?" His brows furrowed. "You want to settle in Gotham?"

"Yes." With the certainty of an eighteen year old she answered his question.

"Helena," Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached his daughter. Bruce was sure that the universe was punishing him. "You don't know what this city is like…"

"Oh come on…"

"Stop." His overly calm tone made her mouth snap shut. "There are plenty of reasons that your mother and I never wanted to come back here. We don't want those things to happen to you and we don't want to see you destroy your life before it even starts."

"You're preventing me from living a life." Although, her pleading voice almost made him give into her, he had to stay steadfast. "I haven't been out of your sight since I was born, with a few rare exceptions. I am trained to fight…"

"No." It was now four o'clock in the morning, he hadn't slept, he had been on a plane for five hours, he was wrecked with worry over Selina and Helena and even Damian, who assured him that he was fine over and over again, still Bruce worried. Now though, his patience was beginning to run thin and especially with this specific conversation did not need to happen at this hour of the night or day, whichever. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"You know we won't." Her once quiet speech was beginning to rise, good thing the walls were sound proof. "I am not a kid any more, dad, and I can't let him of all people ruin us. And if you think that this is all going to go away with you ignoring it, you're wrong and you know it! He's a terrible man, a monster. He ruined us!"

"You don't know what he's capable of." Bruce breathed out, collecting his thoughts in a systematic way. Reminding himself that Selina would probably kill him if he slipped Helena a sedative, enough to get her on a plane back to Italy.

"That's because you never told me." She retorted.

"You know why." Yep, his patience was thinning with each word.

"No, dad." Apparently, hers was as well. "I don't!"

"It was for…"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" Before he could protest her use of language, she continued. "I want to know the real reasons! I want to know what he actually did to you, why you hate this city so much and why you're so hell bent on keeping us in the dark except for yourself!"

"How is Alfred?" The question was so unexpected that it took her a moment to actually process what he had just said.

"Good." She hated it when he did that stupid interrogation tactic. It always threw her off, this time it not only threw her off but added fuel to the fire. "You can see for yourself, right after you tell me what happened, exactly."

"I told you what happened." Bruce sighed heavily.

"No," Her head shook. "You told me an overview and just enough to come all the way here, while mom was in coma, to get answers. Now, I'm done and I want to know what happened."

Before either of them could answer, the door flew open and in walked the youngest member of the Wayne family and practically carbon copy of his father with Selina's brown colored eyes.

"God you two are bloody loud." Although Damian Wayne's attitude could have passed for an arrogant thirty year old, he was twelve. Bruce surmised that this was another inherited factor from the boy's mother. "Think you would allow the rest of us to get a good night sleep around here."

"The walls are sound proof, you little…"

"What are you doing down here, Damian?" Bruce cut in before his daughter could finish the sentence. He couldn't handle this sibling rivalry at the moment.

"I checked on mom," The kid may have inherited many things from his mother, but was just as vigilant as his father. "The catheter from her head fell out."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Bruce glanced at both of them. "Together." Then left.

"He is distracted." Helena said quietly.

"We all are." Damian told her, they were both watching where their father had just exited. "Mother's catheter came out yesterday, he's just used to having it in."

"Stop looking at me like that." Helena growled.

"I wasn't looking at you." Falsely stating the incorrect fact, Damian seemed to be staring straight ahead of him, but was using his peripheral vision to look at her. "You're tired."

"Of course I'm tired!" She threw up her hands. "I haven't slept since leaving Spain, which was over twenty-four hours ago!"

"You got to meet him?" He questioned.

"Yes." Her eyes rolled.

"What was he like?" It was actual curiosity that he rarely, if ever, showed.

"He was…" She had to think. "Alfred."

"That's a terrible description." He scoffed.

"What do you want me to say?" Bed was so inviting at this point, Helena was tempted to just march upstairs without a second thought and that's exactly what she did. However, she felt the presence of her brother beside her.

"You could use actual adjectives instead of a name." Damian said in a hushed voice as they moved through the darkened townhouse.

"He's what we've always imagined he would be like, but older." Helena told him in an equally quiet tone. "You'll probably meet him soon."

"Good." Damian nodded, still following her, they both paused at the door. She peered at him in the dark. "What?"

"Go to your room." She said in a no nonsense fashion.

"We're sharing a room." An evil smile came to his face. "Just like the old days big sister."

* * *

_"Dad!" Helena tugged at her father's pant leg. "Mom said you have to come out now!"_

_ "Tell her one minute, Helena." Bruce placed the phone against his chest to tell his daughter the message before turning back to the conversation. "John, no you can't..."_

_ "Dad!" Helena whined. _

_ "Just give dad a few minutes, Helena." Bruce sighed. "I promise I will be there."_

_ Helena huffed before turning around to go towards the living room that the rest of the family was occupying for the moment. Bruce made sure she was fully out of the room before launching back into the conversation._

_ "Bruce, " John's voice on the other side sounded. "Babs and I can handle this if you need to..."_

_ "No." He sighed. "They can wait. This needs to be solved now. Are you sure it's her?"_

_ "Positive. " Knowing that the man on the other side could get taken away any moment, John kept it short and sweet. "She left blood from the last fight behind." _

_ "She's censored it before. " Bruce felt someone come up behind him and not a little someone, a big someone. "Why did she do it this time?"_

_ "It was just a bar fight probably didn't feel the need. Or wants to be found." As John spoke, Bruce noticed a hand sneak around his middle and come up to the front of him. "She's good Bruce. Fights for the right side."_

_ "You still need to talk to her, " The hands dipped lower on his waist and soon landed on his waistline. "Make her understand what she's getting into."_

_ "Oh she knows." John's assuring voice did nothing due to the fact that the hand now swiftly undid his belt and fully immersed itself down below appropriate children viewing level. However he wasn't one to argue as he felt his knees begin to buckle when the hand began to kneed at him. "Full combat training at West Point and a tour around Afghanistan and Columbia. Worked on the toughest recon missions and excellent marksmanship. Or should I say womanship?"_

_ "Are you going to come out to play?" Selina's hushed voice came in his unoccupied ear as she continued her administrations. _

_ "Not if you keep doing that." Bruce moved the phone away to talk to her, getting only every other word John was saying. He held in a gasp as she moved around him and easily jumped up on the kitchen counter, her legs accommodating him just fine. Her lips started to work their way on his jaw. "Selina."_

_ "...Kane." John sensed the lack of listening. "Bruce. We can talk later."_

_ "Yeah Bruce, " Selina purred. "Play now. Work later. "_

_ "Tomorrow, " Bruce finally agreed as Selina caught his neck and without hearing the chuckle John gave up hung the phone. He went to kiss the woman in front of him but she evaded him jumping off the counter and leaned against the doorframe looking at him. He sighed, "So this is not an exclusive playtime? "_

_ Instead of replying Selina just gave a look that he couldn't decipher and then walked away toward the living room. Not knowing exactly what the rest of the family was up to he followed her somewhat reluctantly. The lights were barely on in the entire apartment, which made his brows narrow since he knew that Damian had yet to actualize joy the dark or sleep for the matter. Even with a nightlight it was difficult for the boy and especially when that went out. At first Damian had snuck into his and Selina's room but after a talk the boy was smart enough to pad over to his sister's room. Neither Bruce nor Selina could deny him the comfort or the sight of brother and sister sleeping soundly in bed together. One never did know when the peace between the two would end and they would become true siblings. _

_ When he finally arrived at the living room all the light's were out and no one was in sight. Stopping and looking around he heard a name called out, one that he really enjoyed being called the past nine years. _

_ "Daddy!" Damian's giggle drew his focus to the small figure running up to him. Swiftly he picked up the boy ignoring some of his more nagging limbs. _

_ "Where are your mother and sister?" Bruce asked his son. _

_ "Out here dad!" Helena called from the balcony and he made his way outside to see a mattress that last time he checked had been on the futon in the study, which had only been used a couple times since they bought it. Helena was laying down on it, her head resting on one of the many pillows. He smiled as she lay there looking at him. "Lay down dad... please! "_

_ "What are you guys doing out here? " As the boy wiggled in his arms, Bruce was forced to put him down. Damian quickly imitating his older sister, laying down right next to her. Bruce just kneeled on the edge of the mattress a sharp pain shooting through his leg. The cartilage was just coming in due to the new drug that was just out. Rather he had done his research and found a doctor willing to take him and his money without question. But there was still enough pain to cause him to sit back on his heels._

_ "Stars!" The boy jumped up and exclaimed._

_ "I see that." Bruce glanced upward then back to his exuberant children. "Where's your mother?"_

_ "She's been getting hot chocolate." Selina walked in skillfully carrying four mugs of the steaming liquid. She came down next to Bruce and the children quickly righted themselves to take the drink. "Careful. " Handing the hot mug to the boy who did hold it and bring it to his lips with the upmost caution but it obviously wasn't too hot. Then turned to Bruce. "Here."_

_ As he locked eyes with her he took a sip and realized how hot it was, almost spitting it back into his cup but kept it inside and making a slight face. While the children giggled at their father's misfortune. Selina just looked extremely satisfied._

_ "I made yours extra hot." Selina smirked._

_ "Thank you." Bruce cleared his throat. "You're too kind."_

_ "Dad." Helena caught his attention and took a sip of her drink. Well hers wasn't scolding hot. "Can you show us the constellations?" _

_ "Why don't you finish your hot chocolate so you don't spill anything." He told her and watched as she downed the rest of her drink. He looked sideways at Selina who comfortably drank out of her mug. Then Damian followed his sister's lead, dripping a bit down his front and coming back from his mug, which he handed back to Bruce, with a moustache of chocolate. They got into place sitting side by side waiting._

_ "Dad finish it!" Helena giggled. He would never get sick of that sound._

_ "Finish!" The boy laughed as well. Another noise he loved._

_ "I think I'm going to let it cool." He caught the breath of amused air that escaped Selina as he put down the mug to the side and sat next to the children. Stretching his feet in front of him there wasn't any room for the woman on the side._

_ "Come on mom!" Helena encouraged._

_ "There isn't any room for me." Selina shrugged._

_ "I have a spot for you." Bruce could never stay mad at her especially when it was his fault. _

_ She crawled over to him and placed her face inches away from his. He thought she was going to kiss him instead she smirked and whispered. "Spread 'em."_

_ Bruce raised a brow._

_ "Say please mom!" Helena chided._

_ "Please." Both adults wanted to laugh out loud but they settled for a shared knowing smile. Bruce let her settle between his legs and against his chest. _

_ It was a quiet evening, as usual really. Most importantly nobody was being shot at. Instead the family sat on the mattress that had made its way out on to the balcony where Selina had first told him about Damian. Where Helena first pulled herself up on its iron bars. And now it was a place where Bruce taught his children about the expansive universe while the woman he loved without question lay safely in his arms. As he spoke in his low voice and despite the sugar from the chocolate, two pairs of eyes drooped. The questions slowed and soon ceased._

_ "We should go put them in bed." Bruce quieted his voice looking over at the sleeping forms. _

_ "Let them sleep here tonight." Selina didn't bother to face him and only shrugged._

_ "I'm sorry about earlier." He placed his lips next to her ear and was pleased to feel a slight shiver._

_ "You came out." She told him. "Eventually. "_

_ "We should stop."_

_ "We? " Glancing back at him only earned her a look then sighed. "I need to change my password again. "_

_ "No need." Allowing himself a satisfied feeling come over him, he relayed information to her. "Barbara forgot to block your account when she sent an email last week."_

_ "Tattler." Unimpressed, Selina settled further into his chest. "She's lucky I can see how hard it is to control an overly curious child." _

_ "Yeah." Bruce's jaw clenched. "They caught him sneaking into the tumbler again."_

_ "Oh Bruce." Selina patted his thigh. "Just relax. He's thirteen, I'd be concerned if he wasn't doing that. You know his background, would it be completely horrible for him to..."_

_ "You're not being serious Selina." Bruce was shocked to hear her place someone so young in that kind of danger. Then again he had willingly placed John there so readily but did give him a choice. John also wasn't thirteen. "A child is not going to fight out there."_

_ "I have a feeling that it's not going to be their choice." She told him. "Dick is a smart kid. I think he's going to figure out a way to sneak out one way or another. Isn't it better that he be surrounded by people watching over rather than surrounded by assholes trying to hurt him?"_

_ "Selina." Bruce warned making sure that children were still asleep. Pleased that they were curled around each, completely obliviously to the quiet argument going on. "What if it was Helena or Damian wanting to do that? Can you honestly tell me that you would be okay with that?"_

_ "No I would hate it." She said truthfully. "But I can't say what I used to do is wrong to my children or others. I'm not a persecutor but I'm glad that the boy is on our side and not the other. Barb and John can focus his ideals and help him."_

_ "Enable you mean."_

_ "No, help Bruce." He couldn't see the eye roll but he could hear it in her tone. "At least just train him. He can be distracted by that for a while."_

_ "And when he's aware?" Bruce sighed._

_ "Then deal with it when it has to be dealt with." She turned to face him. "And I am very aware of how much you hate not to have a plan but this isn't your baby any more. You're the producer not the player."_

_ "We were supposed to leave this all behind." He reminded her._

_ "You can honestly tell me that you would be fine with leaving all of it behind?" Her doubtful stare made him realize his right she was. _

_ "This will come back to haunt us."_

_ "Good thing I'm not afraid of ghosts." Trying to lift the heavy mood her hand touched his cheek and she smiled. "Now where did we leave off at?" She kissed his languidly, letting her hands drift over his body. _

_ "I think the kids have learned enough about the world for a night." He chuckled. "And I am not ready to have that conversation with either of them."_

_ "Well I'm not in the mood for teaching." Giving him a final kiss she slowly stood. Then offered hand, which he looked at amusingly. "Come on pops, the doctor said no strenuous knee movement."_

_ "That's not how I was planning on how this night was going to go." Not amused, he reluctantly took the hand. Although he mostly hoisted himself up but was pleasantly surprised to find that her arms went around his waist instantly and her lips inches from his. _

_ "Lets just say that I'll be your nurse for the night Mr. Wayne." Selina rubbed up against him making Bruce's breathing hitch. "And I'll tend to your needs in anyway I can."_

_ "The kids?" He asked breathlessly as she unbuckled his belt and her hands roamed around. _

_ "Haven't your ever heard of camping?" She began to awaken him a bit more with her skilled hands. "Sleeping under the stars?" _

_ "If it rains? " This was getting bad. They needed to go in but luckily his back was to the sleeping children. _

_ "I already checked the forecast." Her lips on his neck. "Not a cloud in sight."_

_ "What if..."_

_ "Shut up Bruce." She kissed him making him want more. "You're ruining the moment." _

_ "Compromise." He returned the kiss. "We get them after." _

_ "Deal."_

_ "And no more scalding hot beverages."_

_ "That I'm not promising." she paused, "Alright you promise me something."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Let them train Dick."_

_ "Training nothing else."_

_ "Deal." She nodded. "Alright Mr. Wayne how about I give the patient some medicine."_

_ "Yes please."_

* * *

**Another week, another chapter. To fox, the 'rents and brother have officially arrived! So expect Bruce to be quiet unhappy with his daughter's position for a while, but I'm hoping to get a few laughs here and there for it. To STG, very, very true about reinventing the wheel and outfits. Now having said that, it's not like the men fair extremely well in the covered-up aspect either. If you ever see a man looking that good in spandex, please give him my number. It's fantasy, totally understandable and it's probably one of the only forms of fantasy I can handle, so while Starfire wears nothing better than a swimsuit, Nightwing can keep his tight little number on, my mind can imagine the rippling muscle underneath. Yes, I did totally just nerd out there and I have more input, especially with that stability and audience comment, but I'm done for now. At Mechafan, as always, love hearing from you and I have to tell you I love your picture.  
**

**ANYWHO... I'm glad I got this out before traveling for a wedding this weekend to the middle of the boonies (I've been to so many of them this year, I've lost count). So I hope that while I'm drowning in cake and booze, you all are enjoying this chapter and hopefully didn't mind the slight cheesiness of the flashback. In a way, I kind of just want to say 'see they were/are really happy'. Thank you for the reviews and insight, please keep them coming they're like chicken soup for the soul.  
**

**-EV  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Helena." Damian waited for his sister to rouse before trying again. "Helena get up."

"No." Her form was completely covered by the blankets.

"I highly doubt that you want to reenact the time we went to Morocco." His eyes rolled at the apparent laziness of his sister. "When I put those cockroaches in your bed?"

"We went to bed at four thirty in the morning, I'm entitled to sleep." However, Helena's head did peak out from under the comforter and Damian knew he had her.

"Suit yourself," He shrugged and began to walk away. "Mrs. Blake has breakfast…"

A knock at the door. Both of the Wayne children looked at each other and had to pause, then at the same time said.

"Come in"

A slight bedraggled Dick walked in carrying a tray, along with Kate carrying another. They both looked tired, but had smiles on their faces. Helena sat herself up on the bed, while Damian crossed him arms at the two newcomers.

"And who are you?" Damian questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Dick." He managed to balance the tray on one arm while extending his hand towards Damian, who merely lifted the brow. "I'm the third installment of your father's alter ego." Dick wasn't deterred. "And I come baring gifts for consumption."

"Ah yes," Finally the boy took the offered hand. "The newly instated Batman."

"Hey kid," Kate moved forward. "You must be Damian."

"And you're Kate, the cousin." Seemingly more friendly towards Kate, Damian offered her a hand without question. "A pleasure."

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Kate smiled at the rising Helena, who was rising from the bed and making her way over to the three. "And you didn't even go out last night."

"Do you guys drink a gallon of coffee in the morning or something?" Helena noticed the time being eleven. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Wayne Enterprises' employees get a four day vacation for the fourth of July." Dick shrugged, then walked past her to place the legs of the tray out and on to the bed. "Brought you guys something to eat."

"Are they hiding us from the children?" Damian asked, as Kate placed her tray next to the one that Dick had just placed.

"Just trying to be friendly." Kate smiled. "The _children_ are actually out for the day, anyway. Barbara thought it might be nice if all of us got to sit down and talk about what's going to happen."

"Father's going to make us go back." Damian hopped up onto the bed and observed the waffles that sat there, covered in syrup and butter, then glanced back up at everyone, more towards Dick though. "No fruit?"

"Too healthy." Dick shrugged.

"Eat the damn food, kid." Kate shrugged off the snobbery that he threw and was satisfied as he took a bite of the food. Then she turned to Helena, who didn't seem very enthusiastic about the morning hours. "Your dad's downstairs talking to John."

"Downstairs?" Helena questioned. "Or _downstairs_?"

"Just downstairs." Dick answered.

"Shouldn't you be down there as well Grayson?" Damian swallowed his food. "Or are you not important enough?"

"We're going to be good friends aren't we?" Although Dick stated this in an amiably tone, there was an underlining hint of sinister quality in it and Damian on to it rather quickly and shut his mouth against another remark. Perhaps he shouldn't underestimate the third Batman's friendly disposition.

"I suppose we are."

* * *

"What was I supposed to do with her Bruce?" John sighed. "Leave her out in the street? Pretend I had no idea what she was talking about?"

"Sending her on the jet back to Spain would have been preferable." Bruce added in.

"You don't think she would've just come back here?" With all the respect he had for this man, he wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Then again, this was not Bruce Wayne's year.

"She would have been out of Gotham." He replied. "It's enough."

"Not any more." John shook his head. "Helena knows what we, you, do and did. There's nothing wrong with that, but…"

"She wants to help, John." Control, he had to be in control of his temper. "I will not let her do that."

"And then go back to Spain or wherever?" His eyes narrowed. "What makes you think she's going to go with you, let alone stay with you?"

"What makes you think she won't?"

There was a long hard pause between the men as Barbara looked silently on with crossed arms from her place on the other side of the kitchen's counter. Both were highly tense. Bruce's nostrils flair in response to John's observations about his daughter, he didn't want to hear it and all the man wanted was the normality that he had back. Barbara didn't blame him. However, she was watching her husband carefully. He couldn't push himself like he had been doing for the past couple months especially. She was worried that in this moment that his body was going to give up, and she saw that Bruce caught the apprehensive look that she was giving behind her husband's back. They all had scars from this dangerous path, some more permanent than others.

"How are we supposed to get around the media to take Selina to the hospital?" Bruce saw that Barbara let out a breath of relief as he let up on John.

"We have our own doctor." John replied calmly, still awaiting the next attack. "She specializes in trauma cases, but runs a free clinic over in the east end. Dana Drake."

"We need a neurological doctor." He pointed out.

"The media has cameras all around the city now," Barbara spoke up before something else broke out. "Media Bites. They feed any facial recognition into databases…"

"We don't have identities."

"Which will alert the media and the authorities. And yes they're on legal frequencies. I already checked." The world had changed and will keep changing as long as it kept spinning. "These Media Bites can be spotted fairly well, but the doctors are looking out for gunshot wounds, especially females. They're not too keen on getting paid off to keep quiet about them."

"How many is the total up to now?" Bruce sounded a bit more resigned. He had been highly kept up to date with the new murders of the female population in Gotham. Victims of their own crimes, in a way, some more brutal than just a gunshot.

"Five," John rubbed his eyes. "within the past month."

"So Kate's foundation, the one that puts out more money to help catch these guys who are doing this, is actually working against us." Barbara inputted. "The fact that she's paying more money to keep the doctors talking, isn't something we want right now."

"So Dana Drake." Bruce nodded slowly. "She can help."

"Yes." Barbara assured him. "She'll keep Selina comfortable, and be able to get the cell regrowth and can even help with your…"

"I don't need help." He cut her off, again.

"You know Selina will make you get the surgery and the steroids right?" Barbara gave him a look. "Especially now that she's going to have to go through it."

"Is the townhouse still vacant?" Bruce questioned, ignoring the look.

"Dick and Kate cleaned it last night." John informed. "All spick and span."

"You guys staying awhile?" Trying to push down the slight hope that came up, Barbara remained calm.

"Selina shouldn't have even gotten on that plane in the first place." Bruce said. "She would've have killed me if I didn't though."

"That she would've." Barbara smirked. The woman may be down for the count, but her husband still feared her wrath, Barbara wondered if there was something about Batmen and their counterparts. Then she wondered what the hell the counterparts were thinking. "The fridge and everything is stocked for at least two weeks for everyone, so you won't have to leave."

"And below?" Should either person in the room been as surprised as they were when the question came up? No. But they were.

"I'll tell you what," Barbara smirked, two could play at this game. "I'll give you the passcodes to the bunker below and you let Helena train with us."

"I can override them." Bruce shrugged.

"New tech, my friend." She ignored the stare from her husband. "It will lock down as soon as you enter it."

"I built it."

"Yeah, but I control it." Reminding him of what he no longer was, bruised his ego more than he liked or would admit to.

"Why do you want to train her?" His voice lowered.

"You know," Barbara sighed. "I once wanted to make a difference in this world, to make it better. Then I saw the city that I grew up in needed far more help than I thought it did. I saw the city that I grew up in get blown up by lunatics and I couldn't stand by any more. I couldn't fight for a country that wasn't going to help it's own city. So I came back. When no one else thought I would be able to make a difference, one man did…"

"I…" Bruce tried to cut in.

"And," She wouldn't let him. "While the other two disagreed with him, the man reminded them how capable I was. The man didn't want to make people do what he had done, but he let me make a choice. I made the right one and I chose the right battle to fight. No one likes going to war, Bruce. It's ugly and horrible. I've had my fair share."

"So you're telling me to send my daughter into war?" Disbelief crossed his face. "Without any training or skill to help her?"

"I'm telling you to let us train her so she will have the skills she needs to fight the battle that she is going to inevitably fight." Barbara reasoned. "Helena's going to go out there and either you're going to keep her in the dark and get her killed because you refuse to let her train or help her."

"She's not doing this." Bruce said firmly. "As soon as Selina is cleared to fly back, that is exactly what we're doing."

"Helena won't go, Bruce." John's quiet voice interjected. "And if she does it will only be a matter of time before she comes back."

"And if…"

"It's not your choice any more." It was John's turn to cut him off. However, his wife was watching him steadily as was the other man, for different reasons. "She's older, smart, she'll runaway again and keep doing it until you stop following her…"

"I…"

"Or help her." Finishing he kept his eyes locked with the man front of him at the table, ignoring the concerned glance behind him.

"Call Dr. Drake." Bruce began to stand. "Tell her we'll be at the townhouse."

"We're staying?" Damian's surprised voice drew them from their debate to see that the younger generation was eagerly standing by. Bruce observed Damian standing further into the kitchen, with Kate directly behind him, with Helena to the side, a pleasant but surprised look on her face, with Dick closely behind her, too close.

"For awhile." Bruce confirmed as he stood to his full height, putting pressure mostly on the table, taking the cane with him. "Until your mother gets better.

"Not longer?" Helena questioned.

"We'll discuss it later." He glanced at the two of them, but his gaze lingered on Helena a bit longer and he knew it was mostly because he was glad to see her alive and well, even if she wasn't going to be happy with him soon enough. "Go get your stuff, we're leaving."

"I thought you said we were staying?" Obviously, Helena did not hear the whole conversation.

"We're going to a townhouse." Damian's eyes rolled.

"Where's the townhouse?" She snidely asked her brother.

"Ten blocks away from here." Dick got to answer before anyone else could. "Kate and I cleaned it up last night. Figured you guys could use a vacation."

"How are we moving mom?" Helena quietly asked and Bruce felt his heart thump in his chest at the uncertain quality of it.

"All the bunkers under the houses connect by a transit system." John spoke up, from his seat at the table. "We can move you all under there. It's quick, safe and completely out of the way from everyone else. Leave any time you like."

"We'll go as soon as…" Bruce paused, as he pulled out his phone and saw that it was lit up with a message, causing him to smirk slightly.

"Is she up?" Helena eagerly questioning.

"She is." He looked to her, then everyone else in the room. "But we should wait until after her second…" Another pause, as his phone lit up again, this time causing him to grimace. "Or…"

"Leave as soon as possible to get out of our hair." Barbara finished for him, as she also looked up from her phone, with a slight smirk on her face. "Or she'll kick your ass… cripple."

"You know Bruce." John couldn't help but smile out of his friend's misfortune, but then quickly sobered. "Maybe you guys should stay here for a couple days…"

"We can't do that." Bruce said quickly, dissipating any hopes for a rebuttal. Then looked over at the children, before back at the other two in the room. "We should get packing…"

"We didn't exactly have time to unpack." Damian pointed out.

"Then get your bags." Bruce told them, while Damian hurried off, Helena took a little bit longer, staring at her father before finally taking off at the direction of her brother. Doubting that Helena was actually going to get her bags he sighed heavily. "We can't burden you…"

"You're not burdening us." John told him, then also stood. "You'd all be safer here anyway."

"Why don't we stay with them?" Dick spoke up for both he and Kate, who looked slightly surprised but was quick to agree.

"Yeah." Kate nodded, then noticed the heavy sigh Bruce gave. Instantly she knew the issue, he was no longer in charge and he didn't like it. "Or how about Dick and I stay in the townhouse across the way, we'll be close enough to keep an eye, far enough to stay out of your way."

"Have you all gotten into the real estate market?" Bruce questioned, enjoying that idea much better.

"We like to play things a little close to home." John smirked. "Put everyone a bit more at ease."

"You've told your children?" His eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Not yet, thank god." Barbara rolled her eyes. "They would be hellions if we did."

"You guys were good with me when I found out." Dick pointed out. "I followed instructions."

"When we finally let you down in the bunkers and you didn't have to sneak into them." Barbara gave him a look. "Other than that you snuck out at every chance you had, trying out your own costumes and coming up with terrible names."

"Hey," Dick crossed his arms. "Robin is sentimental and it's not a terrible name…"

"It is a terrible name." John sighed.

"It's your name." Dick gave him a questioning glance.

"Exactly," He sat on the near by stool. "It's a terrible name."

"Alright guys." Kate cut in, saw that Barbara was having too much fun with this and Bruce was now looking a little worse than wear. "Why don't we round up everyone and move on out?"

* * *

Helena walked down the corridor quietly, noting that her brother was way ahead of her and had gone into the room to take out his bag to bring it downstairs. Instead of making leeway to the direction he was headed in, she went towards, what she guessed was the other guest room. The guest room that her parents were staying in, and most importantly her mother. She opened the first door and peaked her head in, the room was full of light and she noticed the pinks that low toned purples that resided in the playful room. Closing it, she definitely decided that was not her mother's resting place.

Taking another stab at a door, the one right next to her room, all the way down the hall, she didn't bother to give a slight knock before entering since the little ones had dispersed for the evening. This room was much darker with a single lamp shedding some light nearby. Taking a step into the room, she noticed the figure of her mother laying still in bed as Helena had become used to seeing this person do as such. Shutting the door silently behind her, she moved further into the room, towards the light on her mother's bedside table.

Although the lamp didn't provide much light, there was enough to see that her mother's usually pale skin was now a bit more full of color, even as she lay peacefully on the bed. The hair that had been cut short right before the shooting was now much longer and when her mother became well enough, she knew that a salon was in order. For now, her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. Selina's hands rested on her covered stomach. Helena moved closer to the bed, disappointed that her mother had fallen back asleep. Giving a heavy sigh, she was about to turn, when a voice stopped her.

"At least your father had enough sense to wake me up before taking me out of the country." Selina's voice caused Helena to smile. "You'd think you'd at least try to get me up, so we both can pull the wool over his eyes."

"Mom." Helena went straight to her wide-awake mother and embraced her, holding on to her tightly. Although mindful of the tender areas, Helena felt Selina's arms go around her and instantly felt home. "I've missed you."

"That's what you get for jumping across the pond, baby girl." Selina pulled back, resting once again on the pillows and watched Helena from her spot. "Mind helping me up?"

Without a word Helena, carefully supported her mother as they both worked a more comfortable conversing position on the bed. Trying to factor all the elements involved. Helena was well aware of her mother's stubbornness but knew that everyone had limits including her seemingly invincible parents. Seeing Selina wince was a little bit more than she originally thought she could handle. As Helena aided Selina ease back into the fluffed pillows, she felt a little more calm and happy to finally see her mother, awake and fully alive instead of the induce coma that she had been reduced to for the past year.

"So," Selina breathed out as she sat upright, facing her daughter. "You managed to sneak past your father."

"Yeah," Helena looked down for a moment, expecting to see Selina upset, but it was quite opposite expression on her face, causing Helena to relax a bit.

"Good girl." Selina smirked. "Now you know all of his dirty little secrets."

"And some of yours." Not wanting to completely leave out the part that Selina had been very adamant about loosing, Helena knew Alfred was correct in saying that the price that her mother had paid for being who she was then and now was not only for her downfalls, but also her risings.

"Honey, you will never know all my secrets." Not to be put out, Selina resumed speaking. Her voice a bit harsher than Helena had remembered, raspy, from the lack of use. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Helena's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Gotham." A scar still lined the upper part of her skull, which Helena's eyes flickered to for a moment.

"I didn't really get to see much of it." She shrugged. "Kinda just been sitting in the house."

"Well you saw Alfred." Could she do nothing without her parents knowing? "That's a pretty big step."

"Yeah," Helena nodded slowly. "It was."

"Come on, Helena." Selina reached out and touched her daughter's hand that sat nearest to her. Briefly, berating herself that it wasn't as tight as it used to be and knowing that on some level it was disheartening that she couldn't fully give comfort to one of the people that probably needed it the most at the moment. "You've made it this far without the old man's permission, why not go further?"

"Like dad is going to let me out of his sight now." Her eyes rolled.

"And that stopped you before?" A smirk was shared amongst the two, before a slight knock came to the door. Although the knock had been Bruce, Damian bounded through the door and onto the bed, opposite his mother, as Bruce took to standing behind Helena.

"I see your up." Bruce gave a genuine smile and put his hands on Helena's shoulder.

"I see you're not using your cane." Selina lifted a brow. "Did someone steal it from you?"

"Mother!" Damian grabbed the attention of the room, from his spot on the bed besides Selina. "We're going to a townhouse that has a batcave."

"It's not a batcave." Helena gave her brother a look. "It's a bunker, Damian."

"A batbunker then." He amended, returning the withering glance then going back to a highly exuberant twelve year old. "And we get to see two of them today."

"If only my catcave was still in use." Selina mumbled.

"We're not actually going to look at the bunkers for long, Damian." Bruce intervened. "There just a means of transportation between townhouses."

"We have a bunker?" Selina regarded Bruce exhibiting an interested look on her face. "Isn't that useful?"

"Its for transportation." Bruce insisted, knowing exactly where she was going with that stare. Refusing to even think of the possibility of him going down there to help out. There was no way he could even think of the highly tempting thought. Although it would be easier to know… No, it wasn't tempting.

"When do we leave?" Selina questioned.

"I put all the bags downstairs." Damian announced. "Helena's was the heaviest."

"You're such a…"

"Whenever your ready." Bruce was highly aware of the fact that Selina would put on a good face for the children and everyone else, even when they were alone, she would insist on her being fine. However, it was when they were alone, she would falter just enough causing him to leap into action to help her at every moan and groan. At the moment, her eyes were drooping and the time for her to sleep again was coming quickly. They would have to move within the next five minutes to make it in time for her next nap.

Then with a quick smile towards both the children and as if she could read his mind, Selina nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

_"What are we supposed to do with her?" Selina asked softly as they both stared down at the now filled crib. Bruce's hands rested her arms as he peered over her shoulder at their newborn daughter. _

_ "I think we're supposed to feed her." Bruce felt Selina give a silent chuckle. "And possibly not wake her until she's two." _

_ "Why two?"  
"She should know how to use the bathroom on her own by then." He shrugged. "Sounded like a much better deal than one and actually having to train her."_

_ "Ah," She sighed, "but there's much more terrible dealings than having to potty train a child." _

_ "I think that's a pretty difficult task." His mind searched for something more difficult, but failed as he looked at the peaceful and angelic face that was now completely and utterly his to keep safe and protect with every fiber of his being. _

_ "I imagine explaining the birds and bees would be quite difficult." Selina smirked. _

_ "That's not difficult." He assured her._

_ "Even when the thought that a boy may one day like your daughter and…"_

_ "She's never dating." Bruce interjected. _

_ "Oh I can hear the arguments now." Selina's smile grew. "Just promise me you won't put any black suits on that are made of Kevlar."_

_ "Wouldn't dream of it." He kept a straight face for a second after she turned around, cracked and then sobered again, stating. "She's not dating." _

_ "Right." Selina looked back to the small, sleeping baby. _

_ "Although," His lips came right next to her ear and his arms encircled her waist. "I do recall another black suit at the bottom of the closet that I wouldn't mind seeing again." _

_ "Honey," She chuckled, "You'll be lucky if you'll ever see me out of sweats again, let alone a skin tight suit." _

_ "Those are easy to get off and…." He was cut off by a small noise coming from the crib, they both glanced over the railing as the noises became closer in time with another. Helena's face began to contort in ways they didn't think possible, then a loud piercing cry sounded throughout the room. Bruce was the first to react, taking the children from the nestle of blankets and into his arms. Selina just looked on impressed, as the baby still sounded out in protest against whatever was ailing her. _

_ "Let's hope your this eager every time." Selina lifted a brow, as the child continued to cry. _

_ "Luckily we're both night people." He shrugged, then looked down at Helena as her cried continued and back up at the woman who had been more than just a lover and companion for about two years now. "What do you think she needs?"_

_ "Here." Selina went forward and began to take the baby out of his arms, despite how good he looked holding her. "I don't think you can help with this."_

_ "Why can't I help?" His brows narrowed._

_ "Unless you milk somewhere on your person," Selina settled in a chair in the nursery, silently praying that she was going to get this right and she remembered how to do this from the nurses in the hospital. "I don't think you can help." _

* * *

**Wow, that was too long for this story to go without a chapter! Hopefully that won't happen again! As for the medical info in the story, let it be forewarned, I am in no way a biology/science person, but there is an actual reason that Selina is alive (partly because I didn't even want to kill her off), but remember that Helena is eighteen and may overstate things from time to time. And I love the fact that people are actually talking about this story with others! Awesome! But yes, Selina is alive and is awake and still her feisty self and her and Bruce will have plenty of present interaction time ;) The Joker did get to her, but more will come later.  
**

**I'm glad that everyone seems to be really liking this story because quite frankly, I was really worried about this story and how it was going to be played out. Let me know what you guys are thinking, feeling, questioning, and for anyone on the East Coast, be safe and hope no one has to go to work/school!  
**

**-EV**


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Alfred watched as the younger man approached him, barely using his cane, as Bruce approached. "Decided to pay a visit after all?"

"It's been three days, Alfred." Bruce smirked, as he sat down on the couch that his daughter had previously sat on just a couple days ago. "I had to make sure we could get in without being recognized."

"And who do we have here?" Alfred watched as Damian rounded the couch and came up next to the old man, standing right in front of him. "Master Damian, I presume."

"Alfred." Damian nodded. "You look well for your age."

"Damian." Bruce sighed at his son.

"He does." The boy shrugged.

"That's the most polite he will ever get, Alfred." Helena came over, carrying a tray of tea for everyone present, including Barbara who had opted to join the visitation, stating that John had other obligations. She came in with various snack food to munch on for the members of the family. "So you better take it as a compliment."

"Oh I do," Alfred chuckled. "Anyone that tells me I'm looking well has a right to the biscuits I have sitting in the cupboards."

"Biscuits?" Attempting not to sound too hopeful, Damian eyed the older man in front of him.

"The upper cupboard to the left." Alfred nodded towards the kitchen and as Damian hurried off, he looked towards Helena. "Best make sure he doesn't ruin my counters, Ms. Helena."

Taking note that she was being dismissed, Helena rose and followed after her brother. It left, Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred in silent contemplation before Barbara excused herself, making it just the two men.

"This is a much longer visit than last time, I presume." Alfred watched the man that he had raised steadily. Contact had never been broken between them but the chance to actually be in the same spot for once was difficult. Not seeing the younger man's children grow up in mostly person gave Alfred a bit more heartache that he never could burden Bruce with.

"We have to wait until Selina can at least use a wheelchair herself." Bruce explained. "We're not sure what the effects of the coma have on her system yet."

"You mean the three bullets." Noticing the wince, Alfred dared to continue. "This is not your fault, Master Wayne. If it were…"

"But it is my fault." He sighed. "He found us. I don't know how, but he did. He knows who we are and we made the foolish mistake of…"

"Being happy?" Damn the old man, he never missed a beat. "You and I both know that having this family is one of the greatest things that ever happened to you. It's a family that is all still very much alive."

"We shouldn't even be here." Bruce leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I have to know who else knows about us."

"So then a prolonged trip?" That earned him a look. "Do you think you're going to find all the evidence of who's aware that you're alive and well living with an entire family easily?"

"I can do it from…"

"That won't be enough for you and you know that." Alfred told him sternly. "You let the people that you chose to take over do it for you or you become the obsessed man you once were, possibly alienating your family that you worked so hard to obtain."

"So your telling me to just drop it?" Bruce questioned.

"I am." He agreed. "Unless you're doubting who you placed your faith in."

"I'm not doubting," A sigh. "I want…"

"You have done enough." Although Bruce didn't want to believe the man's harsh words, he relented and just nodded. Alfred sat back, partly knowing that the man would do what he wanted, and also knowing that this would not be the last time that he was going to see him. Half was happy at the notion of Bruce physically being in his life once more, another saddened, knowing that knowledge had become an addiction for the man. "Master Damian has grown quite a bit since the last photograph."

"At this rate he's going to be taller than me." Bruce gave a smirk thinking about his son. "Selina said that her father was six four."

"You're six two?" Imagining the boy surpassing his father's height made the man smile. "And shirking."

"I'm not shirking." Bruce shot out.

"And Ms. Helena." Alfred knew that any mention of his children getting older caused Bruce a great deal of delight as well as worry, especially for his daughter. No matter how equal society had become there was a soft spot that fathers held for their daughters. "She's quite lovely, possibly even more lovelier than the last time I saw her. I'm surprised your not chasing down any of those infamous Italian men."

"She's lucky I didn't put her into the nunnery." Bruce confirmed Helena's singlehood.

"Didn't know you knew what that was." Alfred looked on impressed.

"Selina would've have killed me." He tilted his head.

"Still abide by the no killing rule, I see." Alfred saw Bruce's head bow. "Unless you have revoked it as of late."

"Dad!" A collective call was heard from the oncoming children, as they hurried into the living room area. Damian appeared first with Helena sauntering in with her arms crossed, and Barbara looking amused. Bruce sat back and Damian scrambled onto the couch beside him.

"What's wrong?" Bruce questioned as Helena sat down beside him.

"Just Damian being his annoying self." She mumbled, sitting back into the pillows of the couch.

"You're the one that…"

"Guys." Bruce chided.

"They have quite the mouths on them." Barbara commented as she sat in the extra chair across from Alfred.

"I wonder where they learned that from." Alfred said lightly and curious ears perked up, much to Bruce's dismay.

"Was Bruce this bad?" Barbara asked for those not daring to be put into their father's way.

"Worse at times." He informed his eager audience.

"When?" Helena dared to voice her question as she sat up with attentiveness, even with the glare from Bruce.

"What age would you like to know?" Alfred ignored the look he was receiving.

"I don't think…" Bruce began.

"Worse age." Damian cut in; obviously Alfred was now in control of the situation, his father sat back not happy with where this was going.

"Oh all of his ages were delightful." At Alfred's tone Bruce help but give out a slight chuckle, thinking of all the times they butted heads. "But his early adolescent years were quite tumultuous."

"Can you give us an example?" Helena thought about certain times that she and her father didn't see eye to eye, perhaps she could use some of the newly told stories as leverage.

"How long do you have, Ms. Helena?" Alfred asked.

"Two hours." Bruce spoke up quickly before getting shot down again.

"Then," Alfred smiled. "I suppose I have time for a couple."

* * *

"If you wanted to leave we would have already, Bruce." Selina rolled her eyes as she lay in the dark burgundy bed. Her feet extended forward, sitting up against the pillows, watching Bruce direct the wheelchair to the corner of the room. Although she was overly tired from her physical forced exercise, Selina could tell that the man going about the room was in desperate need of conversation.

"We can't leave until you can at least use the chair yourself for a longer period of time." He told her, folding up the contraption and stowing it.

"You could've gotten an electric one." She pointed out.

"You didn't want it." Turning to her, he began to walk back.

"You want to stay." Her voice was plain and he wasn't sure on how to take it.

"I don't." Bruce assured. "After some rehabilitation and a complete check up next week that you can fly…"

"I flew over the ocean once," Selina wasn't amused, "I can do it again."

"That wasn't a choice, Selina." He sat on the edge of the bed by her waist.

"All I'm saying," Her arms crossed. "Is that I think it's interesting that you have so many back up plans including a fund in Gotham with a townhouse."

"Do you want to stay?" Quickly turning the tables, he had to know as well.

"Gotham is as much as a pain in the ass for me as it is for you." She reminded him. "But I'm not going to leave Helena here by herself."

"So you want to stay?" He insisted.

"Bruce," Her eyes rolled heavenward. "The choice is up to you. I don't care, you're the one that they have to raise from the dead, again, and officially give all the money back to."

"That doesn't matter, you know that." The quietness in his voice caused her to back down.

"Fine compromise." Selina steadily held his gaze. "We'll figure this out until I can walk again…"

"Selina," He paused, "We don't know…"

"Until I can walk again." She gave him a look and reached for his hand that sat on the bed. The grip had gotten stronger and he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at the thought. "For now, we stay and you let Helena train with them."

"What?" Bruce paused, not sure if her heard her correctly. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Selina plainly stated.

"She's not going to…"

"I didn't say she had to go out there." Adding to her last comment, Selina continued. "I'm saying that she should feel somewhat in control of things because they have been completely out of control for the past year."

"She said she's fine." He said a little too quickly.

"Because that's not a lie." She was not amused and delivered a final blow. "You know exactly how it feels once you watch someone you love get shot and can't do anything about it."

"Selina," He sighed heavily. "If I give her that, she'll want to go out there."

"And she doesn't already?" Although the woman may have been put out, she knew her family and most importantly how they reacted to happenings around them. "She needs to feel like she's doing something, or she'll find a way to do it herself."

A knock from the door caused them to cease their discussion.

"Come in." Selina called out and Helena walked in. "Hey baby girl, have a good chat with Alfred?"

"Yeah." Helena smirked. "Told some stories about dad."

"I can imagine." Selina nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" Noticing the disapproving look on her father's face, Helena had to ask. Although Bruce wanted to answer first, more in a negative way, Selina chose the path for him.

"You." Selina cut off any hope that Bruce had of furthering the earlier conversation. "How would you like to train with Barbara and John?"

"Really?" The excitement was already too apparent on the girl's visage and Bruce felt his heart drop to his knees. "Are you joking?"

"No." Again, Selina beat him to the punch. "We can talk to them tonight."

"So, are…"

"We'll talk to them tonight." Bruce nodded his daughter away and as she paused and turned back for the moment, he couldn't stand the happiness that radiated from her.

"John and Barbara are downstairs too." Helena told them. "They brought the kids and they're driving Damian insane." Then she left and the door was open slightly. Voices and sighs were heard from the downstairs area.

"That's the real reason she's so happy." Selina smirked.

"This is revenge isn't it?" Bruce glanced back wearily at her.

"Why," Her eyes went wide mocking an innocent girl. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Wayne?" He wasn't buying it and she returned to her formal stance. "It's not revenge."

The look he gave her didn't even compare to the bat-glare of years ago. However, she had become quiet immune to the majority of these types of looks that he threw at her. She supposed that's what happened of nearly twenty years of living with someone. It may be a death glare, but she had yet to actually die or even attempt at death, well at least from him.

"It's not completely revenge." She told him.

"Is there more?" His brows shot upward. How was it that women never forgot a single event from years ago, but he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast? Perhaps because it hadn't just been a single day, he begrudgingly admitted to himself.

"You sound surprised." Selina smirked, but it wasn't a kind one.

"I had to deal with them for almost a year." Bruce tried to reason.

"And Helena ran-away."

"I had a tumor."

"A benign tumor."

"Selina." Bruce sighed.

"Bruce." A brow lifted.

"Are you feeling alright to have dinner with everyone?" Decidedly, he changed the topic knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. Despite the fact that she was quite adept to show sympathy to their children, Bruce's aliments had always been a different case. He may complain about it from time to time, but honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm fine." Although she didn't look completely fine, Bruce nodded, getting up to retrieve the chair. When he turned around, he was amazed that she was even attempting to turn herself.

"Slow down Selina." It was fruitless statement, but at least he could tell the doctor he tried. Bruce quickened his pace, despite his aching limbs, to rush to her side.

"I'm fine." She glared, but let him help her into the chair that she looked at as her downfall. As he aided in her leaving the room, she turned back to him. "Letting her train, doesn't mean we can't set limits."

"What does that mean?"

"One day, Bruce." Selina shrugged. "Just let them train her for a day, see how it goes, make sure it's the most difficult day in her life."

"You think that'll deter her?" His voice doubtful.

"It's worth a shot." They came to the elevator, leading to _all_ floors of the stately townhouse.

"If anything she's going to going to want to do it more." He pointed out.

"We'll see about that."

"She's your daughter." Bruce sighed.

"She's yours too." The contraption let the two out and children's voices were heard, and laughter coming from the main living room area. "She'll be fine, Bruce."

Deciding not to answer her, they moved towards the source of the noise and came to the living room. The boys, Tim, Jason and even Damian had the reality headsets overly using their voices. Damian was, in the simplest sense, shouting orders to the others as they ran through the virtual world. Barbara and John were absent from the room, but Kate, with Carrie on her lap, was talking adamantly with Helena and Dick. Helena laughing along with Dick as Kate was probably repeating one of the nighttime stories to the group, keeping it somewhat anonymous with Carrie only half listening as she watched something on her reader. Bruce noticed that there was a pause in the laughter shared between Dick and Helena, as they looked at another before returning their gaze to Kate. He felt a certain clench in his stomach.

"So," John and Barbara appeared, John putting a light hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Decided to join us after all?"

"Have to eat." Selina shrugged, as Barbara came around to the woman and hugged her. Although they rarely ever saw each other, the two were close, especially since Dick came into the picture. There was a certain camaraderie that the two had.

"You look good." Barbara smiled.

"A year of sleep will do that to you." Selina smirked.

"Want to go to the salon tomorrow after your appointment?" Unlike the two men standing behind them, Barbara didn't believe in being cooped up in a house for long periods of time.

"I don't know…" Bruce started.

"Please." Selina gave a disgruntled sigh and ran her fingers through the over grown hair, that passed her shoulders in unpatterned waves. "I meant to grow out my hair, but not for this long."

"And the press?" Bruce questioned.

"Darling." Selina turned her head slight to look at him. "Do you really think that anyone is going to recognize me? It's basically been twenty years."

"The media bites could pose a problem." John knew that Barbara had no issue with rising people from the dead, but sometimes they wanted to remain so. "If you don't show up in the system it would alert the authorities."

"This is worse than Blackgate." Selina muttered.

"We can catch up tomorrow, anyway." Barbara waved it off. "The kids have school and we can let the boys play."

"Actually," Selina began, "I was hoping we could talk about something."

"What's wrong?" Immediately John's eyes narrowed and he ignored the calming hand that appeared on his shoulder from Barbara.

"We were hoping you could give Helena a day of training." Giving him a meaningful look, Bruce stared down the younger man who returned with a slight slacked jaw. "Show her what it's like."

"You think one hard day is going to discourage her?" Barbara snorted. "Right."

"We'll see what we can do." John nodded in understanding. "I'm sure I have some files that are backlogged."

"Hey John!" Dick's voice broke the four from their thoughts, and they turned to see the younger generation awaiting the call. "Are we going to eat or what?"

* * *

_"Mama!" Helena called from her spot below. "Please!'  
_

_"Just a minute, Helena." Selina told her, as she hurried to change her crying son. His wails sounding through the homestead. It had been three days of Damian's constant crying and peace was nowhere in sight. Selina felt a tug on her stained pant leg as she grabbed a new, clean dipper. She glanced down to see Helena's begging eyes. _

_ "Mama, I want a peach." The small girl insisted._

_ "You're going to have to wait a moment." Selina said steadily, as she threw the old dipper away, adhering to her son's incessant screams. _

_ "Where's dad?" Helena continued her questioning, ignoring her mother's need for calm surroundings at the moment._

_ "He's busy." Why wouldn't this kid stop crying? He wasn't hungry. He wasn't tired. He was now changed and cleaned. What was going on? _

_ "I want to see dad." Helena whined._

_ "He's sleeping." Selina sighed, picking up her son, who cries continued to sound directly in her ear. _

_ "I want to see dad now!" The small girl pouted. _

_ "He's sleeping Helena." Selina rocked Damian as she stood, trying to calm him down. _

_ "No he's not!" Speaking above the wailing, Helena glared at her mother. "I can hear him!"_

_ "Your father's just talking in his sleeping." She had to remain calm, for the sake of the children and the family, Selina had to remain calm. "You can grab a peach from the counter."_

_ "I want to see father!" Of all the days to defy her parents, Helena had chosen the one of the days where Bruce was completely out of commission. _

_ "You are allowed a peach, Helena," Tying to regain her senses, Selina spoke to the child in an overly composed tone. Damian was just starting to quiet down. "Go and get one."_

_ "I want to see father!" Helena repeated. _

_ "He's sleeping cause he's sick." Selina breathed. Damain's heavy sighs were now turning into even and steady hot air on her shoulder. "You can see him when he's better." _

_ "But I want to see him now!" Her foot stomped and Selina fear the worse as Damian trembled in her arms. _

_ "Helena." Selina put the finally calm baby down in the crib and turned to the newly disgruntled one. "Get the peach and go study with Alf."_

_ "But…"_

_ "Go." With all the patience she had left Selina had to keep it together for at least another day or two. Although with Damian's current nap it was going to make things much more bearable. She thought that until a pounding came from the next room, more specifically her and Bruce's room. Helena's eyes widened, but Selina kneeled down to the child's height and held her cheek causing the attention to be drawn back to her. "Helena, go get a peach and study."_

_ "But…"_

_ "Go." Selina insisted and the pound sounded again. While Helena wanted to look, Selina forced the focus on her. "He's just fell, don't worry." _

_ "OK." Helena nodded and hurried towards the kitchen. _

_ With the other child satisfied. Selina stood and when she knew that Helena was officially occupied and Damian was more or less asleep, she hurried to the cause of the noise. Selina reach the room that she was now a stranger to and opened it slowly. Trying to prepare herself for what she saw but knew that there was nothing she could do, Selina watched as Bruce stood on shaky legs, pounding against the chest as if his life depended on it. His fist already bruised from previous assaults and his eyes focused, yet narrowed towards the object. _

_ "Bruce." Selina entered and quickly closed the door, locking it, before approaching him. He didn't listen and stuck the amour again. "Bruce!" _

_ "He can't have her!" His voice rasped as he clawed at the object. "I swear to god, if he…."_

_ "Who, Bruce?" She questioned, daring herself to approach him._

_ "He has her." Helplessly he turned to her, "He has all of them." _

_ "Wh… Who does he have?" The worst part was, she knew the answer. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and even though, when he was well, she had confronted him on this, he didn't open himself up enough to speak of it. _

_ "Selina." It was whispered, but it struck her. Taking a breath, she reached out._

_ "I'm here." Her hand softly touched his cheek as it had his daughter earlier. "I'm safe, Bruce, we're all safe." _

_ "But…"_

_ "I'm right here." Selina insisted, bring his focus entirely on her. "We're all safe, in our home."_

_ "Our home?" His eyes confused for a moment._

_ "Yes." She nodded slowly. "Home, and everyone is safe."_

_ "Safe?" Although he seemed to comprehend what she was saying, a part of her knew that what she was saying had an effect on him but not in the way she wanted. Bruce understood that everyone was safe, however, the safety was only reassuring coming from her and everyone included some people that were long dead. "Everyone?"_

_ "Yes, everyone." If only. "You need to go back to bed." _

_ "But what about Rachel?" He breathed. _

_ "Bruce," Selina swallowed. "You need to…."_

_ "He killed her!" Violently turning away from Selina, Bruce pulled a punch towards the already beaten piece of furniture. _

_ Instead of trying to speak to him again, Selina rushed over to her nightstand and pulled out the sedatives. They came from a pharmacy that the family often went to and since Italian medical supplies was often abundant there, Selina had no qualms silently taking the sedatives and needles. She needed them more than most people that were prescribed them did. While Bruce pulverized the broken chest, Selina quickly inserted the medicine and pulled out the amount she needed. _

_ "Mama!" A knock on the door and Selina moved faster to the other side of the room. Thank god she locked it. "I need you."_

_ "Hold on, baby girl!" Selina called back, as she swiftly inserted the needle into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Luckily it was strong and he fought the medicine only a while before succumbing to it. Bruce slumped against the impounded door and Selina grabbed his form. Using her muscles gained from child lifting and her previous life, she turned him and leaned him against her body. _

_ "Selina?" Although his words were slightly slurred, Bruce's eyes focused a bit better on her. _

_ "I'm here." Pulling him with her, as they made their way to the bed. "Time for bed." _

_ "Too much wine?" He attempted an explanation._

_ "Another episode." She wasn't in the mood for excuses, as she plopped him down on the bed. "I'm calling John." _

_ "No, don't…"_

_ "No more, Bruce." Covering him up, she gave him a long tired stare. "Go to sleep."_

_ "Selina…" His eyes already drooping. _

_ "Sleep." Selina insisted and kissed his forehead before turning and leaving the room. Helena stood patiently outside and awaited her mother, holding a peach in her hand. "What do you have there?"_

_ "A peach." Helena answered._

_ "Why haven't you eaten it?" Selina gently took her daughter's shoulders and turned her towards the kitchen._

_ "I want to cut it." She shrugged as they entered the kitchen. _

_ "Alright, let me do that." Putting on a pleasant face, Selina took the peach and began to slice the fruit into more manageable pieces. _

_ "Mother?" Helena began. "When is father going to feel better?"_

_ "Soon." Selina answered, grabbing a plate from the cupboard._

_ "He's noisy sick." She wrinkled her nose._

_ "That he is." Giving her the plate, Helena took it._

_ "Thank you." Helena hurried around the corner of the counter towards Selina, then wrapped her small arms around her mother's legs, before taking off, leaving Selina with no comprehensible reaction time. _

_ Taking a moment to collect herself, Selina closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The weight of the world was barring down upon her and she had no idea what to do. Tilting her head back and then righting it again, she spotted her cell phone at the corner of the counter and took it from its charger. As she searched for the number, she moved towards the window over looking the mountains she had become so fond of. Putting the phone up to her ear, she took another breath to sound less shaky and unsure. However, when she heard the other side pick up and the nervous breath release from her own lips, tears began to form on the edge of her eyes._

_ "Bruce?" John's voice sounded so good right now. A little piece of Gotham she had been missing._

_ "It's Selina." She spoke quietly, tears beginning to fall._

_ "Is everything okay?"_

_ "No." Helplessness was never a thing that she ever admitted in her life. However, it wasn't just her any more and now, more than ever, she had people to protect. And there were only a very few people she could trust nowadays. "We need your help." _

* * *

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I'm still so surprised about the response to this story, but I love hearing what you guys like and dislike about the character and everything. I have put many generations of Batmen in the story and Robins even because they're all different and it's fun for later chapters. A concern over Bruce's lack of leadership, oh don't worry it will be resolved very soon :P But also, he's never really worked with others before so this is new to him, have no fear though because Daddy-Bats will roar or squeak, whichever. Yes, they will have more interaction time and more of Damian, Selina, Bruce, Helena, John and more so stay tuned ;)**_  
_

**As usual please let me know what you thought about the chapter. I know I've been giving happier flashbacks but I'm hoping that it wasn't too bad and was a decent portrayal of some aspects of this family's life.  
**

**-EV  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shouldn't you be over there babysitting?" Selina questioned as both she and Barbara made their way towards another computer bay, set up somewhat opposite the two males. Bruce and John sat there conversing, Dick popping in every so often to confirm a few details, but he was mostly keeping an eye on Helena, under both Bruce and John's orders. Helena was sitting at a single monitor desk, one that was more of her parent's generation than her own. She was trying very hard not to look bored or miffed.

"Please," Barbara smirked, as the two made it to their destination of the new holographic bay. "I can control all those bays in my sleep."

"You have everything recorded." Selina noted the nondescript video feedback box on the lower end of the different items to choose from on the absent screen, the images just floating there. "Nice work."

"Oracle does, actually." Barbara shrugged, then decided on a smile. "But we're close, some might even say that we're one of the same."

"It's amazing." Watching the man that she had known for so long look completely comfortable in his new surrounding, as if he had been there forever, like nothing had changed. "It's not like he ever stopped."

"He didn't." She pulled up some files on the graphics. "Neither did you."

"True." As the two men locked in an avid discussion, she couldn't look away. Both were completely natural and so much like the other. It wasn't just the looks, despite Bruce's overall gray hair and John's only random streaks of it, but it was how they acted and reacted to things. Yet Bruce had something different besides seniority and being the creator of everything present, he was stately in his movements, while John, you could tell that he grew up mainly on the streets. However, both had the deepest focus on what they were doing and currently talking about.

"So I heard you have an interesting case." Selina commented, and noticed Barbara turn to her in an amused way. "I was asleep, not dead."

"You haven't really been resting have you?" Barbara snorted.

"I've been asleep for practically a year," She rendered a look. "Even sleeping pills won't knock me out at this point."

"So far we got nothing." Barbara sighed. "No leads, except for the Joker…"

"Joker?" Her ears perked up considerably and her voice lowered to a growl. "And pray tell, what does _he_ have to go with this?"

"He's killed a couple of the girls." Knowing that on some level she was treading on thin ice, she reminded herself to be weary. "And he's getting paid in cash that he conveniently leaves behind at his various hideouts and leaves a nice little notes along with it."

"You're forgetting the part that he killed his accomplice." Dick's face was leaning into the camera from the other bay and spoke loudly into the microphone causing his voice to throw throughout the room. Selina and Barbara turned to the other bay in amusement, while Bruce sighed heavily, John gave breath of laughter, and Helena even smiled.

"Dick." Barbara mildly chastised the guy. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"That it's good way to gather evidence because no one thinks you're actually listening?" He shrugged.

"In the house?" Trying to amend her mistake.

"We're in the bunker." Dick pointed out.

"Don't do it." Having grown quite immune to the younger man's antics, John was half tempted to smack him upside the head in jest.

"So he killed Harley?" Barbara sensed that the little tiff was over, as the three of them decided to join the two women at the other bay. "When?"

"I found her body last night." Dick took on a grimmer look than his usual jaunty nature. "It's still under going some tests, so not sure. From the looks of it, five days."

"Yeah." John nodded. "She wasn't an important player, I guess."

"Or she knew too much." Selina guessed.

"Either way," Barbara sighed. "She's dead and we have less evidence than before."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dick smiled, went forward and brought up his report from the other night, along with two analyzed items found at Harley's place. "I found an election button and mask."

"An election button?" Barbara questioned, then looked at it carefully, bringing it into larger focus. "My god, _I believe in Harvey Dent_, it's been awhile since I've seen one of those."

"That's not all." John fed the screen the DNA results. "He's targeting a woman."

"She's in the witness protection program." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "How did he even get to her?"

"Oh my god." Selina's jaw involuntarily slacked.

"What?" Bruce, immediately concerned looked down at her, his hand coming down on her shoulder.

"That's Gwen." She blinked trying to comprehend the picture in front of her. "I didn't even know that she was out."

"What do you mean out?" John asked, knowing that the man beside her wasn't going to.

"We were…" A sigh. Well, she was back in Gotham after all. "We were in this group, gang, whatever, and it wasn't your friendly Bat-gang."

"What was it called?" John furthered.

"You know," Selina smirked, then truly struggled for a moment, before trying to play off the moment. Pointedly ignoring the concerned gaze that Bruce was giving her at her side. She was so tired of that look. "You've been in one, you've been in them all and all their names start to go together."

"What did you do?" Barbara had to question this time, wondering how much Bruce knew about this woman's past before it was all erased, giving a quick glance, Barbara guessed she told him a fair amount, seeing as he wasn't so surprised or he had just mastered the passive listening look. Barbara wouldn't have been surprised by either answer.

"Odd jobs." Selina shrugged, trying to remember, but it was a bit foggy, foggier than before coma. "Some robberies, museum heists, a few girls were… well, they took out strings."

"Were you…" Dick managed to get through before she shot him down.

"Killing isn't my specialty." Selina smirked up at him. "Not creative enough. This guy wanted more."

"Torture?" John ventured.

"Most times." She agreed, then begin to think of specific times and trying to remember exactly what Gwen had done. Damn this muddled brain of hers. Hopefully she would begin truly remembering the past. However, it was nice not to have nightmares. Then she secretly saw Bruce watching her, and she could tell exactly that he was thinking along the same lines. She had misspoken at various points of conversation with him, but he was swift enough that when he did correct her, it took her a while to notice.

"What's with the mask?" Dick wanted to know what was the answer to this strange costume piece.

"I'm not sure." Selina didn't have a witty retort for that one.

"Done!" Helena's excited voice broke the group from the their moment of silence as they all turned to her, and she stood up proudly.

"You finished cataloging four million files?" Barbara said in disbelief, she knew that Helena was intelligent but this was ridiculous.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I bypassed the elongated way and found that nifty access program from the old windows format."

"Nice!" Dick nodded in agreement. "You're going to have to show me that."

"Sure." Helena glanced around at the group. "What else you got?"

* * *

Helena tucked her foot in her running shoe and made sure that it still had a steady hold on her foot. She had gotten this mold over six months ago in hopes of training before her actual training in Gotham began, or at least enough so she would be able to outrun the current Batman and police and maybe even her father if he got his knee replacement surgery before finding out she left. After her little training day, Helena decided that she could manage to sneak out of the townhouse and to a park close by that she had spotted when she mapped out Gotham on her tablet. Of course, it was necessary to take the extra precaution and slip on a hat, even though this was a park that the non-celebrity types ran in, just every day people that caused the media bites to be absent. And especially since she wasn't exactly sure what they looked like she had to be fully aware of her surroundings.

Going through a couple of stretches, placing her ear buds in for music, Helena finished off and quietly made it out her bedroom door. Silently the door closed, and she made her way down the hallway of the third floor, she was about to hurry out of the area, when she heard her parents speaking in hushed tones in their bedroom. Pausing, Helena knew that she couldn't resist. She lightly padded over to the slightly ajar door and hung back to the side to listen in properly. Trying to peer in, she couldn't see anything.

"…we don't know that for sure." Her mother gave a great sigh. "It takes time, Bruce, you know that."

"Yeah but this time they're more likely to leave." Bruce pace slightly, Helena could see his back every once in a while. It was like a caged animal, more specifically a lion, a large lion, trying to be subtle. Helena knew now that it was probably the fact that he no longer could become Batman and do something about it. The problems he had now, caused Bruce Wayne to become restless, unnerved, so he paced in lieu of absent action. Despite the injections, the knee was truly giving out on him, so now the pace had a slight limp to it.

"Please," Selina rolled her eyes, "Like that's actually what you're worried about."

"We need go back to Italy." He told her.

"If you really wanted to go, we would have." She wasn't letting up on him. Unknowingly, Helena's face lit up and her heart began to race. "I already told you that." A pause. "See I do remember some things."

"Selina." Not amused, but Helena had to crack a smile. Her mother had informed her that the coma caused her to forget a couple things from time to time, but memories came with recovery, sometimes.

"Bruce." Selina's voice grew serious. "You would have hired a shuttle, air craft, hell, a boat, but you didn't."

"I didn't think about the boat." Regretfully, he admitted the statement.

"And if you wanted to leave so badly you would've." She pointed out.

"But if we hit bad water, the jostling wouldn't be good for you." He made the excuse, and even Helena made a face along with her mother. "It wouldn't, don't give me that."

"Fine." Selina sighed. "What is this overwhelming need to leave now?"

"You know why." Bruce told her. "There's nothing for us here. We wanted to leave this all behind and start over."

"I want the real reason." She caught him. "Don't give me bullshit, Bruce."

"I told you this…"

"Pretend it's the first time you told me." She bit out, regretting every word of it and both knew the true meaning behind the words. Selina couldn't remember the conversation that had happened nineteen years ago.

"I…" A long pause and Helena even moved closer in case they decided to speak quietly. Bruce shook his head. "I told you what Alfred said…"

"About being miserable in Gotham." Nodding, she waited for him to continue.

"Yes." He agreed. "And somehow I knew that if I stayed here that, that's all my life would be a desolate, unyielding pain. I probably would have been Batman until it killed me…"

"Actually killed you." She corrected.

"Right." Conceded, he kept going, then words began to come out a bit more forcibly. "But _that's_ when I realized that there was more, that I _wanted_ more."

"When you _died_?" Selina produced the quotations around the word. "That's inconvenient."

"But it wasn't." Bruce insisted. "It was perfect. If everything was gone here, I had a chance to live elsewhere, without the scrutiny of the press, people, the whole city. In Gotham, that chance of living just for myself is gone. Disappointing my parents, Alfred, all of that is here. Other places, I have… more, the life that they actually wanted for me. I'm happy, not being here. And I don't want our children to face all those things that I had to here. I want them to be happy."

"You have that whole compartmentalizing way too down pat." Selina said after a moment, which Helena was forced to take in and not burst through the door to beg for her father's forgiveness in bringing him here.

"I'm not the only one." He stated pointedly.

"Let me ask you a difficult question."

"Is there any other kind?"

"What if they're happy here?" Selina asked. "What if Helena and Damian want to stay here because it makes them happy?"

Helena awaited her father's response, but it never came, instead there was a different response that caused all heads to turn to it source.

"Helena!" Damian stood there, his arms folded, standing across from her. His evil little smile showing. "Are you going for a run?"

"Damian," Helena angrily sighed. "I swear to god and all that is holy…"

"Are you going somewhere?" Bruce was at the door immediately looking down at his children. Assessing that Helena was indeed prepared for a run. "Helena…"

"Dad." She sighed. "I promise, I'll be careful."

"Good." He stated. "Because you're not going."

"Dad…"

"You have to stay inside," His voice firm.

"I've been inside for days!" She was exasperated with this discussion already and it was cutting into her hour-long jog. "Plus I was already out to see Alfred and was even with you and no one caught us then."

"Did _you_ go see Alfred this morning as well?" Selina said from her position on the bed.

"You have an hour." Knowing that he wasn't going to win this, he had to give it to her. Being inside was driving him up the wall as well, with only the visits between Alfred and coming back to the townhouse, he was beginning to feel like that shut in again.

"Thanks dad." Helena quickly kissed him on the cheek, then threw her brother a dirty look. Bounding down the stairs before he could change his mind.

"Damian," Bruce looked over at his son, "Shouldn't you share a camaraderie with your sister?"

"Father." He rolled his eyes. "This is how you can tell you never a had a sibling."

"Because I don't understand the love that you two have?" He guessed.

"Please." The boy snorted. "Of course not. It's more about the fact that we're willing to rat each other out. Would you prefer if we were the type that banded together? Do you think that you and mother would survive that?"

"Good point." Bruce smirked. "But Helena keeps your secrets."

"Right." His distrust in the words caused Bruce to elaborate.

"She didn't tell us about Stefani."

"Of course she…." Damian paused and dared to look up at this father. "Then… how… how do you know about her?"

"Damian." Bruce patted his son's shoulder. "I know everything."

If Helena would have heard that last statement she probably would have thought twice about running, instead she was out the door, music blaring from her earbuds and jogging towards the park.

Helena was happy to get out of the townhouse. Although the surroundings were lovely, charming and honestly it felt like home, she was getting stir crazy. Especially since Damian felt the need to constantly be around her when she was touring about the place. Usually he sat in the study, reading one of the old books from the shelves, which she was entirely guilty of as well. Used to have e-readers and reading from a screen, it was very olden dayish to read from a book. Of course, they had books laying around when she was younger and even now, but these books were well preserved and some even dated back to nineteen-forty. There were a couple from the late nineteen hundreds as well.

The books were not only her fascination within the townhouse. Down below, about two stories down, there was a bunker and in that bunker Helena dreamed of the possibilities but they would never come close to the reality of what the bunker actually was. It held all the secrets that she was so desperate to find out. Ever since her father divulged his identity to her, the curiosity was eating away at her. The questions that she had tried to ask him and obtain answers, were terribly formed and he wasn't willing to talk about everything. Not that she could entirely blame him.

Ever since the Joker shot her mother, Bruce had been there every minute to comfort them, but the moment that he had to tell Helena what was actually going on, the true reason this man painted and laughing had infiltrated their house, his demeanor changed from the caring father to a darkened man. This man, Helena had seen maybe once or twice before, but that was only when the family had come upon real danger. It seemed like he was a protector, something to be reckoned with, but that side of him had been highly provoked to come out, not just by sitting in the living room as she and her brother watched him steadily as he told his tale.

That day was long gone and she was starting to see more of the man that he had only spoken of. Whether he liked it or not, Bruce Wayne's children were fascinated by this elusive man. Having grown up with knowing a kind, gentle, mostly patient man, who wasn't afraid of laughing out loud or returning any kind of affection towards his family and others he considered friends, it was odd to see him withdrawn and strictly contemplative. With the phone calls they had seen this man but as whole, the father they grew up didn't feel a need to hide his emotions from the world. Well that was true before the Joker came.

Now, Helena knew as she jogged within the near by park that life was never going to be the same and she was going to be seeing that man more often. Although, she was concerned that she was never going to see that father that she so readily hugged and kissed goodnight again. Having been reserved since her mother's shooting, she wasn't exactly afraid of him, but while he spoke on the phone to John or Barbara, the intensity had made her somewhat nervous and wish for her old man back.

Turning her thoughts away from him and focused on the area around her. Not having a true sense of what Gotham had been like before Bane, before reconstruction, Helena had only seen pictures of what she looked up online. It had been a grand, large city with metropolis as far as the eye can see. Now, it was somewhat true, but the areas that had been completely destroyed in the blasts that Bane had created had become mostly parks and the buildings that were all renovated and had newly instated as 'being green' caused the city to have a somewhat different look to it. In this way, the city had gained more trees, grass, random bits of greenery, giving it an interesting look. So even though much of it had been ruined, those parts had been quickly restored to a more natural state instead of becoming empty buildings as much of the population of Gotham had taken to leaving the city. In the darkest days Gotham had lost a decent amount of its population, but when Wayne Enterprises had proven fraud and the majority of the money came back, it had chosen to rebuild the city in a way that was comforting to people and created jobs. That's when people began to move back.

Helena knew some of this history, but obviously any parts of her father went unmentioned. His history as Gotham's prince and premier bachelor was relatively unknown to her. She wouldn't understand the accusations of him partying with supermodels or reeking havoc upon the upper crust. Blissfully unaware of the fact that her father had been deemed a village idiot with a big heart and loose values, she was also unaware of the fact that a small, robotic, randomly misplaced, media bite squirrel had just captured her picture and a computer somewhere deep within the newspaper tabloid and police files of Gotham had begun to search on any facial recognition on this young woman jogging through the lower half, usually filled with working class people, of Robinson Park.

Feeling eyes on her, Helena glanced around, but no one seemed bothered by her. So continuing on with her jog and keeping in time with in the constant beat in her ears, she felt someone behind her, coming closer, with intent. Helena sped up, hoping that she was just feeling paranoid and the other jogger would leave or take another path. But she didn't feel that gut reaction and instantly was distracted by a small animal jutting out in front of her and stopping in the middle of her path. Moving aside, she noticed that the squirrel blocked her again and paused, and looked up at her.

"Stupid squirrel." Helena muttered, her eyes narrowed as she was forced to come to a halt as the thing dashed towards her, jumped up and then dashed away. As she looked towards the trees on her right, she noticed that easily ten squirrels lined that path and all looked curiously at her.

However, as she got a closer look, she saw that their eyes were not filled with pupils, instead there was a mechanical force behind their beady eyes. Then an arm grabbed hers and forced her to start running again.

"What the…"

"Go." It was Dick that grabbed her and they began running in time with each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Helena questioned, turning her music off to be able to hear the answer.

"Those were media bites." This wasn't the Dick of the other day instead he was focused and a little harsher and Helena reacted strongly to it.

"You've been following me haven't you?" She spat out at him, and paused in her jogging in the middle of the walkway, luckily no one else seemed to be coming. "This is ridiculous! I can't even…"

"Helena you need to get out of there." Strangely enough, John's voice sounded in her ear, interrupting her music. "Let Dick…"

"I don't have to go anywhere." Her arms crossed in front of her as she continued to glare at the man in front of her, who wasn't backing down from her.

"They're going to come after you." Dick tried to reason with her.

"Who?" Helena rolled her eyes. "Squirrels?"  
"They were media bites." He repeated.

"You're not in a system and they will alert the authorities." John informed her. "And they will arrest you and…"

"Negative." Barbara's voice now came into everyone's ear. "The media will come after her."

"Why?" John questioned.

"Well." She paused as did everyone else. "I uploaded the Wayne family into the databases."

"What?" As Bruce's gruff voice came over the link, Helena felt her stomach drop. He was not happy in the least. "Dick! Get her to…"

"Bruce," Barbara started. "Don't overreact!"

"I'm not overreacting." He instantly shot back. "Dick, get her to Fortieth and Columbus, now!"

"Yes, sir." Officially grabbing Helena's arm and causing her follow him, Helena glanced over her shoulder and saw that the media bites had now chosen to follow them. They both sped up towards the lowest part of the park.

"I'm bringing the car around." John informed all of them.

"John!" Barbara didn't realize how loud she was. "You shouldn't be…"

"Don't even, Barb." He growled.

"Turn left." Bruce directed and the two followed orders and turned down a roughly made trail, apart from the normal smoothness of the cement laid running path.

"I thought you said…." Dick began.

"You need to loose them." Bruce explained, not sounding in the bunker at all. "Take the next right."

Doing as they were told, Helena and Dick saw that most media bites had been left behind, but now they were coming up on a fork in the road.

"You need to split up." Bruce said steadily. "Go left, Helena. Dick, take right."

Without a glance, they managed to maneuver around another effortlessly. The tree filled area being perfect to hide with the trees. Especially Helena's path that was slightly overgrown, causing her duck at various points, not to mention not be fully aware of her surroundings just the path in front of her and these crazy robotic squirrels following her. So, when something large grabbed her around the waist, clamping a hand around her mouth to prevent a scream and pulled her behind the brush, she didn't know what hit her.

"Always mind your surroundings, Helena." Bruce's voice whispered in her ear and she became still.

The two watched as the two media bites that had been following Helena pass them and continued on their way. Helena was still panting from her run, while Bruce took his hand away from her mouth to help her regain her breath easier. Helena pushed away from him and turned around looking furiously at her baseball capped father.

"You had him follow me!" She could barely contain the level of her tone, but she did. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't have him follow you." Bruce said calmly.

"Then how did he know where to find me?" Her arms went to her hips and she glared at him.

"I…" He sighed. "There was a tracking device…"

"You put a tracking device on me?" She wasn't able to contain that one.

"We need to go before they…" Making a move to turn her, Helena shook him off. "Helena."

Giving him another look, they came out of the brush and made their way to the exit of the park. Although, his daughter refused to look at him, Bruce kept stealing glances at her. He didn't blame her for being upset. Besides he knew that it wasn't just him that she was upset with, but the situation at large. Being chased down was not the ideal way to spend your morning jog and having people constantly watching your every public move was something that she did not have the luxury of when she was younger. Little did she know there was more to the Wayne name than even Bruce was fully aware of. His daughter may have dreamed of taking on the Wayne name, but now that it was becoming reality, he had a strange feeling that she was going to be taking it back soon.

"We have to stay inside for a while until we figure out what to do." Bruce quietly said to her.

"Bruce." Barbara's voice came to them again. "You're going to have to get out of there."

"What's wrong?" He asked, but as they reached the end of the park, his stomach dropped at the decent amount of cameras poised and awaiting their grand exit.

"Dick and John are coming around the corner," She paused for a second. "To your left."

Without a word Bruce ran to the car, practically carrying Helena with him as the sounds of the media played in their ears. Helena glanced back and suddenly became nervous with all the attention. When the media started to follow them, her heart pounded. This was something that she was neither used to nor expected.

As they both leapt over the low wall of the park and made it into the car that Dick and John were in, they climbed into the four door, nondescript car and tried to regain their normal breathing pattern.

"Still got the moves, old man." Dick smirked, as he moved the car into the traffic and blended in with the surroundings.

"No cane Bruce?" John chided.

"Would've slowed me down." Bruce caught his breath, quicker than Helena, who was frantically looking over the window to see if anyone was coming for them.

"So you are getting that surgery?" Barbara questioned, her voice in the car, but she was sitting with Selina as they watched the footage from under the townhouses.

"Don't need…"

"Yes he is." Selina quickly interjected over the link that was now sounding throughout the car. "You have an appointment on Wednesday."

"Selina." Bruce was not happy with the decision. "I don't need to…"

"I'll bet that new found family fortune that your knee is killing you right now." Not backing down, she continued the argument for all to hear. "And you're going to need help getting out of that car."

"Later, Selina." Absentmindedly, Bruce rubbed his aching knee. After a second he looked sideways at Helena. She was starring thoughtfully out the window, completely lost in her own world. He was worried for her, she had little experience with this and it wasn't like he was the king of the media lines or at least, he had no idea how to control the media nowadays, it was different now. Especially as Barbara's voice came over the car.

"Welcome back to the world Waynes." She said. "It's been a while."

"It has." Bruce agreed. "And we need to talk."

* * *

_Bruce silently watched mother and daughter from a distance. Arms at his side, at rest, he observed as Selina urged their daughter to pull herself up from her seat position and attempt another try at walking. Although the sight before him he never wanted to forget. From all the years of pain that Selina had wanted to gloss over, he wouldn't let her and she was damned if he did the same, however, at this moment, her face was completely relaxed and her eyes trained solely on the small person thinking about her next move. _

_ An unknowing smile crossed his face, as Helena looked up at her mother and a large, unafraid toothed grin came to her small visage. Her brown hair had the waves that her own mother hated and her eyes copied his. However her eyes held no fear, no hatred and he planned on keeping them that way for as long as he could. She was so perfect._

_ He was well aware of the fact that Selina had constantly worried of being a good mother figure, of caring for something so innocent, so small. Although her worries more often than not came out in burst of anger, which at first he didn't have enough sense not to yell back or come up with a smart remark. Then, it became more apparent what Selina was really getting at or rather the true fear that lurked behind the eyes. It was similar to his but hers carried more weight. The woman had been on the run since before she was thirteen years old and now she couldn't run any more, more than that, she had chosen not to run. Even though Bruce was worried, especially in the first months that he would wake up to find himself in an empty apartment and the first dozen times or so he had figured she left only come to find her walking through the door sweating from her jog, but now they had something between them, thicker than either even imagined. _

_ Selina was now truly coming into this woman that he found incredibly attractive and loved deeply, differently than before. Whereas before Helena, being with him, she was the elusive woman, someone who one upped him and made him do something he rarely ever did, second guess himself. Then he had grown to know the woman behind the many masks, as she did him. She became a lover, companion, partner and more. He loved her passion, quick temper, the still getting the better of him, only sometimes at least, the ways that they were different yet frighteningly similar. Then Helena came and Selina changed, but he did too. Instead of the constant fidgeting when they stayed at a place for too long, she enjoyed the comfort of being in one area. When they sat in a café and a townsperson would come up to them, they didn't shrug them off, instead they spoke in length until the second bottle of wine was drunk and Helena began to fuss. _

_ It was a meager existence than neither had imagined before, so as he watched Selina's peaceful smile and heard her quiet, encouraging words to their daughter, he couldn't help but feel like he had made the right choice a billion times over. As Bruce made his way over to the balcony where the two sat, he watched as Helena plopped back down on her behind, looked up at her mother in a slight panic._

_ "Helena." Bruce called her softly, causing her to turn around and squeal in laughter._

_ "Dada, dada, dada." She crawled over to face him, when he seated himself in front of her, she made her way into his lap. _

_ "Get something good?" Selina questioned as he kissed her in greeting._

_ "I was thinking of going out tonight." He told her, mildly distracted by Helena using him as something to help her stand up in his lap. Bruce looked at her and was rewarded by another grin from his daughter, which he couldn't help but mimic back. "There's a concert in the square tonight." _

_ "It's not one of those cover bands is it?" She winced. "I don't think I can take another Italian Beatles band." _

_ "They weren't that bad." Even Helena seemed to disagree with him as she opted to crawl back out of his lap and over to the bars again._

_ "They forgot the words to Hey Jude." She pointed out, both carefully making sure that Helena wasn't going to fall through the slits of the iron bars holding the balcony together. _

_ "Well," He let out a breath of amused air. "Luckily it's just a piece from Vivaldi, no singing." _

_ "Perfect." Selina purred and saw Helena bounced herself. "She likes heights too much. We've been out here all day and she still won't walk." _

_ "You didn't go to the park today?" His brows narrowed in question._

_ "No." She sighed. "Jen messaged me and I…"_

_ "Selina."_

_ "Don't act you never do it." A brow lifted. "Jen is getting out of Gotham and starting up college, upstate." _

_ "College?" He asked._

_ "Yeah," Selina shrugged. "I sent her some money from a fund of mine." _

_ "That's incredibly nice of you." Bruce did mean it, but from the look that Selina gave him, he guessed it didn't come out as that. "I mean it. I'm glad that she can get out of the city."_

_ "I guess it's pretty bad." Using his shoulder to push herself off the ground, she stood. "But John and Barbara have the important parts covered. Heard they were in Old Town a lot." _

_ "From who?" How the hell did she seem to know about these things?_

_ "Jen." Selina glanced back at Helena who was now turning, she kneeled back down and hit his shoulder to make him look in Helena's direction. "Bruce."_

_ "Do you think…" As Helena fully turned, facing them, her core that sat on her chubby legs faced them, they tried to coax her. "Come on Helena."_

_ Helena took an uneasy step forward before falling down on her cushioned behind once more. The parents let out a breath that neither knew they were holding. Selina stood again._

_ "Watch her a second." She told him, as if he wasn't going to, then walked away. Bruce just smirked and shook his head. _

_ Focusing on his daughter once more, he watched as she contemplated the ground for a moment. Placing both hands on the pavement, she seemed to be feeling out what exactly was underneath her. He always found her so fascinating as she examined her surroundings. Everything was so new to her, differently than her father. Things were new to him as well, as they are with many fathers, but instead of predicting downfalls and such, Helena only saw opportunity and more things to think on. So now, as she looked at the ground beneath her, excitement began to fill him as she moved her legs into a crouched position before pushing herself up again._

_ "Selina." He called behind him, not taking his eyes off the young girl._

_ "One…"_

_ "Come here, Selina." Bruce knew that this was it. Helena glanced at the ground again, unsure, before looking up at him. Bruce outstretched his hands and beckoned her over. "Come on, Helena." _

_ The girl smiled, then was distracted._

_ "Bruce what is…" Selina instantly went beside him. "How long?"_

_ "Forty-seven seconds." He said quietly before returning to his daughter. "Come here, Helena."_

_ "Come to mommy and daddy, baby girl." Selina cooed and Helena responded in kind with a giggle._

_ Then she put one foot in front of another, and they paused._

_ "Come on, Helena." Bruce cheered quietly. _

_ The other foot followed. Then another and another. As she was almost to her parents, she lost her balance but Bruce reacted quickly, scooping her up, swinging her into the air, causing the child to produce a great laughter._

_ "You did it!" Bruce's voice was so proud, making Selina smirk at father and daughter before her. Holding Helena to his chest, Bruce looked at the face of his lover, person, life and shared a smile. _

_ "She did it." Selina went over and placed a kiss on Helena's head. "Now, we'll never catch her." _

* * *

**Oh yeah, Bruce Wayne, as we know and love is back. He will be very much in the game. Now the other chapter, it's partly the tumor, partly something else, but yes Bruce was having issues. The cell growth is a study that I was looking at and decided to incorporate into the story. All this will be explained further as the story goes on, but cell regrowth will help both Selina and Bruce on their semi-roads to recovery. **

**As for this story being placed in the future of my other one, this story is not at all related to my other storyline, Memory. This story actually takes place after TDKR, whereas the Memory line took/takes place right after the Dark Knight. So I hope that didn't ruin anyone's perception of either :) **

**And finally, this chapter, which I really wanted to put up because it feels like I've just been putting through pretty much all my characters through the wringer at the moment. So the flashback (and the beginnings of the plot, and the family maybe staying in Gotham), was great to write and put some "aw" moments in. I love of inquisitive you guys are and please continue doing that because it really helps me as a writer of where I should be filling in the blanks! Telling me what you like, think and feel are great and I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**-EV  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"…Thursday is looking a little gray with the temperature hovering around sixty." The weatherman on the television spoke in a cheerful voice. "Back to you Anne."

"Thanks Paul." The camera cut to a curvy blonde woman, who smiled brightly into the camera. "Well, in case you haven't heard, he's risen from the dead… again. This time with some new faces. Godfrey has the latest on the long lost Mr. Bruce Wayne and his newly found family. Godfrey."

"Why thank you Anne!" A very excited, slightly reddish haired man came on the screen. "Now as you all know, Bruce Wayne has made it back in town, but he's not alone." A scene cut to Bruce and Helena earlier, stopping in front of cameras for a moment before dashing off to Dick's car. "Mr. Wayne was confirmed dead nineteen years ago after the take over of Bane. Little did we Gothamites know, the ones who stuck around, was that Wayne had decided to pick up and leave to someplace safe, leaving the rest of us to pick up after his mess. Not that he did that much before, mind you."

A small montage of Bane's rule began to play over the screen and the older generation in the room, tensed as they saw the destruction being played out before them. Everything from the stock crashing to the various explosions around the city were on the screen. People screaming being dragged from their homes. The once wealthy people of Gotham wandering aimlessly through the streets and even the not so wealthy succumbing to Bane and Talia's rule. Although it had been that long ago it felt like yesterday, in some ways. Then the footage of the buses, cars and people lining the bridges and a sole machine flying through the air and gone in an instant. A mushroom cloud in the distance and a roar of cheers heard from the amateur footage being shown.

Selina reached over and took Bruce's hand, as he covered it with his, both silently starring at the screen. Helena noticed this and felt something tug at her. She had made them relive probably one of the worst moments in their lives. Glancing over at John and Barbara they were also contemplative. After this event they were the ones to step up, to reclaim what had been lost. They had convinced the people that symbols could not die, men could, but symbols lived forever. Just like Dick and Kate had become the new protectors of Gotham, as they stood there, no longer the jovial, happy duo, but serious, untapped anger within them. Then Damian, he was completely glued to the footage. If this had been any sort of action movie, he would have been cheering devoured by the special effects. Instead her little brother knew that the flying machine held their father. The man that was never supposed to return, but he did. Oh had Bruce Wayne returned.

"Sources tell us that while the rest of us had been taking care of Gotham this so called philanthropist had shockingly disappeared to the South of France in Cannes. This is after he got back all his funds and moved them along with him." The short and ignorant man was suddenly stopped by another anchor coming on screen. "Let's hope this return is either short or Wayne actually has his act together for once in his life. Maybe the Batman can impart some wisdom onto him and show him how to actually care for his city for once."

"Well," Even Anne's eyes were narrowed at the harshness of the words. "It seems that some of us have very strong opinions about the return. The rest of us, welcome back Mr. Wayne and welcome his family. And appreciate all the help he has done aboard in order to help our city along, including the funds to restore the downtown area which was wreck during Bane's occupation, the orphanage, and the stadium." There was a pause, as the young anchor softened and smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Wayne."

The television went blank and the people sat in silence like they had done when the four of them had returned from the park. No one dared to make the first move or speech. Neither did they look at another, except for Helena, she stared directly at her father, who was still lost in thought towards the inanimate object. She wanted very desperately know and understand what that all meant and why was that Godfrey guy being such an asshole? Glancing at her brother, he saw that he was just as curious, but decided to stay quiet much like she was.

"We can't go back." It was the stillness that followed that statement from Bruce that was even scarier, as he stood, barely faltering, even though pain traveled through his knee as if he had been shot, and turned to the group of people. "But this changes nothing."

"It changes everything." Selina said quietly.

"It changes nothing. We're a family, it changes nothing." He insisted, another pause, his arms crossed and his head went down in thought for a moment. Selina's mouth snapped shut, which it rarely ever did, but the stifled fear the emanated from Bruce caused her to be quiet. He wasn't afraid of returning to Gotham, Bruce was terrified to loose his family. She noted that they were going to have to talk about it later. "Have we already put security measures in place for the townhouse?"

"Of course." John nodded. "Back-up generators, voice recognition to even get into the gates, everything. We wouldn't have moved you in here otherwise."

"Vehicles?" Bruce continued his round of questioning.

"The same." He shrugged. "Mercedes Safegaurd, a couple other sedans. With the same safety regulations as the new Tumbler."

"Can we safely assume that the media doesn't know where we live yet?" Needing to know every facet of his new surroundings, Bruce wasn't going to let up, and although he wasn't pressing too far, Barbara was starting to give him the same look from a week ago in the kitchen.

"No," Barbara spoke up, feeling a need to interject. "All that information can only be accessed by the police and even then it's the higher ups that can obtain your locations."

"Locations?" Bruce's brow furrowed.

"You officially own three properties in Gotham." Knowing what his wife was trying to do, John was mostly aware of his limits, so he furthered himself. "This townhouse, a penthouse in one of the new Wayne Apartments, and a house or really a mansion in the Palisades, neighboring Wayne Manor. All of them equipped to lead you to a connecting bunker."

"Are all the bunkers fully stocked?" His hand rubbed the stubble that he had yet to shave off that morning, Bruce felt the roughness there. While Selina's eyes narrowed, Helena and even Damian's hesitantly light up. Whether he was going to admit it or not, things were changing.

"The townhouse, of course." John nodded. "The mansion is connected to the original, and the largest. We have that mostly for archival and training material. It's the main base for everything but being in the city is better."

"The penthouse?"

"Not as operational as the others but still in working order." John informed them. "Luckily the ones in the city all connect with another and the penthouse one is mainly for extra supplies and storage."

"That's an awful lot of preparedness." Selina quipped from her spot on the couch.

"What is the protocol for the media bites?" Ignoring Selina's comment, Bruce only gave her a fast look of disapproval before continuing the unrelenting questioning of mostly John.

"Dick and Kate know more about them than I do." John shrugged. "The only times that they care about us is when we go to an event with Dick."

"An event?" Helena spoke aloud, drawing the attention to her, as her curiosity won out. "What are you talking about?"

"I work for Wayne Enterprises." Dick wasn't too keen on informing them on his mediocre stardom. "There's a lot of charity functions that I have to go to for my department."

"Kid's an up and comer." Kate smiled. "Already a VP."

"And you?" Damian felt the need to follow his sister's footsteps.

"Honey," Kate gave him a withering look. "I'm your cousin, since you guys weren't here to bombard, those little twits followed the Kane family around. It hasn't been fun believe me."

"The media bites can't cross private property or they're not supposed to." Dick went back to the topic at hand. "Really the only thing that stops them is an emitter or an invisible fence, which we have on all the properties, with an electronic pulse clearing them every time one is detected."

"Are they hard to detect?" Bruce was thankful for the segway back into the actual problem.

"They haven't gotten pass any of the properties yet." Dick moved his shoulders. "But the Palisades are better equipped to handle them, since they deal with more that type. However, this part of town is pretty upper class, they won't bother you here either."

"Good." He looked at John and Barbara, "I need a mock up for the past nineteen years."

"Covered." Barbara nodded. "Everything from education to homes to jobs, birthdates and other little things."

"Like living in Cannes?" Even Bruce had to admit that it was a good touch that he appreciated the humor.

"Of course." She smiled. "But the main story is that Selina is a Canadian technical engineer…"

"That's one way to put it." Selina acknowledged.

"And the kids were home schooled." Barbara explained. "You guys traveled, so on and so forth. No one should be able to link you to Narni or any other homes. The name Kyle is still completely erased from all records. However, I inputted the side activity that you had been doing for Wayne Enterprises and have already set you up an appointment with Tamara."

"She'll want to expedite the whole process of adding you to the company full time. Not to mention all the legality of bringing you back from the dead, another time." John picked up. "So you're going to have to go through a couple weeks of business outings. She also mentioned that she's going to make this more of a family public company to make it appeal to investors that way."

"Fine." Bruce was privy to the business side of things and a little still nagged in his head that he wanted to know more about the bunkers and such, but knew that he couldn't. Well, he couldn't in front of some people present. "Is there anything else?"

"Selina," Barbara caught the attention of the woman and smiled. "I got us a salon appointment at ten tomorrow."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Putting on a happy face for the others, she snuck Bruce another look and knew he was going to want to further discuss everything after this. Mostly when Helena and Damian weren't around.

"We need to head back to work." Kate cut in, as she and Dick began to ready themselves to leave.

"And we have to go pick up the kids." John nodded. Barbara followed suit and the four were soon at the door leading to the outside, new, yet still old Gotham. "We'll be back tonight to go over a few things."

"See you guys." Kate waved.

"Tonight." Dick left with Kate.

"Let us know if there's anything else." John grasped Bruce's hand a moment before heading out. Barbara just gave a friendly smile, as they all headed out leaving the family of four to sit for a moment. Opting to take a seat opposite the couch, Bruce sat in an armchair diagonal to the rest of his family.

"We could still go back, Bruce." Selina let it out there, in front of everyone. She was tired of secrets that her children seemed far to keen to find out for themselves, therefore, she wasn't going to hide any more. "You could take a job…"

"No." His head shook. "We can't run anymore. The moment _he_ found us, we were done." There was a pause, before Bruce turned to his son. "What would you like to do Damian?"

"What do you mean?" Unsure the boy questioned back.

"Would you like to continue working on your studies at home or go to school?" Bruce remained calm. It was the normal thing to do now that they had officially taken up residence in Gotham. Besides he had to let his children have some control over what they did. He had to begin to learn to let them do that.

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

"Can I go look at the different schools and choose?" He was already planning out the ways that he was going to pick said school.

"You may." Although Bruce wasn't prepared for the enthusiasm that leaked through the boy at the prospect of going to school, he watched as Damian leapt from the couch and up to his room, supposedly to start researching the different schools and academies available in the city. Yet, Bruce had a feeling which one he was likely to want to enroll in.

"Helena." Bruce caught his daughter's eyes steadily, he saw apprehension but she hid it well. "You should continue to train with Barbara and John."

"What's the catch?" Helena immediately questioned, which her judging by her mother's expression, she wasn't the only one unsure of his train of logic right now.

"No catch." Bruce assured and saw that Damian had successfully located his tablet and was now sitting in the armchair across from his own, delving into the world of school. "After today, you're going to need something to keep those reporters away."

"Alright." She smiled, feeling a sense of achievement, then there was a certain pause before she went further. "Dad? Why are they so upset with you? And why doesn't that Godfrey guy think you did anything before?"

"I was never that good with press." Bruce sighed, noticing that Damian had paused in his search. And Selina regarded him with careful eyes. She had the same thoughts on Bruce Wayne, as the outlandish reporter but that was before everything. Before the blast, before the stolen pearls, before the broken back.

"You weren't good with the press?" Helena gave her father a look of disbelief. "That's a load of…"

"Helena." Another sigh.

"We all put on masks." Selina felt the need to step in. "Your father's happened to be a careless lush when he stepped outside his manor in daylight."

"But they excepted you to stay?" Helena never understood the idea of a celebrity so at the moment this whole part of the world was something that she was not comfortable with and did not understand.

"People are contradictory." That was all the explanation Bruce had. "The press will love you one day and hate you the next. They will make fun of something you said to an ambassador but praise you for what you said to a priest. You have to be able to play their game to win at it."

"So you made up something for them to mock." Helena caught on just a bit. "I don't want to do that."

"They don't have to mock you, Helena." Selina told her, and felt that the statement was heard by the other child as well. "You can choose what they see you as."

"But why be mocked?"

"So no one would figure out it was Batman they were ridiculing." Damian said from his spot on the couch as he watched his father let out a breath.

"People see what they want to see." Bruce didn't contradict what Damian had said, meaning Helena was a bit miffed that her brother understood but she didn't. "I let them see one side."

"And now?" Helena asked and it was valid. What would Bruce Wayne be now? For that matter what would Selina Kyle be now? Although they had feared for their clean slates to end upon return, they had in fact created a new slate. They would be able to rewrite their stories, more so Selina but Bruce didn't have to act like the playboy he once was. Not he had the freedom to no longer play the fop, it was strangely relieving. He didn't have to be remembered like that.

"I guess we'll see." Bruce shrugged.

"What about Alfred?" Damian caught everyone's attention.

"Well," Selina started and smirked. "I guess there's no point in paying for that retirement home if we're here."

"If he agrees," Bruce smirked, feeling glad at the fact that there was indeed a large upside to this predicament. "I suppose he can live with us."

"You guys go make sure that the large guestroom is clean." Selina smoothly dismissed the two. "Wouldn't want Alfred thinking we didn't do our jobs."

"Father," Damian stood with his tablet. "Do you think that we could go down…"

"No." Bruce said plainly.

"But what about…"

"Damian." He just rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, Damian." Helena grasped her brother's shoulders. "They have to plot against us."

And with that the children went upstairs, leaving the two to sit down and figure things out.

"You really adhere to that 'keep friends close but enemies closer' don't you?" Selina watched him expediently.

"We can't…"

"No, we could." Cutting him off, she knew him now, there was no excuse not to. "But you want to stay here. You want to go out there to look for him."

"Don't be ridiculous." He told her. "I'm not going out there."

"You want to find him though." She knew that he was going to elaborate but she didn't let him. "I do too, but with knowing what I'm going to do to him and what you're going to do to him are two very different things."

"You have no idea what I want to do to him." Bruce quietly spoke and something in his voice made Selina pause for a moment.

"But what you want isn't exactly what is going to happen," She informed. "Isn't it Bruce?"

"You should continue to see Dr. Drake." Deciding to switch topics was a better idea than upsetting her and perhaps messing further with her mind. Although, she was much better, there was still some moments that weren't recovered, that may never be recovered within her memory or skill set. The years had plagued him with a wonky body but watching someone else be troubled with that, especially the person that you loved, Bruce didn't know how Selina had done it for so long. Yet, this was his fault. "The other doctors are reporting gunshot wounds and Tamara is going to want you to be the official hacker."

"Official?" Selina was amused. "That sounds like I may get an office."

"Wayne Enterprises doesn't get their hackers in the building." He smirked for a second and then it quickly faded. It was new habit that she was not liking. "It's a liability."

"Well now it make sense why they were alright with me hacking across the ocean." Commenting lightly, but still he looked concerned. "Come off it, Bruce. We're home."

"It feels like we never left." A sigh escaped him.

"We never did."

* * *

"So," Tamara's light brown eyes sparkled as she looked over the man sitting opposite her. "You have a knack from rising from the dead."

"Good genes." He was instantly reminded of Lucius as he set eyes on Fox's daughter, as she took her seat behind her desk. "Usually your father started with…"

"What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?" She leaned forward a certain smile on her face.

"I need a job." Bruce hoped she was in good humor like her father as well.

"A job?" An amused look appeared.

"Several in fact."

"Taking Gotham and the business world by storm?" She questioned, when he didn't answer she continued. "You've been gone an awfully long time."

"I had some growing up to do." He shrugged.

"You're lucky Barbara spotted you sneaking around in our system, righting our wrongs, otherwise I wouldn't consider it." Tamara was straight to the point, definitely business material. "But I'm worried about the public face of the company. I know you can handle the insides of the business, and more, but we need a good reason to let you in besides your name. The board won't stand someone being gone for so long."

"I have that covered." Producing an e-file reader, he handed it to her, she looked at it, impressed. "As long as you're willing to vouch for me."

"So that's what you were doing overseas." She lifted a brow. "Building a relationship with our various offices and you're already in the systems of companies that we're looking to buy and… you got your MBA." Nodding her head. "About time, Mr. Wayne. However, there is still the city and it's people to be dealt with. Most are going to think you're better off dead."

"I don't blame them." Bruce knew that the moment that his face was shown in the city and he would be recognized that he was going to face the criticism of being gone for so long and publically not helping the populace. As Gotham's prince and favored son, it was a duty he had to uphold, especially after Bane and Talia's rule over the city, he hadn't done anything, well anything that people really knew about. However, it would be nice to be on the public side of the fence trying to right wrongs instead of a mask. Besides the annoying cameras had already infiltrated his family's privacy, he might as well play along better this time. He had the excuse of a family now, honestly, he couldn't think of anything better. "There is a Wayne Foundation event coming up."

"There is?" Tamara's brow narrowed. "What event?"

"The Children's Society Cancer fund." He said simply. "It's at the Grand Plaza, in three weeks."

"Nice." She acknowledged. "It's your own event, though."

"So?" It was his turn to be confused.

"You need to go to another charity or another event doing good in the city, show your face, let the people know you're back, in the masses." The public, being good with people must run in the Fox bloodline. "There's a cookout in the east village, next week, it's still a recovering part of the city and it's not too stuffy."

"Now you really sound like your father." Bruce smirked. "How is he by the way?"

"Good," She nodded. "Retired to South Carolina with mom." A pause. "I think they'll be able to make it to the Children's Society event, if you give them enough time to plan."

"I already sent the invitations out."

"Are you this attentive at home?" A brow rose.

"Unfortunately." Bruce turned and stood to see Selina coming in, followed by Helena and Damian. He hurried over to help her in, which she waved off but accepted the kiss that he offered.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Wayne." Tamara strode over and shook hands with the woman who still made a wheelchair look good, even though she was going to be out of it soon, hopefully. Then looked over to the two other members of the family. "You guys must be…"  
"Damian Wayne." The twelve-year-old stepped forward, and as Tamara held out her hand, he swiftly turned it and gave it a kiss on the back of her hand and looked up at her, she had a very entertained look on her face. "But you should call me Damian."

"Calm down Romeo." Helena pushed her brother aside and shook hands with Tamara. "I'm sorry my brother sexually harassed you. I'm Helena."

"Ah yes," She smiled. "Our new intern."

"Intern?" Hesitation was in her voice clearly.

"We set up an internship in our legal department for you." Tamara explained, figuring it was better to come from her than the girl's father. "Your dad said that you were interested in legal issues."

"Gets me out of the house." Secretly, Helena was thrilled. She was dying to get her hands dirty in some mediocre paper pushing internship. Little did she know that they were going to be having her do much more than that, way more.

"Mrs. Wayne," Tamara turned her attention back to Selina. "I think we need some help with some security measures."

"Barbara doesn't have that covered?" Selina questioned. She thought that Tamara only wanted a hacker.

"She can only do half," A sighed escaped the normally level headed woman. "We have a couple of people working on it, but they're better suited for the lower hackers. There's a couple of upper levels trying to get into the system."

"When would you like to meet?" It would be a nice change from the indoor life she was getting bored from. There it was. So Barbara not only did physical security measures but also ran the whole gambit.

"Tomorrow for lunch?"

"I have an appointment at nine," Selina said evenly, trying to hide the aggravation of having to go to another doctor and another round of cell work. "Would noon work?"

"Perfect." Tamara nodded.

"Selina," Bruce started quietly, "don't you think…"

A look instantly shut him up.

"Are there any openings for me?" Damian asked in was supposed to be a nonchalant voice that was a little over eager. "I could be a personal assistant."

Helena snorted.

"We have a great high school program when you turn sixteen, Damian." Tamara answered smoothly. "I'm sure you're whole family would love to see you working here as well, when you can."

"Right" Helena muttered.

"I'm sure you would be able to…"  
"Sixteen, Damian." Bruce interjected, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Wow." A voice came into the room and all turned to see Dick sauntered in. "Gang's all here. How's everyone doing today?"

"Fine." Damian sighed. "Until you walked in, Grayson." Feeling a sudden squeeze on the shoulder that his father's hand was on, prevented him from saying anything else.

"Are you all getting your IDs?" Dick brushed off Damian's comment as he stood next to Tamara.

"You knew about this?" Helena questioned.

"Sure." He shrugged. "You're my intern."

"What?" Bruce spoke up this time.

"Yeah," Dick nodded. "I'm VP of the legal department, so get ready to do some paper pushing."

"I thought you were just taking the GMAT?" Helena's brow knitted together.

"He already has his law degree." Selina smirked as the man next to her tried to hide his state of shock. Well, can't know everything about a large corporation, even in its legal department and you own the company. It's why you have someone who will look into the little matters for you, like who's going to be the supervisor of your eighteen-year-old daughter. "Graduated first in his class too, from Gotham University."

"You didn't have to get all personal." A faint blush crept on to Dick's face as he looked slightly down to the ground.

"It's an accomplishment." Tamara laughed quietly. "As soon as that old grouch retires from president and the board agrees, he'll take his job."

"And as soon as you retire I'll take yours." Dick joked.

"That depends." She looked over to the Wayne family. "I might have to give it to Damian and head to where all the other retire people go to."

"Wherever you go, I will follow." Damian's sincerity, didn't stop from everyone looking amused, and Helena gave a laugh outright, except for Bruce still pondering over how he had missed Dick Grayson being Helena's supervisor.

* * *

_"No, no, no!" The woman across from them, Annette laughed whole-heartedly. "You see, Antonio didn't dare speak to me until we were fourteen." _

_ "And she fell completely in love with me." Antonio said in a full on serious tone, eliciting laughter from the two other couples around him. "I knew that she wasn't going to be able to handle me until then." _

_ "Until then," Annette giggled. "I had to deal with presents."_

_ "Presents?" Selina questioned, taking a sip of her wine. "Do you still have them?"_

_ "If they had lived that long, then I would have." Blowing the smoke from the cigarette into the air, she noticed the slightly confused look on the woman's face._

_ "Antonio," Nico jumped into the conversation. "Am I to understand that you gave the love of your life presents that moved?"_

_ "You are." Antonio laughed._

_ "I would look on my pillow, and every night for two years," Annette spoke. As she did, the laughter in the group furthered. "I would find a frog, worm, or something like this. Every night." _

_ "That's love right there." Nico's wife, Elena smiled. _

_ "How did Nico woo you, Elena?" Bruce bounced his two-year-old son on his lap, as the boy giggled with the unknown happenings around him. His other child, running somewhere in the square with the others, playing various games of tag, or something of that sort. It was late at night, but luckily they were on Italian time. More over it was Friday night, warm, lovely and the sun had finally retreated so the people of the town of Narni were able to go out and enjoy company without the blistering heat. _

_ "Oh," She blushed slightly. "He never had to." _

_ "You were that good?" Selina gave an approving nod, while silently looking out for Helena as she tagged another small child. _

_ "No," The older man chuckled. "I wish I was."_

_ "So what did you do?" Bruce questioned, reaching over the wiggling boy to his glass for a quick sip. _

_ "When we were kids," Elena started. "He would bring be a flower. As we got older, he would give me a sweet. And when we got married…"_

_ "I sing to her every night." Antonio smiled. _

_ "What song?" Selina was completely enthralled by the story. Only in Italy would you get this. _

_ ""Al di là" Elena smiled towards her longtime husband. "It was the song we first met." _

_"What's the song about?" Selina inquired. _

_"Al di la means, beyond." Nico had the same look of love on his face that Selina guessed would never go away. She admired that, the openness to love another person, to state it without fear. It was something that she had always thought she would never have. "That beyond all reason, all logic, space, time, fairness, that one love, that one piece of your heart is there. That they are waiting for you, as you are for them."_

_"And wait he did." Elena took her husband's hand, the only couple sitting next to each other at the small table. _

_"It seemed to pay off." Selina commented lightly. Seeming not to notice the look that the man at the other end of the table was giving her, yet others weren't as blind and Elena did see how Bruce watched Selina. _

_"Love always pays off." Nico ever the romantic continued and squeezed Elena's hand assuring that she wasn't the only one privy to Bruce's eyes. "You see, love grows, that's what it means to be beyond. Love can stop your heart in an instant, but it can also make it last longer than anything you can imagine." He paused and chuckled. "But this is just the old people going on and on about things that you two have already discovered." _

_"Yes." Annette clapped her hands together. "How did you and Bruce meet?"_

_"It's not that interesting." Selina's heart raced, she had never been comfortable speaking of her emotions, especially with strangers. Suddenly she wished that Damian was sitting on her lap, at least then, she would have an excuse to be distracted. _

_"Please." Antonio waved the notion away. "You must, you listened to our tales, now it's your turn to tell us." _

_"We met at a party." Bruce helped along, Damian had become content with just sitting quietly and playing with the buckle on his father's belt. Selina shot him a look. _

_"A party?" Annette questioned. "Were you introduced?"_

_"Not exactly." Bruce smirked, ignoring Selina's mix between a glare and a highly amused visage straight across from him. "Both of us were trying to get away from the party and... ran into each other." _

_"Oh a chance meeting." Elena nodded approvingly. "That is fate." _

_"It was partly a set up." Selina amended. Bruce held back a bark of laughter. "Some acquaintances of my told me that the part of the place was quite lovely. I had to follow their advice." _

_"It must have been love at first sight." Antonio decided. _

_"It was..." Bruce held on to the last word, causing some of the group to lean forward to listen in for the next words."Well, it certainly quirked my interests." _

_"Did you ask her on a date?" Annette took another drag of her cigarette. _

_"No, I didn't know what hit me when I met Selina." He admitted._

_"What do you mean?" The woman kept going, although the men seemed to understand where he was going with this. Oh, if only they really knew._

_"I quite literally had my feet kicked out from under me when I first met her." Bruce informed the group. "I didn't have time to come up with a full sentence."_

_"And you, Selina?" Annette ever the avid listen turned to the amused woman. _

_"If I recall correctly." Her eyes didn't fully deter from Bruce's, becoming more comfortable in the presence of these people to be able to do such. "Cupid's arrow hit a bullseye, scared the living daylights out of me." _

_"The second time we met," Bruce continued on with the story. Many people had constantly questioned how they met, so on and so forth, but none really got past the party bit. "Was slightly better." _

_"Ah yes." Selina smiled fondly, "The dance." _

_"What was the song?" Of course, Nico was the one to come up with that._

_"I honestly don't remember." Bruce said, still forgetting that there were actual people asking him these things. "I do remember the dress...and pearls." _

_"You must've asked her for dinner then." Annette insisted. _

_"No." Selina cut in. "But I do remember his car that night, it was a very nice one. He was a bit of a show off when we first met. Fancy cars, suits, women." _

_"Most men only do that to puff up their own feathers." Elena shrugged. "Especially the women part."_

_"So when did he ask you on a proper date?" Annette was a curious one. Obviously unconcerned about the women part. To her, she knew who Bruce had ended up with and that's all that mattered._

_"I actually asked him." Selina nodded._

_"No!" Aghast, Annette turned to Bruce. "You let this beautiful woman wait for you? Then make her ask you to dinner?"_

_"I don't think she would've said yes if I asked her." Bruce chuckled, feeling the heavy weight of Damian on his chest, it was well past eleven and Bruce was surprise the boy had lasted this long._

_"He's right." Selina agreed._

_"But when she asked to runoff, I couldn't refuse." It was truth and the fact that it scared him a bit, proved to himself how potent the truth was. _

_"First he did." She smirked._

_"But I quickly rethought that position." Bruce interjected faster than he would have liked to admitted to, but seeing Selina settle for an overall win, he knew he had to. _

_ There was a moment that he thought back to the one night with Talia, he knew on some level that he didn't exactly love her, especially when she ask him to disappear with her. It wasn't as appealing or exciting. That part of her, that he had known of, was safe and it hadn't meshed with him. He loved that she had been right there as his whole world came tumbling down. She had been a comfort that he had missed in Rachel. In all honesty, the moment that Talia had picked up the picture, his thoughts had turned immediately to Rachel. The wholesomeness, the perfect girl next door who he so desperately missed, despite what Alfred had told him earlier. Both women, that he thought he loved or cared for had ultimately betrayed him even though they had portrayed that persona of safeness and loveliness. Rachel had been an idea and Talia had pretended to be that idea. Then there was Selina. She wasn't like either of the women from that period in his life. While Talia did her father's bidding, Rachel did the law's bidding. Selina chose to do her own bidding, even now. For that, he admired and had always admired about her. In fact it was a large reason he loved her._

_"And you ran all the way to Italy together?" Elena had been silently observing the two as they told their story. She saw that there was more, much more. However, it wasn't in the words that these two spoke, it was the looks and quiet signals that alerted another to the presence of the other. _

_"We had a couple stops along the way." Bruce shrugged, shifting Damian to a more comfortable position. "But eventually." _

_"Mom!" Helena came up to the table, completely out of breath. "Can I some water, please?"_

_"Here." Selina whipped the messy hair from her child's forehead. "Are you winning?"_

_"I'm only one point behind Roberto." She came back up for air before drinking a good amount of water again._

_"Slow down, Helena." Bruce smiled. "You don't want to get sick."_

_"Water helps you not be sick, dad." Helena retorted. _

_"My," Antonio chuckled. "This one is going to be quite a handful." _

_"She better be." Selina smiled down and took the offered mostly empty glass from Helena. "Don't go outside the walls."_

_"Mother." Helena rolled her eyes before her name was called out and she hurried over to the group of awaiting children. _

_Selina shrugged, when she turned back to Bruce._

_"She's your daughter." Was all he offered her and the group laughed. _

_"You two are very lucky." Nico pointed to Selina and Bruce, whose eyes narrowed in confusion. "Beautiful family, a beautiful life, beautiful love. There is nothing better. That will stay with you forever." _

_Bruce caught Selina's eyes again and felt his arm wrap around Damian's sleeping form. Yes, this was better. Sitting in a cafe in the square of the small hillside community surrounded by people, families, walls, laughter and happiness. There was nothing better. And Bruce dared to even smile and all he could reply to the older man who deeply loved life and everything around him, was,_

_"And beyond." _

* * *

**You know how sometimes you really just like chapters? This one was kind of a nice one to write. Yet, I'm always really worried that these flashbacks get cheesy, so please tell me if it's too much. **

**I know that last chapter had slightly more action, and it is fun to write Bruce older, with kids and family. There will more sleuthing ahead, so don't worry. But yeah, Bruce AND Selina had a wonderful bubble within their life. However, the great things about wanting to make a family work, is actually working at it, which I feel like is huge basis for both Batman comics and movies.**

**We have to give Selina her due, because let's face it, you don't allude the police and break out of prison without some kind of head on your shoulders (not to mention some connections). And yes there will be more information about the shooting. But I'm glad that you guys are continuing to like the story so please keep sharing your thoughts, concerns, questions, and feelings!**

**-EV**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold that block tighter." John fixed Helena's form, as he increased his resistance against her held up right arm. "Tighter."

"If I hold it any tighter," Helena sighed, trying to hold her stance. "I'll burst a vessel."

"Keep it up." John stood back and examined every inch of the girl, trying to figure out any flaws that could be there. They were hard to find any other street thug and murderer, but he saw each weak point easily.

"I've been in the same position for twenty minutes." At this point she was not amused. "I thought we were going to spar or something."

"You have to test your strength first and build up your muscle memory so every execution is perfect." Although he was going to be the second to last person to admit that her stance was nearly perfect. He saw that part of her body began to shake with fatigue. "If you want, you can relax and we can try another exercise."

"I'm fine." She bit out.

The third day of physical training was worse than any of the other days. It was still highly new and every muscle in her frame was aching from the rounds of training that John oversaw. She trained with him from nine in the morning until three, before the kids got home. Next week she was starting her internship and she knew that these hours were going to be changing rapidly during that time. To be honest, she was looking forward to that. Changing her routine to everyone else's night brigade, would help her get used to the sleeping habits as well. She had already tried sneaking out of the townhouse. On her first attempt she had managed to trip a silent alarm by just opening a window, evident by her father rushing over to her room and knocking her door. The same night, she took to making her way towards what used to be a service entrance and managed to get all the way to the gate before she saw the camera zoom in on her. After that, the next day, Barbara took her aside to show her the functions of each security system on the different places of living. That night, Helena managed to sneak back in and out of bed without an alarm going off and even the silent alarms throughout the houses didn't bother to budge.

However, the technical, more cognitive things she could get, the physical training was a bit more difficult. In the past, Helena had excelled in all those other classes that she had taken, making her out to be one of the best pupils that her teachers had. A few had even asked her to privately train with them. When her father found out what Selina had been putting their child through the training ceased, but Helena had never stopped taking the time to go through some of the exercises that the teachers had given her with her mother, who thought it was good for each to have some kind of defensive training. Her father didn't quite agree on that issue, until now. She even studied the different forms of martial arts herself, especially a year ago, both her reading and relearning all the moves that she had been taught previously, it had been her constant mission for a year and now she was going to test it.

"Nice." John nodded and took a step back.

"Is that you're way of saying perfect?" Oh the mouth on the girl.

"Nothing you do will be perfect." He said with the upmost sincerity. "We don't do this to be perfect because with every fight something will be lost, whether it's a broken arm or the victim is too badly wounded. You will make mistakes, but learn from them."

"You sound like I'm going to go out there." Helena lifted a brow as she kept the stance, wondering if his talking was some sort of distraction for her. However, she felt that this was more than that. John wasn't rooting for her to fail, he wanted her to succeed, but he didn't want her to go out there alone and unaware. Failure was easy, but unfortunately it wasn't in her DNA.

"Are you ready?" Choosing not to answer her, John took the position opposite her. "Attention." She did so, putting her hands behind her and feet apart. He did the same before going into a combative stance and she took the same initiative.

With one hand nearly swiping her face, they engaged in a competition. It wasn't to see who was better, she knew that by now, but it was to improve her speed and agility. John wanted to see how much she had truly learned and absorbed from the small amount of training she had received. Helena may have been taught to street fight and some self defense but that would only be able to go so far in this field.

As John went for a swift kick below, Helena easily jumped and made a flip backwards. His eyes narrowed, curious as to where she had learned that from. But he didn't have long to question it, before a fist aimed at stomach came at him with a quick retaliation towards his head, which he defected both times. Continuing in their fast pace, ultimate dance, they were unaware that they were being closely watched.

Bruce stood on the sidelines, watching them in the practice ring. His arms folded and his brow narrowed as he tried to note each of their follies within the fight. Needless to say he was impressed with John's technique that he had obviously practiced over the years and perfected, but the way that Helena went at the kicks and movements was wrong. She was trying to prove herself. But that's not what this was supposed to do. He, himself, had done that once, and almost lost everything for it.

However, when John went for the killing stroke, Bruce almost jumped in, but remained where he was. This was just practice. But John had pinned her to the floor, easily and stood over her face down body. Flipping to her back, Helena stared up at the man above her, oblivious to her father watching. Giving her a hand up and after John spoke to her a little, they went again. These little pep talks were something that his training never indulged in.

"She's pretty good for a Wayne." A voice broke him from his thoughts, but he didn't bother to turn around. Selina carefully made her way close to him, holding on to her cane for support.

"You should be using the chair still." Bruce eyes didn't veer from the area.

"Oh really?" Her brow quirked. "We'll see how you like it next week, when I tell you the same thing after your surgery." Pause. "Especially when I see you in that batsuit."

"I'm not going out there." He growled.

"Then why are you getting it now?" She questioned. "And not back in Italy when weren't doing anything else?"

"I'm not going out there." Bruce repeated, and slightly flinched as John pinned Helena down again. "The suit doesn't fit anyway."

"I'm sure that wouldn't stop you." Looking at him expectantly, she wasn't surprised to see that he still hadn't bothered to turn towards her. "You know she's been sneaking out."

"I know." He sighed.

"She's going to go out there with them."

"She'll try." Finally looking down at her, she could see the apprehension still lingering. "But she's not going to."

"You're in denial." Selina plainly stated. "I, for one, would rather her go out there with someone that will watch over her. Besides why are you letting her train with them if you actually think that?"

"Is Alfred here yet?" Changing the subject, he knew that others were not as pleased with his new pace in conversation topics.

"He just settled in and Damian is trying to extract anything he can from the poor man." Helena finally somewhat beat John, but lost her footing for a mere moment luckily she was balanced enough to spring right back. "She's good."

"She hasn't beaten him." Bruce pointed out.

"It's been three days." She told him. "Besides it's not like you can beat a guy trained by the world's greatest assassin in three days. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"Her technique is off." He watched her throw a punch.

"But she's good at mixing them." Selina commented.

"She's thinking too hard about each move." Helena was the hesitant one when it came to comparing the two children. There were times that she was brash and unthinking but he majority of the time Helena planned much more before she did anything. Damian was more prone to acting without thinking, but Bruce attributed that to his age.

"Was that what you were like when you first started?" Selina offered, earning her quite a look from the man next to her.

Of course they had spoke a bit about each nighttime activity that the other held when it had just been the two of them. As they had moved on with their lives, the earlier part wasn't as relent to them. There were times that they indulged the other, but both preferred to speak of little of it as possible, especially right after Helena had been born. Then after seven years, the secrets began to come out again and their pasts started to convolute their relationship again. It had not been a bad thing, it just happened.

"I had different training than she did." He let that much out. "What she's going through and I went through are completely different."

"But the reaction is similar." Selina cocked her head and unexpectedly took his arm, without him evening offering it. "Come on, you need to make sure that Alfred hasn't given away all your secrets."

"You don't want me to interfere." Not bothering to hide the slightly surprised look that came to his face as she began to actually put weight on him. Half tempted to scoop her up and ignore his own aliments he dared to comment, "You're not feeling well."

"I've been through two hours of physical therapy," She growled.

"And the memories?" He furthered, making their way slowly towards the elevator.

"They're coming back." Selina nodded.

"You're having nightmares again." Bruce pressed the button to the top floor.

"Of course I am." She wasn't deterred. "You're in my bed."

"I'm so sorry, Selina." Although the apology should have been expected, it wasn't. At least not at this particular moment. Then again, Bruce did enjoy surprising her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The quiet determination in her voice, caused his eyes to narrow. "You didn't…"

"He was after me, Selina." He insisted, the elevator dinged and both were happy to see that the hallway was empty when they stepped out. "He knows who we are."

"You don't know that…."

"I do." Bruce said harshly, while cutting her off, earning him a death glare, but he continued. "He used you to get to me."

"I don't think he did." They were almost to Alfred's door, a chattering could be heard from the inside.

"Why else would he have come?" Giving her a look of disbelief, they paused in front of the mostly closed door.

"You think that you're the only one that has enemies in this city?" Selina shook her head. "Feel free to look at the line outside our house for mine."

"But _him_?" Bruce sighed. "He knows who we are."

"Don't you two look like a bloody mess." Damian's voice came from below as the door opened and he stared between his two parents.

"Master Damian." A gentle from stern voice chided him from the seating area of the room and the child opened the door further so the people would be able to speak to another properly. "You would mind telling your parents that it isn't polite to sulk around other's bedroom doors?"

"A lady never sulks, Alfred." Selina smiled at the man sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Forgive me, Madame." Alfred shared her smile. "I was simply speaking to your… significant other."

"Oh," Cocking her head, Selina glanced at both Alfred and Bruce, "I hear a lecture about to happen. Come on Damian, we need to let these two have their therapy session."

"Yes, mother." Damian stepped out, in order to let his father move into the room and as she let their son away, they heard, "Did Alfred tell you about the time father toppled the entire kitchen pantry?"

"You had to tell him that story?" Bruce commented lightly before fully closing the door and hobbling over to the opposite chair.

"Would you prefer the one about catching you and Ms. Dawes in the pantry years later?" Alfred asked.

"I would prefer that he didn't know any story." He settled himself down.

"Quite a curious boy." Taking the tea in hand from the side table, Alfred gazed on steadily. "So I hear that Ms. Helena is training with Mr. and Mrs. Blake."

"Selina says she needs some control in her life." Bruce nodded. "At least she'll have control and a way to defend herself."

"You seem displeased with her choice in self exploration." Alfred noted.

"Of course I am." Bruce was exasperated, he was tired of people telling him to just let her do it and quit complaining but he knew how much Helena would have to sacrifice in order to peruse what she thought she wanted. It was his job as a parent to protect her, to make sure that she chose correctly. As far as he was concerned, Helena had chosen the worst possible path that she could pursue. And he was to blame.

"I'm presuming she's good." When Bruce gave him a look, Alfred took that as his answer. "That doesn't surprise me in the least, sir. Between yourself and the Misses, she had to inherit the maiming gene somewhere."

"She's… she's almost perfect." Tiredly running his hand over his face, Bruce sat back and interlaced his hands. "Between her timing and her movements, she's beyond even what I was at her age."

"Determination does strange things to one's psyche." Alfred acknowledged. "And sorrow even more alluding."

"She shouldn't be doing this Alfred." Bruce sighed. "I have no idea what would possess her to do this."

"You're absolutely right sir." Alfred kept his voice steady. "Why would anyone decide to put on a mask to hide your identity to aide a city in need is far beyond me. Perhaps you would like to enlighten me since you've had far more experience in the area."

"She's going out for the thrill of it." He told him.

"Oh I highly doubt it." Had the old man always been this straightforward? "She has plenty of reason to be out there."

"Nothing ties her to this city Alfred." Bruce willed his tone to remain calm but it was quickly deteriorating. "Selina and I made sure of that."

"She may not have been born here Master Wayne." Taking a sip of tea he continued. "But her the entirety of her history is here and she wants to learn that history. Why deny her of that?"

"No one is denying her."

"You are."

"She can learn all she wants." Bruce licked his lips and sat back in the chair. "But I just cant let her go out there knowing what she would have to face ... I cant deal with that."

"Yes." He looked thoughtfully at the distraught man sitting in the chair. The young boy had indeed grown up but there would always be remnants of him like now as he slouched, there had been many a time that Alfred had once chided the child but now that child was grown, as was the child's child. "If I'm not mistaken Ms. Helena is eighteen."

"That does not give her leeway to go out there." His look was harsh.

"I suppose not." Alfred nodded slightly. "But tell me sir, would it make a difference if she were twenty-nine?"

"She hasn't had the training..."

"Is there any sort of training that can prepare a person of what you faced?"

Bruce didn't answer.  
"The closest this there is to training for this sort of vigilantism" Alfred continued. "Is what Mr. Grayson, Mr. Blake, Mrs. Blake and Ms. Kane went through. They had mentors able to guide them."

"I can't willingly go along with this." Bruce leaned forward and rested his forearms on his legs.

"You want something better for her." He understood exactly where the younger man was coming from. "And you have dictated everything that has happened in her life thus far. It is difficult to let go."

"I haven't..."

"You have and so has Ms. Kyle." Alfred interjected. "Both of you didn't want any harm to come to either of your children and it didn't. But the only time that Ms. Helena was out of your sight was when she boarded a flight to Gotham. The moment you found out, your followed her."

"What was I supposed to do Alfred" Exasperatedly, he opened his palms up in helplessness. "Just let her leave?"

"Sometimes, Master Wayne," He sighed, "in parenting, we have to stop hunting down our children that have already become the hunters."

There was a knock at the door and Bruce answered the call, "Come in!"

"Dad?" Helena's sweaty head popped in and she came into the room when he nodded. "Barbara said you should come downstairs after dinner."

"What does she want?" His brow narrowed.

"Something about Dr. Quinn's body." She shrugged. "I think they found something in it."

"I truly hope this is not what the talk at dinner will entail." Alfred did not seem very happy at this thought. Although it was nice to have them all back in his life physically and salvage what childhood the two did have left.

"I doubt it." Her arms crossed. "Damian is going to be talking about school for the next two months."

"Why only two months?" He asked.

"Because he'll get sick of it the moment he goes." Helena pointed out. "He'll call his peers inapt at life, or whatever. Be lucky dad that you were the only one."

"When does your internship start, Ms. Helena?" Alfred only smirked.

"On Monday." She nodded. "Dick said he piled up a bunch of e-files for me to transfer over."

"Do you know what they are?" Bruce questioned.

"He said something about archival material." Clearly this did not interest Helena, but Bruce and Alfred shared a look. "But he said that I get to meet Tiffany."

"Really?" Last time he had sat down and spoke with Dick that was not part of the plan. "What for?"

"It's her archival stuff that needs to be filed." Helena told him. "She wanted to make sure that it gets directly transferred to me." A pause. "Dad?"

"I'll drive you to work on Monday." Knowing what the question was already going to be. "Your mother needs to go talk to Tamara again about a couple more security breaches."

"Fine." Her eyes rolled. "You know that Barbara did issue me a license right? So I can drive myself to work."

"I did." He assured her. "But it doesn't mean you're going to."

"I've driven before." She sighed.

"Twice."

"To your knowledge."

"Dad? Alfred?" Another voice came through the partially cracked door and Damian's head popped in. He spotted his sister. "What's wrong? Did Mr. Blake kick your ass already?"

"I'm going to go take a shower." Helena was about to walk pass her brother, but couldn't resist the urge to ruffle his straight brown hair.

"Hey!" Damian swatted her hand away and attempted to fix the mop that his hair had turned into as she left the area. He walked further into the room, taking a spot right next to his father's chair. "I do not understand why you put up with her, father, she is nothing but trouble."

"And what does that make you, Master Damian?" Alfred let himself smile at the scene before him. Although Bruce's hair may have become majority of grey and the wrinkles that he was gaining before more prominent, son never looked so much like father.

"Perfection." He shrugged, stating it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Where's your mother?" Bruce turned his head to look at his son and Damian mimicked him.

"Downstairs." Damian informed. "She's back in the wheelchair."

"Did she get it herself?" Apparently protective streaks were hereditary.

"Of course not." Giving his father a look of dismay, he continued. "I told her when you have surgery next week that I would personally see to it that you would also be confined to the chair they issue you until they tell you that it is fine to walk around."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bruce's brow shot up in part amusement and part surprise.

"Pure logic." The boy could give many overly educated people a run for their money with his confidence. "I won't stop you, I'm sure Alfred will."

* * *

"Wait," Helena's eyes narrowed at Dick as they rode the elevator down, "What do you mean that the entire division of applied sciences erased and merged with archives?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Dick shrugged. "Archives merged with applied sciences right before Fox was fired..."

"Fox was fired?" She interrupted.

"For just a minute." He informed her. "Then your father rehired him and two sections was completely put off the record. Luckily your father or Fox didn't have to legally merge it themselves, it was basically dumb luck that it just been combined."

"And now, it's fully back on record?" Helena was trying to comprehend the lengths that her father and his employer took in order to keep the identity of the vigilante safe.

"In a way." The elevators opened and a dark passage lead to another set of doors. Helena followed Dick to the closed doorway. "All the money is needed to fund all the toys is actually under a false company's name. You'll get to know it very well once you start cataloging all the records."

"I thought I was working on legal issues." She questioned.

"Baby steps." He chided, putting his thumbprint on the available pad and then aligned his eye with the scanner. Then he typed in his passcode. "We need those records under lock and key, since you're not a stranger to your father's work, you won't question anything. Plus you'll get to see some of the designs of when he first started out."

"And the new tech?" Her eyes lit up and Dick couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Opening the door, when it dinged that he was safe to enter, they both went through and Helena looked at the expansive space before her.

"You guys have to be running into debt with this whole real estate business." Lines of test suits, vehicles, gadgets and other little bits sat there in front of them. Helena desperately wanting to gather it all up and test it out for herself, but she held back. "How do you pay for all of this?"

"Besides part of my paycheck?" Dick noted that maybe he should take her to the lower levels of the bunkers some day. "Your dad actually set up a fairly nice endowment to John and Barbara. Some of it was in stocks, especially when Wayne Enterprises picked up again, the stocks did as well. But we owe a lot of it to intelligent banking."

"About damn time!" A voice broke them from their conversation and each young adult glanced up to see a small African American woman in jeans and a flannel top, but also Selina back, sitting in her wheelchair. "I thought you got lost again, Grayson."

"Took the map this time." Dick replied.

"Mom?" Helena's eyes narrowed at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is." Selina lifted a brow in amusement. "What are you?"

"I'm giving Helena the archive files, Mrs. Wayne." Tiffany informed. "Heard your girl is pretty good at tech and can cover it up."

"I don't know if I…." Helena began.

"She's getting there." Selina cut in. "Barbara and I have a handle on it."

"Meaning she's going to be ruling the cloud by the end of the year." Tiffany nodded, appreciating the thought. "Anyway, let's get some of those files."

The small group followed Tiffany, with her and Selina leading the other two through the maze of gadgets. Going through the narrow aisles, Helena managed to look at a few of the objects laying there. She was surprised to see so much old tech amongst the new. Wanting to stop at least a dozen times, but since Dick kept walking, she had to too, plus her mother kept looking back every so often, which she guessed was to make sure that Helena wasn't pausing to look at a grappling hook. Then the area opened up in a space, the looked like a testing area. But finally, Helena's eyes landed on something so strange that she had to stop and look at it.

"Alright." Tiffany went to the sole holographic screen sitting in the air. "Let's get you the outline for the catalog and then we can get you the files."

"Helena?" Dick looked around and Selina just smiled and nodded towards the girl gazing down at the somewhat new equipment. He began to go over to her. "You should step away from that, otherwise you might poke you eye out."

"What is it?" Helena's hand inches away from the strange looking object laying in the opened drawer.

"It's a stealth humanitarian crossbow." Tiffany didn't bother to turn around, just began to upload all the information onto a separate e-file.

"A crossbow?" Helena questioned. "Like in the medieval period?"

"When you say it like that," She sighed, "It make me sound old. But basically it was created to shoot longer distances, carrying supplies. But some of the arrows were actually weaponized."

"For the army?" Helena carefully touched the black and silver weapon.

"Yeah, but more so for the air force. They didn't think that it would be that useful because it seemed so primitive and they walked out before I could get to some of the better features." Tiffany explained, finished with her work, briefly looking at Selina, who just nodded. "Want to give it a go?"

"What?" Jerking her head back and turning to the others in the group.

"Come on." Tiffany cocked her head, while bringing up another screen and pressing a code into it. "I promise I won't tell on you."

Within a few minutes, Helena, still in her business suit was set up in the training area, holding the crossbow. On the side were her mother, new boss and the person who seemed to have set this whole thing up and was currently bringing some of the targets to light in front of her. Her arm was reinforced by plates and her heart raced with excitement. She was training where her father had kept his gadgets for years and where every person after obtained their own materials.

"Ready?" Tiffany called out, Helena just nodded as the targets steadied themselves in front of her.

"Just like I showed you, Helena." Dick said loudly, as Helena poised herself.

As she took aim, Helena felt the unfamiliar weight of the crossbow on her arm. She looked at the four bullseyes in front of her and knowing that this is what she wanted, she pulled the trigger. Not prepared for the kickback that the weapon gave, she jerked and stepped back. The arrow landed unceremoniously next to the middle target.

"Close." Dick offered. "But no cigar."

"Let me try again!" Helena took another arrow from the pack beside her and noticed her mother smirk as she said that.

"Round two." Tiffany mumbled.

Helena steadied herself, and focused on the task at hand. She looked to the middle one, ignoring the arrow at the bottom and aimed again. This time she was more prepared for the aftermath and she felt her heart jump a bit at the fact that the arrow landed close to the bullseye but not making it there, yet."

"That's pretty good for your first time." Tiffany acknowledged.

"Beginner's luck." Selina said softly, but Helena heard it and immediately caught eyes with her mother. In another time, Helena would have caught the fact that her mother was egging her on, however, for the past three weeks, hell the past year, Helena had been trying to prove herself and so with that extra push and without any further encouragement, Helena quickly grabbed another arrow. Faster than she had done before, Helena placed the arrow in the slot and without much thought pulled the trigger.

In hindsight, Selina would have thought of this day as being the actual day that Helena proved not only did she have her father's sensibility but also the temper that he had tried so hard to hide. However, the daughter that had never truly been exposed to much violence in her own life, was a perfect shot. Perhaps it was simple physics or geometry, neither Selina had much of a head for when on paper, proving once again that Helena was much more her father's daughter. Yet the quickness of emotion was something that Selina had seen only in Bruce at least a year after they left Gotham. When he let his guard down and allowed himself the luxury. It was secretly something she missed. Now, though, Selina had only one thing to say to her daughter, after realizing that Helena was not just Bruce's child, but hers as well, since Helena had a clear focus and desire of what she wanted. That Helena did let the emotion come through in her actions, and Selina did not see the harm in that. So Selina just smiled and nodded,

"That's my girl."

* * *

**OH my dear lord! I really meant to get this up quicker! But I do have good news, the season is now calming down a bit and with a few more obligations that come very soon and therefore will be over with soon, I will have time to sit down and give you guys a chapter that you deserve. Thank you to the reviewer who reminded me to get my butt on the couch to sit down and punch this out. I am sorry for the delay and for the mistakes in this chapter, it is super rough and I may revise it later. But we're getting into Helena's training...**

**Blue mentioned my old story, Dark Lies, wow! That's a callback if I ever heard one! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I hope that there are actually people still out there reading this. Please let me know how you think or feel, or have something that you would like to see ;)  
**

**-EV  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom?" Helena was working on some of the legal documents that Dick had given her, sitting on the floor and using the coffee table as a makeshift desk. The archives were of old prototypes of some that went into production and others that were completely off the record. It was strange to be looking into the past so thoroughly and to be so eager to block out any information that would lead her family and friends down into a path of the public's scrutiny. Or worse, her father going to jail as well as everyone else.

"Yes?" Selina was silently enjoying her daughter's company while she was also working on some Wayne Tech spyware, trying to find a new loophole in the system that Barbara created. So far, she had found two, not bad in an hour.

"So," She paused for a moment. "How _did_ you and dad meet?"

"I stole from him." A shrug, and still somewhat focused on the task at hand. It was no surprise that the girl wanted to know about their past, their usual go to was that they had met at a party, which seemed to sate both of their children's curiosity, up until now.

"What did you steal?" Having stopped her work to watch her mother struggle with the software, she was desperate to know more.

"Fingerprints."

"Fingerprints?" Helena stared in disbelief. "Why fingerprints?"

"Do you really want to know this?" Looking up from her work, Selina lifted a brow towards her daughter.

"Yes." She nodded, without a second thought.

"I wanted the Clean Slate," Might as well give the girl her side of the story before Bruce had a chance to. "It was going to erase everything. All my jail time, records, everything..."

"Is that how no one remembers you now?" Helena questioned and a look made her mouth close rather quickly. "Sorry."

"When I turned over his prints, they didn't deliver, but they crashed Wayne Enterprise's and bankrupted your dad, leaving me with nothing." Her brown eyes grew distant remembering that far away time. "I went back, threatened the man who got to me and very narrowly escaped, if it weren't for him I'd be at the bottom of Gotham River now."

"_Him_?" The pause meant she could ask the question. "You mean dad?"

"Yep." Selina sighed a deep and heavy sigh. "Then I threw him to the sharks."

"I asked for it." Bruce said from his spot, leaning against the study's doorway.

"That you did." She smirked as he came and sat by her. Damian also making his way into the room, hanging on the back of the couch.

"Which sharks are we talking about here?" Damian as he looked over his dad's shoulder. "Crane? Or Joker?"

"Bane." Helena could read the expression on her parent's faces, it was topic that even they didn't like to dwell on. "Right?"

"Yep." Selina tried to smirk, but something was off about it. Bane and that time had always been a sore subject for her. Even when it was just Bruce and her, she really didn't like dwelling on the whole scenario. It was a time that someone had one-upped her and she had to sacrifice someone. Only once before had she done that and it still hung on the conscience that she swore she didn't have.

"What happened next?" Picking up that there was a certain lull in the conversation, but wanting to know more, Damian was the first to be adventurous one to ask. Helena noticed that Bruce's hand gently covered Selina's, it was the quiet gestures and looks that her parents had down pat. She, for some reason, always really admired that in their relationship. It seemed to be more of a cohesive, deeply invested, partnership.

"Bane broke my back." Bruce informed his children, and ignored their shocked faces, taking the lead on this one. "And put me in a prison to watch Gotham be destroyed."

"How did you get back?" Helena asked.

"I recovered."

"Not fully." Selina inputted quietly, and it earned her a look.

"But I did come back." Bruce said a little more forcefully. "And beat him and Talia at their own game."

"Talia?" Damian's face scrunched. "Who the hell is that?"

"An old girlfriend." Selina had to put that in there for good measure.

"Not," Bruce had a mildly annoyed look gracing his face. "My girlfriend."

"The girl he slept with and gave the power of the bomb to." She corrected.

"Selina."

"Oh please," Her eyes rolled. "We gave them that talked years ago. But to give your father some credit, he didn't know who she actually was, until she stabbed him..."

"Selina." Again a warning.

"In the front." The temptation to add that last bit was too great and Bruce just sighed.

"A little slow on the uptake, dad?" Damian could smirk now, knowing that his father wasn't perpetually internally bleeding from the wound from twenty years ago.

"It was a very low point in my life." Bruce managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"So this power that you gave her?" Helena wanted to get back to the story. She had read about her father's supposed playboy persona, which when Helena had informed her mother of, she promptly laughed and stated that Helena should go ask her father about it. Helena had yet to do that. "Was it the bomb that killed Batman?"

"Yes." Bruce intervened before Selina could create any more colorful additions to the story. "But the autopilot on the aircraft carrying both Batman and the bomb was able to make it out over the ocean before it went off and come back, somewhat in one piece."

"Two pieces to be exact." Selina told the children. "In Jersey."

"Wait," Damian shook his head. "So everyone thought you were dead, but you were really in Jersey?"

"It's kind of the same thing." Selina mumbled.

"Ok, so how did you know he wasn't dead?" Damian asked Selina.

"Well," She breathed out. "Before your father decided to fly the bomb over the clear blue sea, he gave me the clean slate to help. After, I thought he was dead and everything was all said and done..."

"It took her a day." Bruce felt good having that on her.

"After a day." An amused brow lifted, then she got back to the story. "I uploaded the program. The files rewrote everything, interestingly enough it already had a name and completely new identity with files and everything in the works. Even an email and phone number."

"A phone?" Damian's brows narrowed. "Not HV-chat?"

"We didn't all have those yet." Bruce told him. "Holographic Video chatting wasn't what it is now."

"But how did you know he was alive?" Helena insisted.

"After... everything," Selina cut in. "I packed everything, and found a string of very familiar pearls on top of my clothes and I flew out on first flight to Europe."

"Did you go to Italy?" Damian's eyes narrowed.

"Paris." Bruce replied.

"I had enough money saved to drift from country to country." Selina ignored the slightly put off look from her beau. "And then he tracked me down in Istanbul."

"How did you do that?" Damian asked.

"There's a tracking device in the pearls." Helena didn't wait for either parental unit to answer.

"Dad," Damian snorted and good naturedly told his father, "You're an ass."

"But how did you get from Jersey to Istanbul?" Helena's eyes narrowed at Bruce.

"I had my own clean slate with me." Bruce informed her. "I was able to follow the signal to Istanbul."

"You were hurt though." She insisted.

"That's why it took him a month." Selina said enough to keep some more questioning at bay, for now, but soon enough it was going to be an issue. "Although, it was fairly interesting that we had the same last name, when we finally did meet."

"You're quite a presumptuous man, father." Although the tone from Damian could have been taken the wrong way, it was interesting that it still held admiration. "How did you manage that?"

"I knew the codes for the clean slate program mainframe once it was established that someone was using it and how to link information and identities together." Bruce shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to not be completely alone."

"What if she didn't want to?" Helena did not share in the enthusiasm that Damian had.

"We could erase it and start all over." Obviously the thought had occurred to Bruce but he didn't seemed too troubled by the notion. Then again, this Bruce was twenty years away from the one that was fairly scarred still and damaged. However, adding that information that wasn't as a nearly romantic as omitting it.

"He was actually a nervous wreck when I saw him in front of the Hagia Sophia." Too bad the woman that he decided to spend the rest of his life with didn't see things his way. "Even stumbled over his words."

"I was on sedatives." Did this woman always have to one up him?

"That's more realistic." Helena nodded in satisfaction. "So you guys really didn't meet at a party."

"Actually." Bruce cocked his head. "We did."

"I was posing as a maid to get to his fingerprints." Selina shrugged.

"She didn't tell you that she stole the pearls too, did she?" He smirked.

"Grandma's pearls?" Helena looked slightly surprised.

"Does it matter?" Damian questioned. "You gave them to her anyway."

"At the time he didn't want to." Selina amended. "Or the car."

"You stole his car?" Damian laughed. "Mother, that's pretty awesome."

"It was." Then she craned her head to look at him and pointed at him. "Don't get any ideas."

"What kind of car?" The excitement from the boy was more than Bruce could bare and he began secretly trying to devise a plan that would raise the driving age to eighteen, at least.

"Lamborghini."

"Classic!" Damian looked to his father. "Father, can I get that car when I'm sixteen?'

"That car was ruined during Bane's occupation." Bruce told his son.

"Aren't there others?" The boy wasn't letting up.

"There were only five made." Bruce mumbled while Selina let out a snort of laughter.

"So," Damian thought for a moment, "can I get a tumbler?"

"No." Bruce said firmly.

"Bat-pod?"

"No."

"How about a license first?" Selina broke up the father-son tiff.

"I could just have Mrs. Blake make one up for me." Damian pointed out.

"Not if you call her Mrs. Blake." Helena smiled.

"Alright." Bruce decided he was done for the night and wanted to stop any fight from breaking out in the moment. "Damian, did you do your readings yet?"

"Are you really going to do this mundane routine every time, father?" His dark brown eyes rolled.

"Come on, Damian." Helena stood up from her spot and gathered her papers. "They need time to conspire against us."

"Speak for yourself." Damian mumbled as he was ushered out of the room by his older sister.

"How long do you think it's going to be before they start asking us about the past?" Selina asked quietly, now that it was just the two of them in the room. "Individually?"

"I thought you didn't regret anything from your past?" Bruce reminded her.

"I don't." She sighed. "All I'm saying is that it's a good thing you're the rule enforcer."

"We all did things we regret, Selina." His voice was sincere and she didn't doubt him. "We did the best we could with what we had."

"They're going to want to go out there at one point." Memories flashed in her mind. "They'll sneak out."

"Who says they're going to get caught?" Acknowledging that their children had both of their genes, it was very likely that they could outsmart their parents in way not they didn't think was possible. "Honestly, though, neither is going out there..."

"Helena's good Bruce." Selina cut him off. He may be in denial about the idea of their children going out there, but she was well aware of what Helena wanted to do. "I saw her training here and in the archives."

"Why was she in the archives?" His quick interruption made her shake her head. "And why were you?"

"She's natural, talented, focused." Selina continued as if he hadn't said a word. "She beat Dick and Kate twice each. And she has perfect aim."

"What do you mean _aim_?" He instantly became leery.

"She found a crossbow," One side of her lip upturned. "Didn't know what it was because let's face it, we're getting old and even weapons are becoming out of date. Dick and I showed her how to use it. She aimed it at one of the targets, first time it missed completely, she didn't expect the kick-back. The second time she hit on the outer range, third was a perfect bullseye. The first time she ever saw a crossbow."

"You know how to use a crossbow?" This woman would never cease to amaze him.

"Doesn't everyone?" A brow lifted in amusement, but she was serious soon after. "We may not have taught her much, but the girl is genetically predisposed to kick-ass."

"You don't sound concerned about this." His heart, on the other hand, was racing a million miles a minute.

"I am." Selina shrugged. "But she's going to do what she wants and we won't be able to stop her."

"We can talk to her." He swiftly replied.

"Talk to her all you want, Bruce." She gave a low chuckle. "But she's not going to listen to you deter her from what she wants."

"She got that from you." A sigh escaped him.

"You're right." Her sarcastic tone was not lost on him. "Because I'm the one that spent my family's fortune on expensive gadgets and dressed up in a batsuit." She saw that he was not amused. "Face it, honey, we are in no position to tell her no."

"Of course, we are," Answering as though it was so purely obvious, "she's our daughter."

"Exactly," A nod. "She's our daughter, she'll sneak out if we tell her no. We won't be able to say anything that will make her not do this."

"And you and I both know how hard it is to give up everything." His voice was sharp and it momentarily stunned her. If anything Bruce rarely got mad before coming here, or at least truly mad. Of course, they fought it was part of their normal routine. But something of importance such as their children, fighting wasn't an issue. There were literally a handful of times that a genuine argument persevered. "She knows that, and it should be enough."

"It won't." Selina looked at the man beside her, she knew she was being harsh, but that's the only thing that he reacted to. Bruce needed to hear the reality of things because either it jerked him into action or he was going to find out anyway. "Teach her, Bruce. Don't fight it too much. This doesn't have to consume her like it did us, she has other people to take after, other role models who didn't let it take the guise take over. They work in teams, we never did, it's why they can have both. Not to mention I rather her patrol with someone than go out on her own."

"She's been sneaking out." Bruce said quietly. "I saw her on the monitor."

"Then you should tell her to watch the cameras." She retorted.

"I can't believe you're encouraging this." He sighed. "After everything we said..."

"We didn't expect the Joker come and put three bullets in me." This made him wince at the mention of the past year. They were meant to be safe, to be completely protected from harm. He turned away, but she caught him and forced him to look at her. "Bruce, we can only protect them so much. After everything is said and done, they're older, we're older, and we can't prevent them from living a life that they want to live. We sheltered them too much and you gave them altruistic sense of duty."

"I wasn't the only parent making them go to clinics." After all these years, she still had those moments of self-doubt; it was her Achilles heel that he would keep repairing every time it broke down.

"I didn't say you were." She pointed out. "We both gave them drive, but it's either going to be you or me who's going to shape that drive."

"Why can't it be both?"

"I thought you didn't like my... methods?" Surprised by this answer, she waited for the response.

"I never said that." Bruce shrugged. "I said I didn't like guns."

"So crossbows are alright?"

"Selina..." He sighed. "We should be discouraging her."

"She's going to do it either way, Bruce." They may not shout and holler, but they did have their stubbornness to keep their relationship interesting. "And then Damian going to probably join as well."

"I thought I told John I didn't want her out there?" Trying to ignore the drop in his stomach, Bruce sat back, looking at Selina.

"But you told him that it wouldn't hurt to give her some self defense training." Selina told him. "Plus Barbara isn't one to sit back and watch her husband have all the fun. Not to mention Dick and Kate..."

"Why would Damian want to join?" All that he got from her was a look and he relented. "If it comes up I'll talk to him."

"_We_ need to talk." Whether it was her tone or the topic that was at hand, Bruce began to push his emotions away in an attempt to think clearly. However, being away from that type of mentality for the years he had been, it proved impossible. The worst case scenarios trickled in his mind and he wished that he had been at the various doctor's appointments that Selina insisted on him not attending, she even blocked him from a few of the records that the doctors kept on her. "It's not about the kids."

"Are you..."

"I'm physically fine." She assured him, "But I'm remembering some things."

"What?" His brow narrowed.

"I know the women that were killed." Selina breathed out. "Not Harley, she must be new, but all those women..."

"Were in the False Faces gang." Bruce saw the sharpness in her eyes and chose to explain without being prompted. "When you said the name, I did a search on all the women and found aliases of them."

"Yeah." She scoffed. "They all changed their last names in the group and sometimes switch their names around. But we all had code names."

"The Cat." He smirked. "It suits you."

"God, I was hoping this was all buried and done with." An idea came to her. "Bruce? Were all those women attacked by the Joker?"

"Yes." His head nodded.

"And they all died by way that they killed their victims?" She swallowed. "Including me?"

"Except you didn't die." Bruce said quickly.

"But I was supposed to." Why did she have to be so insistent on the morbid thought. "So the Joker killed those women, all part of the False Faces gang, in the ways that in the False Faces gang they killed people."

"I don't..." The realization dawned on him and his jaw hardened. "Selina..."

"The Joker doesn't who you are, Bruce." She replied. "He was after me."

* * *

"So you're saying that the Joker was after Selina because he's hitting up all the old members of the False Faces?" Dick nodded. "Well that makes more sense."

"How?" Helena looked at him, as did Damian who was standing quietly by his sister.

"If the Joker knew who he was, he would know who all of us were." Dick informed her. "But I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he finds out."

"Now we have to know who else knows you're alive." John told Selina. "Because if the Joker knows, it's not a secret."

"He's a hired killer." Kate shrugged. "He might not care."

"He's a hired killer that didn't finish the job." Selina pointed out from her seat at one of the only chairs in the bunker. "He cares."

"But now that you're Selina Wayne from Quebec, how much does he have to go on?" Barbara asked. "He won't have enough evidence that you're Selina Kyle from the False Faces that he was supposed to kill. Even in Europe you weren't known as that. You were completely clean."

"You can't erase hardcopy." John said quietly. "I got all her files out from the police station, photos, everything, burned, but to say that Detroit or any other place kept only computer files on you, would be a lie."

"But there was a movement ten years ago to switch to all e-files around the world." Bruce crossed his arms. "Any file that they would have put on their database would have been immediately erased by the clean slate. The program was to even bypass all the government files."

"They can get new technology though." Barbara's shoulders moved. "But I already checked what they had on both of you, nothing would lead anyone to believe that Selina Kyle didn't disappear from the face of the earth."

"So how did he figure it out?" Bruce's voice came out a little more harsher than normal and he noticed the slight apprehension in both children's faces.

"False Faces." Selina admitted. "They never kept anything digital."

"He has to be working for them." Bruce nodded.

"But they disbanded." Kate inputted. "Before occupation, even. Why would they come up now?"

"Who would care enough to take out these women?" Dick glanced towards Selina. "No offence."

"Black Mask." Selina putting Dick's comment to the side for now. She wanted to solve this now. "We worked for him."

"What kind of files did they keep?" Bruce questioned, silently praying that she would be able to remember this fact.

"It was pointless to keep profiles, but that's why they were on the drive." Selina attempted to go back through the recesses of her mind that she had not accessed in a while. "But I think they kept some logs about some Falser's activities..."

"Falsers?" Kate asked.

"The members of the False Faces." Selina answered. "Most of didn't even know the other person, you only knew someone if you worked closely or were somehow friends."

"Why?" Helena spoke up.

"They wore masks." Bruce watched his daughter carefully, noticing a slight change in her stance and her eyes narrowed at her mother. She may be trying to stay passive but her uncertainty gave her away, he knew immediately that he wasn't the only one carefully observing the girl, as he caught eyes with Selina for a second. "Even in their profiles."

"So is there anyone that would leak out that information?" John wanted to know.

"Well," Tipping her head, Selina continued, "I knew them, but they didn't know me. One of the girls that is already dead, knew who I was, Holly. She was a Falser, but she's not a rat."

"You said you knew Gwen." Barbara tried.

"She was the liaison between Black Mask and Holly and I." There was more to it, Selina knew but it was going to take time, for those memories to come back. At least that's what the hopeful doctors told her. She on the other hand was never one to hope for something that was lost. Instead, Selina was the type of woman that stole whatever was taken from her. "But she did have some files."

"I can check her out tonight." Dick nodded. "We got her address the moment the Joker named her."

"She won't talk to you." Selina informed."She's never had a... good rapport with men, especially masked ones."

"I'll go." Kate shrugged. "Maybe she'll like a girl in a mask."

"I would say, she _much_ prefers that." A slow, suggestive smile came onto Selina's lips.

"She cute?"

"Weirdest set up ever." Dick shook his head.

"So let me get this straight..." Damian started.

"Oh honey there's nothing straight about this conversation." Kate winked.

"Right." Damian tried again, "Am I to understand that you, my mother, was in a gang that wore masks and none of you knew what the other looked like? And was headed by a man, who in turn, wore his own mask?"

"You are." Selina nodded, beginning to feel tired, but dared not show it.

"Did any of you know what he looked like?" It was a very valid question. However, neither Bruce nor Selina wanted their son exposed to that side of life as of yet. Selina especially. It wasn't a great thing to admit that you rose in the ranks of a gang that was led by a misogynist, rapist, pig, only because you kept your mouth shut and did as you were told.

"Not many of us." She answered. "And those who did, didn't talk about it."

"Why?"

"He was... disfigured." It was true, the girls that did rub the man the wrong way and had the guts to talk about it, told the stories. "But the moment that one of us would talk about it they were killed."

"Is there anyone that would know what he looked like behind his mask?" Barbara asked.

"Honestly?" She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I try not to think of who would actually."

"Did he go by another aliases that you know about?" John picked up the conversation again.

"No." She swallowed, and Bruce had noticed the change in the woman as she kept recounting the past. Although this didn't compare to years ago, it was still very obviously taking a toll on her. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fleeting memories part or the fact that their children now knew some of what their mother had to do to stay alive. And now, he was able to put the past behind, but as he watched Helena observe her mother in a newer light, Bruce was unsure of the consequences.

"All of the Falsers were women?" Dick asked.

"To my knowledge." Selina carefully stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment in the morning and a barbecue at night that I need to catch up on some beauty sleep for."

"If Gwen gives you any files, don't upload them." Bruce told the group, before catching up with Selina and throwing his son a look to follow them. Damian sighed and followed his parents. Helena stayed back and watched them leave. Chills began to run up and down her spine. Not only was the Joker just after her mother, but Selina Kyle was apparently one of the people that she had always been leery about. Helena stayed put, and was surprised that Bruce did not bother to even attempt to bring her up to the ground floor.

"What is this Gwen going to know?" Kate shook the group out of silence. "It's been years since any of this has happened."

"If Selina says that she was the liaison between Black Mask and them, then she'll know enough to get us on the right track." Barbara nodded.

"And that's just Selina and Holly." Dick agreed. "Selina might not remember if there were more girls that Gwen was looking out for. She may have their files too."

"Why would she keep the files?" Helena wanted to know. "Wouldn't they want all evidence gone?"

"You would think." Kate shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that the evidence needs to disappear. With that amount of evidence, I'm sure you would be able to blackmail a ton of people."

"Then why isn't she?" As her eyes narrowed, John saw that Helena had the same intimidating factor that her father had.

"Pay off." Dick tried. "Maybe she's trying to keep her head down in light of the recent attacks."

"But she seems powerful enough to be one of the first people gone." John pointed out.

"Intimidation." Barbara began to pull up the night's activities. "You guys go suit up and I'll feed you the rest of the info."

"I'm uploading the directions onto the pods." John was on another computer typing out his duty, as Kate and John went below without another word and hurried in their motions.

"Do you think she'll really have information?" Barbara asked quietly.

"I've learned," John began, "that sometimes the people you least except have all the information that you need."

"Like when we found the rolodex in Harley's body?" The moment had disgusted her beyond belief, what was worse was trying to get past the blood to see the names and numbers written there.

"Like that." He agreed. "Helena, can you bring up the status of Gwen's current profession?"

No answer.

"Helena?" John turned to see that the area previously occupied by the girl was now empty and he looked for to Barbara.

"Oh," Damian appeared and glanced around the bunker, also looking for his sister and having heard what had just happened, "father is so going to kill her."

* * *

"Selina." Bruce lay besides her, staring up at the ceiling as she curled around herself, on her side. He knew that today had not been at her in her best of light. She was worried about Helena and Damian. And while Damian seemed to be much more understanding of his mother's past, Helena was hesitant. So when Selina did not answer his call, he turned and put his hand on her shoulders, noticing that they were tight and heavy with emotion. "Selina?"

"Don't." She wasn't crying but he guessed she would be very soon.

Instead of listening to her completely, Bruce slid his hand further down and gently shifted himself so that her back was to his chest. That's when her breathing hitched, and where in the past she would have chosen to act out in anger, the years had somewhat changed her in these moments. In the past, she would have lashed out and fled the bed, not only did her physical state prevent her from the quick movements but she had also learned to be comforted by another human being. This was not a one sided affair of course, but Bruce appropriated the movements that he had seen others do during times of utter loss and she had done the same, with more of her frankness with him. They were chipped people, not broken. And contrary to the chips becoming larger, they were covered, taken care of.

"God," Selina scoffed, "she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." He said quietly.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Choosing to lay still as the man behind her adjusted the blankets. "It's like she's terrified of becoming me."

"She doesn't understand." Then admitted, "yet."

"Well at least we know you raised her well." Selina slightly scornful tone was not lost on him.

"I think we both had a hand in parenting." He gently squeezed her. "Helena, doesn't hate you, Selina, she's trying to understand what we've been teaching them their whole lives."

"You taught them about black and white, Bruce." She reminded him. "And she sucked it right up."

"They never had to live in grey." Helena didn't understand, and quite frankly, it had taken Bruce a while to understand the difference about knowing that there should be times to be selfless and selfish. In being with Selina he began to understand was that there were times that in order to be selfless you had to be selfish. "Now they don't have a choice."

"No one does." Selina sighed and finally turned to face him in the dark. "Do you think we protected them too much?"

"You're asking me that?" His eyes bulged.

"Bruce."

"I..." He thought for a moment. "We exposed them to trauma, and they knew what true empathy is and how to console others both emotionally and physically. Almost losing you was the worst thing to happen to them. I have no regrets about how we raised them. We did everything in our power to not only protect them, but love them. We gave them something that neither of us had growing up."

"You had Alfred." She told him quietly.

"I meant a mother." Bruce's hand shifted to her face. "You are an extraordinary mother and Helena is smart, she'll understand what you went through."

There was a moment of silence before Selina went to speak, "Wayne, you still got it."

"It helps when you're just speaking the truth." He smirked.

"Oh lord," Her eyes rolled. "You are laying on the sympathy pretty hard tonight."

"Well," The smirk grew, "would you like to know..."

"Mother! Father!" A rapping at the door caused the moment to shatter.

"Is there such a thing as sound proof doors?" Selina gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Come in Damian!" Bruce called, as he turned on the light and sat up. Then he saw that the boy looked quite dismayed and rose to meet him halfway, even Selina managed to to sit up in the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I was down in the bunker with Mrs. Blake," Damian gasped out. "And she was teaching me about the feeds..."

"You were down in the bunker?" Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "Damian what did we..."

"You can lecture later!" He waved the look of shock and anger from his father's face away. "Something happened."

"What?" Selina asked, starting to get up from her position.

"I thought about waking Alfred instead of you guys because I know mother needs to sleep." His voice was so hurried it was almost hard to keep track of what he was saying.

"Damian," Bruce put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "what happened?"

"It's Helena."

* * *

**Yey! I updated two weeks in a row! Again, please excuse the horrible mistakes, I'm sure they were plentiful. However, I do have an excellent excuse for them and for not updating my other story, so I promise the wait and the stumbles are not in vain! **

**Welcome newcommers to the story! I hope you guys are enjoying! I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter, I thought it would be fun to have Alfred just be there to basically say, "it's your turn now" and I hope that these moments in this chapter are bringing to light some of the more difficult aspects between Selina and her children and being raised in such a loving, mostly sheltered environment. As for Bruce's worst fears coming true... I guess you'll have to find out next chapter.**

**-EV**


	12. Chapter 12

Helena breathed out as she jumped over the fence, a piece of her mostly black clothing catching on the barbed-wire, but luckily fairly unscathed. Yet it still hurt like a bitch. This was something that they didn't teach in vigilante school, the smaller cuts hurt the most. However, they weren't the worse thing to happen to her and she guessed tonight. Crouching for a bit she looked up to the apartment that Gwen Altamont was living in.

Taking an old grapple she had found sitting in the suiting up area, she shot the silent line up and let it hook on to the windowsill. She knew that they would already be there questioning the woman and she had no need to interfere. If there were files still beholden to the woman, Helena was there to find them. As she pulled herself up, she methodically began to go over the training that John and everyone else had taught her, just in case, which happened to be the first rule. Expect the unexpected.

"….no idea what you guys are talking about." The highly unknown female voice was coming from the innards of the apartment, which was not where Helena was. Instead, Helena was standing in the room she wanted to be in the most, the bedroom. "Why would this gang be after me?"

"Because you worked for the False Faces before they disbanded." Although not entirely scary, but Kate's disguised tone was more on a down beat and had a strange twinge to it. "As a liaison of two women who were just recently killed, not to mention some others."

"What proof do you have?" Gwen was quite a fighty son of bitch, but she had been in this business for a while. Helena glanced around the room. Where would one hide hidden documents? "I'm not the kind of woman to be messin' around with those types of people."

"If we told you," Batwoman shrugged, "we'd have to kill you."

"You guys don't kill." She pointed out. Helena didn't want to move but the closet was messy enough to hide something but clean enough to keep it organized, even if the apartment was broken into the dresser seemed more appetizing to a thief's palette. "All the streets know your story."

"There are always exceptions to the rule." Even Helena got a chill, when Kate said that.

"You have bigger fish to fry." Gwen crossed her arms. "What do you want with me?"

"Joker's back." The voice made Helena completely still. Granted she had never heard her father nor John but Dick's, well he was utterly unrecognizable when he spoke as Batman. "He's threatened your life and he's working for the Black Mask."

There was a pause in the room before anyone spoke and Helena thought better than to take another silent step forward just in case.

"They're both dead." Gwen shook her head. "I…They… They have to be dead."

"You know what the Black Mask looks like." Batman continued, perhaps Gwen was more adapt to talk to masked men after all, or maybe they intimidated her enough to do so. "You handled his transgressions."

"I…" But Gwen wasn't able to finish as the noise from Helena's next step sounded in the apartment like a wrecking ball. And Helena would have been more aware, had the floorboard not moved to the side as well.

"Check the bedroom." Batman told Batwoman, in a hushed tone and silently she went forward, Batman's eyes still on Gwen. "Who's here?"

"You still workin' with that robin kid?" Gwen snottily responded, but received no answer.

As Batwoman entered the room, she saw a dark figure beginning to remove a floorboard from its respective place. But the door gave her away and the figure turned, immediately putting it's hands up.

"Wait…"

"No." Batwoman quickly lashed out at Helena, who dodged the fist coming and took note that the fists in practice were exactly that, practice. She wasn't in practice anymore.

"Just a sec…" Helena tried again before Batwoman went for a high kick and when Helena caught it, it forced her to listen.

"You good kid but…"

"My dad will kick my ass later, I don't need it from you too." When it dawned Batwoman just who the person in the secondhand suit and cowl, she just gaped. "Look under the floorboard."

"What are you doing here?" Batwoman questioned, lowering her leg. "Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Just" Rolling her eyes, she pointed down to the ground, "look down there."

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" She was speaking quietly, as crouched down to inspect the floor.

"Caught a ride on the train." She watched as Batwoman wasn't finding the loose, movable board and stepped on the noisy floorboard herself to show Batwoman what had alerted them to her presence.

"They must be running on time tonight." Batwoman murmured and broke the board, taking it away to reveal paper underneath. "Well, your dad may not have the cause to kill you after this."

"What are they?" Helena asked hurriedly.

"Hey Bats!" Batwoman called, looking at the documents on her wrist flashlight. "I got some documents here and someone who's hunting down trouble."

"Has she said anything?" Helena stopped herself from taking more documents than the couple that were in Batwoman's hand as the more seasoned costumed person rose.

"No." Batwoman cocked her head. "But I think these will get her to talk. Come on."

"What did you find?" Batman questioned, Gwen and he still in the same spots.

"These." Batwoman looked expectantly towards Gwen. "Feeling like talking now?"

"Who's this guy?" Gwen's brow furrowed at Helena's dark figure.

"A colleague." Not wanting to spend the time in shock at the sudden appearance of the undertrained person in the room, Batman got back down to business with the only unmasked person. "Why were you hiding those documents?"

"What?" The attitude that the woman had earlier, before Helena came began to surface once again. "Those lenses make it hard to read?"

"Gwen," Batwoman handed the documents to Helena, sauntered up to the unarmed woman, while cracking her knuckles and got extremely close to Gwen. "Either we're going to beat you to a pulp to get the information out of you, making it impossible for you to get away from the Joker, or you can tell us and easily be able to pack and leave before they catch you."

"You don't need me any more if you found those." Gwen licked her lips and sighed. "I handled everything of Black Mask's. All his accounts, women, start-ups, and jobs until he disappeared a couple years ago."

"The False Facers fell before the occupation." Batwoman pointed out.

"They did." She agreed. "But Black Mask isn't exactly the kind of guy that disappears."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept going with a number of other people, including that Nigma guy." Gwen shrugged. "Not exactly my types and he got someone new to get his shit together and booted me out."

"Why keep them?" Batwoman asked, slightly backing off.

"I worked my ass off for that man and all I got was maybe to have leverage on him if he ever chose to show his real face." She scoffed.

"You know what he looks like?" Not liking the turn, but needing to know the information, Batwoman took the lead on this one. It was better to not break the concentration now.

"I… I saw him once." The memory was obviously terrible from Gwen's disdain on her face. "It was by accident, I walked in on him… I walked in on him."

"Doing what?" Helena spoke up, much to the dismay of both Batwoman and Batman. Although they did not have to witness what Gwen was talking about, there was a good idea in both of their minds of what she meant. Then again, if Helena was going to be by their sides, she needed to be aware of the daily terrors that they faced.

"A girl." She swallowed. "She was just a girl, but he liked to show them his face before… before. It was torture, but we had a meeting that day and I assumed that he was alone and walked in."

"What did he look like?" Batwoman let up on her usual stiffness.

"His face was completely disfigured." Gwen shrugged. "He had such dark eyes though, soulless. They made you freeze if he ever looked at you. But rumor has it that he began to go through some plastic surgery, back then though that type of operation was new, he was desperate enough to do it, so his face looked even worse than before. Or maybe he just enjoying watching the terror in the girl's faces."

"Do you think you have seen him lately?" Helena attempted to keep some kind of power in her voice, but it had weakened. The thought of what this terrible man had done to these girls was something she had not really expected.

"I don't know." Gwen shook her head. "If I had to, I would bet my entire life on him getting a whole new face. Lord knows the man had money for it." There was a slight pause before Gwen went further, obviously weighing her options. "Whatever you need is right there. All his businesses, girls, every bit of…"

But she wasn't able to finish the sentence as a bullet pierced right through her throat and then her skull, silencing the gurgles coming from her gaping mouth. Helena could barely process the fact that Batman had put his full weight forward and covered her entirely, as Batwoman also huddle behind a wall, away from any windows that could possibly make them targets.

"Get the rest of the documents." Batman grumbled to Batwoman, however, a flame ignited the bedroom, leaving only the documents in Batwoman's hand the surviving ones. At the same time there was a thump of a couple people landing in the bedroom and coming through the front door. From the shadows Helena felt her blood run cold with the person that walked into the soon to be blazing apartment.

It was how she remembered him. Yellowish-green greasy hair, painted white skin with dark circles around his eyes and his lips red, as if from some dark twisted fairy tale. His clothes had not changed either, as the purple stood out in the shadows of the night. Helena didn't move just stared at the man that had changed her entire life. How she thought, felt, the deep anger that threatened to take over her even now, came down to this man's actions. A thought nagged in the back of her mind to that day and she knew in that instant that despite his flamboyant moved and speech, she hated every fiber of his being. From the painted smile to the hidden arteries and thin muscle that the man had. She knew that she could never hate anyone as much as she hated him.

"Ah," He spotted them in the corner and looked to the two men that came in with him and the two that walked through the bedroom door just then, "are we late for the party?"

Instead of coming up with some retort, Batwoman and Batman both leapt into action as two respective men went straight for them. As they fended them off, Helena went forward, knowing exactly what she wanted to do to the man. Helena saw that a couple extra men started to come in from the side, behind her and distracted her destination. Instead of panicking like she normally would have done in training, her mind cleared and she went into action. Her blocks swift and her balance perfect. Realizing that she didn't have time to actually go through the thought process of the movements and just did, but that made her actually pause and the attacker got a blow in towards her head. Briefly she thought that there would be a bruise there tomorrow, yet she kept going until he was subdued, as she slightly cheated, aiming for where it hurt the most and then with an elbow to the soft part of his temple.

"Impressive for a new Robin." Joker complimented before another went for Helena, he was slightly bigger and she was a bit intimidated but she the drive furthered her. Then the man pulled out a knife, without a second thought Helena pulled out her hidden, sharp arrow. It was the only one laying around and she promised herself to use it under an emergency. A man coming at her with a knife, it was understandable. "Or maybe not a Robin."

Without another word the man that Joker sent towards her engaged in the knife fight and the clink of the steel weapons was heard. Again Helena refused to think too deeply about her movements, but was aware of everything about her body at the same time. Strangely she was also cognitive of the other man's body as he maneuvered around her and she took note that his size cause him to be slower, taking the opportunity as she side stepped and the man lost his balance, she aimed for the sharp end to be implanted in his soft part of his leg and his face to implant on her knee, with another swift kick to his head. Breathing hard Helena glanced up at the Joker, unaware of the other men knocked out around her or the two speechless vigilantes behind her. The flames rising up as well and the place was getting hotter by the second.

"You've got some spirit," Joker threw down a small ball, which burst into flames right between him and Helena, "I like that." Another black ball as she went forward and was forced back, his crackles sounding in her ear, as she couldn't see him any more.

"Wait!" She cried out as Batman grabbed her arm, forcing her out the barely showing exit through the window.

"You got the files?" Batman asked Batwoman as he ignored Helena's pulls and refusal to enter the tumbler.

"Yep." Batwoman nodded, as she mounted her own Bat-pod that had appeared due to Barbara's help. "I see you got the runaway."

"I didn't runaway." Helena grumbled as she made her way into the seat.

"Tell that to the old man." She chuckled, then sped off, leaving Batman and a very disgruntled Helena Wayne settling themselves in the tumbler.

"You can't attack in anger." Batman started up the vehicle. "It clouds…"

"I know." Helena crossed her arms. "Just go home, so I can get this over with."

"And this." His hand reached over and took off her mask. "Does not look good on you."

"Do you have her?" It wasn't Barbara's voice that came over the speakers, as they made their way through the streets, it was Bruce's.

"In one piece." Batman answered.

"Good." And a click of the communication going silent caused Helena's heart to pound in her chest.

"So," Breaking the silence that threatened to take over the small area, Dick slipped into his more friendly tone, "you brought an arrow."

"Yeah." Helena swallowed. She wasn't exactly thinking about that at the moment. Currently she was more concerned with coming up with a way that she would be able to get out of the upcoming battle alive.

"Precaution?" He guessed.

"Back-up." She told him. "I wasn't sure if I was going to catch up with you guys."

"Did you understand what went on in there?" Knowing that she was not exactly privy to the happenings of the night, Dick knew that he would be able to help her along in this.

"You mean with what Gwen was saying?" The memory of the woman's bleeding throat and head came to her mind. Although the shock of it happening in front of her had somewhat dissipated there was the lingering effect. There was the idea that someone had taken someone else's life without thought. It wasn't the first time she had seen someone shot and she knew it wasn't the last, but it did not make it any easier.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Anything you didn't understand?"

"I…" A pause. "I get it, but… it's just…"

"Hard to process." Finishing the statement for her, his eyes softened. "I'm not going to say it gets better, because it doesn't. This is what we deal with. Rapes, murders, burglaries. Everything is important. Keeping people, the innocent, safe is what is important. One life does not compensate for another."

"But we're only there after." She pointed out.

"We prevent it from happening again." He informed. "Everything we do it for those that can't. And even after, we watch those people that have suffered."

"There will never be peace." They were back at the townhouse and the unease began to creep back on her.

"Which is why we try to find the good in life." Dick slowed down the tumbler into its space. "People, there will always be good people out there. And we have to outweigh the good against the bad."

Without another word, he took off the cowl and got out of the tumbler, she took a second and followed him. They made their way up to the level above them, and she knew that when they stepped off the elevator that everyone would be there waiting. Briefly feeling Dick's hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and he offered a lopsided smile before the doors opened and the scene was exactly how she predicted, with a few missing. Her father's presence depleted everyone else's, even Damian beside him seemed to disappear within the crowd.

"Dick," John moved forward and took aside the young man, "we need to go over the files."

"Sure." Dick nodded and the group moved away, save for Damian, who was not looking as smug as she predicted he would.

Then Bruce turned and both his children gave each other a look before following him. As they walked through the bunker, to the elevator and then up, it was completely silent. Although Helena was certain that everyone could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Making it to the first floor, the tirade made their way to the study. Bruce stopped, opened the door and allowed the two to walk through, only to be greeted by Selina, who sat on the armchair, watching them as they shuffled into the room. With the door closed and Bruce staring at both children, it was uncertain what exactly was about to transpire.

"Why the hell am I here?" Damian was the first to break. "I haven't done…"

"Quiet." Bruce interjected before he could go any further and silence lapsed into the room once more.

"Damian," Selina spoke up, "you were told not to go into the bunker without permission."

"Helena was going to stay." He began to protest. "I don't understand why I can't do the same."

"She has permission." A shrug. "You don't."

"Fine." Damian sighed. "Can I get permission to go down to the bunker and for Mr. and Mrs. Blake to train me with files?"

"In three months." With a nod, Selina saw that her son was about to protest. "When you can prove to us that you can handle school and make commitments."

"Until then," Bruce picked up, "you will be joining forensics, track and chess club."

"But I don't know if I can do all of those." Damian blanched.

"You will also maintain a three point eight." Bruce finished.

"That's impossible!" The bit of smugness that the boy had left was complete gone.

"Do it for a semester and you will be able to go into the bunker." Selina was unconcerned for her son, she knew that he really would accomplish the feat, hell even with a perfect GPA, but the thickness in the room between daughter and father was clouding his senses. "After we will discuss further negotiations for times allowed down there and appropriate activities."

"This is a complete overreaction about me going down there!" Throwing up his hands, Damian glared at his parents. "I'm not the one that went out there without permission!"

"No you weren't." Selina agreed.

"So punish Helena!" He gestured towards his unmoving sister. "She's the one who didn't have permission."

"I can't." All eyes turned to Bruce, two very surprised ones and one pair of eyes that remained passive.

"What?" Damian was obviously outraged by the new turn of events. Helena didn't bother to cover up her flabbergasted expression.

"She's eighteen." Bruce nodded. "She's old enough to make her own decisions and live with the consequences."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Apparently, Damian saw it as his right to continue the questioning of his father, while Helena chose to keep quiet at this point. She wasn't one to risk her good fortune.

"This… path that she has chosen is going to punish her far worse than I could ever." His tone had dropped and even Damian sensed that the atmosphere wasn't one of reprimanding or anything like that. Instead, it had taken to becoming more of sadness or loss. "It will take away part of your life. And every bit of evidence, she will obsess over because there's a feeling that no one else will do it, that there is one more person whose life will end because you cannot figure out the last piece to the puzzle. You have to live with each punch you throw and all the mistakes you will make. Sometimes those mistakes will cost someone their life."

It was the stillness in the room, as father and daughter stared each other down. Selina had a feeling that it would come to this, after all Bruce did not see the point in yelling, but felt that his own imposing presence would be able to intimidate someone. However, with the look that Helena had, she knew that there was some intimidation there but Helena appeared more determined with each word rather than disheartened.

"You have to be able to know that the people of Gotham will never see you as a hero." Bruce continued. "That legend is better than being a hero and they must never know your true face. And no matter how many people surround you, you will feel alone."

Whether it was the fact that Bruce had chosen to try and reason with his daughter this way or that Damian had stood quiet long enough for Bruce to say this, the room entered a silence. The stillness wasn't eerie, but contemplative.

"Dad." Helena spoke. "With those pieces of evidence, I will protect others. Those hits that I make, prevent others from harm. I will make mistakes, I already have. And a legend can also be a hero. But I won't be alone because I am lucky enough to have people that have already been down this path and can help me maneuver it."

"I never wanted this life for either of you." Bruce moved forward a bit and he also looked to Damian. "But I can't prevent everything." His hand landed on the bruise that had formed on her temple, then fell to her cheek. "You do have us and never forget that."

"Like I could." Helena rolled her eyes.

"It's very easy to." He told her. "But first, we have to ice this."

* * *

_"Bruce!" Selina stood with her hands on her hips staring down at the thing that had decidedly sat down and stared back at her. _

_ "What?" He shouted back somewhere in the apartment._

_ "That damn cat is here again!" She couldn't believe it. After the locked doors, the closing of the… wait, glancing to the left of the black cat she saw that one of the balcony doors was open. _

_ "Daddy!" Helena gasped from the other room. "Mommy said damn again!" _

_ "Helena!" Bruce's stern voice came from Damian's room and echoed into the one next to it, as he sounded as though he was lifting himself up from the ground and carrying something. _

_ "She did it first!" Helena scolded looking out from her doorway. _

_ Selina still stared down at the cat, which had perked up and picked its rear up, beginning to walk towards Selina. As she glared at the black cat coming towards her it stopped and sat back down again, resuming the stance that it had before. _

_ "Kitty!" Damian's giggle sounded in Selina's ear and she felt Bruce come beside her._

_ "How did it get in here?" Bruce asked quietly._

_ "The balcony is open." Selina sighed, the cat just looking up at them. _

_ "Strange." He murmured._

_ "Why?"_

_ "I closed those doors and only one is open." Still holding Damian as he moved against his father. _

_ "Want." Damian was attempting to get out of Bruce's grip. _

_ "No, Damian." Bruce tried to adjust the boy to get him to stop, but he wasn't listening. _

_ "Isis!" Helena giggled and went towards the cat, who perked up and its tail went up in greeting as the girl hurried past her parents to the animal. She knelt down in front of it and began to pet it._

_ "Helena." Selina said slowly. "Did you let the cat in?"_

_ "She knows how to open doors." She shrugged, the cat clamoring over her. _

_ "Did you teach her?" Her mother crossed her arms._

_ "Maybe." Helena's lips pursed together. "Mommy can I…"_

_ "What did we say about pets Helena?" Selina did not feel like dealing with this. Jen had some info that she needed to get into contact with for Barbara. _

_ "I already take care of her!" She protested. "I clean, teach her things and feed her!" _

_ "That would explain where the rest of last night's fish went." Bruce muttered. _

_ "Fish!" Damian giggled, then reached out towards the cat, who couldn't be more than three years old. "Want, fish." _

_ "It's a cat." Helena corrected her brother, picking up the cat, she went to the three and held it up to Damian to pet, he gave the cat a nice big pat and giggled as it made a meow. "See! She likes him." _

_ "Cat." Damian poked the animal in the nose, which it licked and he laughed. Bruce looked over at Selina who glared, knowing exactly where this was going to lead. _

_ "Bruce." Selina growled. _

_ "It's a cat." Bruce pointed out. "It's not like it's a lot of work." _

_ "Bruce." She sighed._

_ "Mom!" Helena caught her attention. "Please! Can we keep her?"_

_ "Mommy." Damian joined in. "Cat!"_

_ "You named her?" Selina recalled a certain time when both the adults in the area were fully against having pets, especially the man beside her. _

_ "Yes." Helena nodded. "Isis."_

_ "Isis?" Bruce asked, suddenly curious about the name. He felt Damian try to get down, so he eased him to the ground and the boy made his way towards his sister and the perhaps newly instated family pet._

_ "After the ancient Egyptian goddess of magic, father." With the roll of those eyes, Bruce became far too much aware of the teenage years looming towards them. _

_ "We should really talk to Alfred about those lesson plans." Selina lifted a brow as they watched the kids play with the creature. _

_ "It's a phase." He shrugged. "Do you really not want this cat?"_

_ "It doesn't look like I have a choice." She pointed out, as Damian and Helena giggled at the playful cat's antics. "If it can get through locked doors, I don't think I can keep it out, even I wanted it to." _

_ "Cats can be difficult like that." Bruce cocked his head and she just gave him a look, he just moved his shoulders in helplessness. _

_ "Oh now your funny?" There was not a lick of amusement in her voice. _

_ "It'll teach them responsibility." He tried to reason with her. _

_ "Really?" Her highly doubtful look caused him to think that it wasn't working. "And who's going to be taking out the litter, buying the food, take it to the vet's office? Damian?" _

_ "Why are you so against this?" Bruce asked. _

_ "I'm just being realistic." She informed. _

_ "This is about Otto isn't it?" His eyes softened a bit and he got his answer when she remained silent. "Selina, nothing bad is going to happen to…"_

_ "Isis." Selina supplied. _

_ "Isis." He nodded, bringing in her into his side. "Look, it's a pet that they can love and we can take care of."_

_ "You know," She sighed. Damn, they really did look happy with that cat, "we used to be loners." _

_ "It didn't quite fit." _

* * *

**Yep. Bruce has officially come to terms with Helena wanting to be something more than just herself. Well, sorta, but enough to speak frankly with her and perhaps maybe teach her a few things directly... ;) Anyway, yes last chapter had a moment with Selina unsure of Helena's reaction of her past. Let's just say, for now, that there may be some things that surprise you in chapters to come, maybe not, but we'll see. But as Bruce comes to terms with his daughter taking on some of the family business, I wonder how he will react to something more than a flirtation? Please let me know what you guys hope, fear, estimate Damian's GPA to be, how long he'll stand his peers, when he'll put on his own suit or simply just let me know how you guys feel about the chapter! **

**-EV  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad made it sound like the paparazzi were going to be a pack of lions chasing down the last gazelle." Helena glanced around the barbecue, everyone was dressed fairly casual in jeans. Some had opted to dress up a bit more, bent on political pursuits or just pursuits in general.

"This isn't exactly a high end cash bar." Dick pointed out as they stood by the checkered picnic table, filled with bottles of soda and water. "But there are a lot of paparazzi here."

"Where?" Her brows narrowed and immediately went on the look out for said cameras.

"People have them on their wrists." He nodded to a man in particular who was currently rubbing his wrist, while discretely pointing it towards Bruce and Selina, who were chatting with the Fox family. Tamara and her husband with their two young children, they seemed to be enjoying their conversation. "His name is Vincent Vale."

"And he's part of the paparazzi?"

"Yes." Dick provided. "But you can always tell the paparazzi when they flick their wrists or rub them. At first I thought they had a tick, but then I saw the tiny opening for a lenses on their bracelet or whatever they had them hooked up to."

"Who's that they keep taking pictures of?" Helena motioned towards a woman with short blonde hair and strong disposition about her.

"Ah," He sighed, "that would be our fair city commissioner. The Mrs. Maggie Sawyer."

"She doesn't look like she plays too rough." Rewarded with just a look with that observation, a new voice broke them from their staring contest.

"Oh trust me," Kate walked over to them, a cup in her hand, "she does."

"Hiding?" Dick questioned.

"From the ex?" A brief emotion of disbelief crossed her face. "Never."

"I detect some lying Kane." He pushed.

"I'm more avoiding the ex's wife." Kate informed.

"What ex?" Helena asked.

"Sawyer." Kate sighed. "She and I dated, on and off for about a year. But we're pretty okay with each other."

"But the wife?" Helena was intrigued. Not that she never thought that people outside the mask couldn't date people that didn't run in the same field but she never pictured it going well or rather for that long.

"She's not as… friendly." Kate struggled for the right words.

"She's kind of a possessive bitch." Dick put it frankly. There was a pause before something caught his eye. "Oh there's about to be more drama."

"Why?" Helena didn't understand where this was going.

"Montoya." Was all Dick said before Kate became even more pale, which Helena didn't think was possible, but lo and behold, Kate did pale further. "The new crush."

"Shut up Dick." Kate downed her drink as though it was an actual drink and set it on the table. Rene Montoya happened to look over at that point and smiled towards Kate, who blushed immediately.

"Good luck." Dick told a retreating Kate. Both Helena and Dick watched the two women kiss on the cheek and hug longer than friends and then saw the look that the woman coming up to Sawyer gave.

"If looks could kill." Helena's brows shot up in surprise at the hostility that presumably Sawyer's wife gave.

"Tell me about it." He sighed and caught the glance that Helena threw him. "What?"

"Should I be running away from you in case an ex pops up?" She asked lightly, a bit more so than she would have liked.

"No." Dick shook his head chuckling. "I'm barely in my own bed let alone someone else's. I take it your dad has silent alarms on your bedroom window."

"I would laugh," A smile came to her face, "if it wasn't so true."

"You already had some poor Gotham boy try to climb through?" He meant the comment to come off as a complete joke, which she luckily took as one, but Dick didn't realize that he did not like that thought one bit. Well, the thought of another guy trying to climb through her window.

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "I tried it."

"Eager to escape?" There wasn't an answer just a shrug. "Oh Helena Wayne, I feel like you have many more trying to run away stories."

"I wouldn't call them running away exactly." Helena let herself give into a full smile, which unbeknownst to her, completely enthralled Dick. "Just adventures."

Another fact that had managed to slip past the two, was a pair of eyes watching their every move from his spot. Even though Bruce was in full, jovial conversation with Tamara and her family, he was observing his daughter and his new namesake from his position on the bench. Not that he never had the feeling of moments of watching his girl flirt with boys, but she usually did it with more indifference towards them. As the boys would fumble about, as Dick was doing a little himself, she would be completely coherent and be able to steer the conversation to the ways she wanted the conversation to go. She had much more control, but with Dick there was something clumsy in her movements and he noticed that the flirtatious smile that she usually had on her face, wasn't the one that was there. The smile and the giggles were genuine. Suddenly Helena sneaking around in a cowl seemed like a ray of sunshine.

"Hey Bruce, Selina," Kate came to the friendly table with a tough but nice looking mature woman on her arm, "Let me introduce to you, future mayor of Gotham City, Rene Montoya."

"Ms. Montoya." Bruce stood up slowly, "I was hoping to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Wayne." Rene took the offered hand. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all." Tamara answered from her spot. "Care to join us? They keep coming around with burgers here, I'm sure you'll be able to grab one if you're hungry."

"I like the sound of that." Kate took a seat besides Selina and Rene saw that Tamara and her family opted to scooted over and make room for her opposite Bruce. "So you guys been discussing the business?"

"Actually," Selina cut in, "we were just talking about the good old days of Gotham."

"I didn't know you were familiar with Gotham, Mrs. Wayne." Rene took an offered burger and didn't notice the slightly panicked looks from the rest of the table.

"I came here on business often." She caught herself. "It was much different then."

"The world was different." Rene pointed out. "But Gotham will always be Gotham."

"How so?" Bruce was curious, having missed out on his own experience, he needed to hear it from someone who knew the underbelly that he had worked in. "It seems to have changed quite a bit."

"Gotham has a knack for attracting… colorful characters." Diplomatic words from a hopeful diplomat. "Take for instance Joker or Bane."

"Weren't you a bit young to remember them?" Bruce was lucky that his tone wasn't too parental or harsh because she just smiled.

"Oh I definitely remember them." She nodded. "Joker came around when I was eighteen and just got on the force actually. And Bane's occupation, I handled some of the troops down on Bleaker, when the fight moved past Wall Street."

"Troops?" He smirked. "Do you think that Gotham will be in need of more troops?"

"I do." Rene became a bit more serious, much like Jim Gordon did in moments of need. "When I was Commissioner, right after Jim, for seventeen years, I saw that Gotham will always be Gotham. There isn't anything wrong with that per-say but I think that we need to be more vigilant as a city. We are lucky that we have our own operatives within limits, but people have become lenient on what is happening within the city and people are slipping into the peaceful state much like they did before Bane's occupation."

"You think that there's something brewing under the streets again?" Selina was the one to question this. Obviously Rene took it as Bruce and others had told her what happened with Bane, or from the news.

"Not under." Her tone was a bit grim. "But right in front of us."

"As mayor what would you plan to do about that?" Bruce didn't care if this was a set up for this particular question, but he did care how she answered. Something at the back of his mind nagged at him, saying that Helena had mentioned something else brewing in Gotham. There was another voice hissing that he had also felt the urgency but he suppressed that voice years ago, hoping that it would never come back.

"I don't want to…"

"Please." He encouraged.

"Well," Rene started, "I would try to create more funds to get them into the GCPD's MCU to upgrade the equipment there so we can solve cases faster and get better results instead of shipping them out and creating a slower process. I want more background checks on officials and emergency personal…"

"Has there been reason to suspect fowl play?" Bruce's brows narrowed and he could feel Selina tense a bit.

"In the last couple years there has been some strange happenings going on in the police archives." She answered. "This is definitely something to look into, because there are a limited number of people that are even allowed into the archives. I mean both hardcopy and virtually."

"Is anything being done?" He wanted to know.

"Few investigations." A nod, then glanced sideways. "There's been few upsets in recent years."

"How do you mean?" Bruce was fully engrossed now and everyone at the table could see it.

"During the occupation there were raids on police properties." She began. "Now we're just getting some of the cases and people that slipped through the cracks during that time. We need more people, more investigators on this and currently the mayor has remained silent on this and so the people do not feel a need to protest or get involved, so nothing gets done."

"What people have slipped through the cracks?" Knowing that he wasn't going to enjoy the answer, he refrained from pushing. However he didn't get his answer, due to one of Tamara's children, Diana, giving a loud wail.

"Yep," Kate looked over to the less than one year old, "that's how I'm feeling about now."

"Kate gets bored every time I step up to the soap box." Rene smiled over at the other woman.

"I wouldn't say bored," Kate shrugged, "just would rather talk about how Bruce's daughter looks pretty cozy with young Grayson."

"They're talking." Bruce tried to play it off, and suddenly wished they were still talking about the archives.

"They are." Kate agreed. "Quite closely."

"I'm going to get a drink." Bruce announced getting up and walking towards the two.

"Kate," Selina smirked. "You are quite the troublemaker."

"Please." Kate waved the notion away. "I'm providing harmless entertainment."

"Tell that to Dick when he's flat out on the ground." Tamara laughed.

As one set of picnickers watched the interaction, none could have guessed what actually happened next. When Bruce rose slowly to head towards the table, he was beat out by his younger self. Damian didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that he had passed his father, instead plowed on right through and was the person to cause the spilt between Dick and Helena. It caused Bruce to stop and just watch in amazement.

"Excuse me." Damian looked up at the two as one threw a very annoyed look towards her brother, while the other seemed compliant and let the boy pass through and grabbed two full cups of liquid. It was strangely and awkwardly silent. Then Damian turned and glanced between the two again. "Grayson."

"Damian." Dick nodded, watching the young boy walk away towards his own table with his own person that he was talking to, but not before giving his father a glass of whatever he had grabbed.

"Master Damian." Alfred sat there, highly amused. "Do I detect a protective streak in you?"

"Of course not." Damian plopped down next to the man. "You detect a distrust in Grayson."

"Oh." The man smiled. "Is that all?"

"A chance to annoy Helena." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"I see."

"Besides father shouldn't be walking so much."

"Quite right."

"And I was thirsty."

"Indeed."

* * *

Helena's brow was full of sweat as she threw the punch to Dick's head, which he duck skillfully. He almost caught her off guard as he went for her underbelly, but she was able to dodge out of the way. She went for another strike and he went for her legs and she back flipped, staying within the boundaries then the sight of her father on the side, standing there with Barbara, John, Kate and her mother made her heart beat faster and she nearly was hit by Dick's incoming forearm. Moving out of the way, and steadying herself, she saw that she had Bruce's attention, even if he was trying very hard not to look at her.

"Watch that left hook." Dick called to her and she moved opposite feeling a presence behind her and swiftly turned to see Kate ready to spar.

"Double team?" Kate smiled at Dick over Helena's shoulder, but Helena was beginning to know her partner's weaknesses. She calmed her mind and prepared for another sneak attack behind her.

Instead of completely missing her, Dick grabbed Helena by the waist and held her to him. Keeping down the sudden thrill that passed through her, Helena saw that Kate was going in for a strike. Kicked the weak part of his back knee with her heel and then, the soft part of his stomach, Helena managed to get from Dick's grasp and moved to the side, causing Kate to pause at the sudden change of person in front of her.

"Nice moves, kid." Kate nodded in appreciation, as Dick stood up, ready for more.

"I learnt from the best." Helena breathed out, poised to continue the battle.

"Ah, now you're just sucking up." Dick smirked.

"I'm sorry." She lifted a brow. "Did you think that I was talking about you?"

"Oh," Kate sucked in some air. "It's so on girly."

"Let me try." The foreign voice caused them to turn to see Bruce standing there, watching Helena's reaction very carefully, as he stepped closer and into the designated training area.

"You got the old man out here." Dick shook his head as he walked off the area. "Now you're in trouble."

As Kate passed Bruce, she just gave him a small smirk. Thinking that he was going to do the same, Dick smiled, but was caught off guard by the quick sweep of Bruce's foot under his. Catching himself inches from the ground, Dick pulled himself up and hobbled up.

"Always mind your surroundings, Grayson." Bruce reminded him softly.

"Is that the best…" But Dick wasn't able to finish his sentence as Bruce's hand caught him off, taking a slight towards his head at the right, which Dick ducked, but he didn't see the lightening fast right hand towards his stomach. Although it didn't touch him, Dick sucked in, trying to get out of the way of his very intimidating hands.

"Go get some water." Patting the young man's back, Bruce walked into the training area platform. He took in his daughter's form as she stood there, still breathing heavily from Kate and Dick's attacks. Her hands sat on her hips and he mentally went over her weaknesses, even before they began.

"Kick his ass, baby girl." Selina muttered from the sidelines, under her breath as she stood in-between Barbara and John.

"I'm more worried about Bruce." Barbara watched as they took their stances. Then Helena rushed towards him for the first attack, and Bruce flew under the radar and tripped her easily, but she thankfully bounced off her shoulder, springing back to life and at the utmost attention.

"He'll be just fine." Selina knew exactly what the man wanted to prove. With the fist that he threw and the swift movements that he made she knew that he was using a reserved amount of energy. She had fought besides him before, watched him, studied him because she never knew when she might have to face him herself. The movements that he made towards their daughter were too steady, and not in the least of what he was capable of.

"He's holding back." John commented, as Helena bent back to prevent herself from getting hit. Then Bruce either heard him or he was just playing with her and warming up, because the attacks became more rapid and precise. They were still not even half of what the man could do.

"He's testing her." Barbara nodded. Helena jumped up for a kick but he caught her foot, only to flip her in a not so gentle manner, causing Helena to look up at him in slight surprise. Then he went for her and she expertly dodged him.

"And now we're at fifty percent." Selina counted in her head the times that Helena managed to just barely move away from her father's grasp.

"Maybe we should throw some goodies in there." Barbara suggested.

"Wonder why he didn't start from the top." Dick inputted as he and Kate joined the peanut gallery.

"Jealous?" Kate smiled.

"Maybe." He almost gasped at the way Helena nearly missed quite of a deadly kick. "Notched it up to seventy-five percent."

"He's still at fifty." John shook his head.

"You're concentrating too hard." Bruce lunged at his daughter, who very narrowly escaped it.

"It's kind of hard not to." Helena growled as she struck out against him but he used it against her, catching her arm, twisting it and for a moment held her to him. Instead of the thrill that she got with Dick, she felt a sort of anger. She turned and tarried for a moment, but that only cause his arms to tighten his hold on her, feeling a bit more miffed. Trying to use the maneuver that she had used only a moment ago, but it backfired again. This time she felt that she could barely breathe.

"Don't let the anger get the best of you." He told her as she continued her attempts to overthrow him.

"I'm not angry." She denied.

"Struggling is pointless, Helena." Bruce made it a point to tight his hold once again. "I am twice your body weight. Focus. What could you do to get out of this?'

"Use a fancy gadget." Not liking that she couldn't get her footing to flip him she continued her struggles.

"Think again." He denied her the footing again. "You will be in this position more than I like to admit. You will be against men that have more experience with guns, strength and everything that they can throw at you…"

"I know!" She almost had it. "I was out there…"

"That was nothing. The Joker ran out on you and you beat three of his men." Bruce steadily informed. "You will always struggle more to be on top."

"That sounds so sexist."

"It's a fact." He agreed with her, but he had witnessed far too many times over with what brute force could to someone smaller, not matter how fast, flexible, trained they were. "Ask Barbara, Kate, or your mother. Once someone larger than you has you like this, do you know what he can do to you?"

That's when she stilled. When she knew what he was trying to teach her. It wasn't that she would never be good enough to go out there. There were consequences, trials that she would go through every night. When he said that she was alone, he didn't mean physically or even mentally, it was a fact. No matter the people surrounding you, no matter the plans that you worked out with others, shit happens. This will happen. There will be a moment that you will fail. He was preparing her for that moment. Helena had never truly experienced failure. She was intelligent, strong-willed, physically capable, and when obstacles were in her way, there were ways to take them down. Either it would be from help or she would do it herself. But this failure, this _idea_ of failing was completely new to her. She didn't fail and so she stilled.

The strange part was not when Bruce went in for the stroke, it was when Helena began to move as if she had been fighting her entire life against an invisible opponent. She quieted her mind, cleared it and felt her own body and knew what it was capable of. Therefore, as he decided to move, she made her own movement and wretched herself from his grasp. With a spry kick and block of his blow, she stood opposite him at the ready. That was when the fight really began.

"Oh this is good." Dick nodded in appreciation, watching father and daughter's flying movements across the platform. It was fluid and though some movements were definitely from Bruce in Helena, there was a certain elegance and agility that had to come from Selina.

"She's too slow." Selina murmured as Bruce caught the girl.

"What?" Kate's eyes widened. "You're joking right?"

"Selina's right." Barbara nodded. "He's basically forty years older than she is with a bum knee. He should be flat on the ground by now."

"You do realize that this man could probably climb Everest without gear with pure determination right?" Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I dare one of you to go spar with him."

"She hasn't exploited any of his weaknesses." Selina watched as her two family members began breathing heavily and missed the thrill of the fight instantly. It had been a very long while that Selina had made the blows or even thought of even a spar.

"He doesn't have a weakness." Barbara smirked.

"Oh yes he does." She corrected.

"Then he represses it." Dick shrugged.

"No." Selina shook her head. "He uses it against them."

"You're too slow." Bruce got her into another hold, this time, she was down on the ground and he kneeling beside her, holding her, preventing her from moving.

"Yeah," She attempting to tuck her arms under her, she only managed to lock herself further down, "I got that."

"You need to be faster." He chided.

"How?" Even talking was hard.

"And you need to be better."

"Better?" She couldn't laugh out of bitterness but she managed a huff. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Remember your most painful moment." The quietness in his voice, made her understand how much he didn't want to be doing this or even think this way. "Use that."

"I don't have…"

"You do." Bruce corrected her. "Use that, focus that anger, the distrust, the hatred into something useful. It's wasted energy otherwise."

"I thought you said that using anger is pointless." A memory shot through her brain and even now she could feel the crushing in her chest that she knew wasn't from his knee in the middle of her back. This was deeper. This was a moment she would always remember. It was the thing that drove her to be here.

"When you're using it incorrectly." He told her. "Focus Helena."

And she did.

* * *

_Helena quietly came into the hospital room. The sterile quality of the place made her hate the smell as it ran through her nose. Her whole state of mind had been positively racked, but she had convinced her father that she was no longer in a state of shock that she once had been. However, as she saw her father hand still holding her mother's hand as the monitor steadily beeped in the room, Helena felt the shock threaten to take over again. _

_ She felt the fear as she had stared into her mother's unmoving eyes. The fear of watching someone so powerful fall all the way down. Everything that she had known about her life, the way that she thought things through had changed. Her whole life in that instant had become something that she had only witnessed other people deal with. This foreign sense of self was an idea that she was familiar with and despised. Helena knew that she needed to regain the knowledge that she had lost. She needed to become herself again. _

_ Bruce's head rested alongside Selina's covered body. Even as he slept his grip was like a vice never to let go and in Helena's study of the two, she knew that he wasn't going to make exceptions. He had been there all night and while the children were able to sleep in beds in the same room, Bruce had never left the side of Selina. Although Helena had caught him just simply staring at them once or twice when she had woken in the middle of the night. While her father thought she was sleeping, she silently observed him back. His eyes were sad, thoughtful, but highly determined. _

_ Helena walked further into the room, when her next footstep fell and his head shot up and he turned in the direction of the noise. Her usually pristine father, his cheeks covered in old scruff. Dark circles embedded themselves under his eyes and the lightness in his air was completely gone. If she was honest with herself, he looked like hell._

_ "Where's your brother?" Bruce's slightly groggy voice questioned._

_ "Taking a shower in the locker room." She came closer and she saw him relax. Standing at the end of the bed her hazel eyes were casted in the direction of the unconscious woman. "What did they say?"_

_ "Nothing." He swallowed, the hand still holding on to the other. _

_ "Father." Helena hated to cry but she felt the tears begin to burn like coals in the back of her mind. Yet she had paused long enough for Bruce to turn and know that she didn't need a father that wasn't going to be there, one that would be too wrapped up in his own grief. "I'm so sorry." _

_ "Oh Helena." Bruce shook his head going closer to the girl, reluctant to let go of Selina's unmoving hand. "You didn't do anything wrong." _

_ "I should've stopped him." She breathed in. "I should've…"_

_ "Helena," This was the moment that Bruce had been trying to prevent since the moment she was born. Taking a hold of her shoulders and causing him to look into her wet eyes, he wanted her to believe something that he wasn't sure if she ever would. "This is _not_ your fault. Do you understand?"_

_ "But I was there." Tears poured down her cheeks and Bruce realized how much alike they were in that moment. "I should've…"_

_ "There was nothing you could have done." She went to protest again, but he stopped her. "You don't know what that man is capable of." _

_ "What do you mean?" Her brows narrowed in confusion. "You know him?"_

_ "He's… he's not a good man. He's sick." Bruce had a feeling that one day the past would come back to haunt him, that this paradise that they had so long lived in was something of what dreams were made of. And he knew that dreams ended. But his children, he never wanted that dream to end for them. _

_ "How does he know you?" Helena wanted to know. The past lives that her parents had were completely foreign to her. She knew that they had different upbringings, that they were from America, Gotham in particular. She knew that they were wealthy, and her father in particular came from a wealthy family. However, that never matter. It wasn't something that she questioned, and when she heard of their pasts tended to roll off their tongues in an indifferent manner. _

_ "We… I need to tell you something." Bruce sighed. "There are people that may be after us, but I can't tell you here, I don't know who's listening. And I'm not going to say it twice so we have to wait for your brother." Taking her face in his hands, she had to look at him and his own internal struggle. "However, you must know, that this is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong." _

_ "But dad," There was a need to be strong and to say these words with certainty and she did, as much as it frightened Bruce, his daughter said these words with such conviction, such pronounced self deprecation that there was no going back. She didn't need to be eight and completely loose everything. There just needed to be a threat of losing everything that you knew to be true. That perhaps everything that someone knew was a lie. He couldn't comfort her. She now had her own demons. "It was my fault. I watched him shoot her and I didn't do anything to save her." _

* * *

**So I had a point brought up by a J5 about matters of a hero. And I am greatly curious as to what makes a hero for you guys or almost somewhat of an anti-hero? Here it has been greatly alluded to that Helena had been there when Selina was shot, at least I thought it was, yet that's not the whole reason she wants to be in Gotham. However, she's not looking to take the mantle away from Dick or John or Bruce, Helena is looking for her own way.  
**

**But I am really wondering what you guys think makes a hero or what causes someone to be a hero. What kind of reason does a person need to put on a suit or uniform to become something else? Or does someone need a reason? Don't worry, I don't want a full fledged essay, just wanting to know. **

** And if you don't want to say, then by all means please just let me know what you thought about the chapter! I am a pretty flexible person in matters of reviewing ;)**

**-EV**


	14. Chapter 14

Dick watched as Helena poured over the e-files on her desk. She was currently converting the archival shareholdings of Wayne Enterprises legal information from their paper format to the e-files that were spilled onto her desk. It seemed that Helena was content to attack the job with such ferocity that he couldn't divulge to himself of having. Logically he knew that this was something to do away from her father's careful eye and even though she was incredibly intelligent, she had been sheltered the majority of her life and never truly experienced what others would deem a normal childhood.

Admittedly, it wasn't as if he had a normal childhood by any means. After all stealing the bat-pod every once in a while didn't constitute as a normal underage activity. However, he did one up Helena in having a semblance of a life in having gone to school, made a couple friends here and there. Of course, she had the social graces of both her parents in public but it seemed that her friends were very few and far between. Dick figured that Bruce wasn't one to encourage friendship, afraid that the family may be discovered.

Now, as he watched the beautiful young woman move through the task that she was told to do and noticing the darkness threatening to overcome Gotham at seven at night, he thought that maybe some things should change. After all, everyone was entitled to at least one normal night in their existence. Standing, he sauntered over to her desk and wasn't surprised when she didn't look up.

"Helena." Dick tried, she didn't answer. "Helena."

"I'm almost done." She said in a hurried voice, her head was still bowed and a few dark hairs had managed to get free themselves from her loose bun. After two minutes, she sighed in contentment and looked up at him. "Done."

"Are you always this focused?" He smirked.

"Of course." A shrug.

"Helena," Pause, "have you ever been to a club?"

"Dad didn't want us to join any clubs." She replied then noticed the confused look that crossed his face and she realized her mistake. "You mean a club like a discothèque club, don't you?"

"Yep," Dick held in the laughter that threatened to overcome him. Sometimes her naivety was just too much for him.

"Once." Helena nodded. "But it wasn't very fun, completely empty even though Sofia said it was the hottest discothèque in all of Rome."

"How about giving it another try?" He suggested. "After all you never been to any of them in Gotham and I highly doubt that Roman clubs compare to Gotham clubs."

"Don't you have to go out tonight?" She questioned.

"Think of it as a recon mission." Dick shrugged. "Conventional undercover work that your dad _may_ find out about."

"You mean he will." Correcting him, she couldn't help the little jolt of anticipation of being able to go out, with this man.

"I will talk to him tomorrow and tell him it was my idea." Although he wasn't certain that he wanted to, Dick knew that he didn't have a choice, but how bad could it really be?

"Are you sure you want to endure his wrath?" A small devious smile came to her lips.

"I've handled worse." He replied.

"I don't have anything to wear." Helena looked down at the business suit she was wearing. "I may not know about clubs but I do know that this is not proper fashion attire to go to them."

"I'm going in my suit." His nonchalant answer earned him a look and he relented. "On the forty-fifth floor, there is a closet of designer clothes for the Central, the enterprise's fashion magazine."

"I can't steal that." Her eyes widened.

"Your last name is above the door." Dick pointed out, "And your mother takes care of the virtual security of all Wayne Enterprise's stockholders and the security of the whole company. Your father helped bring in billions of dollars since his return. I think you're okay."

"I'm blaming you if I get caught." Locking down all the e-files and placing the rest in order, Helena stood, readied herself for leaving this office to go downstairs.

"That's fine." He led the way to the closet he was talking about. "So who's Sofia?"

"A friend in Italy." She shrugged as they boarded the elevator.

"You don't talk about Italy that much." A side glance towards her as the elevator dinged and the quick ride began. "Or the past."

"You know it already."

"What about your friends?" Dick asked. "Did you have any friends?"

"Of course I had friends." Helena rolled her eyes, as they stepped on to the forty-fifth floor. "I'm not really used to talking about my private life."

"I got that." He nodded. "But seriously, what did you do for fun?"

"Thank you." She said as he opened the door for her and they walked into an insanely large closet. "I'm not one for shopping, this is pretty amazing."

"Thought you might like it." Gesturing to go further in. "Pick anything."

Without saying a word she disappeared behind a wall of clothes, shoes and other accessories. Thinking he might be in here for a while, Dick took a seat on a cushioned stool and sat forward.

"Helena?"

"Yeah?" Her voice came from some hidden place within the room.

"What did you do over there?" Still wanting his answer, he waited.

"Traveled." Then she dared herself to go further. "I don't know, we helped out in Darfur with the recovery going on there, spent two years in China, where I took some martial arts…"

"Your dad let you do that?" Genuinely surprised.

"Mom did." Helena was muffled for a moment. "But besides all that, I did have friends, mostly in Italy. It's where we lived basically. My friends and I would travel but usually never more than a day or out of the country, it was a rule."

"I bet you broke that a couple of times." Examining his current surroundings Dick didn't understand the need for the amount of accessories.

"So," He dared ask the next question. "Did you have a boyfriend or something?" A laugh came from her, and he smirked. "I take that as a no."

"Could you imagine?" Her voice was coming closer to where he was sitting and he couldn't prevent his jaw dropping as soon as she turned the corner. "My father meeting a boyfriend?"

"No." It took him a moment to answer, as he looked her over. She had chosen a purple little dress that showed off her newly instated curves, the neckline was square and the dress's tight length ended at her knees. The color was a deep purple that seemed to suit her very well. She had also untied her hair and it fell past her shoulders and down her back in soft waved. The make-up that she put on in the morning was somewhat still there but honestly, Dick loved the fresh face she had, practically free of the stuff. "You clean up very nicely, Ms. Wayne, I like that color on you."

"If you think this is nice wait till you see the one for the benefit." She smirked. "Shall we depart?"

"We shall." He offered his arm to her, which she was highly amused by and took it gracefully.

"So where are we going?" They once again made their way down, but this time to the parking garage. "You're driving?"

"Don't worry," Dick smiled. "I have a feeling you'll like this car."

The ride down was quick and Dick pressed the button for the car to ding and start. Helena nodded in approval.

"Blue and black?" A small giggle escaped her. "I'm surprised it's not all black."

"A Bugatti Veyron, classic." Seeming extremely pleased with himself, he opened the door for her. "Almost twenty years old, in practically perfect condition."

"I assume that this car has a few upgrades?" Helena noticed the excess quantity of small buttons on the dash.

"Assume away." Pushing the button, the car quietly came to life. "Ready?"

And with that he sped out of the parking garage and onto the streets, towards their destination. Looking out the window of the car, she admired the tall buildings and the streets. There was a certain architecture that she had pulled out from Gotham, mostly that there was an overall gothic theme to the city, but each neighborhood and area had its own design.

There were two business districts, one of the old money, which was covered in art deco buildings that had managed to survive the uprising and the newer district that were dedicated to the businesses that had decided to move into the city. Areas that had been destroyed in the explosions were home to gardens and buildings that were built underground, providing open grass for people and families to play in. The Village's old tenement structures that immigrants used to live in were now remodeled and under them lay more housing options. Old Town's seedy area had been revamped as the new hot spot for eco-friendly college students and budding professionals.

"I wonder what this was like for them." Helena wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but she knew that Dick would probably provide the conversation. "To see the city change so much."

"Cities like this change all the time." Dick answered, weaving his way through the throngs of small yellow vehicles currently taking up the road. "If there's anything I learned about this city, it's that it always will surprise you."

"You didn't live here your whole life?" She turned to him, suddenly intrigued.

"Most of it." He amended. There was a moment of silence, then he didn't have to turn to notice her stare. "What?"

"And you think I'm being evasive." A brow cocked. "Where were you born?"

"Romania." Dick shrugged, better now or never. They were coming up on the club.

"What?" Nearly blanching at the sight before her.

Dick had stopped the car and a valet opened the door for her, which Dick surprised her at being there the instant she was about to step out, holding out a hand for her. Reaching for it, she easily moved out of the car and onto her feet. They made their way to the front of the line, which the bouncer easily let them in.

"So I take it we're not supposed to talk in here?" Helena shouted above the blaring music.

"Don't worry." Dick nodded towards the stairway, and his hand drifted on the small of her back. "We're heading up there. It's a bit quieter, especially for tonight."

"I should warn you," Her eyes made their way back and forth as they walked through the club and up the stairs, something caught her eye, "my dad sees where your hand is right now, he will forget all about his not killing rule."

"I take it that you know how to look for the cameras now." Smoothly removing his hand and placing it in his pocket, Dick met her at the top of stairway and began to lead them to a somewhat quieter part of the room.

"10 o'clock." She motioned towards the vicinity she mentioned. "Not only flicking his wrists but he looks familiar."

"It's Vale." He sighed heavily. "He's such an ass."

"Alright so I have to know," Helena couldn't care less about the man taking pictures probably for some rag right now and needed to know more about the young man currently in front of her, leaning against the iron of the club's balcony. "How did you end up in Gotham?"

"Well," Dick decided it was now or never and carefully hit a bit on the inside of his phone, knocking out any frequencies trying to infiltrate their conversation. "I lived in Romania until I was about six."

"But the…"

"The anarchist movement was something my parents didn't want me involved in." He acknowledged. "Granted it didn't last for long, but since the downturn of economy had just hit we didn't notice the implications that would come up because of it. So while people rioted on the streets, my parents were trying to get out of the country, any way possible."

"Any way?" Her brow narrowed at the words. "Like sneak out?"

"Like sneak out and by back ways." Although his happy disposition had ended a while ago and began to see the true darkness that lurked behind Richard Grayson. This side, she knew he rarely let others see and she knew this was the reason that he had taken up the bat mantle. "But they found a way out for me."

"What do you mean?" Helena could barely hear the music any more as they spoke to another quietly; she was enthralled and wanted to know every detail of his story, his life.

"There was a man dealing with parents wanting to move their children to safety." The voice was almost a growl. "His name was Tony Zucco, he worked for the mob in Gotham, but my parents saw it as a way to get me out. They ended up finding out that it was scam to grow the mob and corruption in another place and they tried to get out of the deal of sending me to Gotham. He killed them. They tried to fight for me and he killed them."

"And you were forced to live here?" She swallowed.

"Yes." He finally looked to her. "Zucco was working for the Jeremy Arkham, who wanted to strike when Gotham was still trying to get out of the shambles of Bane."

"Arkham worked for the mob?"

"He was the mob." Dick corrected. "But we believe it was a pseudonym because there hasn't really been a trace of him since."

"And you were six?" There had been times when Helena had come across stories worse than this magnitude and she had learned to remain calm and just listen. Yet, she was never able to help her surprised look when these atrocities came to the world of children. "What did they make you do?"

"They trained us to fight, steal, shoot." He wasn't sure as to how far he should take this but might as well go all the way.

"Us?"

"There were other kids from Romania, Russia, all over the place." A sad smile came to his lips. "It's partly the reason I know so many languages."

"So Zucco and Arkham wanted to train you to be part of the mob?" She asked.

"They trained us for four years." He nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"Barbara and John." Dick answered. "They infiltrated the site, but I was the only one left."

"Did the other kids run away?" Helena couldn't help but be proud of the namesakes.

"No." Licking his lips, he forced himself to look back at her. "Zucco killed everyone else."

"Mr. Grayson!" The foreign voice made them both turn and see a tall man coming towards them. His bald head shined amongst the lights. He held his hand out to the young man, who immediately became a bit more lucid instead of trapped in the past and took the old man's hand. "How are you tonight?"

"Mr. Sionis." Dick smiled, it was strained. Helena had never seen Dick with a strained smile before and needless to say she didn't like it. "I'm surprised to see you out tonight."

"My press told me that it would impress the young voters of Gotham to be seen in this sort of… establishment." Roman Sionis shrugged. He was quite a bit older, wrinkles beginning to line his face. "And who is this dazzling young woman?"

"Mr. Sionis," Dick brought Helena around to the front, "may I present Helena Wayne. Mr. Sionis is…"

"A candidate for the mayor of Gotham." Helena put on a dazzling smile as she shook the hand of the fairly unknown man. "Wonderful to finally meet you sir."

"And you Ms. Wayne." Roman agreed. Helena felt a strange sensation to cover herself up come over her as he stared into her eyes. She noticed that his eyes were pitch black and the smile that he had on was pulled into a thin line. "May I say, the press has not even begun to capture your beauty?"

"Strangely enough they haven't spoken of your charm." Helena's skin crawled while she stood in front him. "It appears that we are both wronged."

"My dear," Those two words sounded better coming from Alfred, as would the chuckle Roman gave, "you would be a fantastic politician."

"I'm much happier behind a desk than out with the crowds, Mr. Sionis." Helena amended; ignoring the amused look Dick gave her.

"Fair enough." Without another word to her, even though Dick tried to face his body to include Helena in the mix, the two men began to talk amongst themselves, leaving Helena to gaze out into the crowd.

In the upper region of the club that they were in, many of the people had secluded themselves on the various couches, hushed in tones. It seemed that many were business employees from the not so distant area of the business district, where she and Dick had just come from. Some enjoying themselves, others had papers spread out on the table, speaking with foreign business people. When observing the closer area became boring, Helena glanced down to the throngs of people dancing. Men and women danced together to the assorted beats of the music, their bodies rocking against another, some also dancing in an older style to the rhythm. Then she noticed a strange hair color and stance amidst the people moving to the beat. This man stood stock still in the middle of the floor.

"Ms. Wayne," Roman caught her attention back, "Do you plan on going to the match next month?"

"The match?" Helena's brow furrowed.

"The sumo match." Dick informed, gently touching her back and she let a moment pass. "Mr. Sionis's wrestler is in the world match, which is here next month."

"I didn't know that America was fond of sumo matches." That was a complete lie that she just spouted, but no one needed to know that.

"It is a upcoming sport." Roman replied. "I am attempting to get the younger generation to learn about the sport, since it is so popular everywhere else."

"You would have to rename it much like your _soccer_." Helena smirked.

"Now Ms. Wayne," Roman's smile was not as friendly, "I do hope you are enjoying our American ways."

"Considering I was raised by Americans, I am quite used to them." Trying to get back on to the good side of the man. "But I do hope your wrestler is eager to face India's champion."

"So you do keep up with the sport." Roman nodded, gleefully. "He is. I'll be sure to save you and Mr. Grayson seats so you can see for yourself."

"Oh." Helena felt slightly dumbfounded for a moment. "Well I…"

She didn't get to finish her statement, when a scream was heard from below. People rushed over to the side of the glass railing to peer down and many gasped at the sight below. The crowd parted from the center, where the man had been standing, this time Helena could see him plainly. The white face was florescent under lights as it turned up towards the balcony. The other painted areas were completely blacked out by the lighting, giving the eyes and the mouth a black hole to stare into. Before she could fully react, Dick tugged at her, more dragged her to a much more private, dark corner. They followed the edges of the room.

"Where are we going?" Helena questioned, as he took her with him.

"Hold on." He mumbled, as he tapped out a hollow spot in the wall. Giving a quick look around, he made sure that no one was paying attention to him and backed into the wall.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Ignoring her own surprise, she followed him closely, then Dick stopped. He held something dark in his arms and she understood that he was offering something to her. "I don't think I'm going to fit in your suit."

"It's not mine."

* * *

"Don't you have a job?" Kate's ears perked up at the small intruder coming towards her down in the bunker, she turned to see Damian walking briskly towards her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting your ass whopped by your dad?" Kate's brows shot up at his boldness of coming down here. "How did you get passed the security and…. You know what, never mind."

"Suit yourself." Damian shrugged, coming up beside her and looking at what she was working on. "Mrs. Blake…"

"Barb?"

"Mrs. Blake…"

"You realize she didn't take his name right?" Kate questioned.

"That would explain why everyone has been correcting me." This obviously did not bother Damian so much, so he continued on. "However, she showed me how to bypass some measures for my schooling."

"Schooling?" Kate chuckled. "Your father is going to kill her."

"Then he shouldn't have taught me how to navigate through a high security system without being detected."

"He taught you that?" Surprised, she turned to him.

"Father was not a man to be trifled with matters of security." Damian explained. "He was very weary of many of the security in hotels or apartments, so he taught us to blend in."

"Kate?" A radioed voice sounded through the system.

"Hey," Kate went back to the computer, bringing up the camera to chat, "you're in your suit already? Did I miss the party?"

"We got an issue." Dick seemed to be in the middle of suiting up as he spoke to her through the cowl. "Joker's here."

"We?" Not being able to take any more surprises, Kate was very reluctant to ask.

"Hey Kate." A familiar voice sounded and her camera turned on.

"Helena?" Damian couldn't help himself.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" Helena paused her fast paced movements.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The twelve year old crossed his arms.

"Where's mom and dad?" She questioned.

"Mr. Blake is driving them back from the hospital." Damian informed. "Dad's operation went well, thanks for asking."

"I knew that." Adjusting the suit that she was wearing a bit, the dryness in her tone was not lost on any of them. "I visited father today at the hospital on lunch break, what did you do?"

"Where's Barb?" Dick interrupted.

"She's putting the children to bed." Having been at the Blake-Gordon house all day, Damian was well aware of the happenings there.

"Isn't that where you should be?" Helena mumbled, watching as Dick began to fiddle with something on his wrist, and held in a gasp as a hologram of the club map popped up, which included all of the passageways that were thought to be nonexistent. "I have one of those right?"

"H," The Batman in Dick turned to her and steadily held her eyes, "you need to listen to me carefully if this is going to work."

"What do you need me to do?" Asking, desperately wanting to help.

"You are going to be strictly back-up." Knowing that a protest was building, he took her shoulder and squeezed it. "It's only us. You have to take things one at a time. Otherwise you will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sighing, she began to follow him as he went in the backway to the club. "Where do I need to be?"

"Stay hidden." He told her.

"Do you need back up?" Kate asked.

"Wait till Barbara gets down there." Batman instructed.

"She doesn't need to come." They were almost back to the main area of the club, people still stunned into silence as the Joker walked around the room. The hitch in his shoulder and his eagerly slow movements had the dark, still booming room unsettled. "It's just him."

"It's never just him." Batman corrected.

Without another word, Batman slid into the shadows, moving upwards and Helena stayed put, in the corner of the room and waited for if help needed to come. She watched the people part when the Joker came close to them. Girls in their skimpy little outfits and the men that they had brought with them to protect them from others, cowering in their neatly polished shoes. She wasn't able to see Batman any more and guessed that he was somewhere up in the lighting system of the club and so she glanced upward. However, she didn't spot him but she did see Roman Sionis. He did not look afraid. Instead he glanced around the club in amusement and down at the frightened people surrounding the Joker or over beside him at the balcony, which many of the balcony people seemed to be racing over each other to leave. A gunshot went off and people screamed.

"May I have your attention please?" Joker cackled. "As you can see, my informant here has not been very informative." He indicated the man lying on the ground, in a pool of blood from his silt throat. "So, I'm going to be fair and not kill you all if one of you can tell me where a Ms. Lola MacIntire is."

The room stilled. However, Helena could spot the people that were not part of the crowd, their faces covered in clown masks and Helena saw the small knives in their hands and the guns at their sides. They were beginning to surround the people and she knew that if true to Joker's word these men would keep everyone in place in case he would either detonate the bomb that was somewhere here or kill each of these people for the mad man.

"This would be much easier if could all cooperate here." He called out to the unmoving room. "No? Really? Then I guess I'll just have to..."

"She's here!" A man called out from the bar, holding out a middle-aged woman by the arm, the crowd gasped and parted to allow for everyone to see her.

"Well aren't you just a little tattle tale?" Joker turned to face the scared man and the woman with short blond hair, glasses, refusing to appear at all frightened by the oncoming painted man. "So, Lola…"

"What do you want clown?" The woman sneered, yanking herself free from the man beside her.

"That's Lola MacIntire, alright." Kate's voice confirmed in their ears. "Worked as Harvey Dent's campaign manager and was a member of the Black Mask crew for years."

"That's what the button was for." Helena's mind flashed back to one of their first days of arrival, when a campaign button read _I Believe in Harvey Dent_.

"Looks like your John here gave you away." Joker indicated the man still shaking from head to toe. "You mind coming with me…"

"He's back." Lola's fear seemed to dissipate, turning into anger, and Helena kept a better ear out for her, trying to see what she could grasp from the woman. "He owns you now, doesn't he?"

"Him…ah you mean _him_." He held up the knife, in an attempt to intimidate her with it. "He's never coming back..."

"And you're here to make sure of it." She replied back, he gave a loud sigh.

"You know," Grabbing the back of her neck, Joker caused the woman to come unnaturally close to him, "I hate it when people interrupt me."

"Why?" Her voice became quiet and Helena strained to hear what she had to say. "Because it reminds you of your wife?"

As he was about to reply with the swipe of the knife, a large, black shadow landed beside him and some women shrieked. Batman grabbed ahold of the Joker's wrist that held the knife and punched him square in the face. Lola looked wide eyed at the Batman and went to run but he caught her, however, he didn't see that the Joker was already recovering from his shock and coming straight for him. Helena did and gave a running leap right into the Joker. Her foot landed right in his soft underbelly, making him double over, then she gave her knee to his head and he dropped to the floor.

"So," Joker said, trying to get up from the dirty, sticky floor, "you got a new costume." She kicked his hands out from under him, "Purple, it's a good color on you."

Not bothering with a verbal response, Helena put her foot on his back, preventing him from rising. She looked over to Batman, whose eyes were narrowed as he held a struggling Lola beside him. Yet the distraction furthered from Lola as she tried to make a run for it, but Batman was quick to subdue her. He wasn't the only one that had to deal with a distraction, Joker pulled Helena legs out from under her, causing her to fall to her back and stare straight up at the man.

"You look familiar." Joker peered down at her, Helena desperately tried to find something to protect her without him noticing, as Batman now was not only trying to keep Lola from running from the Joker's men from getting to her. "Have I tried to kill you before?"

Still she didn't answer either way, but easily knocked him from her and rolled to get up, but he knocked her down again. Helena then looked up at him and then out of nowhere shot a miniature arrow from her gauntlet, surprised herself, she was just happy that it distracted him enough to swipe the side of his face and she was able to put some distance between herself and the man.

"You're just a barrel of surprises." He cackled, inching towards her. Then she noticed that he wasn't the only one and her heart began to pound, as the men that had been surrounding the perimeter of the dance floor began to close in on them. "Let's see what else you have under your sleeve."

Helena felt the attack coming behind her as the man came at her and she flipped the button that she had used against the Joker and another arrow flew out, into the man's hand. Taking another quick aim, she shot him in the leg, when he went down she already knew that there was another coming to her side and punched him. Another coming from the other side and she kicked him. Seeing two come at the same time, she pulled something from her pocket, a small round ball and threw it down in front of her, praying that she was right in terms of it's use. She was and smoke billowed up from the ball, causing a haze to come over the area. Automatically lenses covered her eyes and she was able to see through the haze.

"You are so lucky your dad's not here, kid." Barbara's voice now came into her ear. "Give two swift kicks to his head, and get the hell out of there!"

"But..." Helena started, searching for the Joker since the fog distracted the goons.

"I'm not joking, Helena." It was the first time Barbara did not sound happy.

"Lola?" Helena found Joker, he was crouched, fiddling with something.

"Bats has her." Barbara sighed and saw that Damian was enthralled by the action presented on the screen. "Kate's on her way for back-up. I see that those arrows that Tif put in your suit are working pretty well."

"You have no idea." Helena was a bit out of breath.

"Dad?" Damian's voice caught Barbara's attention, who both turned and saw a very bandaged and still a little out of it, Bruce Wayne. The leg that had just been operated on, completely stabilized and he had a cane with John and Selina beside him. Selina had forgone her own cane in order to help her significant other hobble to the others. "Aren't you supposed to…"

"Damian," Selina spoke steadily. "Get your father a chair."

"I don't need a chair." Bruce grumbled, but Damian listened to his mother anyway and grabbed a chair, with a sharp look Selina forced him to sit in the chair.

"Doctor say you can participate in vigilantism already?" Barbara questioned. However, any humor of the situation was entirely gone when Bruce got a look at the footage from Helena's feed. The Joker pointing a gun straight at her head, a trigger in his hand.

"Alright sweetpea." Joker wasn't being as mischievous as he usually was. "It's been fun, but all fun must end sometime."

She went forward but he shot the gun towards the ground as a warning. Helena stopped and heard her name being called on the other side of the earpiece but couldn't place it. The man that had called her name was back up on his feet, Damian's first time getting a good look at the man that had changed his life and Selina trying to ignore the fear with putting Bruce back in the chair. A memory flashed in Bruce's mind and he would not let this man almost take away everything he had.

"Backaway nicely and I don't blow Ms. MacIntire up."

"She's gone." Helena growled.

"So you do talk." Joker smiled. "Isn't that precious? But you're wrong, she has a nice little chip on her that if I touch this button, you can kiss your evidence good bye."

"Give it to me." She glared at the man in front of her.

"Now why would I go do something like that?" He questioned. "Especially when you may be the other target."

"Helena," Her father was now in her ear and he was speaking calmly, too calmly. She also realized that it was he who had called out her name. "Kate is coming now and will disarm..."

"You didn't have time to put anything on me." Helena interrupted him and continued to stay focused on the Joker.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you were pretty smart for a mask?" Joker smiled a long, greedy, unfriendly smile. "You're right, but Ms. MacIntire, is a completely different story."

"Get out, Helena." Bruce told his daughter, his voice a bit horse still from his operation. She briefly wondered if he should even be down there, but also why was he in the bunker to begin with.

"Why are you killing these women?" Deciding that there was never a better time than the present.

"Oh I'm not killing them." He carelessly shrugged. "I'm merely lending a helping hand. It's you that will kill her if you don't give me what I want."

"He's trapping you." Bruce told her, not wanting to admit the that sedatives that were supposed to help him sleep tonight were starting to kick in. "Do not say anything."

"Lola is secure." Dick's voice also sounded. "I'm securing the area right now."

"Come on," Reminding her that she wasn't safe, Joker brought her back to the current situation. Helena noted that the gas was now dissipating and the men were beginning to see through the fog. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

But Helena couldn't say anything but knew that as soon as Batwoman dropped from the rafters that they men surrounding them were aching for a fight and Helena was more than happy to give it to them. Batwoman held on to the Joker for as long as she could before two men came up behind her and grabbed her. As the fighting continued, the Joker managed to slip past it a bit more and when Batwoman and Helena looked up he held the trigger happily in the air.

"What do you want?" Batwoman questioned.

"Nope." And before anyone could move he went to press the trigger. "Too late."

Batman came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. The Joker went to go reach for the trigger, but Helena quickly responded with a small arrow from her wrist, straight through his hand, causing the trigger to drop to the ground. Batwoman easily picked it up and secured it.

"There you are." Joker laughed. "I've been waiting all night for you."

"What did you want with Lola MacIntire?" Batman growled.

"Nothing." He shrugged, under the large bat.

"Who wants these women dead?" Changing the question, Batman also changed the pressure on the Joker's chest.

"You get one guess." Joker looked up. "I'll give you three clues. One, this person has a very strange fetish. Two, he's never had the same name. Three, the trigger wasn't what was keeping dear Lola alive."

A blast was heard from outside the club's main doors as well as screaming. Batwoman immediately went to go check it out, while Helena stayed behind.

"But I got some magic tricks too." Then the Joker began to emit something from behind his back and it was another type of gas, causing Batman to shield himself from it and Helena to try and cough the gas back up. It also blocked their entire view of the place and when the finally were able to glance through the lenses, they noticed that even that didn't work.

"He's gone." Batman sighed. It didn't make the situation better when they all heard what Batwoman said next,

"So is Lola."

* * *

_"Helena?" Selina walked into the apartment with her bags full of food, managing to close the door with her foot._

_ "What?" Oh, her teenage years had been fairly calm. Of course they weren't without their troubles. As they were ending, and luckily she would be twenty in three years, thank god, her favorite activity seemed to consist of her sitting in her room while the rest of the family explored the city and listening to her music, quite loudly. Currently, her music seemed to be a mix of a popular Bollywood type mixed with a strange rhythmic drumming. _

_ "Can you turn that Bollywood stuff down?" Selina called out, placing the groceries on the counter. Trying to think exactly what she wanted to make tonight, then again she was a bit tired. Perhaps she would be able to convince Helena that her family was cool for a night and go out? _

_ When the music went down only slightly, Selina sighed. Well at least it wasn't as terrible as… no it was bad. It was moments like these that Selina really did have to remind herself of the past. The past her and Bruce constantly ran from, but always seemed closer than she liked. Of course, these types of moments got to her, yet it helped to go back into her mind and think back to the horrible life that she once led. The once lonely life was now full of noise, currently the reject music from India, and as much as she hated the noise at times, it was something she would never change. This life, watching her children grow and to have someone by her side that wanted to be with her just as much as she did, it was worth a great deal more than she was even aware of._

_ Going for a jar of jelly in the bag, there was a knock at the door. Her eyes rolled. Half expecting Bruce and Damian to show up without keys for the second time that week, the other half expected those irritating peppy Americans a couple apartments down. They were friendly enough, rich enough, but didn't understand the difference between Italian and Spanish. Deciding that she would never be fully comfortable dealing with the wealthy, she made her way to the door. However, as she peered through the peephole, her heart stopped. Drawing back from the door she knew that things were going to be completely different from then on. _

_ "Delivery for a Miss…" His voice came through the door and it drew the last word out. "Kyle." _

_ With that, Selina dashed down the hall to Helena's bedroom, ignoring that it was locked and the incredulous look that her daughter gave her when she entered. Helena looking up from her tablet, Selina shut the door behind her. She also pressed the silent alarm on the cell phone that she was still carrying that sent a signal not only to the authorities but to Bruce._

_ "Are you serious…" Helena nearly yelled, but before she could get a good shout in at one of her parents, Selina raced over to her daughter and clamped her hand around the girl. Furious eyes went to hers._

_ "You are going to hide under the bed." Selina's low voice could just be heard over the music and she felt her daughter begin to protest. "Listen to me. You will hide under the bed, and do not make a sound. You will not get out from under the bed until your father gets you."_

_ "Mother, I'm not…" Helena felt herself being dragged from the bed and then a shot sounded from the other side of the bed. Helena's heart began to pound and she felt her mother pause for only a second before bringing her back to reality. _

_ "You're not going after this man. Do you understand?" Selina shook her. Getting a nod. "Good. Helena, what ever happens, what ever you hear, I love you and your brother. And tell your father that I have loved this life and him."_

_ "Mom…" Footsteps came towards the room, Helena shook on her own accord now. _

_ "Hide." Selina whispered, knowing that the man was on the other side. Pushing Helena down and making sure that the girl was under the bed, she turned to face the past that she never wanted to come back to haunt her physically. Then it hit her._

_ Helena heard the shot and the breaking through the door, clear as if the music had been completely switched off and she was listening to a recording of her brother's video games. In an instant Helena's eyes met her mother's but this time they were next to her on the floor that she was currently breaking out in a cold sweat. She heard the door crack under the weight of the person that was pushing through it and she heard two more shots enter her mother's body. The pain evident in her mother's eyes, then they closed. _

_ Biting back a scream, Helena couldn't help her body from the silent sobs that came to her. She didn't hear what the man had said, but processed the unsettling sound it made. How his scratchy, creaky voice pierced through her body and made her feel an emptiness of hope that she had never felt before. She saw the black, polished, almost clown like shoes, and the purple, striped pants that he wore. Then she watched as he retreated, not bothering to check anything else. As if nothing had happened, the front door closed and everything went quiet, but it was only a couple seconds that the apartment came alive again. _

_ "Selina?" Bruce's voice echoed in the apartment and Damian's smaller footsteps were also heard. But Helena still couldn't move. "Helena?"_

_ Helena wanted to yell out for help, but her body felt as though it was encased in something else. Her eyes were still on her mother as blood began to seep into the dark clothing. She also didn't process that the footsteps were coming through Helena's open door and they sounded as though they were running towards it._

_ "Selina?" Bruce kneeled beside her and Helena somewhat understood that her father was checking the vitals and carefully moved her, before noting that the cell in her hand had already called the authorities and they were on their way, but also he noticed that he couldn't find his daughter. "Helena?"_

_ "Father?" It was Damian that arrived at the bedroom door._

_ "Damian," Bruce swallowed with the limp figure of their mother in his arms. The scariest part was how calm and methodical his voice was, how deep it had become, "I need you to go and sit on the couch in the living room. You can play with your tablet." _

_ "But…" _

_ "Go, Damian." Bruce needed to control this and as his son's footsteps fell away, his eyes darted around the room for signs of his missing child. "Helena?"_

_ She still couldn't answer him. He carefully lowered his significant other to the ground and held his head to her neck for a moment before turning it and finding the person he had been missing. Although he wasn't fully relieved, he felt better. Bruce could see that his little girl was shaking from silent sobs and she was in shock. From what he could tell she wasn't physically hurt, but she had seen something that he prayed had a better ending than what he had seen when he was much younger than her._

_ "Helena." He sighed and carefully helped her from under the bed, engulfing her in his arms. "Oh god, Helena." _

_ It was then the tears fell from her eyes and it was then that Helena understood what it felt like to be completely and utterly helpless. She also knew that she never wanted to have that feeling again. _

* * *

**I probably should have split that into two! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the chapter and yes Bruce is getting more involved. As for Damian, he really is funny like that, but I do want him and Alfred to bond, since Helena gets to bond with the girls. I also really enjoyed the answers, they were varied and interesting.  
**

**A hero, for me, more so a Batman character, doesn't have to have dead parents or even a horrific tragedy happen to them to want to be a hero. For me it has also been about a type of drive, a trigger yes, but I think it has a lot to do with seeing injustice and seeing that the system that you work in doesn't work so fix it. A trigger is all you need, but I don't think it has to be dead parents. As for Batman's mantle not being a choice, in some ways, I agree with that, but Helena was not and is not trying to take over anything. In this story the legacy has grown and evolved. I hope I do a better job of relaying that in the future. God, I need a blog, lol.**

**Anyway, you guys know, I am always up for discussion, comments, questions, suggestions, or just simply how this chapter made you feel!  
**

**-EV  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"…a few fatalities but the Commissioner has reported that they have the situation under control this time." The blond newscaster announced. Helena sipped her mid-morning cup of coffee and ate the bagel that sat in front of her. "As a few of you remember the events of the Joker has never been far from the people of Gotham's minds and for those calling for extra precautions, the Commissioner has also instated a new checkpoint law for all incoming goods, including food items. Commissioner Sawyer is working with the current mayor Mason to try and capture this terrorist before anything gets out of hand."

"Thank you, Marcie." They cut away to a male caster. "This new attack also means extra security for upcoming campaign events as well as sporting and benefits like the one coming up for the Wayne Foundation. We briefly spoke with the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Tamara Fox, since Mr. Wayne himself was not able to give a press conference due to his knee replacement surgery. Fox says quote, _We will take the precautions necessary to insure everyone's safety… be prepared to bring identification with you, as attendees will be checked at the door, as well as a checkpoint before entering the benefit_, unquote."

"Sounds like Wayne is taking this seriously, Jeff." Marcie nodded approvingly.

"Well you know when the real Joker first came to the Gotham scene one of his benefits was in fact infiltrated by the terrorist." Jeff informed. "So obviously with their new benefit and in light of recent events, I'm sure the party-goers will have no reason to be afraid to go to the benefit, since it is after all, a very good cause."

"I remember hearing stories about Mr. Wayne." It seemed to be a fond memory for the newscaster. Plus it was a morning news show, they had to add the fluff in there as well. "With his love boats and ballerinas. I have to admit I was half tempted to be a ballerina, if it caught me a billionaire like him."

"It seems that you only have to be an Information Tech to caught the eye of Bruce Wayne." He paused.

"And have good genes!" Marcie laughed. "That wife of his, I can't believe she hasn't had any work done!"

"Well," Looking away from the television, Helena saw her mother walking through the study door. Gone was the cane but there was a certain hitch in her gait that the otherwise graceful woman had now. However, it still didn't deter the Gotham tabloids from admiring the older woman. "Must be a slow news day."

"How's dad doing?" Helena smiled, knowing that it distressing to her mother to be the topic of the daily news. She did not need her face to be plastered on the television, especially now.

"You know your father." Selina sighed, grabbing a cup of coffee and choosing to stand, leaning across the counter towards her daughter, "Thought he was thirty years younger and tried to get up this morning."

"Sedatives?" Guessing the reason, Helena was only really less than half joking.

"Slipped it into his water." Selina smirked.

"…since the Wayne Benefit is happening this weekend," Marcie managed to capture the attention of the kitchen. "One has to ask who's going with who and who's wearing who."

"Is this really all they talk about here?" Selina took a sip of her morning beverage.

"They gave you a eighty-five on your outfit at the barbeque." Helena shrugged.

"Out of what?" Only mildly interested but she had to ask.

"A hundred."

"Did I wear the wrong bracelet?"

"The bottom of your shirt was wrinkled." Taking a drink, Helena went on. "They said that there's no excuse for wardrobe malfunctions when you're husband is Bruce Wayne."

"Godfrey?"

"Yep."

"Bastard." Selina shook her head.

"….but there also appears to be a new vigilante in town." Jeff announced. "There is only a spilt second of a dark figure facing off with this new Joker…"

"He's not new." Selina mumbled under her breath.

"…sources say that it appears to be the size of the old bat-girl rather than bat-woman. It cannot be Batwoman since she was there aiding in the attempt to capture the new Joker." He reported. "However, since she was wearing mostly black in the club, it is hard to distinguish between the lighting. She seems to be in allegiance with the Bats but certain reports the involvement of a third vigilante on the scene and state that it was just a bystander."

"It seems that Gotham has a knack for collecting vigilantes." Marcie commented.

"We seem to need them, don't we?" Jeff pointed out. "But we're not sure if this figure is even part of the team or not."

"You're father is going to be so proud." Selina smirked.

"And you?" Helena ventured.

"Baby girl," Reaching out and touching her daughter's hand, Selina gave a reassuring look, "I will always be proud of you."

"I am too." She said quietly, "Proud of you."

"I don't need you to be proud of me." Selina told her, understanding of where this was going. Helena knew that her mother was feeling uncomfortable with the revealing of her background and the information that could have led to her father's demise, but Selina Kyle was also Bruce Wayne's strange salvation, as much as he was hers.

"I know." Helena nodded. "But I am. Dad's got the symbol and rules, but you were kept secret, did things your way. You saved this city just as much as he did."

"Just don't spread it around." Selina squeezed the hand before straightening up.

"Oh good!" Barbara walked in, carrying Carrie. "It's just the girls."

"Want a cup?" Selina smiled, as Barbara set the small three-year old on the counter to sit.

"Thanks!" Barbara nodded.

"And you?" Selina couldn't help but melt a bit at the child, a memory of her own daughter at that age. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No." Carrie's nose wrinkled and giggled.

"No?" Selina faked gasped. "Milk?"

"No." Carrie's joy was shared by all, even at this hour in the morning.

"How about chocolate milk?" Quickly making sure it was fine with Barbara, who consented, Selina glanced back at the girl.

"Yes!" Carrie bounced a bit.

"Alright." Selina moved around the kitchen for the necessary cups.

"So I see you heard about the new vigilante." Barbara smiled at the cup of coffee put in front of her.

"And the security measures that the Commissioner put in place." Selina found a random sippy cup in the cupboard and placed the chocolate milk in it. "That's not going to interfere with shipping, is it?"

"Not at all." Putting some milk and sugar in her coffee, Barbara spoke. "Tif already has the latest shipments, so that's nothing to worry about. Just traveling in and out of the city isn't going to be fun."

"But higher security means a better chance at catching people." Helena shrugged. "Isn't that what we want?"

"Yes and no." Barbara sighed. "_We_ may not want that, but the police do."

"So what Montoya was saying about the archives is a problem." Selina crossed her arms.

"If she was talking about the fact that they are being messed with, then yes." Barbara agreed. "We have an archive situation."

"Mother!" Damian's voice carried into the kitchen area as he came into view, and looked to Barbara. "I wasn't aware we had company."

"Can't you just say hello?" Helena sighed.

"Hello." Carrie waved to the boy coming towards her.

"Why hello, Carolyn." Damian briefly tickled the girl's feet before moving to behind the counter with his mother, helping himself to his own breakfast. Selina smiled with her daughter and Barbara, all highly aware that Damian's tough exterior was really there to hide the soft underbelly, much like some other male figures that they knew. "Are we all prepared for tonight's festivities?"

"Except we forgot to pick up your suit." Selina replied smoothly, but after seeing the horrified look that her son had, she smirked, earning a satisfied snort from her daughter.

"That's not funny." Damian was boiling tea, as he looked back at the group.

"Master Damian," Alfred carefully walked into the kitchen area. "Were you now just complaining how your sister has no sense of humor?"

"She doesn't." He reached for two mugs.

"Perhaps you should look for one yourself." Alfred gingerly sat on the chair that Helena had lowered for him to get on and then easily raised it up. "Thank you, my dear."

"They got that from their father." Selina sighed.

"You think he's going to be back up and running for tonight?" Barbara questioned.

"Will he? Yes." She nodded. "Should he? No."

"What did the doctor say?" Adjusting Carrie a bit on the counter, Barbara watched as the small girl began to crawl back over to Alfred.

"He should be fine, but Damian will be my dance partner for the night." Selina pinched his neck as he walked by with two tea cups, Damian gave her a glare before setting down the cup in front of Alfred.

"Medical technology is quite advance, I'm sure Master Wayne will be willing and able to dance with you." Alfred thanked the boy for the beverage with a nod and a quiet mumble. "He'll be especially wanting to get up after waking from the sedatives."

"I'm sure he'll only be up for it if he has to." Selina assured him.

"So," Helena went for it, "if we get a heist together, you think he'd be up for it?"

"…Grayson and the newly arrived Helena Wayne were also at the club right before the Joker struck the place." The usually ignored morning television now had a new man and woman sitting together and they all guessed what this new segment was about. A picture of Helena and Dick popped up on the screen and it was the unfortunate moment that Dick had his hand on her waist, guiding her through the club and then another of the two speaking up on the balcony.

"Don't they look pretty friendly together!" The man giggled delightfully next to the long purple haired woman.

"Well as we all know the young VP of Wayne Enterprises very much keeps to himself." It was the woman speaking. "But I think it's rather befitting for young Mr. Grayson to align himself with the heiress of the company."

"I would say it's quite scandalous." He tried. "Of all things he goes for his intern? I'm surprised the old man is letting her go around with him, especially with Wayne's old reputation."

"I'm sure there are plenty of discussions going on in the Wayne Household today…"

"Forget the heist." Barbara laughed. "You just need to start talking to Dick and he'll be ready to go."

There was a ding of the phone and everyone turned in amusement to Selina, who only huffed out her sentiment as she briefly read the text. Then caught eyes with her daughter.

"Seriously?" Helena gaped. "I thought you sedated him."

"Your father has a particular talent for not doing what he's supposed to." Alfred commented dryly. "Especially when drugged."

"He needs to talk to you." Selina informed her daughter.

"You should've given him something stronger." Helena grumbled as she made her way upstairs.

Not bothering to knock on the closed door, she walked in and saw that surprisingly enough her father was not alone, and not only was the young man that they had just been discussing standing at the foot of the bed. John was sitting in a chair closer to the bed, Bruce sitting upright, looking not as tried as he should have been looking.

"Did I miss something?" Trying to get rid of bewilderment that she was currently having, Helena couldn't help but to glimpse over at Dick, who only returned her gazed for a moment before John redirected the attention.

"You guys did good work last night." John nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Her head shook. "Lola died."

"The trigger was actually for the club." Dick jumped in. "Kate investigated the perimeter and found explosives surrounding, the trigger had the same mark as the bombs, she was able to deactivate all of them."

"Lola also told us some details of Joker's identity." John rose and pressed a button on the wall, and a projection of the security cameras came on. The screen presented Lola and Joker facing off at the club, surrounded by people.

_"He's back. He owns you now, doesn't he?" Lola stated_

_ "Him…ah you mean him." Joker held up the knife. "He's never coming back..."_

_ "And you're here to make sure of it." She replied back, he gave a loud sigh._

_ "You know," Joker took a hold of her neck. "I hate it when people interrupt me." _

_ "Why? Because it reminds you of your wife?"_

The feed paused.

"Not only do we learn that Joker had a wife, but they used to work together." John explained.

"Which means Joker has worked with all False Facers." Bruce spoke quietly from the bed.

"So that means _you're_ going to talk to mom right?" Helena looked at her father.

"We don't need to talk to her." Dick said, clicking to the next screen, showing a man that she would have never recognized. "We already know who he is."

"What?" Her jaw unhinged itself, and an anxious feeling came over her for whatever reason. "What do you mean you know who he it? Why haven't you done anything to get him?"

"Helena." Bruce warned, noticing that slight panic that had come over her.

"We've been trying to track him, but Jack Napier stopped existing a long time ago." John calmly stated, he did not need to get snippy with the girl. He knew where this was coming from, understood it, "The Joker is next to impossible to track."

"Wait." Holding out her hands, she took a moment to collect herself. "Who found out who he was?"

"I did." It was the deafening silence that followed, which caused Bruce to dread the fact that he even stated the fact. However, he kept going. "After… everything, I found out."

"When was this?" She dared to ask.

"I found out a month after he shot Selina." Bruce steadily said to her.

"And you didn't do anything?" Helena no longer cared if he had just woke up from cryogenic sleep or from the dead, she could not believe that he had decided to just sit there and not take action. "How could you not…"

"Because it's not just me any more, Helena." His head killed him and he needed a few extra hours to get rid of the sedatives that Selina had slipped him before the benefit tonight. "I couldn't leave you or your brother or your mother."

"So instead you let me go halfway around the world to figure this whole thing out?" She scoffed.

"I never let you do this." Bruce's voice had gotten fairly low and the other two exchanged looks on the side.

"He's got a point, baby girl." All heads turned to the doorway, seeing Selina walk through, making her way towards Bruce's bedside. "Thought I told you to stay down?"

"He knows who the Joker is." Helena looked to her mother, not bothering to listen for Bruce's reply.

"Of course he does." Selina did not seemed worried by this statement, then sat at Bruce's side. "What did I tell you about vigilantism and rest?"

"You can only do both or none at all?" Bruce knew that John was well aware of the sentiment.

"Why am I the only one bothered by this?" Helena regained the group's focus. "We can use his name to track him!"

"It's next to impossible, Helena." Dick tried to placate the young woman. "Joker and Jack are not the same person. One is much more dangerous than the other, as you saw the past two times you went out."

"But he…"

"Helena, stop." Selina said calmly. "Jack Napier was the go between for many of the Falsers. Even when he was Jack, the Joker was known as the Comedian, and since the False Faces didn't leave behind an electronic trial it's not easy to obtain any of their information."

"Do you know his history?" Helena didn't stop, but she could tell that her mother didn't appreciate the fact that she was getting deeper into the investigation.  
"Go make sure your brother isn't down in the bunker." Selina tried.

"Mother you can't…"

"Go, Helena." A starring contest ensued between the two. Bruce knew when to back down from the two women in his life when they disagreed on something. He had once tried to calm them down and he knew to never do it again.

"Come on, Helena." Dick now attempted the task at hand. Both Bruce and John silently commended the young man. "We have to review some evidence from last night and Kate has some names figured out on the rolodex."

With a mighty sigh, Helena followed Dick, just as Barbara was walking into the bedroom. She saw the looking on the young woman's face and knew that she was in for a treat.

"See you told her." Barbara motioned to the retreating two.

"Where's Carrie?" John asked.

"Damian's watching her." She smirked. "Kid's a natural with little ones."

"We need to tell her all of it." Bruce sighed.

"I will." Selina nodded. "Just not before we all have to smile for the cameras."

* * *

_Leaning against a tree, Selina watched Bruce from afar with the children out on the grass in the park, in front of the Eiffel Tower, in front of a sign in French that clearly stated that no one should be on the grass. However, in France, it seemed that laws were more of guidelines and something to ignore. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed the country and another why Bruce was at odds with the place. _

_With her book in hand and peaking over the edge at her family, she took to relaxing under the Parisian sun, on the coat that she had stole from Bruce when he suggested a game of soccer. She had opted out. There was no doubt in her mind that she needed these quiet moments herself from the craziness that was her family. Despite the loner reputations that she and Bruce both had, it seemed that once it was really time to become slightly more settled, they adjusted fairly well. Of course, there were times that each needed the solitude that they had had for years, even so it was hard to demand such things with two quite active children who required both parents' constant attention._

_ Neither she nor Bruce wanted to send them to school, it would cause too much of a scene if they had to up and leave one day, plus the less records kept the better. So it seemed no matter how far away they got, Gotham and their unfriendly, as well as their friendly, neighbors just couldn't let them go. As she adjusted herself, and sighed, noticing the time. At this rate, Damian would be cranky for dinner and Helena would want to play more and Bruce, well he would let do what either wanted. Another sigh, he could be such a pushover at times. _

_ "Good book?" The sun had been blocked and she looked up to see Bruce coming over and sitting right in front of her. _

_ "I've read better." Selina shrugged, adjusting her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head to get a clearer view of him. Eleven years and she still wasn't sick of him, well most of the time. "Planning on tiring them out for dinner?"_

_ "Of course." He smirked, inching closer to her._

_ "How's your knee doing?" She noticed the quick adjustment of his leg, as he stretched out the right to her side, giving it a rub, then bringing in the left to sit comfortably. He forgot to wipe the look of pain off his face. _

_ "Fine." It was too curt._

_ "Must be hurting like hell for you to say it like that." A brow lifted. "Maybe you should start using the cane..."_

_ "I'm not using a cane." Bruce protested, cutting her off earned him a look of disapproval. _

_ "There's no shame in using a cane Bruce." Continuing, Selina knew how much he hated the thought of truly needing something to rely on. "Especially since the treatments aren't working any more."_

_ "I can use the brace." A temporary solution to a long term problem._

_ "I hate that thing." She mumbled._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because we already have those two to worry about if we one day would like to have sex again." Selina stated frankly, his face said he didn't appreciate the remark. "Why can't you just get the surgery and..."_

_ "I'm not getting surgery." Again with the pride. That was one downfall that he had, as it was hers, however, his was much easier to recognize. _

_ "Right," Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "because you love the fact that every time you go to sit down your knees creek or when you play soccer you feel like you got run over by a car."_

_ "I'm not going to get the surgery." He repeated, feeling it was unnecessary to point out all those factors._

_ "You and your god damn pride." She shook her head. "Why won't you get it done?"_

_ "Can we stop talking about this?" Bruce somewhat snapped at her. _

_ "Fine." Going back to reading her book, a hand gently took hold of her bent leg and encircled them. Carefully the hand brought the leg down and did the same to the other leg, she did her best to ignore it, but the hand began to move upwards and she was forced to take her attention off the book and looking him straight in the eye. She dared him to go further, which he was testing the waters, but Bruce had done that before and what resulted was quite rewarding. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her but she blocked him with her book, he paused and waited for the book to come down._

_ "Let's have dinner tonight." He said suddenly. _

_ "That was the plan, Bruce." Selina sighed, only halfway interested in her book now. "Unless you were planning on fasting." _

_ "No, I mean just us." That caught her attention. _

_ "And what would we do with those two kids running around over there?" She questioned. "Strap 'em to the bed?"_

_ "Helena's responsible." He shrugged, with the look, he finally smiled. "We can ask that neighbor girl next door." _

_ "Did you have a lobotomy?" _

_ "I'm serious." Bruce insisted. "She can watch them and we can go have dinner." _

_ "I'm beginning to think there's a catch to this." Steadily trying to gauge the situation, Selina looked over her significant other. "You already did a background check and everything on her didn't you?" _

_ "Maybe." _

_ "And you asked her already didn't you?"_

_ "Perhaps." _

_ "There's something I'm missing isn't there?"_

_ "It's our anniversary." He stated plainly and watched as she just shook her head._

_ "Mr. Wayne," Selina smirked. "You are a hopeless romantic." _

_ "It took me a while to get there." Admitting the truth, Bruce knew she couldn't say no._

_ "It did." She agreed. "You have more planned than just a dinner, don't you?"_

_ "I do." He nodded, deciding it was safe he hooked his hand around her neck, bringing her closer to him. "But you're going to have to wait and see." _

_ "Does this surprise include surgery on someone's knee?" Of course, she went back to that, but that didn't deter him._

_ "You're very persistent." Observing the woman in front of him, he didn't let go. _

_ "Perhaps I can," The wondrous thing about Selina was the fact that she did not even have to lay a finger on him in order to get him where she wanted him. Her eyes, not matter how hard she tried, often gave away her emotions motives. "Persuade you tonight?"_

_ "You can try." Instead of moving, he inwardly smirked at the fact that she was now adjusting herself towards him more and so close, but he still had his hand secured around the back of her neck. However, he had learned that she would come to him, he just had to go a little more than halfway. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything." _

_ "You don't want to go through physical therapy again, do you?" She saw the hesitation. "We can go back to the South and have..."_

_ "Selina." He sighed. "I'm not going to do that again." _

_ "Why?" It was the question of the day. "Do you not want to run around with your children? Or maybe have a life of ease? Or hurt after every time we..."_

_ "Selina..."_

_ "Will you at least think about it?" Very unlike her to beg, Selina had resorted to compromise._

_ "Will it make you happy?"_

_ "Only if you mean it." They had a momentary staring contest._

_ "I can't do it." He admitted. _

_ "Why?" She questioned. "Why can't you just get the surgery?"_

_ "Because," A pause and a glance down before he continued, "if I got the surgery, it would be... too tempting." _

_ "Too tempting?" Her brows furrowed, then a realization hit her. "You think that you're going to want to go back." _

_ No answer._

_ "Well," Her hands left her book entirely and set themselves on his chest, "you know there's already more than enough vigilantes in Gotham." _

_ "I do." _

_ "And you know that your knee isn't your only problem." _

_ "Thank you for pointing that out." His voice dry with sarcasm. _

_ "Plus you have those two over there to worry about." Their focus shifted to the two children playing off in the distance. "And they're kind of worth it."_

_ "I guess." Bruce gave a smirk but she could tell that he didn't mean it entirely. _

_ "So you're willing to live the rest of your life as a cripple?" She asked._

_ "Maybe when I'm seventy." _

_ "Who says you're going to live that long?" It took him a moment to get what she had just said._

_ "That's not the optimism I was hoping for." He looked at her. _

_ "You're not going to go back, Bruce." Selina told him. "You're not going to even want to go back." _

_ "You don't know that." The amount of years that had gone by, it still lingered in the air. Both of the old lives, but neither had went back, at least physically, _

_ "I do." She was so sure of herself. "If you wanted to go back so badly you would have done so. We wouldn't be moving around and you would be in a suit right now, probably chewing John's ear off. Don't blame your knee for something that you actually don't want." _

_ "I'm not getting surgery." Bruce said in finality. _

_ "Fine." Sitting back against the tree trunk, Selina crossed her arms. "Then we're not having sex." _

_ "Selina." _

_ "I'm not joking." It very clear that she wasn't, but he had an idea that might turn that around. "What's a few more months anyway?"_

_ "Selina." _

_ "We'll just have both the kids sleep in our bed tonight." She noticed that he began to slowly make his way over to her, she didn't move. However, making him move caused him to turn on his bad knee, which he did a great job at hiding the pain but she still saw it. Bruce decided that placing his lips directly on her neck and his hand gripping at her shoulder, he could stand a lash out, but she didn't. So he furthered himself and maneuvered between her legs. Luckily she was wearing a long skirt that fanned out perfectly and they were a distance away from the main area so there wouldn't be any peaking. _

_ His hand guided itself downward, easing past her curved body and drew her a bit more under him, when he heard her give a silent gasp as his lips hit the perfect spot that he had known about for years now. Then his hand cupped her backside and grinded her lower body against his, he smirked when she finally let out a moan. Taking that as a cue, he moved to kiss her full on the lips, taking his time, which was rarely allowed these days. When he let her hips down a bit he almost chuckled when she pushed him back down to meet her, as she kissed him back with what had been hiding for months now. Drawing his hand along her leg, he began to lift the skirt up, higher, and higher, and..._

_ "Mother! Father!" Their cries were heard across the park._

_ "We're strapping them to the bed." Selina sighed in frustration under Bruce, who just gave her one last kiss before smoothing down her skirt and moving to the side, neither rose._

_ "Mama!" Damian was crying steadily and crawled into her lap, and both parents instantly rose to console the child. _

_ "What happened?" Bruce asked Helena who, herself looked a bit out of breath. _

_ "I tried to save him," Helena gulped in air, "But he tripped on the stones." _

_ "It's alright." Selina rubbed his back, while cradling Damian in her arms. Giving him a kiss on the head, she allowed him to cry a bit more, seeing that there was some blood. Parenting tip number two hundred and five, nice clothing and white skirts were out of the question when dealing with more than one child. "We're going to have to clean this up when we get home." _

_ "What happened to your arm, Helena?" Bruce noticed that Damian wasn't the only one injured._

_ "I'm fine." Helena brushed it off, but Bruce grabbed her arm and saw that not only was her arm scratched, bruised and bleeding but her leg and what he guessed her entire right side. _

_ "Looks like you had a fall too, baby girl." Selina pointed out, Damian calming in her arms. _

_ "I just tried to stop his fall." She was suddenly becoming self-conscious in the predicament. Helena didn't notice the looks that her parents shared. "But I didn't get there in time." _

_ "We should go." Bruce decided, and was up in an instant._

_ "I'm fine, father." Helena rolled her eyes._

_ "We need to get going anyway." Selina went to stand with her four-year-old, but he wiggled away, proving once again that he was fine as well. "We need to get ready for tonight." _

_ "What's going on tonight?" The curious girl asked._

_ "Your father and I going out." Selina told her, as they all gathered their things. _

_ "No us?" Damian had calmed down, but his face was still red._

_ "Adults only." Selina nodded, taking his hand as the group began to walk towards the apartment, which was close by. The sun was already beginning to set and the lights in the streets were beginning to come on. _

_ "Will it be boring?" Helena questioned, taking Bruce's hand._

_ "Very." Bruce caught eyes with Selina, who just smirked. _

_ "What are you guys going to do?" The girl was an endless stream of questions sometimes. _

_ "Steal the Mona Lisa." Selina said offhandedly, seeing Helena and Damian's eyes widen and Bruce's very unhappy face, she amended. "We're going to a ballet." _

_ "That's boring." Damian's nose wrinkled._

_ "I want to go to a ballet." Helena cried out. _

_ "Maybe some other time." Bruce shrugged, how did Selina know that they were going to the ballet? "How about next week?"_

_ "Yes!" Helena jumped._

_ "No ballet." Damian whined. _

_ "You might like it, Damian." Bruce offered. "Give it a chance."_

_ "Fine." Damian sighed heavily. "I want an anniversary." _

_ "One day, Damian." He nodded to his son._

_ "But, father," Looking up at him, Damian continued. "You need to be there." _

* * *

**I decided that we needed some happy flashbacks! And if you're interested in seeing some John and Barbara flashbacks, honestly, I thought about it but I wasn't sure, however I am MORE than happy to have a moment with them :) Helena getting the hang of things, but yes she does need help! Expect a bit more Damian as well, he's just too fun to play with. Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Hope this one was enjoyable as well!  
**

**-EV  
**

**P.S. As for Memory series, expect a chapter up this week.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

John sighed heavily as he looked around the large expansive ballroom. He desperately hated when Dick somehow convinced him to go to these things. All these people milling around like they had something to with the city, like they were actually helping it. He hated the way they looked at him, in most cases like he didn't belong. In some cases, there were kinder eyes, mostly from the older money in the city and they were the stares that he didn't mind, they knew that he was Dick's adoptive father and since Dick had _come so far_, he was appreciated. However, most likely than not these people were not so kind and he completely understood the act that Bruce pulled all those years ago, and very slightly as of today. The relaxed smile, the real smile, that John had seen on the man's face was now gone and in most cases when people came up to him, a tight, overbearing smile came to his lips. One that John didn't care to provide for when people came up to him and greeted him. God damn these fake, insignificant …

"Hey," Barbara grabbed his arm and pulled herself into him. She saw the discontent in his face. "Someone doesn't look too happy to be here."

"Not my scene." He tried to smile over at her.

"Come on." She nuzzled him. "We're here for Dick and Bruce."

"Bruce doesn't need our help." Perhaps they could leave early, maybe fake a stomachache, pull a Bruce.

"Think of Dick." Her green eyes bore into his, she was smaller than most women but could certainly pack a punch more than others. He liked that. "He's kinda our son."

"He _is_ our son." The fierce love for the young man was not to be overlooked, John knew from the moment that he saw Dick that the immediate rush of protectiveness that came over him.

"Then start acting like it and not like Jason just told you he took the tumbler out for a spin." One thing about being married to a woman with a few Masters degrees under her multiple black belts was that she was right, much of the time. At least when it came to matters in the family and made him concentrate on what really mattered in life. And he reminded her when life wasn't all about living in computers. "And start pretending that we have a babysitter for the night and a hotel room in this place."

"Assuming we have a hotel room," She also tended to surprise him with her technological wizardry, John grabbed her hand and leaned towards her. "How much are we going to have to pay said babysitter?"

"It's Alfred." Barbara shrugged. "He said he'd be happy to do it."

"You left the tiny titans alone with the man?" His eyes widened slightly.

"They're not that bad." She laughed.

"We're not going to have to worry about paying _him_." John took a sip of his water, "We're going to have to worry about paying the hospital bill."

"Oh John," Placing herself in front of her husband, Barbara faced him dead on, a certain smile playing on her lips, one that he had to mimic, "don't you know we have the best health insurance that Alfred is covered under as well?"

"So this hotel room that you mentioned?" John placed his drink on the table next to them and took her in his hands. "You think…"

"Hey guys!" No matter how old they get, children tended to come in at the worst possible moment. They both turned towards the voice and saw Dick standing there with a lopsided smile that was quickly dissipating. "You have a room for that which you can go up to. After a tour, I'm going to relieve Alfred of his watching duties. That way you can rest easy."

"Why doesn't that sooth me?" John told the younger, slightly stepping away from Barbara.

"Come on," Dick shrugged, "At least I have my own place now to throw a party. But seriously, thank you guys for coming."

"We're supporting your sorry ass." Barbara smirked. They had taught him right. Dick didn't need to put on a mask most of the time, when he met others and chatted with them. Having multiple strings allowed him to be Batman as an extra appendage, he could rely on others for help and not be bogged down by it.

"Not my shindig." Holding his hands up in defense, Dick took the sign of John stepping away from his wife as one that allowed him to get closer to the two. "It's Bruce's."

"It's the company's." Barbara corrected. "So it's your fault that we haven't eaten yet."

"Didn't plan it." Dick reminded, then something caught his eye over their shoulders. A glazed look came over him as he stared off into the distance. His form became stalk still and the two guardians regarded him in concern.

"Dick?" John tried to get in his way, but Barbara pulled him back, causing him to look in the way that she and Dick were. A sudden realization came over him at what the young man was staring at.

Helena Wayne had decided to walk into the ballroom in that moment. Her dark hair swept up into a neat French twist, and her dress and long, deep purple. The straps hung precariously on the edges of her shoulders, then was long with a slit in the front, clinging to her body. It was a dress that both Barbara and John guessed was not one that Bruce was privy to and one that Selina had wholeheartedly approved of. She entered the room with Damian smartly dressed on her arm. He was even smiling at people as they greeted them. The two Wayne children charmingly moved towards the spot, eyes on them, where their parents had already chosen to sit and chat with others around them.

To break him from his staring contest, John cleared his throat and Dick's eyes were still locked to the form of Helena Wayne as she went through the room. Barbara just smiled and shook her head, to be young again. After a moment, John thought the best way to get Dick out of the fog was to push him, at which he gave him a shove and Dick regained his senses, glaring at his parents.

"He's a miniature of you." Selina leaned to her significant other. "Except he's actually smiling for the cameras."

"He's much more outgoing than I am." Bruce smirked to her.

"I'm sure." She gave him a slow kiss before the kids arrived and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we should test that new knee out tonight?"

The look that he gave her, said that he approved, but he didn't get a chance to respond, as the children had arrived. Helena greeted both her parents extremely civilly, even a kiss on her father's cheek, and sat down next to her mother. As Damian took his seat on Bruce's side, an empty chair next to him. Best to separate them tonight.

"Father," Damian grabbed his attention. "Why do people keep asking me if I'm here to _burn down the house_?"

"It's just a saying." Bruce could not look back at the woman behind him, as she snickered.

"What does it mean?" The boy insisted.

"It means that father burned down Wayne Manor when he first got back to Gotham." Helena interjected. Bruce instantly threw her a look. He really needed to talk to Barbara about locking down some of those files.

"What?" Damian's eyes widened.

"Mr. Wayne." One of the head people of the catering company approached him, cutting off any reply that Bruce could produce. "Majority of the guests have arrived and we're hoping to get everyone in their seats to start."

"Right." Bruce carefully stood at his seat, ignoring Selina's raised brow when he didn't take the cane. "I think I can handle that."

"Of course," He nodded, giving him a small microphone. "I will ready the people."

"Thank you." Bruce watched as the man walked away and tapped on the microphone, which gave a bit of a screech through the speakers and people instantly turned to him. He was somewhat pleased to have everyone's attention and so he spoke into the amplifying piece.

"Well, at least we know it's on." A few chuckles. "I've been told that we're ready to serve the meal, so if everyone could take their seats."

Most people were close to their respective areas and so got to their seats quickly, he took note that John, Barbara and Dick sat at a table next to them. Kate sat with them, beside Damian, and Lucius Fox, along with his wife, two daughters and rest of his family were now comfortably seated at their table. Not having greeted his long friend yet, the two men exchanged a nod as Lucius eased into the chair next to Kate. It was, on some level, nice to be home.

"While I have everyone's attention," Bruce continued, and the room quieted down a bit more, "I would like to say a few things." And silence. Great. "As you all know, it has been awhile since I have done one of these speeches so you'll excuse me for making a mistake or two. But we have all made mistakes now and then, and I am well known for a making a few of my own." A few of the older members of the place laughed.

"And Gotham has as well. There have been times that this city has ignored its people, especially those that truly needed us. It is a city that has stood up to terrorists, occupations and the occasional winged figure. Gotham is the place where many of us have been born, raised and will one day die here. It is a city that we love and hope for a better future." He glanced down at Selina for a moment, before he launched into the rest of it. "It is the reason I hope that you will all contribute to the Children's Society Cancer Fund tonight and give to a better future. One that we all can live in. Thank you."

What he didn't except as he sat down was the applause that sounded throughout the room. However he knew that the reason for the applause wasn't just because of the speech. Instead the speech meant more than just that. Bruce Wayne was back. Not only was he back the entire Wayne family had moved back to Gotham. In days that were desperate, the Waynes contributed so much to the city that many libraries, museum, hospital wings were dedicated to them. Even the philandering and wayward family members would not be denied. Now, though, another Wayne was standing up for Gotham, as information had leaked of his overseas funding and private foundation work. It was comforting to those who could feel a strange sense of fear looming over them. But also as one of Gotham's oldest families and through their rise of the first depression in the United States back during the nineteenth century, it meant that the city had capital to grow once again.

"Someone's popular again." Selina clapped steadily as he sat down in his seat.

"Nice speech, Mr. Wayne." Lucius smiled over at him.

"Thank you, Lucius." Bruce returned the smile.

"Thank god!" Damian gasped as the first course was placed in front of him.

"Growing boy." Chuckling, Lucius looked over the boy, then looked over towards Helena. "And you, Ms. Wayne, I heard you have quite a work ethic."

"How's South Carolina?" Bruce swiftly cut into the conversation before Helena could comment.

"Warm." Knowing where this was going, Lucius complied. "And quiet. How was…"

"France." Bruce smirked. "Good, except for the French."

"I'm sure you were able to get out of the country for a while." He remarked.

"Bruce barely let us stay there, actually." Selina, not one to be ignored, she pushed forward. "Was it easy to leave Gotham, Mr. Fox?"

"Well, we're mostly here during the spring and summer months." Lucius explained.

"But someone wanted to go down into that blistering swamp heat to check on the house." Mrs. Tanya Fox, who had previously been preoccupied with her daughters perked up to the conversation. "Luckily we'll be back till the end of next month."

"So you're here for a while?" Bruce questioned, slipping his arm around the back of Selina's chair, feeling comfortable now that someone he knew and trusted filled the space at the table.

Much of dinner went on as such. The occasional business partner and proposal popping up in various forms of people coming to them, but they were mostly just gawkers trying to get a glimpse of the family. There was nothing that was truly intense, but Helena quietly observed the room. Rarely part of the conversation, she decided to try and understand this side of her parents, more specifically her father. While her mother played the part of the doting wife fairly well, from what she understood and from what she had eavesdropped on, her father was a completely different in public now. Everything teetered on the fact that he now had a family that he truly cared about and therefore the playboy had grown into the man that Gotham wanted and came just in the nick of time.

Just before they came, the police force came out with a statement that Rene Montoya had called for an investigation in the force and archives. Not only that but many of the major foreign companies in Gotham were under scrutiny as they were have found to financed the revolution in Romania, as well as some other countries that Helena had lost count of. Not to mention the current situation going on in Thailand, which had many of the Taiwanese companies operating out of Gotham constantly being watched. Quite frankly, Bruce Wayne could not have picked a better time than now to come back to his city.

"Helena." She looked up to see Dick standing here, holding out his hand. The table was mostly empty has people were now milling around the expansive space, except her father, who was in deep conversation with the Foxes. Her mother and Damian had already taken to the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure." Helena smiled, and took his hand, not noticing the look that Bruce gave them as they walked away.

"Oh don't worry Bruce." Lucius chuckled; picking up on the despair the younger man was in. "This is just the beginning."

"So," Dick brought Helena around to face him, a hand on her waist, as they clasped hands, "you think your dad is going to kill me for this?"

"Do you think you're going to get in trouble with your CEO if they find out your hitting on the intern?" Helena retorted.

"You look beautiful." As he told her, Dick felt a bit nervous as to the reaction that she would have but noted the faint blush to her cheeks and could tell that she wanted to glance away but didn't.

"Thank you." Damning herself as her voice failed more than she liked. "But you've just seen me in lycra for the past week, so I think this is a bit of an upgrade."

"You clearly don't know my type then." He informed.

"What is your type?" Helena asked, trying to keep it light. Why was it that every time around him she felt nervous and not bad nervous but something else? Most importantly, why the hell did she actually care about what the answer was? "Models? Movie stars? A guy like you has to have some kind of fetish for the limelight."

"Is that what you think of me?" Taken aback for a moment, Dick jutted his head back in thought. "That I only date twiggy social lights and ditzy models?"

"Aren't you?" It was defense, she was playing defense now.

"Not at all." Dick smirked. "I've had one girlfriend and she was a biochemist."

"You dated a biochemist?" The lack of doubt evident in her voice.

"Despite these good looks I'm actually a pretty smart guy." He insisted, carrying out a well-known joke in and outside of their family. Fake disbelief came to her face. "Really."

"What was her name?" Helena let up. A small amount of jealousy came to her, but she refused to let it show. No, much better to patch it up through being spiteful and borderline rude.

"Kory Anders." Dick said in a way that she couldn't get a read on the situation. "High school sweetheart and in college we broke up."

"Why?"

"You're being awfully curious tonight." His tone was amused, as his blue eyes peered down into her hazel ones.

"You asked me." She shrugged. "I figured I should ask you."

"Is that all it is?"

"Excuse me." Both looked to their left as Damian cut into their private conversation. "I believe it is my turn, Mr. Grayson, after all it has been three dances already. From what I'm told that's rather unseemly."

"Damian." Helena sighed, as Dick let go of her and her little brother moved in.

"It's alright," Dick backed away a little. "I'm sure there's a twiggy model who would enjoy a break from her salad."

"You do that." Damian glared as the young man walked away, then he turned back to his sister and saw as she watched Dick Grayson walk away. "You look like a love sick puppy."

"Was that really necessary?" Helena shot back to her current dance partner. "Why can't you just be nice to him?"

"Father told us not to trust strangers and that's exactly what I'm doing." Moving his shoulders, Damian made an indifferent motion. "I'm not trusting a stranger."

"That is by far one of the stupidest things you have ever said." Her eyes narrowed down. "What's the real reason?"

"He's a man, Helena." He told her. "A man with many secrets and though you may be on the same path, he could just as easily hurt you…"

"Don't be su…"

"As you could hurt him." Damian finished and his sister's mouth snapped shut. "You two are too close in this and you…"

"I never said that this was going to go into anything else than partners and friends." Helena cut him off. "I trust him, Damian, as does the rest of this family and if you want to be part it, you have to start trusting these people too and stop with the snarky, asinine comments."

"But father…"

"Has trusted this half of the family for years now." She saw that she was somewhat getting through to him. "And if you want to go out there, you're going to shut up and do what your told."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Selina peered over the shoulder of Bruce, who had gotten up to dance the moment he saw an polite opportunity to sneak away to the floor and test out the new knee.

"Hmm?" Bruce looked back down at her.

"Please." A brow lifted. "Don't even try and tell me you haven't noticed our two over there fighting."

"They're not fighting." He watched her eyes roll. "They're not, Damian would have walked away by now if they were."

"At least he didn't throw Dick to the ground." Selina commented lightly, gauging the man opposite her reaction. "Unlike someone wanted to."

"I don't want to do that." Correcting her, he noticed that he was completely wrong today.

"Can you promise me something, Bruce?" Suddenly the bantering of the situation ended, and Selina's look grew serious.

"You're not getting a new pod." As the joke went under appreciated, Bruce sobered and said, "Of course."

"Don't stand in the way of her happiness." Selina swallowed. "Of either of their happiness. Just love them, Bruce, and let them live their lives."

"Selina…" He sighed and his eye was caught a glimpse of Dick making way towards Helena and Damian again.

"They're happy, they really are." She said softly. "And that's why we're not leaving."

Gently Bruce dipped down and gave her a lingering kiss. He needed to hear that and she knew it. They weren't staying here because he needed to stay here, they were staying because they had family here. Yes, there were people hunting them down but this is where they were meant to be. As he looked up, he saw that Damian had been swept aside and back at the table, and Helena dancing with Dick again, a smile on both of their faces.

"Bruce." Selina caught his attention by placing her knee right up against his bad one. "You go over there I will make sure that your replacement will be irreplaceable."

"I hope a fourth dance won't ruin your reputation." Dick commented lightly.

"I think I'm still safe." Helena smirked. "But you never finished with what happened with Kory. Did she know?"

"She knew I had something to do with it." Not needing to explain the _it_, as it referred to the nighttime activities that they both partook in. "But she didn't really know what the extent."

"So what happened?" Curious and a little put off all at the same time. Helena did want to know, what kept some together in their field and others apart. "Did she move?"

"She did but it wasn't the reason." He sighed. "One night it was really bad and she couldn't handle it. I saw her the next day in the clinic and she just... couldn't do it any more."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be." Assuring her, he held her closer. "We can't be with people that can't handle the fact that one night, we might not come home."

"Someone call the paramedics!" A woman screeched and everyone in the ballroom was forced to look in the direction that it came from. It had been the table that Dick, Barbara and John had been sitting at. However, both Barbara and John were absent from sight.

Dick dashed over, with Helena close behind. Helena gaped at the scene in front of her. John was on the floor, Barbara trying to hold him steady but it was not working. This was the reason he quit. John could not fully control his body any longer, and it was brought on mostly by stress. Seizures, one could recover from this kind in two days or so but it wasn't enough if he was in a fight. She felt the area get more crowded. Dick bent down to Barbara and John's level. Helena was shoved.

"Back off." Helena turned on the man that had shoved her, just glared at her and she turned to the rest of the people. "Give them some privacy."

"Call the..." The woman tried again.

"It's not necessary." Barbara shot the woman, trying to sooth her husband, who was calming down slightly from the attack.

"Alright everyone!" Bruce called everyone's attention coming on to the scene. "Let's give them some air."

"John?" Barbara said quietly to the man and she noticed that someone had indeed called the paramedics as they were coming over to them now. He was beginning to calm down, and his head was full cradled in her lap. She was staying calm and stroking his head. "Rob, you okay?"

"Ma'am?" The lead paramedic came down to them and she looked at John. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." Barbara swallowed.

"What's his name?"

"John, John Blake." Dick provided, putting a hand on Barbara's shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

"Can you hear me John?" She questioned, looking down, shining some light into his eyes.

"Y...yes." John's reply was muffled.

"Do you know where you are?" Barbara wanted to know.

"Pl...pla..za." He choked out. "S..so...ry, Di..ck"

"It's fine." Dick gave a sad smile. "You got me out of having to do a speech."

"Are you staying here?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah." Barbara nodded, knowing it would probably be better to stay at the hotel for two nights so the kids didn't have to see him in the way that he hated the most. Pride, it was a dangerous thing sometimes, it kept others in the dark. "Room six fifty."

"On the suite floor, nice." Trying to lightened the situation, as other paramedics surrounded him, they eased him onto the board. "Hey your Jim Gordon's girl, right?"

"One of them." She smirked at the memory.

"My dad worked with him on the force." They all lifted him off and Barbara followed on his side, holding his hand.

"You alright?" Bruce came to the side of Dick, as did Helena and Selina. Damian and Kate still somewhat off to the side. The people that had crowded around were now all leaving the area.

"Yeah." Dick tried to smile. "It hasn't happened in a couple months, thought he might be in the clear."

"He must've forgotten to take his medication." Selina sighed.

"What happened?" Helena quietly asked.

Dick looked at her with such sadness in his eyes and replied, "A really bad night."

* * *

_"What should we do?" Barbara sighed, slumped in her chair at the kitchen table. "They killed his parents, his friends, took away his life… He's only ten, John, what are we going to do?" _

_ "He'll stay here." John stood from his seat across from her and went into the main part of the kitchen. He noticed that she sat up a bit more._

_ "What?" Her mouth unhinged._

_ "Dick can stay here." He poured himself a glass of water. "He can't go into the system they'll be looking for him." _

_ "We can't just keep a kid." She argued. "We have too much to worry about as it is." _

_ "He doesn't have anywhere to go, Barb." Sighing, he took a long drink._

_ "We'll put him in witness protection…"_

_ "They'll find him." John cut her off. "He'll be safer here with us." _

_ "I can't believe you're serious right now." In an attempt to get this perfectly logical in her head, she had to get her significant other to talk more. "I mean, I know that you said you wanted kids but this is something entirely different." _

_ "How so?" He challenged._

_ "Because we're still doing this!" Now she stood. "And neither of us is going to quit any time soon." _

_ "We'll take shifts." Reasoning, he turned to face her. "We can finally talk to Kane and get her to play nice." _

_ "She's not interested in pulling rank, John." Barbara huffed. "She got out of the army for a reason." _

_ "That's not the reason she couldn't serve." He told her. "But we can form some kind of alliance with her. She can't be that hard to talk to." _

_ "Wanna bet?" She crossed her arms. "What are we going to do with a kid?"_

_ "Adopt him." John sighed. "We'll talk to Bruce though, make sure..." _

_ "Do you always have to check everything out with him?" She pointed out and he just sighed at the comment. "Seriously, John, he left everything to you, he trusts you. Stop doubting yourself! It's been six years and this is something you might not want to hear but your doing a great job!" _

_ "You're right."_

_ "I know." _

_ "I do have to check everything with him." John continued to her dismay. _

_ "John.."_

_ "Barbara he left what made him, _him_ to me." They were tired, it had been a long couple of days. "This defined him for so long. How am I supposed to just make decisions without him?" _

_ "Okay, John," She took a breath, trying to remain calm but both of their voices had begun to rise. "I have just as much respect for the man as you do. I get it, I really do, but he left it to you because he trusts you. So start trusting yourself." _

_ "It would be easier if you were on my side for this." It was a somewhat harsh admittance, but he did it and somewhat regretted it by the look on her face. _

_ "I am on your side." She was taken aback. "I just think we need to think about this." _

_ "It's been a week, Barb." He outstretched his hand. "You want me to make a decision without Bruce? Fine! We're going to adopt Dick and we're going to get married!" _

_ "Wh...wait?" Her eyes went wide. "Did you just _tell_ me to get married?" _

_ "I..." A pause and then he snapped to. "Hell yeah." _

"_Seriously?" They had not bothered to lower either of their voices still. "Now? Right now you're _telling _me to get married?" _

_ "I know that I have never told you to do anything before," Okay, this is when he needed to take a breather. "And I know that this is not the ideal situation. But I love you, Barbara, there is no one else that I would rather fight beside or with. I can't imagine waking up to anyone but you, or going to sleep beside." Going up to her, he finally took her shocked hands into his. "I love you. Marry me." _

_ "Bruce told you to wait to get married." She was still dumbfounded at the current conversation. _

_ "I know." He agreed. "And I'm doing what I feel is right for me because you once told me that you would leave my ass if I ever let Batman take over our lives, so I'm not going to let it and we're going to make sure of it." _

_ "You're going to be in so much trouble." Finally a smirk from the woman._

_ "So," Following her lead, he inched closer to her, "is that a yes?"_

_ "How about you ask me?" Barbara told him and watched him as he knelt down and despite the conversation they just had, she still got butterflies. _

_ "Barbara Gordon," John looked up at her, "will you marry me?"_

_ "You don't have a ring do you?" She laughed._

_ "Not yet." _

_ "Yes, Robin John Blake," A growing smile came to both of their faces, "I will marry you." _

* * *

**I got it out! I thought I change it up a bit and show a little bit of John and Barbara, don't worry, next chapter will be more Selina and Bruce. Plus I had to give them some happiness since we found out why John isn't Batman any more... Anyway! Feel free to comment, question, or point out some little 'Easter eggs' I put in this chapter ;) ****  
**

**-EV**


	17. Chapter 17

Helena looked through the database absentmindedly. They had already extracted what they could from Harley's body from all those weeks ago. Each of the names that had been presented were older Falsers and their places of residences ranged from their current living situation to their past ones. With this strange and elusive information, the whole team did not know where to start first. That and one of the many leaders that the young generation had come to depend on was currently resting up, after a certain ballroom incident.

Not that seeing a man that she not only admired but also was a mentor, friend and protector of the city had fallen to the ground completely against his own will. John had struggled against an invisible force, while no one and nothing would be able to help him. He wasn't the only one with scars though. Barbara had been shot and put into a chair for six months. Her mother had been shot three times, in coma for a year, and was carefully monitored by her father. Bruce had his own set of problems. His back hurt, his head, his knee, and that was only what she briefly overheard in conversation. Then John's utter loss of control. But they kept fighting. Perhaps a bit more subdued than what they normally would be but they were all still very much there.

John and Barbara had decided to stay at the hotel for another day, letting him rest and the choice was that Bruce and Selina, along with Alfred, Damian and Helena would stay at the townhouse, considering Dick and Kate would officially be touring the city for any length of time. Of course Jason, Tim and Carrie were all questioning where their parents had gone, Tim more than the other two, which the other two were happy to have Damian around to play with much to Damian's dismay. Tim sequestered Bruce and Selina in the kitchen for a round of questioning and then Helena made her escape into the bunker below.

Her mind kept floating back to seeing John on the ground. Remembering back to stories that she had dragged out from her father over the last year, Helena found it strange that she thought back to the time that he was sick and had to have the surgery on his head. She had been so young, so blissfully unaware of what was happening around her. Later she had come to find that Bruce's head was not the only thing that ailed him. But on some level it was a borderline miracle that it wasn't him on the ground. Again though, they all had their scars.

"You forgot to cross reference with the women from Arkham." Helena jumped as the voice reached her ears and saw her father walking towards her, cane in hand but he was barely using it. "Thought you might be down here."

"Yeah." She sighed and did as he suggested. Six were already dead, one still alive. "Guess we have someone to talk to tonight."

"Guess you do." Bruce said softly, pulling out another chair comfortably sitting in it.

"Did you get tired of the interrogation from Tim?" Helena smirked.

"Needless to say he's very much like his father." Having to hand it to the kid, he may not have the temper of either of his parents but Tim didn't seemed to mind asking the questions. However, the mention of the man caused a look to cross pass his daughter's face.

"He's not going to get better is he?" It was harder than she thought to swallow the information. In her studies of the Batman, the media had placed him close to a myth, a creature of the night. They had told story upon story of how this mysterious figure had come back to life multiple times, speculating if the Batman was indeed a man. Batman had to come back from those falls. He was a symbol, an idea. Ideas could not die, but the people that carried those ideas could. The people that risked their lives for the idea of Batman could be torn down, stabbed, shot, sustain incredible amounts of pain, and they could all die.

"No." Bruce told her truthfully. "They hoped at one point but John will never get better."

"What happened?" She looked at him. This had been bugging her for a while now because aside from last night John seemed perfectly normal. Yeah there were scars here and there but nothing she hadn't seen before on her own father or mother for that matter. "I know I should ask him, but..."

"He was up against Floyd Lawton." He started and she instantly became quiet. "They had been tracking him for months. Lawton had another nickname..."

"Deadshot." A whisper came from her lips.

"He had killed twenty-five people within a month." Bruce nodded. "Kate found the next hit and the three of them went to capture Lawton. Unfortunately Lawton had started a fire in the apartment building as soon as he saw them and while Kate and Dick were forced to evacuate the tenets, John had to face him alone."

"But he's done that a million times." Helena interjected. "Why would that distract him?"

"Lawton had the victim with him on the fourth floor of the building." Bruce continued. "There was a break in the floor from the fire and Lawton decided to make John choose between rescuing the victim and capturing him."

"He chose the victim." She understood. It was easy. The reason they were who they were was because it was a choice to protect the innocent. Whatever the innocence was left in the city it had to be protected somehow.

"Lawton pushed the victim through the boards." He sighed. "At first John was fine and had gotten her on the floor, safely but as they tried to pull him up, the floor was too destroyed and John lost his grip."

"But... but he's had worse." Her head shook. "So have you and Barbara and mom! That can't be all."

"It's not." That caused her to shut her mouth. "After John hit the ground, Lawton and Joker found him..."

"Joker?"

"Lawton shot him twice and Joker beat him." This was the part that Bruce hated the most. It was sadistic and cruel, even for the Joker. "With a crowbar, in the basement of the burning apartment building."

"So how did he escape?" Eyes widened and she tried not to picture the event but couldn't help herself. One of the strongest men beaten and bloodied, in front of an endless grin this world that she was entering was anything but friendly. Perhaps she would learn the hard way but Bruce prayed that she wouldn't.

"Dick and Kate found him and distracted the Joker and Lawton." He kept going. "Barbara found him and got him out."

Helena was quiet for a moment before asking. "Who was the victim?"

"Barbara." Bruce relayed the information quietly.

"Di...did they know about..."

"No." Taking another breath, Bruce knew that on some level this happening, this tragedy had to hit her somewhere. The question was where. Would this drive her further or cause her to stop and think about the consequences of her actions. "When Barbara was in the intelligence sector of the army, she had hunted Lawton down since he was shipping illegal firearms in and out of the United States. Joker was there just on a whim."

"What happened to John?"

"Spent a couple nights in coma and then the seizures started." God, if she could only have chosen to be anything but this. He wanted so badly to tell her that this scenario could easily play out again. She was so prone to thinking of others before herself and if she was driven to go down this path, then it would only get worse. "Excessive brain tissue damage and nerve damage. If you watch his left arm carefully, you'll notice that it doesn't straighten properly. He's lucky that he can even create a cohesive sentence."

"Father?" Helena's eyes pleaded with him about something he wasn't aware of yet, but was sure he would soon be. "Do you regret this? Creating Batman, I mean?"

Bruce paused completely. Did he regret creating a persona, a symbol to help those in need? To help the people that didn't have a voice, raise it up and so they too could fight their own battles. The emblem of a bat showed that this city wasn't lost to the corrupt and evil, that it belonged to its citizens who chose the good from the bad and he had given this city hope when all was lost. This city where his parents had died, Rachel, Harvey, Jim, and those he couldn't save. There had been times in which Bruce had truly thought that there was not a way out, that Batman could only mean pain and suffering for the lone person that had decided to take on that mantle and silently endure through the criticism.

However, there was a new generation. This generation that worked together and spoke to another as they perused leads and ideals in their quest for a safer Gotham. They had taken his idea and turned it into something that even he couldn't imagine. They had friends, family, things that he couldn't dream of having while he wore the cowl, but Barbara, John, Kate and Dick had somehow made it worked in the masks they wore. Did he regret putting this burden on someone else? Did he regret putting on the cowl himself? Was the creation of Batman nothing more to sate what he had lost all those years ago in that dark alley?

"No." Bruce told her, straight faced. Answering more than just her question, but the ones that he had ran through his own head throughout the years. "I don't regret it at all."

* * *

"That suit, young lady... If you weren't my cousin," Kate smirked at the girl as they finished preparing for the night. "I'd..."

"Kate." Bruce came up behind them, surveyed the team of Dick who was just laughing to himself as Helena was and Kate still putting on her suit but unconcerned that her first cousin walked up. "I see you're almost ready."

"Yes sir." Kate hooked her cape on. "We're headed to Kitrina Falcone, who is in fact some strange distant relative to the actual Falcones. I wish I could be surprised that she ended up in Arkham."

"But she used to be head of the Upper East False Faces." Helena cut in, happy that her father looked at least ten percent impressed. "There's also a good chance she's seen what Black Mask looks like underneath."

"Right." Bruce nodded. "Any information she could give us is crucial."

"We should try to take her into custody." Dick interjected. "They'll come for her tonight."

"How do you know?" Helena asked, hooking her mask on. Having spoken to Tif about the design and since she did not like having the cowl on, the masked covered and abstracted her jaw line but left her mouth open and retractable lenses on the eyes.

"They've been going down the list in order of birth date." Inputting the coordinates onto the Bat-pod's computer, Dick brought up some more background on the woman. "She's all that we need at this point, if she tells us the information. We could possibly link these two men together."

"What two men?" Selina sauntered over. A brief expression of shock came across her daughter's face.

"Jeremy Arkham and Black Mask." Kate sighed.

"There could be a third identity." Helena insisted. "According to Gwen's records..."

"Alright, I don't need a history lesson." Kate cut her off and hopped on her own bike. "Let's get this chick before they do." Revving the bike, she took the lead.

"She's making a pit stop." Dick saw three uncertain faces looking in the direction that Batwoman had just gone in.

"Where?" Bruce inquired.

"The police station." A familiar voice caused all of them to turn and see John striding towards them, a bit slower than usual but he still made it. Barbara was already typing away at the computer with Kate's location and communicating to her. "She's checking up on the archives."

"Good." Bruce nodded.

"Ready?" Dick placed the cowl on and got on the pod, while Helena followed his lead. Luckily the pod could easily fit two and no one saw a point in Helena going by herself at this moment. That and she couldn't drive one. Yet. Without saying anything else, she got on behind him and they shot out into the night

"So what's up with this Jeremy Arkham?" Batwoman bullied on through the communication links. "Besides being related to _those_ Arkhams?"

"Gwen's notes indicated that this Jeremy Arkham and Black Mask were somehow related." Helena informed, holding on to Batman as they sped through the streets.

"Everything is relative." Batman sighed.

"No kidding." Batwoman found herself close to her destination.

"We need to find the link between the two." Bruce interjected. "It could be in the police archives."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm familiar with the place." Jumping off her bike, Batwoman slipped past the security and made her way to the police archives.

"You're going to need to check it manually, Batty." Barbara informed.

"What happened to giving the grunt work to the kid?" Displeased with the new orders, she went on she was told.

"She needs some field experience." Barbara smirked towards Selina, who just patted her significant other's shoulder. Bruce frowned at the feed before him.

"I meant the other one." Batwoman knew that was going to get a rise out of the old man, she smiled to herself as she was beginning to sort through the files. "Just kidding."

"No she wasn't." True to his self, Damian came walking up to the group of adults, looking at his parents' disgruntled expressions. He just shrugged. "Don't bother, Kate and Grayson have been teaching me…"

"Just wait until I get back." Batwoman mumbled.

"I get dibs on that one." Batman growled.

"He already knew." Helena followed Batman to the apartment. "He caught him coming out of the bunker the other day."

"We'll talk about this later." Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes. He focused back on the task at hand. "Dick, Helena, we don't know what to expect with Kitrina. Joker may already have her. Kate, check under the N- files."

"Yes, sir." Batwoman replied. The other two didn't bother as they were carefully opening the door to the apartment, cautious to see if anyone was there. There were not any lights on, as the door opened and not one sign of a human life moving around. It was completely silent and eerie for a woman that undoubtedly had people running in and out of her apartment constantly.

"Remember there was a time when you never thought about coming back here?" Selina came into Bruce's ear and he briefly glanced at her before going back to the screen, there wasn't a sign of Kitrina as the two moved further into the space. Not one to be swept aside so easily, Selina got closer, her breath hot on his ear. She was pleased when he shivered. "If you don't back off Mr. Wayne, we'll never get to test out that new knee."

"Mom." Helena's whisper came on. They were now in a different part of the apartment and there still was not any sign of the woman that they had come to see. "We can hear you."

"Alright," Batwoman sighed. "I have a few crimes for Jack Napier but it doesn't seem to extensive. I even checked under any C-files in case they decided to be unorganized and put him down as just the Comedian, but everything seemed to be in this one. Obviously the file for the Joker is a bit ridiculous."

"He wasn't that big of a player." Selina explained. "A go between wouldn't have a big record. They wouldn't have anything on them to convict them if they were caught. The people that carried out the dirty work did."

"If the archives were disrupted in anyway, why would they still have Napier's record?" Barbara questioned aloud.

"He wants to be found." Bruce stated grimly.

"But being known as Jack Napier is not something that he wants." Barbara pointed out. "He's tried to bury the name for decades."

"There's a reason that he's letting himself get caught in this trap." This was an enemy that he knew well, not that Bruce wanted to admit that but he did. "He's taunting us."

"Bring them here." Everyone turned to John as he made the decision.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Barbara's eyes narrowed.

"They're safer here." Bruce agreed. "Especially if they think that we would go to the archives."

"Look under all the S-files." John continued, apparently those two nights off really did the trick. Truth be told, John had secretly managed to get to the databases and footage from his room while he was awake between naps and when Barbara was out.

"We found her." Batman's video feed showed a woman passed out on the ground, blood dripping from her wrists. "Suicide."

"Wait." Helena checked the pulse. "She's alive. Miss Falcone?"

No response.

"Kitrina." Shaking the woman, Batman managed to get her eyes to flutter open, but she was already pale from the loss of blood that was not only from her wrists but also from her shirt, some of it surrounded the body. "Kitrina."

"I'm not dead." Kitina sounded disappointed then let out a gasp. "My chest!"

"What's wrong?" Helena questioned, looking over the body as it tensed and began to writhe. Bruce did not have a good feeling about this.

"He did something to my chest!" She clenched in pain.

"Ask your questions and leave her." Bruce told them, remembering the events close to three decades ago.

"Are you jok…" Selina began. She couldn't believe that he was acting like this, just because the woman was not on _their _side.

"Ask them." He demanded.

"We can't leave her here." Helena couldn't believe what her father was saying.

"Kitrina." Batman got the woman's attention. "What do you know about Jeremy Arkham and Black Mask?"

"Wh…what?" Her eyes widened. "Arkham? He's… he's… ah!" Kitrina twisted and both Helena and Batman saw what the problem was.

On Kitrina's chest there was an open wound that they saw as they peer past her blouse. Inside that wound was a digital clock reading a minute and thirty seconds left. They knew what they were looking at as they carefully and quickly examined it further. Red track marks descended from the puff up skin sitting around the small square contraption, counting down the time left that this woman had to live.

"Focus, Kitrina." Helena took control, giving a slight shake to Kitrina and she watched as Batman injected the fatal woman with something that immediately calmed her down. "How are the Black Mask and Jeremy Arkham connected?"

"He's… He's…" She winced as the morphine from the injection took over, no more pain, leaving her mind clear to think. "They're one and the same."

"What can you tell us about the Black Mask?" As Batman and the rest sat back to listen to Helena ask Kitrina these questions, they were also very carefully keeping track of the time.

"He doesn't look the same." A breath. "But he has a tattoo..."

"Where?" Helena asked when she didn't continue.

"Time to go." Bruce told them.

"Hey guys!" Batwoman tried to interrupt.

"Where is the tattoo, Kitrina?" Seeing that the woman was beginning to fall prey to the drug and the extensive damage to her body, Helena shook her.

"Helena." Bruce called out.

"Mask…" Kitrina swallowed.

"I got something!" Batwoman called out.

"On his arm." Kitrina had thirty seconds left to live. "Right."

"Let's go." Batman tugged at Helena as Kitrina's eyes closed and a beeping began, warning everyone the small amount of time left. Throwing a small-denoted bomb towards the window, Batman shot a line through the smoke. The beeper started to sound more quickly in the distance and Batman held Helena to him as they swung out of the area. Going through the window, Helena looked back just as Kitrina's bomb went off and the apartment burst into flames. She could feel the heat of the blast, which helped them get carried to the next building. They landed with a thump, first on their feet but from the force of the blast coupled with the force of the line both fell down on the graveled roof and safely below the fire line.

"You okay?" Batman turned to her as they lay on the roof. She was still in his arms.

"Yeah." Helena nodded. "You?"

"He's fine." Bruce felt a need to interrupt the moment, surveying the footage before him from both of their small camera feeds and mostly ignoring the bemused glances from everyone beside him. Not looking at each other and feeling slightly embarrassed, Helena and Batman broke apart and began to rise.

"Now that we're done with the excitement." Batwoman was leaving the archives with the material in hand. They all knew that no one was really going to miss it, except for those that were probably looking to eradicate the material in hand. "I got a surprise for you guys."

"Is it chocolate ice cream?" Barbara guessed and the two men shook her heads, but Selina appreciated the humor after seeing another one of her former colleagues blown to pieces. Again.

"Nope. Better."

"How can it be better than..."

"What is it?" Bruce interrupted and saw the look that not only John gave him but Barbara, Selina and Damian.

"Since you asked so _nicely_." Batwoman had to lift an amused brow at that as she made her way back to the bunker. "What if I were to tell you that Arkham and Black Mask were the same person?"

"I would say that's incredibly plausible." Barbara said before anyone could butt in, particularly Bruce, and she gave him a glare, before returning to the screen. "Especially since Gwen kept switching between the two of them on her reports."

"We basically already knew it was him." Helena told everyone, following Batman back to their transportation home. "The archives just confirmed it then."

"Yep." Batwoman agreed, nearing the point of entry to the bunker.

"Chocolate ice was a better surprise." Batman mumbled, getting on the pod and letting Helena on in back of him. Helena just smiled at him, which he returned a small one.

"What if I had something to top the confirmation?" She offered. Bruce went to barge in but Selina's hand on his arm stopped him, specifically her nails piercing his skin caused him rethink his decision.

"Where did you find Arkham and Black Mask's file, Kate?" Also getting a bit tried with the back and forth, not to mention John was still a bit out of it and not in the mood for guessing games like he normally was, he spoke up for Bruce.

"Well." Kate's voice sounded behind them and they all turned to see her taking off her mask, striding towards them. "Strangely enough I found it under the S-files, where Jonny boy here, told me to look." A pause. "Would you like to explain, John?"

"You were suspicious of Roman Sionis." Bruce spoke, turning to the other man.

"His records are too convoluted." John explained. "There's nothing in them to lead me to think that he's not suspicious."

"Better question." Barbara piped up. "Who put Arkham's file there?"

"Joker." Dick appeared with Helena alongside him, both in the process of letting their covered faces breath.

"No." John stepped back to the computer and brought up some footage that all had never seen, heard or even thought about. "Harley."

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Harleen Quinzel worked her way around the archives. She carefully placed the files within the folders that they had been found in. One camera, they had not bothered to check that it was still on. One night that they had never heard about in the thousands of others they had been so diligent with. Moments like this people in the room were the least appreciative of.

"You really need to learn how to take a night off." Barbara sighed, not bothering to acknowledge her husband.

"It must have been when she was starting out." Dick nodded. "She's watched the cameras before."

"You would have never noticed it unless you were looking for her exclusively." Selina pointed out. "Her uniform is too good and she did it during the day. It's easy to get past everything when you blend in."

"That it is." Bruce crossed his arms and glanced over to his side at Selina. She just gave him a slight bump of affection and a silent apology for the undoubted marks in his arm. Ah, memories.

"We need to prove Roman Sionis, Jeremy Arkham and Black Mask are all the same person then." Helena contributed.

"Kate?" Dick got the attention. "Do we have physical descriptions on the police reports?"

"I think so." She nodded.

"Good." He approved. "We can prove it's the same person by the tattoo that Kitrina was talking about."

"We don't know when he got the tattoo." Bruce rubbed his chin.

"She knew about it." Selina shrugged. "That means it was when he was at least Black Mask."

"What if he got it removed?" Damian questioned.

"The scar of the removal would be there." Dick gave the kid a knowing look and though Damian didn't look it on the outside, the boy began to immediately to dread the upcoming practice.

"And if that doesn't work," Not one to be left out, Helena felt slightly satisfied by the scared feelings her brother was trying very hard not to emit. "We need to look at hospital intakes and procedures."

"They can disguise that." Kate sighed. "Or take him completely off the roster and that's even if he got it done here, which let's face it, he probably didn't."

"More to the point." Jumping in, Bruce came forward. "We need to prove if it's Sionis or not."

"Of course it's him." Helena shrugged.

"Fine." Looking pointedly at his daughter, he crossed his arms. "Where's your proof?"

"We found all the files under S..."

"There are plenty of people with a last name that begins with S." John acknowledged what Bruce was doing but also had to admit that there really wasn't any. It was just instinct which all of the people present surely had enough of but that didn't mean that they could go around accusing people of crimes they didn't commit.

"He's one the richest men in Gotham with the shadiest record." Throwing up her hands, Bruce knew that a slight rant and fit was about to be thrown by his daughter. "We have absolutely no idea where all this money came from, not to mention his influence. When he's interviewed he rarely, if ever talks about his past and if he does his eyes shift, meaning he's lying the majority of the time. What is he hiding?"

"We need proof, Helena." Barbara decided to intervene. "Without actual proof we have nothing to go on and might be looking at the wrong person. Just because you _feel_ it does not make it fact."

"Soinis had dealings with Wayne Enterprise's cosmetics division." Dick let out a breath. "We could probably get him there."

"Wayne Enterprises dealt with Soinis?" Not privy to the information beforehand, Bruce perked up further and took note what he had to research... No, what other people would research. However, they seemed to be aware of the situation.

"Nothing big." He waved it off. "It was just using the facility for a photo-shoot for the new line. We bought very few stocks of it at the beginning but then sold them off a year ago."

"After you started to suspect him?" Bruce asked.

"Barbara did." Dick shrugged. "Besides we didn't need it anymore."

"It'll be easy to look into his files then." Barbara added.

"But we still need a way to get proof of the tattoo." Helena insisted.

"Not tonight." Bruce sighed, glancing at Selina's raised brow.

"We need to get up in a couple hours anyway." Barbara sighed.

"I'll take the kids to school." John nodded and everyone had a hand in powering down the machines in the bunker.

"So," Damian looked to Dick and Barbara. "No practice?"

"Tomorrow." Kate told him as they began to walk towards the hangar where the suits were kept. "We'll beat the shit out of you then."

"Perfect."

"After your homework, Damian." At this point, who was Bruce to fight this entirely? As long as the boy didn't go out there, he felt that his heart could take almost any other surprise that came at him. Almost.

"Child's play." Damian hurried over to the elevator to take them up.

"Pushover." Selina leaned over to Bruce as the pair followed slowly behind their son.

"Can't beat 'em." Bruce sighed, taking her hand in his, carefully pulling her towards him. "Now how about we try out the new knee."

"Link's still in Bruce!" John called out to the man and Bruce rolled his eyes, reaching to his ear and taking out the piece.

"This family just got too big." Bruce mumbled, turning the mechanism off.

"And you were so worried about losing it." Selina chuckled. They entered the elevator the last image that they had was Helena about to take off her suit with Dick standing right next to her, doing the exact same thing. The two turned to each other at the exact moment, revealing what little they hand under there and Selina felt Bruce's grip on her hand tighten and the doors shut in his face.

"Oh, Bruce." Selina smiled. "Just be happy she's wearing more than I did."

"Mother." Damian spoke up, not to be forgotten. "There are those of us who would prefer not to know we were conceived. Thank you."

"I never wore the suit after your sister was born." Her smile should have been an indication that she wasn't finished but the relaxed shoulders let her feel a certain parental thrill that only came when the intention of embarrassment to your child came to fruition but also the child's father. "Then again, who really needs a suit when it's the topic of cancer and you're in the desert where there's no one to hear you."

* * *

_"So you didn't finish school?" Selina propped herself up while looking down at the man before her. "Why?"_

_ "Besides running away for seven years?" Bruce shifted his weight on the bed._

_"You got kicked out didn't you?" The smirk on his face gave him away and she gave a short laugh. "And here I thought you were smart."_

_"It wasn't because of grades." He assured._

_"Public exposure?" She guessed earning her a look. "No? How about ..."_

_"I got into a fight." Before she could finish, he had to take any more leverage she had on him he took to the truth._

_"One fight and they kicked you out?" A mix between disgust and disbelief crossed her face._

_"It was a fight between a member of the Queen family and myself." He sighed._

_"The Queens of Star City?" Selina couldn't hold her surprise. "I thought you rich people got along for the sake of the cameras."_

_"Not Oliver. And not when it has to do with men in their early twenties." Remembering the day, Bruce let a small smile came over him. The incident had happened so long ago that he almost had trouble remembering it properly. Important word being almost. Truly it was a fight that had just been a catalyst for him not going back to Princeton and an easy out. If anything he probably could have paid off the others or just went to Gotham University, needless to say that was not what he had planned. _

_"Boys and all that testosterone. " Selina smirked feeling Bruce's hand traveling down her backside. "How did you get in the fight? Was it who had the best toy?"_

_"I hit on his girlfriend who had come to visit him." He explained._

_"Apparently he had the best toy. " She nodded and he accepted the defeat gracefully. "Who threw the first punch? "_

_"He did."_

_"And you just couldn't resist could you?"_

_"His friends joined in and I thought it might not be worth all the bumps and bruises." Furthering his argument he continued. "So it was me against five guys but she was the one that ended it."_

_"A woman after my own heart." Selina purred. "She got you good didn't she?"_

_"Actually she got Queen and told him to stop." He admitted. "But after that they told their parents and their parents petitioned for me to get kicked out threatening to pull their funds. I wasn't planning on going back anyway."_

_"I'd say you got the better deal out of the whole thing." She told him rubbing her hand on his chest. "Training with a terrorist group for a couple years" he turned sharply to her. "That's not too terrible."_

_"I didn't know who they were exactly." At some points he did not enjoy that someone was there pointing out his flaws or naivety at various points in his life especially when he had trouble pointing out hers. "But if it wasn't for them I may still be ..."_

_"Running aimlessly around the world?" She guessed. "Isn't that what we're doing now?"_

_"But now I have some company. " His eyes looked into hers and he saw some hesitation in them. They hadn't been doing this long together but Bruce still felt that she may still run out on him at any moment. He knew that she wasn't forthcoming with her background but little by little it came out and he found himself surprisingly drawn towards each word she said and all her history. At various parts of her story, it was hard to listen to but he knew that he had to in order to understand her or really to just fall a little more in love with this woman. _

_"You can't bet everything on me Bruce." Her voice dropped but she wasn't moving away from him. In the back of her mind, Selina thought of her appointment tomorrow with the doctor. Honestly, she had no desire to run away from this man. No she had made her peace with the situation months ago and therefore didn't feel a need to do it over again. _

_"I did before." It was true he bet not only his life but that of Gotham and she had managed to come through. "It turned out pretty well."_

_"You got lucky." Still not moving away. Good._

_"I don't get lucky." Bruce drew one of his hands to her face. "You came back because you wanted to. You don't do anything you don't want."_

_"I already told you." She eased closer to him. "It would have been a pity for the city that I grew up in to be finished by a woman who has daddy issues."_

_"Fair enough." He nodded. Kissing her gently. "Let's go back to Italy."_

_"Are you sure you want to backtrack?" After tomorrow they would be home free and they could do as they like. Italy, France, Botswana, Turkey or Egypt she really didn't care. Preferably not Botswana though, it wasn't her favorite place._

_ "It should be fine. Besides we should get a place where we can return to, just to feel settled a bit." Watching her for a moment, he saw something cross her face. It was a somewhat unrecognizable look on the woman but he knew what it was. Guilt. She rarely expressed the emotion, but when she did he knew that there was a heavy meaning behind it. Yet it was almost a relief that it wasn't panic when he mentioned a settled state. However, just to make sure, "Too much?"_

_ "No." She tried to smile but it wasn't working. The look on his face told her so. "Really." _

_ "You mean you'll tell me later." _

_ "Why Italy?" Desperate to change the subject, Selina was afraid that she would tell him everything. How she wasn't sure if she wanted this thing growing inside her. Or how unsure she was about what she was thinking about doing tomorrow. What would it matter? She was used to keeping secrets, what was one more? But he had managed to get more than a few of her secrets out of her in the short time that they had spent together and the fact that she did not even want to runaway meant something as well. _

_ "We both speak the language." He would try to get it out of her later. "We both enjoyed it. Why not?"_

_ "Not a big city though." _

_ "No." His head shook slightly. "Something maybe an hour or two outside of Rome." _

_ "Somewhere in the mountains?" She guessed. "That sounds nice." A chuckle escaped her._

_ "What?"_

_ "We've become those boring people." Letting them both moll over the fact for a moment, they looked at each other and smiled. _

_ "We're not boring." He told her. "We're running from the law." _

_ "I'm running from the law." She corrected. "You're dead." _

_ "Really?" And in an instant his body was on top of her hers and she just lifted a brow, had she been any other woman she may have laughed but Selina wasn't that kind of a woman. Perhaps a chuckle now and again, but Bruce would sooner do that than she would. Not to say that she didn't have fun or enjoy life, to the contrary she enjoyed life and living immensely, she wasn't one to laugh completely openly. "How about you tell me how dead I am after another hour." _

_ "Honey," Immediately she upped him and flipped him to his back, leaning over him, she felt him shiver under her and twitch. Selina wondered how she had not been pregnant at the very beginning of this... thing they were doing. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna die of happiness." _

* * *

**It's been awhile! And you can thank a couple people for PMing me and a review that basically told me to hurry my ass up! Anyway, I trust that there may still be people reading this despite the waits...? As for Helena learning for herself what is to come and so on, within a couple chapters or so I think that she will learn something... If that wasn't foreboding I don't know what is ;) **

**I am familiar with the Bat mythos! So drop a line to talk about it or if ****wants to rant/eat virtual cookies with me/be miffed about** certain storyline killing off a certain character in the one of the books, let me know! (I may be also counting the days when the certain mother throws him a certain pit.) But of course I'm interested in your thoughts, predictions, suggestions, questions, feelings, or to tell me to get my head in the game and flippin' update already, all is fine by me!**  
**

**-EV**


	18. Chapter 18

He was the good child. Enough said. Well, he was supposed to be the good child, his sister would probably disagree but quite frankly why did her opinion matter? Answer: it didn't. So when Damian began to sneak down into the bunker after school and somehow get either Kate or Dick to spar a certain thought went through his head, he was just as bad as Helena now. Truly it was a pity that his parents did not have that perfect middle child like Barbara and John had in Tim who was in all honesty highly intelligent, got good grades, inquired when he needed to and quite adorable. Jason had a mouth that Tim did as well but Jason was less eloquent when he insulted others and was otherwise brash about the whole thing. Yet again the boy was smart very smart but not smart enough to stay out of fights in school but smart enough not to pick fights at home, at least physical ones. Carrie, at this point, was probably just going to steal the entire show when she got older as she was not afraid of Jason's quick fight reflex or Tim's biting wit.

Damian also decided as he headed down for a spar session that he was spending too much time with children, which meant Helena was right. Those mediocre self-indulgent pricks currently at Gotham Prep were not worth his time. Well one was fine at the all boys' school. A small boy named Colin who was there on a scholarship. He was worth the time.  
"Well, well, well. " Kate was the first to spot him as Damian entered the space. Helena and Dick were already sparring carefully watched by Bruce and John. Selina and Barbara were at the computer bay. "If it isn't little Damian Wayne?"

"I finished my readings and am prepared to receive my punishment apparently." Damian answered coming closer to her.

"You don't think you did anything wrong?" She caught on to the intonation of the words. He silently noted that he needed to mask his disdain for the idea of punishment better. His parents rarely ever punished them and if they did, it was generally something minor.

"My father already knew." He shrugged. "I don't see..."

"Damian, " Bruce called as he came forward and walked past his son. Back towards to elevators. "With me."

"Want to finish that sentence kid?" Kate taunted seeing the look on the boy's face.

"What the problem is. " Damian glared at her, daring to finish the sentence and tried to put back his stoic face but it was a bit of a mess.

"Damian " His father's voice caused Damian to turn and walk towards him. Although he knew that his father wasn't as upset as he thought he was, there was something about Bruce Wayne being angry that both of his children feared. It was the idea that he rarely if ever got truly upset about something, lately the patience that the man had with his children in the past seemed to evaporate the more time they spent in Gotham. To put it in simple terms this new side of their father sucked. Bruce pulled his son's thoughts to the present. "I'm not angry Damian."

"Then why did you bother to leave the bunker?" He questioned. They made their way to the upper levels of the townhouse.

"I need to show you something. " The doors opened and Damian watched Bruce leaves for a moment the limp that had become so familiar with was gone. "Come on."

Without another word Damian did as he was told and followed down the hall. They walked in silence. Damian slightly behind Bruce and his face expressed his confusion when they reached Alfred's door. Not bothering to knock Bruce opened the mostly shut door and they walked in to see Alfred was sitting in the chair by the sitting area of the bedroom.

"There you are." Alfred didn't bother to look up from the picture book he was reminiscing through. "I was wondering when you were going to come up."

"Father is trying to distract me from training." Damian sighed, sitting down in the middle chair while Bruce decided to take the one opposite Alfred.

"That hardly seems fair doesn't it Master Damian? " Still not looking up from the old style scrapbook.

"What are you looking at, Alfred? " Trying to peek over the book's surface it was laid out to show people that were related to the youngest Wayne but the ones he rarely ever saw in photographs and never in person. Their faces were familiar but not personally just formally. "Those are my grandparents."

"They are." Alfred agreed. "They were incredible people, your grandparents. "

"Grandfather was a doctor."

"He also did he everything he could do to prevent Gotham from slipping into darkness." Knowing the limited knowledge the boy had of his ancestors, Alfred decided to indulge him as he had the boy's father.

"But it did." He shrugged. "That's why the Batman was created."

"Gotham was slightly different back then." Alfred explained. "And your grandfather almost caused Wayne Enterprises to go into debt while trying to save the city. People were afraid especially after they were killed. Your grandmother volunteered at clinics and schools alike. She was well known for showing up at very unexpected places to help out without being asked. Their death shocked the city and caused people to hide."

"And when Batman came the people weren't afraid any more." Damian pointed out briefly glancing at his silent father. "He was a symbol for those people to tell them not to hide anymore."

"Yes." Slowly nodding, he continued. "But after awhile Batman could only focus on the overarching evil in this city. Little atrocities became lost in the muffle of a boisterous city."

"But then others came along to help."

"That did not come till later." Alfred said. "Your father is only one man. One man cannot do everything and soon you'll begin to loose yourself within work and cannot live with anything or anyone else. When you loose that notion of self and life it is very difficult to gain it back."

"But he did." Damian insisted and looked to Bruce. "You did!"

"I had to leave in order to resurrect the life that I actually wanted." Bruce said quietly.

"There are more ways to help a city, to help a people." Alfred cut in. "Masks allow for covering one's face but it also hinders someone from recognizing their full potential. The masks that this new generation wears will hinder them from giving themselves entirely to anyone that is not in their cause. They are limited."

"You are trying to prevent me from putting on a mask and going out there." Damian caught on.

"There are more ways to aide a city than putting on a mask." Stating plainly, he directed the attention back to the book in hand. "Like your family members before you. The Wayne family, although not all of them perfect, has a legacy of helping others years before they began putting on masks."

For a moment Damian was silent, taking in all that was being retold to him. Of course they didn't want either child to go out there but the ability to do more than just pay a monthly fee to the local food bank appealed to Damian. He knew that his family was different than others, especially when he became aware of the past of his father. There was a desire to fight besides the rest of the acquired family members since it seemed to be part of this masked legacy. Damian was not a fool to his father's concern but it was more of the boy's right to perfect the persona in and out of the mask. That is where he saw himself. As badly as he wanted to go out there, he knew it would not be the best nor smartest thing to do at the moment.

"Father. " Damian turned to the man. "I feel as though negotiations are in order. "

"I am willing to listen." Bruce told his son. "But I'm not promising anything."

"I want to continue to train with them." He nodded. "I will not put on a mask but when I'm sixteen I will be able to choose."  
"Eighteen. " With any hope Damian would come to accept a more public role for the company and family. "Sixteen you can begin a real regular training regiment."

"I will take that offer." Sticking out his hand Bruce shook it. Damian smiled. "Helena is going to be so pissed."

"Damian." Bruce sighed. "You cannot tell your sister."

"Tell me what?" Helena's sweaty figure walked into the room and draped herself on the back of Bruce's chair.

"You smell like a teenage boy." Damian commented.

"Awe Damian." Going around the chair to her brother she sat on the chair with him. As Damian struggled slightly, Helena sat down on top of him and he gave a growl trying to push her off. "So do you."

"Get off of me! " Not enjoying the low vantage point, Damian cried. "See father this is why I need to train so I can get her off my back."

"Oh Damian. " Helena smiled. " Don't you know that I would still beat you?"

"Tough love already? It's only five." Selina walked in and turned straight to look at her significant other, from above her spot at the headrest of the chair he sat in. "Speaking of teenage boys, I think this boy is about to become one."

"In three weeks mother." Still struggling against his sister, Damian refused to give up. "That's hardly ... Helena get up."

"Is there anything that you would like for your birthday?" Bruce held in his laughter at the antics of the two. He realized that Damian had a dry sense of humor while Helena had a more playful side. At some points they were similar as in looks, intelligence, the drive to prove themselves, but there was something that separated their personalities by a long shot. Damian was better to grasp the evils of humanity and quite frankly there was a very different reason that Bruce was concerned about Damian choosing a masked life, more so than Helena.

"Provided that I don't suffocate under the weight of said sister." He was just barely giving up at this point. "I would like a pod..."

"Lets focus on a license first." Bruce sighed. "And being legal to drive."

"What about a pet? It has been awhile after all." Alfred suggested immensely enjoying the sight before him. They all looked surprisingly at the old man. "I heard they're jolly good fun."

* * *

Bruce closed his eyes to give them a rest from the tablet that was currently in his lap. It had been a fairly productive day and most importantly, the Wayne family was able to move back into their own townhouse. Although it was wonderful getting to know Tim, Jason and Carrie better, it was thoroughly exhausting. By no means was he a young father but apparently those years did make a difference. Nor was he used to the closeness in ages between all of them or the fact that there was indeed an extra child. Two of the children had an endless amount of physical energy running around or playing with anything they could get their hands on.

Briefly thinking back to a time when Helena and Damian were both young as well. How he wished that they grew up with nothing like this in their lives. John had admitted to Bruce multiple times how hard it was to carry out both Batman duties and fatherhood. When John was critically wounded there weren't any valid lies he could tell the children but by that time, Dick was old enough to watch over his younger siblings and tend to their needs while Barbara had to prevent John from leaving his bed and spending time with his children. They started doing that when Tim began to speak.

Childhood. Something that Bruce never truly had or any of the people he tended to surround himself with. John's childhood was taken away from him all too quickly, leaving him a bit rough around the edges. Barbara was lucky in that Jim Gordon and his wife knew the love of family enough to take the girl in and care for her, yet Barbara had still heard about the murder of her parents. Kate had been kidnapped along with her sister and mother, both who had been killed before her eyes, but maintained a good relationship with her father, her stepmother was a different story. Selina barely had one to speak of, much like himself, but she did not have Alfred or anyone like that. Instead Selina, somewhat like John, having to fend for herself at an early age and ran away from her girl's homes, went to jail, killed someone at a young age. When Helena came into the picture, Bruce was determined by whatever means necessary to protect her, Selina and Damian to his fullest extent. No that was a lie. It had started when he had seen Selina in Turkey.

"Too much excitement?" Selina's voice reached his ears and his eyes popped open to see her walking in.

"I forgot how much energy they have at that age." Bruce just gave an easy smile, moving his hands away from his lap to the sides of the chair and putting the tablet on the table to the side of him. Taking the cue Selina took a seat on his lap happy to note that he didn't hiss from pain as she did so.

"And you wanted more than two." She smirked, shifting to a comfortable position.

"You were right." His hand rested steadily on her back as he looked up at her.

"I know." Inching her face closer, he could almost feel her lips on his. "Doesn't it just kill you to admit that?"

"I've become very used to it." He told her, letting a small lingering kiss settle between them. Between their ailments, arguments within the family, sleep patterns, and the like, they still not have had a single moment together that didn't result in some kind of interruption at each attempt that they had. Therefore, Bruce took a cue and pulled her in closer, careful not to shift her in ways that would cause her pain or himself for that matter. He loved the feeling of having her there, in the quietest of moments, just being there. It reminded him of the old times, before coming here, before the Joker, when they were allowed to just be them.

"Damian!" Selina and Bruce broke apart at hearing their children's voices from outside the half closed library door. These moments too, told Bruce that they would never go away. "If you don't give me back..."

"You'll what?" The boy shouted back, taunting his sister. There was a response and then another before the sound of two doors shutting caused the townhouse to go silent again.

"Remember when we were able to whatever we wanted?" Selina placed her elbow on his shoulder and rubbed her eyes then looked at him.

"This is better." He assured her with a smile.

"I heard you had your conversation with Damian." She lifted a brow when he sighed heavily. "That bad?"

"It wasn't _bad_ just not what I was expecting."

"Or what you wanted." A correction was necessary in this instance, she knew what he meant and he had no reason to hide it from her. "Eighteen? I can live with that."

"Most parents worry about their child moving away to college at eighteen." Bruce tilted his head back a bit. "Not how much Kevlar should be inserted into their suits."

"Kevlar? You are behind the times." Her eyes twinkled in amusement as he glanced back at her. "Although, I have a feeling that you have a very different reason than what Damian thinks is the reason for not wanting him to go out at night."

"Well I do prefer our son alive." He gave her a hard look.

"As you do other people." Seeing that she had hit the nail on the head, Selina let up a bit. "Bruce, I wouldn't be worried about Damian being the one to kill people."

"What do you mean?" His brows narrowed.

"Damian is too eager to please you and would do almost anything to boost himself up to your level, despite his smartass mouth." She told him. "He'll do anything you say and learn anything you want him to twenty times over."

"And Helena?" Worry came over him.

"She's going to become aware of her limits very quickly, but I don't think her first instinct is to kill." This woman spoke from experience, so he listened. "Helena is incredibly selfless at times, but her running away shows that there may be a bit more me in there, as much as you don't want to admit it."

"Selina." His calloused palm came into contact with her soft cheek. "We've both had to do what needed to be done according to us. Besides, Helena is always with someone who would risk their lives for her..."

"And she wouldn't?"

"She's advance in her training." Trying to calm his mind, Bruce spoke aloud. "Helena is fine."

"Oh she is." Selina agreed. "And Damian will be fine too."

"I feel like you should argue more against this." He smirked.

"I don't argue." She assured. "You should know that arguing is futile against me, Mr. Wayne."

"So if I told you that I want to close the door and have my way with you right n..." Bruce was able to finish his sentence as her lips landed directly on his. One of his hands went to the back of her neck and both were smiling to themselves at the opportunity for a moment alone together. As her physical progress increased, Selina was also advancing herself on making efforts towards her more than a year long celibate significant other, to which he reacted rather well until someone walked in or shouted their names or had another ailment to render them unfit for action.

Selina pushed him back a little, taking control and without breaking the heated kiss, was able to straddle him on the roomy chair. There was a bit of pain but not enough to make her stop and since she wasn't hearing any protests from him, she continued her assault his lips. Breaking for a moment, she looked at him and both their faces were slightly flushed. Letting out a surprise gasp as he pulled her down and latched onto her neck and her eyes slipped closed at the pleasure of it.

One of his hands that had been at her neck was now making its way downward and managed to quickly land in her most heated area. A small moan escaped her lips and she let him unbutton the top part of her jeans. Deciding to return the favor, Selina let go of his shirt and it immediately went to the button on his pants...

"Mother!" Damian's voice traveled from the foyer. Bruce's head went directly on Selina's collarbone and her face tightened with disappointment. "Dick and Kate are here!"

"Hey guys! John and Barb are bringing the rest of the crew later!" Dick alerted them. The sound of footsteps was heard going in the opposite direction of the study, towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Raising a brow Selina was not amused. "When did we adopt the entire bat clan?"

"We can still shut the door." He looked up at her. "Or not."

"Wait." Selina clamored off him. The time of pomp and circumstance was long gone from their relationship, brought back from time to time of course, but as of right now there was something that needed to be done. Both could let the idea of formalities go when time was of the essence. She went to close the door and a hand from the outside, lightly pushed on it. Knowing she couldn't very well push it back in the person's face she let it open and saw Alfred standing on the other side.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." The cane that he had constantly attached to his side whenever he walked was there but the way that he looked at them told them that his authority over the family was one not to be trifled with.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce nodded as the older man gave them both an amused look before trotting away, probably to make sure that the others hadn't made a mess in the in kitchen.

"An hour is enough time." Selina turned to Bruce, who was rising from his seat coming towards hers. Giving her a soft kiss, his hands went to her waist.

"No, it's not."

* * *

"Do you think that this is actually going to work?" Helena sighed as she looked at Dick.

"Honestly?" He questioned and then helplessly shrugged. "I don't see any other option. We need to catch Sionis red handed and just sitting around doing backend work isn't going to do anything."

"No." Lifting a brow and crossing her arm she looked at him. "This plan. Do you think that we could pull it off?"

"I mean…" Dick paused for a moment. They were the only ones in the second, smaller office in the townhouse while the others enjoyed their time with each other in another part of the large house. Before Dick had gone to anyone else with the plan, he wanted to get Helena's approval for going through with this. He was not positive how she would react towards the idea but he silently prayed she liked it. Or rather, be a bit more exuberant about the plan. "Let's put it this way, the media is already eating up the fact that we were seen together on two separate occasions. Why not ride that out?"

"So you think that because the media is eating up our… time together," deciding that she had to use her words carefully, Helena continued, "we could fool the man that uses a ridiculous number of masks and personas to get closer to his security?"

"We have the upper hand in all of this." He reminded. "_He_ doesn't know who we are."

"You don't know that." She told him. "He could very well be playing us."

"Helena." Taking a step towards he, Dick lessened the gap between them. "We have a chance to go undercover to look at all the background staff that this man has. We'll be able to judge all measures in order to get into his buildings and businesses. This is something that we can't pass up."

"And I'm not trying to." Helena assured, a little too aware of how close he had become. "But I think we need to know how much he knows about us."

"He would have already tried something if he did."

"You don't think he remembers my mom?" Her brows narrowed. "It would be idiotic for him to strike right now anyway. The only thing that is keeping us alive at the moment probably is the media."

"He doesn't know about us." Wanting very badly for her to believe him, Dick came closer and touched her cheek softly. They gazed at each other. "Even if he did know about the Batman and Huntress, I would do everything in my power to protect you."

They didn't say anything for a moment as they just stood there. One hand resting on her cheek and another on her arm, holding her close. The only man that Helena had been this close to was either her father or John and that was in training. Intimately this was really her first time being this close to someone, more importantly, someone that gave her a thrill with just a look. Rationally she thought how incredibly dumb she was but Dick had that way about him of inviting himself into a person's space and being able to connect with them on a personal level. This was a bit more than personal though. Yet she was entirely fine with it.

"Huntress?" She broke out of her thoughts to go back to the point. "Who's the Huntress?"

"You are." A smile came to his lips. At seeing her confusion he explained further." The media found one of your arrows and you are officially dubbed, the Huntress."

"I like it." Helena approved. Still in the same position but neither wanted to get out of it any time soon. "You don't need to protect me, Dick. I can do it myself."

"I know."

"Helena?" There was a knock at the door and they separated with the speed at which they would knock out an enemy. However, that didn't stop Bruce from seeing the quick movement or the somewhat guilty looks they snuck each other. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

_"Mommy." Selina heard the small voice but she refused to open her eyes quite yet. The early morning sun had not passed the shades and them room was only filtering a very small amount of light in. "Mommy." _

_ Without a word, Selina turned over towards the source of the disturbance and grabbed the small person, encasing her in her arms. A delighted giggle came out of the girl's mouth as Selina flipped Helena gently to lie down with her._

_ "Mother!" Helena laughed. "You're silly." _

_ "I know." She still hadn't opened her eyes. "Where's your brother?"_

_ "With father's surprise." As soon as Selina opened of her eyes, Helena knew she had her. _

_ "What surprise?" Hesitation laced in her voice and she saw her daughter shrug with a smile. "You have to tell me..."_

_ "No." A shake of the head._

_ "Did you just tell me no?" Selina didn't laugh but had a slight urge to. Between the interruptions and the stubbornness, Helena was going to be her child all the way if she didn't cut it out. Not to mention probably give Bruce a heart attack if he ever realized it. _

_ "No." Helena bit her lower lip, trying to prevent another round of giggles._

_ "You know what that deserves?" She asked._

_ "No!" The small girl attempted to get away but her mother was too quick for her. _

_ Without even replying to the nine year old, Selina produced a hand and Helena produced a shrill laughter as her mother assaulted her with tickles. Selina smiled along with her and valued being woken up like this. Although she wouldn't have minded an extra hour, taking in the time at being seven in the morning. Without even opening the shades, Selina knew that today was going to be a lovely spring day with nothing too much on the horizon. Even as she enjoyed tickling her daughter, she was overly curious as to what Bruce was up to with this surprise._

_ "Mommy!" The sound of a toddler's running bare feet on the wood coming into the bedroom caught her ear and Selina glanced over to see Damian three year old self hurrying into the room, trying to see what the commotion was about and then jumped up, grabbing the sheets, hoisting himself up. _

_ "Save me Damian!" Helena giggled and the boy surprisingly was able to get himself onto the bed and pounced on his mother. Selina emitted a laugh as Damian attempted to tickle her with his small hands. Then somehow both her children seem to overpower her, plus Selina was humoring them, and overturned her. As her children clamored all over her, somewhere in Selina's mind she remembered that she was in no way a morning person and given the time was still astonished at how she was reacting to her children, let alone awake. _

_ In the midst of the chaos around her, she suddenly felt the bed sag next to her and then Damian's surprised face on top of Selina. His eyes went wide and he also squealed, more in delight than fear as Isis, the small black cat, had decided to jump up on Damian's back and start licking his cheek. With her son distracted and giggling inconsolably with the cat perched on him, Helena and she looked over at each other and began to laugh at the antics of their family present on the bed. _

_ "What's going on in here?" Bruce broke them from their revelry slightly as the whole family on the bed looked over at his shocked face in the doorway to the bedroom. Even the cat looked at him with large green eyes. _

_ "Tickle, daddy!" Damian snickered from under the cat who was quickly becoming his best friend. _

_ "I thought I told you both to wake up your mother, not tire her out." He gently chided coming over to join the family, sitting next to a still laid out Damian Wayne, the light weight cat now sitting on the boy's chest, meowed at Bruce. _

_ "But father!" Helena was still in a joyous mood. "We were having a tickle fight!" _

_ "Really?" Now intrigued, Bruce asked, "And who won?" _

_ "We did!" The girl halfway on Selina cheered. _

_ "No!" Damian protested. "Tie!" _

_ "I knew he was my favorite son." Selina smirked at her son._

_ "He's your only son." Helena's eyes narrowed and then realized something. "That means he's your worse son too." _

_ "So you're my worse daughter?" Clever girl. _

_ "And you're best." Not at all worried about the notion, Helena smiled._

_ "I keep hearing about this surprise." Selina looked towards Bruce who was smiling secretively towards the other members of the family. "May I ask what it is?"_

_ "You may ask." Bruce shrugged. "But it doesn't mean you're going to get an answer." _

_ "Tell daddy!" Damian poked his father. When Bruce glanced to him, the puppy dog eyes went up and he added, "please." _

_ "Father say!" Helena also insisted. _

_ "Why don't you guys tell her?" Bruce chuckled. _

_ "Because." Helena shrugged._

_ "Alright." Rolling her eyes, Selina flopped her arms down on the bed. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"_

_ "Beach!" Damian spilled the surprise._

_ "The beach?" Selina arched a brow. "We're going to the beach." _

_ "We are." Bruce confirmed. "Which is why we're up so early." _

_ "Why?"_

_ Helena kissed her mother on the cheek and whispered. "Happy mother's day." _

* * *

**I swear I'm alive and I do have good news, the next chapter is already being looked at so you guys won't have to wait as long! Helena got some time with dad in the last chapter and this one was for the boys :) And she finally has a name. I'm not big into melodramatic reveals when it comes to their identities, partly because you guys already know and because I think there are stranger things happening in this world. Anyway, I would love to hear what you guys think, want to bring up, have any questions about or feelings!  
**

**-EV**


	19. Chapter 19

"No, Helena."

"Dad, I swear..."

"You're not doing this."

"Seriously?" Helena crossed her arms and looked at her father. "I think we've established that I'm able to..."

"It's too dangerous." Bruce was staring down his daughter and refused to look at the four other people in the room watching, some with more amused eyes than others.

"Says the man that flew an atomic bomb out over the bay." Selina sighed, next to Barbara, who gave a graceful nod in agreement as the two women had decided to continue infiltrating Roman's systems, they had yet to have any luck. Helena motioned over to her mother for support and Bruce's glare would have put even Bane in hiding, Selina just ignored it and kept on with her work.

"Helena," Trying to regain his unsteady composure, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose before re-locking eyes with his stubborn daughter, a trait that Selina had evidently passed on to both of their children. "You need to keep away from all of the media. They could..."

"Ask me a question?" Helena's eyes rolled. "God forbid."

"This is serious." He told her.

"I know," She insisted. "Which is why I want to help."

"Posing as _his_ date," Bruce pointed towards Dick, who refused to look scared, but quite a bit of color faded from his tan face. "Is not going to _help_."

"It's just a..." A sharp glare cut Dick off.

"Cover or no cover, it's pointless for you to go." Bruce decided.

"Actually," Either it was John's seniority over Dick or the fact that he seemed the calmest in the room, Bruce turned to him evenly. "If Helena goes, she and Dick have a better chance at getting an in with Roman. The Wayne name is a commodity right now and since they're associated with the business side with Dick as an up and coming businessman with the heiress of the newly reinstated family fortune, plus the fact that you're back from the dead with an entire family, Roman won't be able to resist."

There was a beat in the room before anyone spoke. Bruce and John stared another down. Helena was beaming. Dick was still concerned over his livelihood, knowing that Bruce may not be up to par from where he was twenty years ago, he'd bet a million dollars the man could still throw a decent punch. Selina's head gave a slight nod of approval. And Barbara was proud of her husband, there was one point at which Bruce could in fact have him cornered. It was an easy fact to forget but one sometimes needed a reminder that one also did have children and she could foresee this conversation being totally turned around in the near future.

"She's taking the pearls." Bruce mumbled, moving towards the area that Selina and Barbara were stationed at.

Helena gave John a grateful glance before he went over to where the rest of the older adults were. Then went over to Dick.

"You only look like you're halfway scared to death." She told him.

"Good because I'm all the way scared to death." Dick replied. "I'm pretty sure the man was about to kill me."

"If you pull anything on this _date_, he will." Helena got a certain feeling of appreciation as he paled further.

"Well there goes that plan."

"Come on, stud." She patted his shoulder. "Let's go spar."

As they walked away, Bruce watched the two over his shoulder. He watched as his daughter playfully hit Dick on the shoulder, and he returned the favor by holding her in a headlock before releasing her Dick held Helena around the shoulder for a moment. They looked at each other in that slight second and smiled before Dick completely let her go setting her a bit off balanced as the younger man was as well. Bruce felt a knot in his stomach. He was losing his little girl. Before he turned back to the screen, he caught eyes with Selina's warning eyes and knew that he was going to be in for either an earful later or the silent treatment. Fully turning, he leaned over to John.

"Payback is never fun." Bruce quietly reminded the younger man.

"Was already planning on it." John shared a smirk with his mentor.

"The moment Carrie wants in on this John," Barbara began, "She's all yours."

* * *

"I just don't understand why he has to be so difficult about everything." Helena grumbled as she moved about the room readying for the night's undercover entertainment. "It's not like he hasn't been through worse... Or you."

"Which is exactly why he's being difficult." Selina sighed.

"Grayson is being a forward ass anyway." Damian scoffed, having given up all hope to tame her son's mouth, Selina just silently agreed with the boy.

"What do you mean he's being _forward?_" Helena stuck her head out from the bathroom.

"He touches you." Damian told her then added. "Inappropriately."

"You sound just as bad as dad." She glared at her brother. "And Dick doesn't do that."

"Fine," He shrugged. "He touches you when it's not necessary, therefore inappropriate. It's no wonder dad doesn't want him to parade you around on this date. Grayson would just take full advantage of you."

"You arrogant little asinine..."

"Children." Selina warned, well aware of how much they both loathed being referred to as such. "First off, Damian if you're father caught you swearing again, he'll have my head."

"Mother you must..." With a look of pure death that Selina threw her son, he immediately shut up.

"Second," Selina gazed back at her daughter. "Helena, you have to realize that your father doesn't like to lose his baby girl," As Helena was about to protest, she continued. "Just as much as I don't."

"Mom, I'm eighteen." Helena said quieter than usual. "I'm not exactly a baby girl any more."

"But coming here and you doing something that both your father and I never wanted to do from the moment we left, it makes us realize how isolated we were." Selina knew that both of her children were extremely intelligent, after all they were hers, but they were also Bruce's, which meant once they absorbed information they often analyzed all aspects of it. Sometimes they were prone to reacting immediately, but more often they took after their father. "We thought it was best for the time being..."

"Joker changed all that." Helena saw the certain flinch in her mother's brown eyes that she never let anyone and she knew that the Joker, while not presently here, still haunted her. Those bullets were meant for her to never resurface, Too bad he wasn't much of a marksman and Selina Kyle wasn't one to be taken down that easily. "We were never safe. It was a facade that we believed because we needed to."

"You're annoying when you sound like father." Damian rolled his eyes, his sister raised a brow. "What? You do and you are sounding like him. And if you weren't being so self involved..."

"I'm not being self-involved!"

"Yes you are." Damian insisted. "Otherwise you would realize that this Huntress persona that you've taken on is completely taking over you like Batman did for father, if you were not."

"Mom!"

"He's right." Selina shrugged. Leave it to her son to be the one to figure it all out. He may be only twelve but he was going on twenty-five, the brains but also the complete and utter arrogance of someone that age. To know of the world, but not truly understand it. The little shit was exactly like she was in her twenties, hell, when she was his age, young, street smart, foolish, and arrogant. And a smidgen too blatant.

"At least I'm doing something to help." Helena glared at her brother.

"I'm not the one going to give father a heart attack." He retaliated.

"He's not going to have a heart attack, Damian!" Her eyes rolled.

"And if you're insistent that I do something, why don't I come with you tonight."

"Hell no!"

"Helena." A stern male voice entered the room and the two children turned to see their father slowly walk in. Bruce gazed around the room especially at the back of Selina, who seemed in no rush to engage him. "What is going on in here?"

"I..." They started at the same time, then both sighed at each other.

"Damian was wondering if he should tag along." Selina offered while glancing at her beau.

"Mom!" Helena groaned.

"And what would be the purpose of this?" Crossed in arms are looked steadily at his son secretly wondering what kind of plan he was hatching in his little head.

"The more ears the better." Damian explained. "Plus it would be as if they were actually going steady versus a common date. With me there they look more unified, Roman would salivate over the fact that not only could he have the opportunity to talk to one Wayne and upcoming businessman of the company, but two." God the kid was good, Selina admired her son's scheming but sensed there was an underlying factor in all of this. And she knew what it was, moreover she almost laughed to herself knowing that little Damian was a team with his father when it came to being protective over Helena. She had her suspicions when the kid was eyeing up Dick the other day, but the comment earlier of the young man touching Helena too much, yep, he cared. "Beside he would want to impress me with some kind of lame fighting skills and we would be able to judge the muscle that he has."

"And another one bites the dust." Selina mumbled, glancing over at her daughter and was fairly certain that had Bruce not been present Helena probably would have taken to killing her younger brother, well aware of her mother's limitations. Since Bruce's cartilage induce shots and knee replacement went over very well, which she was by no means complaining but apparently two holes through one's spine and a head that semi-recently was awaken from coma took more time to heal. So while Bruce would have been able to detain their children, Selina would have to wait out the bloodbath.

"That's not a terrible idea." Bruce admitted.

"Wait!" Helena blinked. "You fight with me for weeks about going out there and he has _one_ good idea and all of a sudden it's a okay for him to go? Am I missing something here? Cause this sounds highly patriarchal to me, Father!"

"Shouldn't you be getting me a sandwhich then?" Damian could never resist his sister's anger.

"Don't make me kill you." Helena growled.

"There won't be a recurrence." Bruce told both his children. "Just this once and then no more..."

"Until I'm eighteen." Damian spoke up.

"Damian." Bruce warned.

"No way!" Helena caught on. "You can't be serious! I fought you forever..."

"Helena." Bruce sighed.

"And he gets a free pass when he's eighteen!" She threw up her hands. "This is beyond old-school! Just because he's a boy..."

"It's not..."

"That's right, _sister_." Damian cut in. "I will be physically more capable than you by the time I'm sixteen..."

"Don't you dare..." Helena pointed at him.

"And you will never be as strong as me." He finished off with, "because you're a girl."

"Damian," Helena breathed very deeply to calm her mind and body before doing anything else. While her brother had a satisfied smirk, her parents readied themselves for a standoff between siblings. Bruce silently wondering if she had taken to watching the training videos he left for John about calming the mind before an attack. But she didn't physical attack instead she got very close to her brother and in an unnaturally serene voice told him,

"If you _ever_ think that you are better than me in any way, know that, that may happen in time but right now I have a fifty pounds on you and it's all muscle. Know that if I really wanted to, I could break your neck but I won't because I somehow still love you." Damian tried not to falter but the feelings bit caught him off guard. "But most importantly, remember, little brother, I will always have six years more of experience than you will and that I will be the one to help train you. So best to be in my good graces now." She patted his cheek and while leaving the room said, "Go get ready." Then left.

"I'll.. umm.. I'm going to get ready." Damian stood dumbfounded for a moment before leaving to go to his room.

"Well," Selina took in a breath. "I don't think that argument was ever covered in the parenting books." At least he attempted a smirk as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Where did we go wrong?" He leaned forward in thought.

"_We_?" She contemplated the wrong for a moment and her nails dug into the skin of his thigh through the dark pants.

"You know what I mean." Bruce covered her hand with his and she relaxed it, knowing that he was extremely distraught.

"Nothing." Selina shrugged. "The only thing was that we lived our lives. There was never a reason to tell them about Batman or any of it, until he came along. Like all their fights, it will blow over."

"She's right." Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he couldn't look at her right now.

"Who?"

"Helena." Bruce sighed.

"There were a lot of things being said, you might want to clarify." Her voice dropped.

"She could kill him." He finally looked at Selina. "I gave her that power."

"But she didn't." Selina pointed out.

"Helena isn't very good at controlling her emotions..."

"She didn't, Bruce." The sharpness of her tone, caused him to link eyes with her. "Despite this incredibly unattractive self-loathing that you have going on right now, you taught her well."

"It's..."

"Stop, Bruce." Selina put her hand on his cheek. "She's more like you than you know, trust me."

"Even the self-loathing?" He quipped.  
"She has that down pat," She shrugged. "But she teeters more towards the vigilante thirst for justice."

"Thirst for justice?" A smirk came to his lips. "That's a bit poetic for you, isn't it?"

"Don't ruin the mood." Her lips came on his in the moment.

It had been a while since they indulged in their baser instincts. Parenthood had both taught them to surrender to the moment because one never knew when the opportunity would arise again, especially with being in the proximity of two children at relatively all times. So as Bruce's hand latched on the minimal skin that showed on Selina's side, and her arms went around his neck to pull him in closer, they enjoyed the quietness of the moment.

Carefully, as not to put too much pressed on her spine due to the regrowth of cells that was happening there, Bruce put his hand on an uninjured area, pulling her closer. Then he deepened the kiss. Selina moved, ever so slightly to accommodate him but then she felt him move her backwards and she was more than happy to oblige. God, they hadn't done this in awhile, a very long while. Moving her hand down his chest she made it to his belt but a clearing of the throat stopped them both. They looked to their side and saw Helena standing there, the towel from early still wrapped around her head and clad in her black robe. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at her parents in a disapproving manner.

"Don't you guys have your own bed for this?" Helena was not amused.

"You should've seen what we did when you were younger." Selina mumbled as Bruce sat up and watched her carefully as she did so, knowing that she would fight him off if he helped her.

"What?" Helena's eyes widened.

"We should call Dick." Bruce stood, offering a hand to Selina, who took it somewhat reluctantly but knowing she didn't have a choice. Small movements, the doctor had said, very small movements for the body to adjust for this new round of treatments to get her back to mostly full movements. When Bruce had his surgery, Selina was going to make damn sure that she was not going to bested by the man next to her.

"Damian already did." Helena still had the look on her face. "Dick will be here in two hours to pick us up."

"He's driving?" His brow furrowed, as he aided in Selina's standing.

"Considering he's over sixteen, yes." She hadn't dropped her attitude from earlier, then saw her father's questionings face. "What?"

"Call a car." He said instantly.

"Why?" Helena cocked her head.

"Because Helena Martha Wayne gets driven around."

* * *

He thought that his name was Richard, or maybe it really was just Dick. All he knew in that moment was that his brain might as well have been taken completely out of his skull due to its inability to function properly as he set his eyes on Helena as she walked through the room. Her long dark hair had a slight curl to it and hung about her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were perfectly lined and the make-up that she wore, not only made her look beautiful, she looked flawless. The pearls, with their tracking device and all, sat beautifully on her graceful neck. And her dress, clung to her body in a dark black silhouette. One strap went across and the other side was bare leaving breathing a little harder than usual and having to concentrate a lot more to do so.

Even when her father entered the room, he couldn't take his eyes off her, meaning his eyes hurt from glancing sideways so much. Of course, he had always thought she was a good looking girl but this was completely different than the sweat covered new vigilante roaming the streets with him, which is what he was grown very used to. Those nights she was his partner. He thought of her more like when he was starting out, a rookie. Now, she looked like a woman, it was disturbingly sexy.

"Dick!" Helena's voice entered his eardrums and to his brain, registering that he should reply. "Did you hear me?"

"Shaken not stirred." Dick and oh so clever replies.

"The car's here." Her eyes rolled as she passed him and took the lead. Briefly he watched her walk away before being bumped into by Damian as he passed. The boy threw Dick a look. Then he felt an older, stronger presence next to him.

"Tell me, Dick." Bruce watched Selina speak briefly with Damian and Helena by the car. They seemed to be exchanging a couple of devices. "Did John ever tell you about what Bane did to the people that chose to be executed when he indulged in his fabricated due process system?"

"He doesn't really talk about that time much." Dick shrugged.

"Well," Deciding the boy should learn about the past right then and then, Bruce indulged him. "For the older, more well known bankers he would send them to a solitary confinement room for two days. In the room he had hidden speakers hooked up, so the person in the room would be able to hear what is in store for them." He was making sure the young man was listening. "For two days straight, before it happened to them, these people heard someone explaining, in detail, what they were doing to the person. The torturers would pluck the nails from person, while also pulling out their hair. After they were finished, Bane's men would play back images, forcing the people to watch others and themselves during the tortures and then finally ended it."

There was a pause before Dick spoke. "I'm not going to make a move on her."

"Didn't expect you to." Bruce patted the young man's shoulder before Dick gave him a small smile, that portrayed only a little hesitation in what he was feeling. They both walked to the car. "I'm more worried about Soinis."

"Five cases brought against him as Jeremiah Arkham for rape, ten sexual assaults, fifteen sexual harassment claims, all dropped." Dick acknowledged. "Would sound strange to anyone. I'll watch her." A moment. "Not making a move, just going to make sure..."

"I understand." Bruce nodded then they both stopped their brisk pace. "She may have traveled the world Dick but she's never been exposed to this side of life before..."

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Although, he had been terrified a few moments earlier by this man, Dick couldn't help but feel for the man. His ecosystem that he and Selina had created had completely vanished and it had thrown their children into the deep end of reality and the darker side of life. "But Bruce, you have to give her a little bit more credit. Helena is very capable of handling herself, in more ways than one."

"I know." He said softly.

"I don't think you do." There was a slight shocked expression from Bruce as Dick said his words but from either the adrenaline from the seeing Helena or the possibility of Bruce taunting coming true. "She's intelligent, well trained and she's not going to do anything intentionally stupid."

"Intentionally?" Bruce had to question that.

"Grayson!" Damian called to the man and the two older males turned. "Are you standing us up?"

"I'm more worried about Damian." Dick sighed heavily. "He's not ready for action yet."

"He's twelve." Bruce agreed. "He'll learn in time."

"You sure about that?"

"Grayson!" Again the boy yelled out and a chastising tone came from Helena, who was already inside the limo.

"He's going through all the drills tomorrow." Dick grumbled walking the rest of the way to the vehicle. Bruce just gave an appreciative nod and followed the young man. Dick climbed into the car and Bruce leaned against the door frame.

"All set?" He questioned.

"Father." A roll of the eyes was earned from his son, who wanted nothing more than to just get this adventure started with and to prove to the family that he was indeed capable of more than just relaxing and sorting through files at home. "Of course we are."

"You know the rules Damian?" Bruce gave a pointed look.

"No killing, yes I know." There was another look from Bruce. "Or taking any action against the enemy."

"Good." Then his attention switched to Helena and Dick. "You both have what you need?"

"Kate is on standby if we need anything else." Dick nodded his understanding.

"I have the majority of what we will need." Helena held up her small clutch."It's amazing what you fit in these things nowadays."

"Now who's unfair." Damian sat back in his seat, disgruntled that he was again left out of the circle. Although, it didn't go unnoticed by either Bruce, Helena, or Dick that Damian gave his chest a quick rub.

"Damian." Bruce became very tense.

"Father."

"What are you wearing underneath your suit?"

"Nothing." Was the quick response.

"You found the Robin suit, didn't you." Dick pointed out.

"_I_ didn't." He corrected.

"I did." Helena admitted and Bruce's eyes widened. Perhaps he did not want his children conspiring against him.

"Bruce." Selina caught the attention now. "Just let them go."

"Damian you need to..."

"Let them go Bruce." She chided. "We'll talk about it later."

"Later." Bruce sighed, closing the limo door and watching the car drive away. Selina came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. One of his circled around her waist. "You knew about this?"

"How do you think they broke into the vault?" Selina smirked.

"Bulletproof vest?" Guessing the reason, he was pleased to see that he was right.

"Of course." She agreed. "You don't think I would let my son out there without some sort of protection, would you?"

"What did you give Helena?"

"A man that is infatuated with her."

"Now why doesn't that make me feel better?"

* * *

_As soon as Bruce entered the apartment a sound of giggling girls reached his ears and he immediately perked up. At thirteen, Helena was a wonderful girl and had they been the right and normal family, she probably would have a gaggle of friends following her and a plethora of boys to choose from. However, they weren't that family so the friends she did have were the ones that Bruce and Selina knew well and they had virtually grown up together in the small, guarded town. _

_ Making his way, he noted that the group of four girls were all out on the balcony, sometimes slipping into English but mostly Italian. Not to disturb them and no doubt get chewed out by his daughter for spying, Bruce poked his head around the corner and saw that they each had sparkling waters and were painting their toe and fingernails. Knowing that his daughter wasn't exactly a girly girl from the beginning, it struck him as an odd ritual but he was just happy that they were in one spot where he could keep an ear out for all of them. Since they were taken care of and not bothering to make his presence known to them as they seemed capable of taking care of themselves at the moment, Bruce made his way to the kitchen. He was taking out a glass from the cupboard when he overheard the girls saying something that caused him to almost make him drop the glass._

_ "Of course you like him Helena!" That was Sofia, Bruce had always been weary of that one. "How could you refuse?"_

_ "I'm not refusing." His daughter replied in kind. "I just don't like him that way." _

_ "How can you not?" The more girly counterpart, Marta gasped. "He's so handsome!' _

_ "I'm not interested." Helena stated a bit too casually for Bruce's tastes. _

_ "Then you like girls?" Sofia questioned._

_ "No." he could hear the rolling of the eyes that was constantly bestowed upon him whenever... well, whenever he spoke. "I'm not interested in Nico." _

_ "Nico isn't fun anyway." The one that was the better friend, Regina spoke up. _

_ "So who are you interested in?" Marta tried to pry it out of the girl. And though Bruce knew on some level he was breaking all sorts of parenting rules laid down by Selina but at the moment he couldn't care less. Whoever this boy was, Bruce was sure he could scare him off with just a look. _

_ "Well." The pause was great and even Bruce leaned forward as if that would help. "I really think..."_

_ "Helena?" Selina's voice rang throughout the apartment and Bruce noticed that he had yet to fill his glass. "Bruce?"_

_ "Out here Mother!" Helena called back, waving to the known parent. _

_ "Seems like I'm missing the party." Selina knelt down quickly and kissed the top of Helena's head and greeted the rest of the girls. "Are you all planning on staying for dinner?"_

_ "What are you making?" Sophia asked. _

_ "I was thinking of enchiladas tonight." Selina smirked knowing she had the girls. _

"_Please!" All four chorused. _

"_We can set up the table out here, if you want." She offered._

_ "No it's fine." Helena answered and Bruce felt his heart swell a little. "We can just eat with you." _

_ "Alright." Selina stood. "Do you know where your father is?"_

_ "No." She shrugged and then went back to her friends, undisturbed by the question. _

_ Hearing Selina's footsteps coming towards the kitchen, Bruce knew that he had enough time to make it look like he had just gotten home and his glass had still yet to be filled. Quickly, he turned on the sink and began to fill up the glass, which he noticed a bit too late that it was a small glass measuring cup. _

_ "You're home." Selina walked in on him and quickly kissed him in greeting. Then she backed away and really took a look at the situation. "When did you get home?"_

_ "A couple minutes ago." Bruce stopped the water and took a sip out of the odd glass. _

_ "Are you drinking out of a measuring cup?" Her eyes narrowed before they righted themselves. "Were you eavesdropping on your daughter and her friends?" _

_ "Define eavesdropping." _

_ "Bruce." Selina sighed._

_ "Sound travels." Offering that as an excuse, she didn't buy it so he switched the subject. "Where's Damian?"_

_ "Playing with his friends outside." The mix of disappointment and amusement clearly written on her face. "Were they talking about boys?"_

_ "I'm not sure." Taking another sip, hoping it was going to buy him time for her to want to get off the subject. "So enchiladas tonight?"_

_ "Maybe we should go out." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because your daughter needs privacy." _

_ "Selina," He sighed. "I wasn't doing anything." _

_ "Except hiding in the kitchen listening to her conversation." _

_ "Well what are they going to eat?" Bruce indicated the said other females with his head._

_ "The enchiladas I'm going to make them." She shrugged. "Then we can go out." _

_ "And Damian?"_

_ "We can meet him down the street." Selina suggested, then came closer to him. Her hands went to his button down shirt and she toyed with the collar. "You have to let her have crushes and let her be a girl." _

_ "I am." Taking her waist in his own palms Bruce glanced down at her. "But you have to let me be a father." _

_ "Promise me that you will not interfere at all with her dates." Before he could protest, knowing exactly what she was saying to him, Selina spoke again. "When she decides to go on them and she's allowed to at sixteen." Again he went to say something but she was too quick. "And if you don't, you will be welcomed to sleep on the couch every time you even think about following her." _

_ "That's a harsh deal." Bruce was not entirely pleased with the idea but he knew that he would not be able to stop young men from coming up to his daughter. He was highly aware of her beauty and she rarely, if ever, wore make up, putting him more on edge when she did decide to do such. _

_ "Every time you put down your overprotective father instinct," Her lips grazed the outside of his ear. "I will also go down." _

_ "That's quite a proposition." Luckily she was not moving from her spot and he held her in place. _

_ "I could give you a little preview tonight, if you're good." Leaving a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, she was happy to feel him tighten with anticipation. _

_ "And if I'm really good?" His grip on her tightened and he was wondering if there was anyway to get Helena and Damian at a friend's tonight. These playful moments had come right after Helena was born. Bruce had no idea where they came from once they began but he appreciated and even loved them. Sure they cracked a joke before the chaos of parenthood started, but it the true origins of their banter came from a couple months after the birth of their beautiful daughter. Perhaps the reason for it was to leave their darker pasts behind them and create something worth living for their family. _

_ "Let's just say, you'll get more than a preview." She popped open the next button from his already opened top button of his shirt. _

_ "Mother!" Helena called from her spot on the balcony and when Selina went to back away, Bruce caught her wrists. Selina lifted a brow. "We're going to go to Sofia's instead and spend that night!" _

_ "Sounds good!" Selina answered back and both adults smiled at another. "One down, one more to go." _

_ Suddenly there was shouting from the balcony and they were about to investigate, when Helena relayed the message._

_ "And Damian's going to be at Michael's house!" Helena informed her parents. _

_ "Eating in?" Selina offered. _

_ '"I feel like there's a joke in there somewhere." Bruce commented and saw Selina just shake her head at him. Her wrists were still in his hands and they were incredibly close to another. _

_ "Oh, I get it." Her voice lowered. "You don't want your daughter going out with boys because you're worried they're just as perverted as you are." _

_ " I'm just as worried about Damian." He assured. "He's been hanging out with Stephani too much." _

_ "Haven't you ever heard of a friend?" She questioned. _

_ "For someone who was a _friend_ for most of his life, which started at his age, yes I have." They had also past the point of the awkwardness of ex-lovers. Both had grown past the phase of jealousy and noticed that though the green eyed monster may rear it's head from time to time but the people from years ago had come and gone, some more painfully than others. However, as they embraced their new enjoyment of life, they embraced the fumbling past of their mistakes. _

_ "Oh poor, poor Bruce Wayne." The mockery in her tone was not lost on him but he was curious as to what she would do as she moved forward and nuzzled his neck. "How can I make it up to you?" _

_ Taking the opportunity to use this very rare occasion to his advantage, Bruce played along by drawing her closer to him and letting his lips just barely touch hers. He answered her teasing in kind._

_ "By not leaving this home for the next twelve hours." _

* * *

**And a dose of some bat/cat sexy times, not much but hey why not! But I have to say I'm so excited that I actually got this up this week, I can't promise next week since I have something coming up that's fairly gasp worthy/maybe sad next chapter so I need it to be decent, but WOOT for this week. Not gonna lie, I really do love writing this story even though it takes me forever to update so I hope you guys enjoy reading it! **

**I do have a question, whoever is willing to answer/still reading, what would be the most shocking thing that Helena or Damian would do? It can be anything from buying a bathing suit to stealing the bat-pod, good or bad or sad or happy. However, if you just want to drop a line, say hello, ask me a question or whatever you would like, feel free!  
**

**-EV**


	20. Chapter 20

"Smile Damian." Helena poked her brother in the back towards the photographers as they shouted their names and move throughout the crowd. She held onto his shoulder as the three of them made their way to the entrance of the large sports center.

"I can't believe this is necessary." Damian gritted his teeth through the pain of smiling. "Couldn't we have just gone inside?"

"You were so good for them at the benefit." Dick pointed out. "Why such the dislike for the cameras now?"

"We have more important matters to attend to now." He insisted. "Then I had time to entertain the masses."

"It's for the company." She replied. "And the city."

"The city survived fine without us for this many years without the vultures taking so many damn pictures." Stopping along the way again to pose, he was discontent with the attention he was getting. Truly not used to the limelight. Although he had been able to hide his displeasure with the cameras at the benefit, after he had saw what an absolute terror they were. After John had fallen, they were all over him, clamoring to get a shot of Richard Grayson's father as he lay there completely helpless. They had not bothered to help or offer words of condolence but Damian had watched in part horror, as they did nothing but taking shots at the man. Since then, Damian opted out of the line of fire and hoped that he could get the image out of his head. His sister had apparently done so as she smiled for the idiots.

Damian was secretly jealous of Helena's ability to blend right in and make herself look like the perfect heiress dating the youngest VP Wayne Enterprises ever had. On the other hand, Damian noted that he had become much more like his mother and ill at ease with the _glamour_ of this. He had noticed on the number of times that they had gone out together as a family, Selina was much more eager to shrink into the shadows while Bruce took the blinding light of the cameras with the grace that he had been awarded so many years ago. But with great money and power comes a great perchance that every part of your life is put on the front page. Well, parts of your life anyway.

"Thanks to Grayson." Damian finished.

"You're still doing drills tomorrow." Dick took Helena's hand a little too easily from Damian's point of view but he followed behind them and it took his mind off the paparazzi. As they made their way closer to the door of the arena, Damian noticed the large crowd and people being shoved around. Going up to the assistant, Dick stood at the ready. "Three for Grayson."

"Of course, Mr. Grayson." The gentleman nodded. "Mel will lead you to the box."

"Thank you." Dick nodded and let Helena and Damian go ahead of him, so he was able to take in the entire scene.

"The stench is foul." Damian commented, silently the other two agreed with him, but then Dick noticed something out of the norm.

"I'm sorry." Catching the attention of the woman leading them not the place that he thought they were going, Dick stopped the movement. "I thought the Company's box was that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction.

"It is." Mel assured him. "But Mr. Soinis requested that you sit with him for the night, in his box, which is actually closer to the match."

"Wonderful." If there was anything wrong about that, Dick did not show it. Both Helena and Damian glanced at each other before Dick caught up with them and touched her lower back, leaning in. "Anything else we need tonight is in the box."

"But I have..."

"If something happens," Dick quickly looked down at Damian to show that he was talking to him, "go to the box."

"What are..." Damian started.

"I'm not joking, Damian." And by the expression on Dick's face, Damian knew that now was not the time to panic but there was something entirely unsettling about the absence of Dick's jolly disposition.

"I thought we wanted to get closer to Roman." Helena whispered as they entered the jeering crowded area, down towards the private box seats in front of the ring.

"We do." Dick nodded. "But this is a little too friendly."

"So you do have limits to happiness." Damian appraised.

"Mr. Grayson!" Roman stood from his seat, which was right between two very lovely looking women. Helena briefly wondered how much he paid for them as he shook Dick's hand. Then turned to her.

If she was not aware of his past, Helena probably would have mistaken him for just another older, gross politician, but she was highly knowledgeable of that fact now. As his eyes briefly roamed her body, she let herself take the immediate surroundings into account. Four bodyguards that were visible, plus the thirteen that tried to hide themselves in the crowd. They were not carrying anything heavy but enough to keep her on her toes.

"Ms. Wayne." It was her turn; Roman broke her out of her focused state by kissing her on the cheek and felt the two males behind her tense. She stood straight and smiled enigmatically to the sick man. "You look even more beautiful than last time I saw you."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." She laughed at herself. Why not put on a good show? "Perhaps it's too soon to call you that. My apologies."

"You have no reason to apologize for anything my dear." He grinned at her. "The poles are tipping in my favor as of late, so I hope you will be calling me that very soon."

"As do I." Bringing her brother to the forefront of the conversation, Helena let the focus be driven elsewhere. "I don't believe you've met my brother, Damian, yet."

"Why hello there." This man obviously did not know how to speak to people under the age of sixteen and from the looks of it, Damian was having a very hard time controlling his temper towards the unfavored patronizing tone Roman had taken up. "You are the spitting image of your father."

"I know." Not one to ever play the fool, Damian sure as hell was not going to pretend in front of this man even though both people really wanted him to. Acting was a gift in their family and he should be able to play it up just as much as they did.

"And Mr. Grayson." Roman had decided that it wasn't worth trying to talk to Damian's dissatisfaction so he turned to Dick. "Wonderful that you all were able to make it out tonight."

"Well you know," Dick shrugged, releasing the older man's hand. "We needed an excuse to get out and Damian is very interested in Sumo wrestling."

"Are you?" The attention was back on the smaller human present.

"Of course." Damian's tight lips were completely lost on Roman but Helena and Dick enjoyed the unhappy almost teenager. "I'm interested in many sports but sumo has caught my attention since coming to the States."

"Understandably so." Gesturing for them to sit, Roman took his own seat followed by Damian sitting by him, then Helena and Dick on the end. "It is the fastest growing sport in the world."

"I don't really know about it." That was a lie, Damian kept up with all sports, which surprised Dick when he found out but it made sense really. The kid was active himself and highly athletic. Apparently he was looking to join the soccer team to 'teach the Americans how to properly play a game of football.' Alfred couldn't have been more pleased.

"Then I will take it upon myself to tutor you in the sport." Roman offered, winking over to Helena, her stomach churned but she smiled again. She was about to reply, when she felt a hand grip hers and she looked down at her lap to see Dick's hand interlaced with hers. Her mouth opened slightly and his attention was mostly on the match that was beginning. Focusing on a moment to breath, she regained her senses.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to Dick.

"There's a camera ten o'clock." He replied, bringing her hand closer to rest on his thigh. "We need to make it look believable."

"This is too much." Her heart pounded in her chest and she repeated to herself that this was only a cover it didn't mean anything.

"We're just holding hands." Dick knew on some level he was lying. There was always _something_ else to be discussed but now was not the time.

"It's never _just_ anything." Although she was not well versed in the ways of courting, Helena knew that her hands were not the only ones that were hot or that she would rather the hands be in her lap but she made no move to do so.

"Isn't it?" He caught her eyes and her breath caught. Were his eyes always that blue?

"Ms. Wayne." Roman's voice broke them from their moment and Helena was forced to give another inane smile and look to him instead. "I hope you're ready for a good fight."

"Me?" She let the double meaning go. "I'm always ready."

"That was fairly amusing." Damian nodded as the fight ended and they were beginning to rise. Nothing extremely important had been said or had happened but it still wasn't over within the course of the match. Pleasantries had been exchanged, explanations and so on. There was a certain feeling though that told everyone that the night was not over just yet.

"That means he enjoyed himself, Mr. Soinis." Helena quickly translated; Dick's hand finally left hers and she felt a bit empty because of it. "Excuse his rudeness."

"Oh, he's not being rude at all." Waving off the notion, he looked down. "Would you like to see some more of the sumo world?"

"That would be excellent." That part, Damian wasn't lying about.

"I don't know if our parents would..." Helena began.

"Just for a short while." Roman insisted. "As long as Mr. Grayson is up for it."

"By all means." Feeling a bit more at ease with how the plan was holding up, Dick gracefully let Roman take the lead to the back of the stadium. "I wouldn't mind learning more about the sport. "

"And Ms. Wayne?" His brows rose towards the young woman. "Can you stand learning about a bit more sumo or are you tired out?"

"I guess we can stay for a bit longer." She shrugged.

"Wonderful." Roman nodded and led the way to the back of the stadium. Everyone followed the older man in hopes that the strength behind his uprising would be revealed but in such a public place how could it?

As Damian inquired more and more about the surrounding area, Dick and Helena hung back. Dick had slipped his hand in hers once again and they walked steadily enough behind the chattering pair. Luckily Damian had decided to keep up appearances and throw himself into the act of excitement of a usual adolescent. Helena saw out of the corner of her eyes the camera flashes as the group exited the main area of the arena and men that she had spotted earlier get up themselves, beginning to follow them. Soon enough Roman, Damian, Helena and Dick were surrounded by the group of security.

"Do you always have this many men with you?" Damian spoke up, looking at the people flanking them on all sides. "This seems a bit excessive for a candidate for mayor."

"Not my doing." Roman assured, although none believed him. "Ever since the Occupation and the Joker years ago, even the candidates even require it."

"But the other candidate doesn't have this many." He pointed out, letting his youth take over the argument. "In fact I don't think she has any."

"Well aren't you observant for a ten year old?" Although he chuckled there was an uncertainty within the words. Helena's hand tightened on Dick's as she hoped that Damian's temper would keep at bay. She was also on the verge of laughing as she saw her brother's cheeks become bright red with anger. "Ms. Montoya has her policing skills to keep herself safe, but she does have a couple bodyguards. They are just very good at their jobs and hide themselves from the public."

"And you prefer to keep them in sight for intimidation?" Damian was busting at the seams for being called younger than he actually was.

"We all have our ways of dealing with… showing our strengths. Mine is security. I have always focused on the security for myself and those around me, which would include Gotham of course." Choosing his words carefully, Roman allowed himself to go through a doorway and they all entered what appeared to be a training area, but as they observed the large room it became very clear that it was more of a space for another match. A very illegal, away from prying eyes match.

It was much dirtier and unclean, Helena's eyes narrowed at what was happening in front of her. The one of the two wrestlers that had been front and center before were now in the wring as people around them jeered louder than the crowd had in the main event area. The other man facing him was not as seasoned and appeared as such. The mass of people were clamoring over another and shouting out towards the tired looking wrestlers. Money was being passed around and the crowd had a much sleazier, unwelcoming feeling to it. Helena had walked into kennels cleaner than this place.

"This is where you will truly learn about sumo." Roman proudly stated as they moved towards the back of loud space. "These people know the moves of each athlete and know how to…"

"Fix the odds in their favor?" Damian could not keep himself from saying that even if he wanted.

"Yes." It did not bother Roman one bit.

"Why not just do it out there?" Helena questioned.

"It becomes much more… interesting in here." Roman explained.

"How so?" But she didn't need to ask that question as the cheer became louder as a cage came down over the pair of large men. It was not a normal looking cage but a harden one that had various sharp objects lining the area. Her eyes widened. "Can't they just fight fairly?"

"Fair?" There was an unsettling look in the older man's eyes. "My dear, life and death are always fair outcome."

With a ding the fight began. Helena held in a breath as she watched the crowd cheer louder and the overly exhausted wrestlers went at each other. This time the fight wasn't evenly matched, one was much bigger than the other and the people placed their money in the air for one over the other. It disheartening and allowed the lesser one either fight harder or let his ego take more of a hit. He could live and be crippled by the larger and the sharper objects surrounding them or he could very easily die.

"This is wrong." She stated quietly, making sure that Roman was distracted and she turned when Dick did not answer her. Instead he was completely silent and his eyes were stuck on another person across the room. His hand tightened on hers and Helena was shocked by the grip. Following his eyesight, she saw a rounded man, balding with a horrible tacky shirt on, taking bets from various people in the room. "Dick?"

Not saying anything back he went to leave and even Roman was forced to look at them for a moment.

"Something wrong, Mr. Grayson?" The sound of Roman's voice shook Dick from his unhappy state in the moment.

"I was just going to place a bet but couldn't find the teller." There was something about his tone that was off. It was lower, deadly and was not at all like the voice that everyone was used to hearing. Instead it was more like his Batman voice.

"The teller?" Roman softly chuckled. "You mean Mr. Zucco? I'll bring him over here." Motioning for one of his bodyguards to go get the man, Helena understood the connection that Dick was making. Roman still had Tony Zucco under his thumb from his days as Jeremy Arkham. More than that, Zucco had claimed everything from Dick, his life, parents, and everything he had known at such a young age. "He'll be right over."

"Thank you." Although he had smiled, Helena could tell there was something off about it but again Roman didn't seem to notice. The candidate for mayor was focused much more on obtaining the young man's money and not on the fact that the young man was someone of the past, just like the women he was killing were. Dick was not a threat in Roman's mind, instead he was just a simple minded businessman who wanted some extra cash to go around.

But before anyone was able to exchange an amount of money there were a couple of gunshots heard. People began to scream from the back of the arena and the chanting that had gone through the room was now becoming fearful cries of help. Helena immediately went to protect Damian, while Dick covered them both. Peering upward, they noticed that Roman was already getting shuffled out by his staff members, who were also trying to get them out of the area. However as they went to turn, the Joker stood right in front of them, a gun in his hand leering at Roman.

"Mr. Mayor." Dragging out the word, Joker glared at Roman. The bodyguards put their guns up towards the painted face.

It was Damian's first time seeing the clown up close and Helena felt him stiffen completely and moved forward. She grasped him and luckily the chaos that was happening around them allowed them to quietly begin to leave the area. With an understanding of the want to go after the man, Helena knew that Damian would not be able to handle himself against the Joker. The rage would blind his movements and he would be easily thrown off by anything the monster did. They may fight time to time but was still every bit her brother and she did in fact love him.

"We have to…" Damian started, wanting to get her hand off his as he also dodged the numerous amounts of people trying to flee the place. The people that had come to watch two men wrestle to the death had inevitably walked into their own death trap, none of which they were ready for. A few lay at the group's running feet, Damian no longer felt as heroic as he once did. Silently he commended his sister for seeming so calm in the current situation, Grayson, he knew, had this down pat the moment he put on the Robin suit years ago. Hopefully he would be able to have the same type of strength soon despite seeing his past oppressor.

"You are getting out of here." Helena told him, her voice was controlled and commanding. For once the boy didn't argue with that tone, he knew that he would not be able to win this.

"Get him to the box." Dick leaned into them as they hurried through the room, dodging various people.

"But you…" Helena looked at him in surprise.

"I'm fine." Dick informed Helena. "Get him there and safe, then come back, but I'll have it under control by then."

With that he left them and Helena knew exactly who he was going for. As he went forward, Helena knew that he would not be able to do it alone. Going to the darkest corner of the room and spotting a bathroom stall, while toting Damian along into the same stall, she began to change.

"What are you doing?" Damian's eyes went wide.

"Turn around." Taking out some of the nuisances of her suit, she began to put on and take off certain items of clothing.

"You can't…"

"Damian," her eyes narrowed, "turn around."

Within seconds she was already suited up and prepared for action. Not to be outdone by his sister, he had also taken to completing his suit, which was simple since he only had to take off the suit and place his mask on along with gloves and boots. When she turned and saw that her brother was fastening his belt around his waste, she knew that they were going to have to answer to a lot tomorrow.

"At least it fits." She sighed. "Ready?"

"Please I was born ready." Rolling his brown eyes, the new Robin strode out of the stall and made his way to the door, only to have his sister knock him out of the way as a round of bullets went through the wooden space.

"I can see that." Huntress commented dryly. "Stay close and try to stay out of the way."

With a huff, Robin followed his sister into the creaky door leading to the commotion in the main arena. If it was possible it had become even worse than before. The cage of the match had remained down and two men that were supposed to fight now lay in pools of their own blood. Some men of the Joker had obviously taken a few of the sharp objects and were now using them to cut their victims. People scrambled about trying to get away from the bodies on the ground and the lackeys chasing after them. These visitors had expected a good time just betting their savings away and not the horrible mess that the night had turned into. The not so innocent running around like mad people and one of them ran into both Robin and Huntress.

"Help please!" The woman grasped at Huntress and just in time they both looked to see a man welding a machete coming at them.

Huntress was the first to move, heading straight for the man and ducking the blade's intrusive swings. Giving a sidekick to the man's stomach then elbow to his head, she was able to knock him out with a couple more moves, as he dropped to the floor. Turning to the woman, she simply said,

"Get out of here."

And without another word the woman ran where the majority of people were headed, the nearest exit. Seeing that a couple of the men, either the Joker's or Soinis or both, were coming towards them, they did not bother to run towards the men.

"Hope you remember all that training." Huntress sighed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

It was then the duo, who usually did not get along began a battle that years ago their parents would have never imagined them fighting, let alone together. Yet in this moment, both Robin and Huntress successfully moved as they had been taught. They had to not only know their own bodies inside and out but they had to aware of the other person's body. This was the closest they had been in a long time; perhaps it was partly because they were not focused on fighting each other but a mutual opponent that had ruined their family. How they let out their frustrations and their hopes was through the kicks and punches that they gave to the oncoming men. Letting the people trying to get out of the bullet riddled area go, they could deal with them later.

Then Huntress felt her partner gone and she punched out the last of her side of the men. Some part of her knew of what she was going to see when she turned around but the other part hoped that it was not true. Through all the movements, at some point Damian had been captured by the infamous Tony Zucco. With Batman on the other side of the room, taking care of more than enough shares of lackeys and Batwoman somewhere in the mess of things, she was alone.

"Let him go." Huntress growled at the man, quickly taking his the weapons he was carrying. The gun being the closest and more prominent.

"Who are you girly?" He questioned, holding onto Damian firmly. "Haven't seen you 'round here before."

"Let him go." She repeated.

"What's it they call you?" Zucco cocked his head. "Oh that's right, Huntress."

Making a move to go forward, Zucco immediately stepped back and the hand went to the gun on his belt.

"Don't think so." He shook his head. "This little bird would be a nice edition to the crew don't you think?"

"I _will_ kill you if you don't let him go." Hopefully he wouldn't catch on that she was bluffing, quite frankly he didn't look smart enough to think otherwise.

"I know your type." Zucco smirked. "You have codes, rules you all follow…"

"Like you said," she pulled out her crossbow, "I'm new."

"Fine play it that way if you want."

She was aware the commotion going on around her and she knew that she had to take aim. Huntress saw Zucco in front of her, with the gun at his side, holding her brother possessively. Then everything started to happen in slow motion. Somewhere in her consciousness she was aware of what was going on but right now she had only time to act. Just like her father taught her.

The man's hand went directly to the gun at his belt and she went for an arrow on her other side. With the speed of an Olympic athlete she inserted the arrow and took aim just as soon at the man did. Her aim was steadily on his left shoulder to quickly disarm him and put him in a momentary shock. It would give her enough time to run over, grab Robin and knock him out. However, what she did not account for was the body slamming into hers and pushing her aim upward and over to the right. She had closed her eyes and was forced to step aside, her arrow released.

Without even seeing what had exactly happened, Huntress knew that Robin was set free so she went into motion once again, Huntress rushed over to her brother, who was running towards her and hefted him into a huge hug. Then she went to check over his body, finding nothing but a few cuts and scrapes, she was satisfied. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. It looked like he was repeating her name but his voice was not being captured by her ear. Instead of trying to hear what he was saying, she hugged him again. She could have lost him. The realization caused her eyes to closed in pain. However, another factoid began to encroach on her mind.

Before she opened her eyes she knew that she what she was going to witness, she knew that those few seconds that just happened, that felt like an entirety, they were going to change her life. So as she opened them, she saw that Batman had officially taken over the fight and the men had either scattered or were lying in piles for the police to come and get them for questioning. Somewhere else in the crowd and at some point in time, Batwoman had decided to make an appearance and cut out the other half. While the pile that Huntress and Robin created were still sorely moving but not bothering to get up. All except for one would be able to rise once again. Zucco lay there, the gun still held loosely in his hand. His body twitched for a few more seconds and then stilled. She could see where the arrow landed from where she stood. It was in his throat.

"H, what's with…" Batman went over to her, but then saw what she was looking at. His mouth opened, then closed, then he gave a slight push. "Come on, let's go before…"

She didn't speak but something pulled her over to the deranged man and so she went over and looked down at him. Swallowing hard, she began to shake. Huntress was neither cold nor frightened but perhaps it was shock, she wasn't sure all sure knew was that this man was lying on the ground dead because of her. Blood trickled out of his throat and mouth. The platinum arrow sticking out as if this was a bloody golf game she got a hole in one.

"We should go." Dick's rumbled told her as he plucked the arrow from the man's throat. Instead of waiting for her reply, he grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him.

"Why did you do that?" Her voice was numb and she could hear the sirens whistle in the distance.

"They'll think it's a stray bullet." He replied and hoped on the cycle. Robin was following them closely, choosing to remain silent for once. He owed his sister that. She saved his life. He was also shocked at the turn of events. "Come on we have to…"

"What's going to happen to him?" She whispered. They were outside now, one of the members of the clan had been kind enough to have a pod waiting for them.

"I'm not sure…" Batman's eyes widened and he jumped off the pod. "H, What's…"

Huntress turned to the side and threw up. Both males hurried over to her. Batman looked over to Robin, who remained silent.

"Come on." Batman rubbed her back and half carried her to their awaiting vehicle.

"Let's go… Robin." Batwoman arrived on her bike and saw the unhappiness radiate throughout the group. She was highly cognitive of the events that had taken place and she knew that this was not the time to be making any sort of offhanded comment. Yet she still did not want the youngest member to be as affective as the one who had done the forbidden.

"Got the material?" Batman questioned Batwoman, quickly as he continued to hold onto the Huntress.

"Of course." She nodded then looked again the Robin. "Kid, come on."

Still silent, Robin went over to Batwoman and hoped on her pod. When he looked back at the scene he was leaving, he saw that Batman was now trying to support the Huntress as she became more and more of a dead weight. Huntress let herself be led to the pod and get on, but she looked somehow defeated. Their father may disagree with their mother on some things but for all Robin knew, he was happy to be alive.

* * *

_"Helena," She turned and saw her mother coming towards her and sit next to her on the couch. "Why are you watching this?"_

_ "I don't know." The eight year old shrugged. The news was turned on to some gruesome murder case. "Mommy, why did he kill that man at the gas station?"_

_ "What did the news people say?" Selina felt her heart beat a little quicker, she wasn't ready for this discussion, really she would never be ready for this discussion. _

_ "They said that the man that had the gun was holding the people up at the station." Her sweet innocent voice was a stab in the heart to Selina, she had lost her innocence at six, but never intended for her child to lose it at all. The child's father was eight. "The man that was killed refused to give him the money that he wanted." _

_ "Did they say why he held up the station?" Perhaps an educational endeavor? Yes, this was what this was, education, not a loss of innocence, that would come when Selina wasn't looking because that is what always happened with children, wasn't it? A parent's worst fear would happen when they weren't looking. _

_ "Because he had no money." Alfred would have chided her for bad grammar, Selina was too caught up with trying to come up with words. "But if he didn't have no money, why didn't he just get a job instead of kill people?"_

_ "Sometimes, it's really hard to get a job especially when the economy is not doing well or sometimes people don't have a certain set of skills." Selina explained rationally._

_ "Like drawing?" Ouch._

_ "Like drawing." Selina agreed and then continued. "People become desperate because they will do anything to survive and feed their families."_

_ "Dad said killing is bad though." Helena was trying to get the concept around her head. "And people should never kill."_

_ "Did he?" If Bruce was allowed to share his views on the subject, then she sure as hell could as well. "Sometimes you don't have a choice, Helena. Sometimes things happen that are beyond your control and you have to do what you can to survive. Other times, you have to promise yourself that you'll do anything you can to save the people you care about and love."_

_ "So it's not a good thing," She thought for a moment, "Or bad thing." _

_ "But we don't go doing it all the time." Selina would be the first to step in line to yell or punish her child if she decided to go down the path like the Joker, or even what she had to do. "That _is_ a bad thing."_

_ "Blood is yucky." _

_ "Yes, it is." She had to agree with that. "Are we good, baby girl?"_

_ "Good." Helena nodded. Then it was highly clear that she was done talking about the morbidity of life. "Want to watch Aladdin?" _

_ Needing to get her mind off this and deciding to spend the rest of the day with her daughter to remind herself that she really was in a different place in her life and was the better for it. Well, perhaps not better, but different and happy. Selina was very much happier than her gun slinging days and even more so when she looked down at her beaming daughter._

_ "Yes!"_

* * *

**I really wanted to get this chapter up sooner since I had such truly wonderful reviews last time! I'm so glad that you guys are giving my stories chances and hope that you continue to do so, it really does make me happy especially since I'm sure that this is a very busy time for everyone. And I know that people love the flashbacks and I really wish that this one was some long. Ah well, maybe I'll make a special oneshot or something to make up for all the short ones.  
**

**Anyway please review, say ciao, guess how Bruce will react, or simply how this made you feel!**

**-EV**


	21. Chapter 21

"It's ok." Her eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily. Helena turned and saw her mother over her. Selina was rubbing her daughter's arm. "It's ok, baby girl, I'm here."

"Mom, what…" Then it came back to her, it _all_ came back to her. Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes as the shock wore off and the reality had set in. "Oh my God." Helena shot up and gripped her mother.

"It's ok." Selina held back the hiss of pain, knowing that the girl clinging to her was in more. She sat there silently as Helena held on for dear life, sobbing into her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I killed him." Helena choked out. "I can't believe…"

"Helena." Selina pried her from her arms and gave her a hard long look in her eyes. "It was an accident, we looked at the footage, you would have never killed him if that man hadn't bumped into you. Do you understand?"

"Mom, I…"

"Do you understand me?"

Helena nodded, then crumbled back into her mother's chest. The tears eased themselves down her cheeks but she was quiet. She had always been a silent crier. Most of her pain, her thoughts were kept on the inside. Besides crying over one man's death was not the complete reason for Helena's break down.

"Nobody in their right mind _wants_ to kill." Selina said softly but with a determined tone. "And above all no one wants to kill accidentally. You're not wrong, baby girl but you can only feel sorry for yourself for so long. " A pause and Selina continued rubbing her back. "Those men would have killed you and your brother if you didn't."

"I'm sorry mom." Helena whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Selina informed her. "We all still love you, no matter what."

"What about dad?"

Selina didn't have time to answer as a knock came to the door and Dick walked in cautiously. When he saw that he was invited into the space, he came in.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." He gave a half-hearted smirk.

"That she does." Selina spotted another figure by the door, who did not want to draw any attention to himself as evident in the way he moved back into the shadows. Hoping that Helena didn't spot the figure, she turned back to the pair and dislodged herself from her daughter. "I need to go make sure Bruce hasn't burned the kitchen down. Want to make sure sleeping beauty doesn't roll out of bed, Dick?"

"Sure." Dick took Selina's place as she headed out of her room.

Selina gave a glance back and saw that Dick looked concern and had his hand placed over Helena's. The two talking quietly amongst the other and Selina knew on some level that this was probably more comforting to her daughter at the moment than anything else she could give her. Helena needed someone to tell her that everything would be alright and her parents were not the ones to do that. Besides if it came from the person whose life Zucco had ruined, it meant more. Revenge could be sweet if it was done right. Then she approached the door and appeared before the shadow at the barely opened the door.

"Want to make sure your daughter is alright?" Selina bit out.

"Selina." Bruce sighed. "I…"

"She's not a criminal." Her voice was steady, unnervingly steady. "And she not a bad person."

"I know that it's just…"

"Just what?" Eyes narrowing, she didn't bother to wait for a response. "She's hurting, Bruce. It's literally eating her alive that she killed Zucco, who has killed, raped, stolen from hundreds of people _and_ had taken everything from Dick, including his parents. Not to mention he almost shot your daughter and son. But yes, please be angry at her because God knows she deserves it."

"She killed that man."

"She did." Selina agreed. "And she's regretting every second of it."

"She shouldn't do this any more." Bruce sighed. "What if…"

"What if she turns out like me?" Guessing incorrectly but still it set her off. "You ass…"

"That's not what I was going to say, Selina." He held his ground then softened. "I was going to say, what if she had gotten killed." That made Selina stop. "She didn't recover from that, she just stood there. Helena was in shock and a stray bullet could have…"

"Bruce." Selina felt slightly bad but not bad enough, he still hadn't gone in to see how their daughter fared. "Dick was with her, she was fine."

"That's not the point."

"Someone can't just recover from something like that, Bruce." She gave him a look. "Especially if it's an accident."

"Experience?" Rather than sounding accusing, it was curious.

"You know I do." The edge was dissipating then a pause. "If you're so afraid of loosing your her, you should go in there."

Then she walked away, a pain tugged at her heart when she didn't hear the door open or a knock but knew that Bruce was still standing then and silently watching over Helena. He watched as the younger man, sitting by her bed put his hand on her cheek. Bruce saw tears running down his daughter's cheeks as her eyes closed and as Dick pulled her into his arms in a way that meant that he was never going to let go. And as Bruce watched he saw that Dick's eyes were also glassy and when Dick starred off into the distance above Helena's head, he could tell that he was thinking the same exact thing that Bruce had been thinking. That body in the morgue could have been her. Bruce's heart went out to both of them but mostly his daughter. Now wasn't the time to see her, she was wrapped in another's arms being cared for. But Bruce didn't know what to say to her either. For now, he would just silently watch over her and love her. Selina decided, that wasn't good enough.

* * *

Damian quietly watched his sister stare off into space as he peaked over at her from his book. Helena sat on the couch, on the side of him, the e-reader held loosely in her hand and it wasn't even turned on. She had been like this for a week and he mused that luckily nothing extraneous had come up that she was needed out there with Dick, who was hovering unlike someone who should have been hovering. And the man that Helena claimed they were still just friends was walking into the room, again, to check on her from the past ten minutes, again.

Decidedly, and having heard the conversation four times in the past thirty minutes, Damian blocked it out and observe the two, mostly the young man that Damian decided was somehow part of this strange, abnormal family. Dick was an actual intellectual who hid it well. The young man was reliant on his charm some of the time but it was obvious that he could get things done and figured out by himself if he truly wanted to. Contrary to what their father had previously thought about fighting the war by oneself, Dick preferred the people helping him, not that Damian blamed him, it was a large city, large crime, easier if you could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He understood.

However, what Damian could not understand was why Dick had decided to constantly hover around his sister when Damain could and was doing the job just fine. No that was a lie, he understood. The two were in denial about their status of their relationship. It was evident in the way that Dick touched her and looked at her. Helena was always one to guard her feelings but with Dick, she seemed to be more animated, more alert when he was around, even in this moment she was putting on a good face for him. Like lovers, as the feistiest often do, he knew she was lying. Hence the checking on her an insane amount but he kept it to himself. Feelings could not get involved this early on in their partnership and perhaps it did not belong in their age bracket. Damian had his own views on the situation but like many of the others he kept it to himself, he couldn't reveal his soft underbelly quite yet.

Damian watched as Dick left, throwing him a smirk, which Damian didn't feel a need to return and instead just continued to watch his sister. He knew the real reason of her misery, their father. Father had always been a man on the side of right and rarely, if ever, diverted from that side. He had to give to him; he stuck to his guns, sort to speak. Being aware of that, both children, family, and extended, newly acquired family, knew that for Bruce Wayne to get up the nerve to speak to his daughter that he would first have to get over some of his deepest demons and his darkest obsessions. In the meantime, his daughter would slowly let the pain continue to eat at her and she seemed more than willing to let it as her father further ignored her.

"Helena." Damian tried but failed so he tried again, a bit louder and more forceful. "Helena."

Not bothering to speak she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Shouldn't you be down there with them?" He put on his snottiest tone, hoping to pull her out of this mess.

"They don't need me." She said quietly.

There was a pause and in true brother form, his response was to entice her to get her out of the slump, which meant to irritate her as much as he could.

"God, you're so good at this self-loathing thing." The mumble caused her to truly look at him. Her hazel eyes slightly flashing at him, his goal, to get them to fully flash. "What? You think that just sitting here is going to get father to suddenly start speaking to you again?"

"Stop, Damian." A sigh came out but he noted that she only said it quietly.

"Please," His eyes rolled. "Like he wants to talk to you in this state."

"Damian." Louder.

"Beside," Delivering the final blow. "How could he talk to a daughter who killed someone?"

"Shut up Damian!" Helena's voice was fully out and she glared at her brother, who seemed pleased that he had worked her up. "You have no idea what I am going through right now. And don't you _dare_ tell me how I can grieve or how much father hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you." Damian told her calmly.

"Yes he does." She told him. "It's his one rule and I broke it."

"Have you lived with the man?" He ignored the withering look his sister threw him. "He had _many_ rules, killing wasn't just one of them and we broke each one, you just got to the last one first."

"It's not something to be proud of."

"No." His book lay flat on his stomach as he held on to it. "It's terrible what happened but Zucco was also a terrible man. Father may have tried to teach us in black and white but mother taught us about the gray areas. We are byproducts of the gray scale. We're aware of all sides and while we tend to favor the defined lines of black and white on either side of gray, we have to acknowledge that the gray is in existence.

"You killing Zucco constitutes a gray area," Damian continued, happy that Helena wasn't speaking but she wasn't looking disinterested. "He could have killed you, had you not killed him or broke out of jail to continue his evil deeds. The man was a flaming asshole and now he will not hurt anyone else. Besides it was an accident, Helena, and it wasn't your fault, so stop pretending it was."

"It was my fault he died, though." She was a bit taken aback by her brother's words, his kind and understanding words.

"Then you live with it." He insisted. "But you can't let it eat at you and tear you apart over one _bad_ thing. You've done and are doing far more good than bad. And even father would agree with that."

There was another pause in the room.

"Did you take lessons from Alfred?" Helena smirked.

"Just over the past twelve years." Damian smirked back then his face turned a bit serious. "Plus, you saved my life." A pause. "Thank you."

"Mom and dad would have killed me if I didn't." It was dark, slightly inappropriate but it made her feel just a tiny more like herself again.

They held each other's gaze for moment. Helena truly appreciated her brother in that moment because she needed it for the next person that walked in.

"Helena?" Although, Bruce had come right after Dick had left, he hung outside the door to hear Damian's words and the conservation that ensued. He was grateful for the sibling connection and decided that they did in fact love each other and Damian was protective despite his protest. He hated though that his daughter's eyes held a small amount of fear when she saw him pass through the study's door. He had never wanted her to fear him or either of his children, hence the not telling them of Batman.

"Well," Damian got off the chair and Helena stood as well but only looking at her father, "If you'll excuse me, I have a lesson to beat up Grayson in five minutes." Giving his father a swift look, which Bruce silently replied in kind, the boy left.

"Dad, I…"

Instead of the harsh treatment that she was expecting, he was over to her in an instant, tightly wrapping her in his arms. At first she was surprised, pleasantly so, at first, but then she realized with illogical explanation she began to cry, which only caused him to tighten his embrace. Helena returned the gesture in full force, feeling the strength that her father had now and then, feeling safe, feeling that everything would be all right, just as she had when she was little.

"I was so scared." His hand cradled her head against his chest and she could hear the steady pounding of his heart, tears continued to run down her cheeks. "You didn't move, I thought that…"

"Dad?" She sniffed.

"Helena," Backing away from her slightly and then taking her head in his hands he looked at her steadily. "I am not mad at you. My only fear and thought at that moment was the fact that you just stood there afterward, not looking around you. If anything were to happen to you, I… I don't know if I could live with that." Bruce took a shaky breath, before continuing. "I love you and will always love you."

"I'm so sorry." Helena hated the fact that she was crying again but couldn't help it. To know that her father wasn't going to disown her meant everything right now. She understood how hard it was to accept this in his world, to be alright with this. However, she did notice that he kept mentioning that he loved her but not what had actually happened.

"Don't be." He swallowed. "Know that I would do anything for you."

"You don't kill." She choked.

"Batman doesn't kill." He replied, kissing her forehead and then drawing her into his arms again.

Helena didn't say anything else, just held on tight to the man that had always and will continue to love her, no matter what.

* * *

"Daddy! Out!" Carrie whined and squirmed in her booster chair at the table. John had put the extra restraints in since the girl had managed to slip out a couple times or really, figure out the old ones in order to get out of the high space.

"Just a minute, Carrie." John sighed, speeding up the process of dumping the dishes in the sink. Turning he knew that his daughter had somehow managed to escape the constraining chair and seeing her chair empty, he dreaded the future.

"Daddy." The small voice as well as the tug on the pants caught his attention and he crouched down to be with her.

"Carrie," there was a presence coming towards them but he figured it could wait until he explained physics to his daughter, "what did daddy say about getting out of the chair yourself?"

"Don't do." Her startled green eyes were enough to melt his heart but he tried to remain strong.

"Right." He nodded. "Next time, wait for daddy."

"But wanted to play." She sighed.

"I know." John agreed, sensing his older counterpart standing in the doorway. "But you need to wait, okay?"

"Okay." Leaping into his arms, she knew the ways to his heart. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Carrie." He said back and watched as she turned, seeing Bruce standing there.

"Uncle Bruce!" Carrie giggled and hurried over to greet him. Bruce hefted her effortlessly in his arms, as John stood upright and watched silently with a small smile on his lips. "Want to play?"

"After." Bruce smiled at the adorable girl. "But I know someone that wouldn't mind playing right now."

"Carrie." Helena's voice echoed from down the hall in the children's playroom.

"Lena!" Struggling to get out of the man's much larger frame, Bruce tried to put her down easily but she was already out of his arms halfway down, running into the room.

"She's not afraid of heights." Bruce noticed, smirking to a dissatisfied John. His turn was coming up sooner than the younger man would like to imagine.

"Unfortunately." He sighed, briefly thinking towards future scenarios that he was really going to hate Carrie's perseverance in much more dangerous situations. "Coffee?"

"Please." Bruce nodded, standing on the opposite side of the counter. "Carrie planning on starting a training schedule anytime soon?"

"As soon as she finds out about the bunker." John shrugged and saw that he needed to explain further when he saw Bruce's face. "Barb and I figure that once they find out about nightly activities that we can't stop them from… pursuing if they want to."

"Learning from the mistakes of others?" Bruce's amused face caused John to smile as well.

"I have a pretty good example for those types of things." John agreed. Bruce nodded wholeheartedly. "How's Helena holding up?"

"She's good." Taking a sip from the mug, Bruce continued. "Worried about going out again."

"Don't blame her." He sighed. "Dick said he found her in the bunker the other day just looking over her suit. He offered to go out with her and she didn't want to."

"She'll go out again." As he ignored the person that had discovered Helena in her distress, Bruce saw the sly look that John gave. "What?"

"Not that I'm not already bias," he started, "but Dick isn't a bad guy, Bruce."

"I never said he was." Bruce answered.

"Yeah?" John was slightly amused and would have been more so if it wasn't his son they were talking about. "Then how come every time you even hear about Dick or see him it looks as though you might tear him apart? You need to trust him, he's a good kid."

"He is." He agreed. "How do you think it will feel when Carrie begins to date?"

"Like hell." The nice thing about John was that he had kept the bit of him that was truly him. He was not the swagger type of man that Bruce Wayne had been, instead he was a bit more street, Gotham streets to be exact. His language, mannerisms and how he carried himself was evident of that. "But I'm not talking just about that."

"He's young." Bruce admitted. "He has great potential though…"

"Not potential." John corrected. "Dick already has the gig down pat. He's a different kind of Batman, but that doesn't make him unable to wear the cowl."

"It's a different world." He sighed. "And it's not just Batman out there anymore."

"No, thank god." A snuff of breath came out. "I honestly don't know how you did it by yourself for as long as you did, cause let me tell you, I couldn't stand it."

"I had others just not like this." Bruce told him. "Aren't you ever worried?"

"Every time that Barb suited up." He nodded. "Then Kate, Dick, Helena and I guess Damian too now. Pretty soon I'll have to start worrying about Jason, Tim and Carrie."

"You'll let them go out there?" It was a surprise and it sounded in Bruce's voice.

"I doubt I'll have a choice." John shrugged.

"You don't sound too worried." Bruce observed.

"I'm terrified." He smirked. "But that never stopped Carrie from running with scissors, or Tim from trying to hack into the Pentagon, or Jason from trying to start a bonfire in the backyard."

"Did Jason do it?"

"With kindling and everything. Read it up on the web apparently. Had the fire department come because of one of the neighbors got spooked." Shaking his head at the memory, John looked at the older man. "I wore a mask for almost twenty years just so I could have those moments and it was worth it. I just hope that I can give those kids that same idea so they can have a life outside of that."

"They will." Bruce assured.

"Let's just hope their teacher is as good as mine is." The two men shared a smile.

It wasn't every day that John could readily admit his admiration for Bruce in such easy terms but he did. In a lot of ways their relationship had grown in a different way. As much as it was a partnership, Bruce had become a sort of father and mentor figure to John throughout the years. The advice ranged from DNA sampling to how to get a child to stop crying after a long night out, the latter being much harder to solve. However, it solidified itself more with each passing day especially now that they were in physical proximity to each other. Their family had grown twice over and neither was the wiser but they were at least happy.

"Uncle Bruce!" Jason hurried into the kitchen and hopped up on a stool next to the older man. His red hair askew. "Did dad tell you about my field trip tomorrow?"

"How about you tell me?" Bruce smiled easily for the young boy. Perhaps in this new day in age it was almost impossible to be alone and that was fine.

"Well," twisting on the stool, Jason continued, "we get to spend all day at the Natural History Museum and almost spend the night!"

"Almost?" Slightly confused but Bruce kept smiling.

"It's called a lock-in." Jason explained catching on to the mood shift. "We get the whole museum for the day."

"That sounds great, Jason." He nodded.

"I get to go too!" Tim chose that moment to also come into the kitchen and plopped himself on the other side of Bruce.

"I have to watch him." Jason sighed disgruntled with the fact.

"I can watch myself." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The red head waved his brother off and then went to the next exciting news. "Oh and Uncle Bruce, we're not coming back until eleven at night. Isn't that awesome?"

"That's pretty… late." Bruce stole a glance towards John who just sighed. Both men knew that any time the sun went down and the later in the night it got, the higher the risk for something to happen.

"It's so cool!" Jason spun himself on the high chair and Tim copied him slightly before stopping.

"Gentlemen." Damian walked in to the kitchen area as well and without bothering to ask went over to the cupboard and took an empty glass to fill in the sink. His appearance was disheveled and sweat dripped from his brow as well as a small bruise was beginning to form on his arm.

"Might want to ice that." Bruce indicated the bruise just coming to.

"Dick?" John guessed as Damian gulped down some water.

"Kate." Damian grumbled before taking another long drink. "She was after I beat Grayson."

"You beat up Dick?" Jason's eyes narrowed at his usual hero.

"Please." Dick followed Damian's path for the water, however he was actually suited up for his daytime job rather than anything related to the later. "Damian can't even beat me at Injustice."

"I beat you." Tim shrugged.

"Yeah well…" Dick sighed. "You know all the cheats."

"You bought the cheats?" John cut into the conversation.

"We hacked them." Jason spoke up for his brother, apparently it was no big deal that they knew how to do that.

"Did your mother teach you that?" John asked.

"Dad." Tim's eyes rolled. "Mom barely knows how to use the controllers."

"Damian?" Bruce turned to look at his son.

"They did it themselves." Putting his free hand up defensively, Damian went to get more water. Then turned to leave the area. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to attend to."

"I'm coming too!" Jason announced, jumping off his seat and following Damian.

"You can't…"

"Me too!" Tim bolted off as well, leaving the older males shaking their heads at the leave of the younger ones.

"He won't take them downstairs will he?" Dick pointed after them.

"No." Bruce said with confidence. "He doesn't want to ruin any chance of getting back into the Robin suit."

"Yeah." Looking down for a moment, then Dick decided that he could not be afraid of the mentor of his mentor any longer. "Sorry about that…"

"It kept him safe." As Bruce acknowledged the fact, John remained silent waiting for the two of them to actually get along. "You did the right thing." A pause. "You also said the right thing."

"Thanks Bruce." Dick saw the sincerity and did not have any quick reply to it. There was now a ceasefire in the family. The third incarnation of the Batman was no longer on the first's shit list and he was going to take it. Then Dick realized something else and he admitted as such. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from killing Zucco."

"He had Damian," Bruce started, "and Zucco is a killer…"

"I still should've paid…."

"Like you said before," interrupting the younger man, Bruce knew that he had to help him stop second-guessing himself, "Helena is capable of making her own decisions."

"Don't you all have a case to cover?" Kate's voice interrupted the bonding experience as she swept into the room. "Or you leaving that for the women to work on?"

"Haven't men been doing that for centuries?" John contended and she raised the glass she had stolen from the cupboard in appreciation.

"How's Rene?" Dick smirked.

"Fine. Up in the polls after the other week." Trying to seem indifferent, they all waited expediently for the woman to give in. She didn't, instead she went to a lower base and smirked right back at Dick. "How's Helena?"

"Great." Answering for herself, Helena came into the room and strangely enough stood a bit closer to Dick. "Where's mom and Barb?"

"Someone rang?" Going over to greet her husband, Barbara quickly gave John and peck and glanced around. Selina smirked towards Bruce and stood besides him, her hand giving him a pat on his backside, the motion was lost on everyone but their daughter who merely stared down her father. A touch from Dick stole her attention away and Bruce immediately understood what she had looked at him for.

"Mom!" A collective whine came to everyone's ears and the mothers all perked up, not sure which one was being called. A small foursome came into the room.

"When are we having dinner?" Jason whined, putting his head in Barbara's stomach. Tim stood by quietly and Carrie pulled at her mother's pant.

"Soon." Barbara assured. "We're just missing Alfred."

"He's upstairs." Damian answered, going over to his own parents.

"Alright you tyrants." Kate announced, beginning to usher the kids out. "Let's go get the old man."

They shouted their advance and Kate went with them.

"Be careful with him!" John called out, when they heard the thumping on the stairs.

"I didn't know he was here." Bruce commented lightly.

"Barb and I were having a very pleasant chat with him earlier during tea." Selina informed.

"Tea?" He was amused by this.

"I'd be more interested in the chat, if I were you dad." Helena shrugged with a smirk. "Alfred is probably telling everyone your secrets."

"I doubt there are many things your mother doesn't know about me now." Bruce said confidently.

"I for one, still think it's strange that everyone consider you a playboy." Damian had grown a bit in the short amount of time that they were there and he now came up to his mother's shoulder.

"Why is that?" Selina questioned, perhaps it was because she lived it but to her it was very easy to see how Bruce could have easily fallen into that playboy persona.

"Well," Damian inclined his head, "father is not exactly a _smooth player_, and if he really was as airheaded as he said he pretended to be then I assume that is not a good combination. People want someone to have a conversation with not tell them about the weather." There was a pause in the room both from people trying to keep themselves from laughing and in shock. Damian glanced up at his father. "It's true."

"Damian," putting an arm around his son, Bruce smirked, "you are completely right."

"Glad you finally realize it." He grumbled and then headed towards the doorway. "I'm going to make sure they haven't killed Alfred." And left.

"He's going to be so picky." Barbara shook her head.

"He's got a few years before the hormones really kick in." Selina sighed. "I'm not holding my breath."

"That's the worse time." John indicated the retreating form of the boy. "If he's saying that now, then you guys are going to be fine."

"Alright," Barbara clapped her hands together and glanced over at her husband, "let's get these kids something to eat, I would hate it to become Lord of Flies in this house."

* * *

_ Bruce stared at his children, unsure of how to proceed from there. He did not have a back up plan. There wasn't anything in any parenting book on how to tell your kid that you were a former vigilante for a city that you had refused to take them to because their faces would be plastered all over the place. In a city that people thought you were dead. The city that you had lost everything in and had to leave in order to gain your life back. Nope there wasn't a step-by-step handbook for that. He had checked. _

_ What made matters worse was that Selina was stable but still unresponsive. She was still alive and that's all he could focus on right now, that and his children. He was beginning to envy her as his children did not speak but merely remained silent. They did not seem upset, which he took as a good thing but Helena had not said much until the other night and Damian was still coming to learn how to properly denounce someone. _

_ "So," It was Damian that chose to speak. "You were Batman and now someone else is…"_

_ "John Blake." Bruce provided, glancing nervously at Helena. Oh the birds and the bees was a much better topic to cover with the two of them over this any day. _

_ "And mother was… a criminal." The boy contemplated that for a moment. "Well, I guess how you guys are makes more sense now." _

_ "Your mother did what she had to." He corrected gently. _

_ "But we can't go to Gotham." _

_ "No."_

_ "Why not?" It was the first words Helena had said since she cried to him that it was her fault in the hospital one night. _

_ "It's too dangerous." Bruce told them. "We don't know how much…"_

_ "Joker." She supplied._

_ "Knows." If he could go back in time, just get home a few moments earlier and not stop for that extra bit of gelato for Damian and coffee for himself, he could have stopped the clown. Perhaps whack him in the head or something. Give Selina time to find the gun that she constantly hid from him. God, did he really think that he would just punch the Joker and it would be all said and done? No, with that man, it was never done. "Plus it would be too difficult to get to move around the city."_

_ "They think your dead." Damian shrugged. "It wouldn't be that hard." _

_ "We're not leaving until your mother is better." He said firmly. This was the last bit of control that he had in his life at the moment. The woman that he had chosen to share everything with was tucked away in a hospital room, hooked up to a dozen machines monitoring her. His children were not going to leave his sight until they were thirty at this point. _

_ "What if she doesn't?" Helena said quietly. _

_ "She'll be fine." Bruce half believed it himself._

_ "You don't know that." Her voice was tight. _

_ "She'll be fine Helena." He gently reminded. _

_ "You don't have that kind of power." She was getting angry, he understood. For some strange unforeseen reason, she was blaming herself. His daughter had informed him that she could have stopped the horrible monster that had turned their lived upside-down. It was the third time it had happened to him, it was her first and he had to remember that. Her voice rose. "We were living a lie. Pretending to be this normal family. But we were never able to actually have friends because they might rat us out. We couldn't leave the city without you because you were worried that someone like the _Joker _might come and take us from you. You knew all this time that this could happen to us and you never told us! How the hell is everything supposed to be fine when the past catches up to you dad?" _

_ At the end of her tirade, Helena sat there for a moment receiving no answer from her father. Everything she had said was true. There was a part of him that knew one day his past would catch up with him. He just always expected that he wouldn't be here for the aftermath of the happening. A part of him wanted to be Selina on the bed, unaware of the break down of the entire shield that had kept their family safe. The eyes that matched his to a tee glared back at him, blaming him but Helena was undoubtedly blaming herself. She had been there. Helena had watched as her mother, her protector had been shot three times, bled and had yet to wake up. _

_ "I'm going to bed." It was three in the afternoon as Helena stood and declared such. She began to walk away but he felt her stop and she told him. "We were never safe and you made sure of that when you didn't go down with the plane." _

_ A door slammed and silence. Taking a deep breath Bruce bowed his head in his hand and rubbed his eyes. Although he wanted to write it off as her just being upset, there was a certain amount of truth to what she had mentioned. It had been a risk creating this entire life outside of the city he knew so well, the city that he had protected and on some level continued to protect. That part of him would never go away but neither would Selina's. The two of them had clung to such luck every day that they weren't found. Luck is funny like that though; it runs out when you need it the most. _

_ "Well that's silly." Damian scoffed, the teen years already coming. Hopefully Selina would be awake for those. "It wasn't a plane." _

_ Bruce couldn't help but let out a snort of approval. The boy saw how distraught his father was and how deeply Helena had hurt their father. But he was also highly aware of the pain that his sister was going through and would not discount it. However, she was not the one sitting in front him of him looking like hell. Instead she was looking like a ghost of her former self in her own room. _

_ "Helena's wrong, father." It wouldn't be the first time he disagreed with his sister in the series of events that followed._

_ "She might not have been too far off." He swallowed, still unable to look at one of the lives he helped to create and perhaps destroy all at once. _

_ "How could she be?" Obviously not going to let it go, Damian continued as he obtained Bruce's attention. "You saved an entire city. You saved that Gordon person, the new Batman and mother. If you had never save mother, you would never have found love or happiness and you would have never had us."_

_ "But you're not safe." His hand went to his child's cheek. "I did cause that." _

_ "So did mother." Indifferent to the situation, Damian shrugged. "But it is stupid to think that everyone is equally safe. Mother could have been shot just as easily in Darfur as she was here. Besides, I for one have never felt safer than when I was with either you or mother."_

_ Without saying anything else, Bruce pulled Damian into him and enclosed the boy in his arms. For once, Damian kept his mouth shut and let his father hug him because he knew that he could have just as easily as lost the man in front of him. Although he desperately wanted his mother to tell him that everything would in fact be fine, Damian would settle for his father. In turn, Bruce did not know what to say. This was one of the points in his parenting that he felt like a failure. There was nothing in the world he loved more than his children and Selina and he had failed to keep them safe from one of the people that he loathed his very existence. Breathing in his son, Bruce swore to himself that he would not let anything else happen to them. _

_ "I love you, Damian."_

_ "I love you too, father." _

* * *

**Phew! Don't worry, we'll get some more insight on the whole killing thing too so sit tight for that. As you guys probably know, I'm not for the overly dramatic punch out most of the time and I think Batman/Bruce, although may not kill himself, is some times understanding with it, especially when it comes to his allies/loved ones about killing.  
**

** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Especially after this week I needed them. Good news is that I should be doing a bit more regular updates due to a couple things calming down (like friends, family, school and work), so Woot! Also, for those reading the Memory series, completely my bad and I swear I will have a chapter up VERY soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and don't worry we'll have a Bruce and Selina moment coming up next chapter!  
**

**-EV**


	22. Chapter 22

_ "Her temperature is still up." Bruce sighed as he looked at the thermometer from Helena's small mouth. _

_ "It's the flu, Bruce." Selina noted the discount within her significant other's posture and demeanor. He was worried. Scratch that, he always worried even if Helena just coughed he was usually the first to run her temperature and put her straight to bed. "There's really nothing we can do but just wait it out." _

_ "We should..."_

_ "Bruce." The sharpness in her tone told him to back off. "She's sick, she's a kid, she'll get over it. Don't worry." _

_Helena's small frame went into a coughing fit and Bruce was immediately there, rubbing her tiny back with his large hand. After it was done and Selina knew that her daughter would probably rather be alone right now but with the look he gave her, she figured it was not the best time to argue over parenting ideals. He was hovering and while she gave him the benefit of the doubt, considering this was Helena's first time being really sick and running a fever, she knew that there was nothing else to do. So she brushed some stray sweaty locks from her daughter's head and gave the hot forehead a kiss._

_ "I'm going to make us something to eat." She squeezed his shoulder as she walked away and felt a touch of his hand as she left._

_ Bruce sat on the edge of Helena's bed, watching her and listening to the lengthy, noisier than normal breathing. Even in the dim light, he could tell her cheeks were flushed and she was still not feeling well. Although he knew that she was slowly getting better as the fever was actually going down even though it was high, she would get over it, she would live. On some level he was aware of this but still, the thought that she would not scared him a bit. She was small, only five, he had heard and seen people die from less. _

_ "Daddy?" Helena's croak broke him from his morbid thoughts._

_ "How are you feeling?" Already knowing the answer, he bent closer to her to make sure he heard every word. _

_ "My throat hurts." She tried to clear her throat._

_ "Do you want some more tea?" There was nothing they could really do. Any kind of medication was slightly risky for the otherwise healthy little girl and even if Fox could send some over, it would take time to get through customs. _

_ "No." Her nose wrinkled and she back into a coughing fit, Bruce held her steady. The eyes that matched his so well looked up at him and despite her current disposition, she slowly rose from her comforter and put her arms around her father. "Don't worry, daddy, I feel better." _

_ "I know." Hugging her back, he could not help the concern from showing. He had never really dealt with someone he loved being sick like this. Sure, when Selina had a stomach bug or was going through some morning sickness, he was worried but she would usually snap at him for being so paranoid. Helena had yet to liberate her mother's more emotional side. Releasing his daughter, Bruce settled her back down. "Get some sleep." _

_ "Okay." Helena still sounded awful. "Love you."_

_ "I love you, too." He kissed her forehead and went to the door. One last time, he glanced back and did not see Helena in the place that he had left her. Turning fully back around he looked around the room and heard a giggle. "Helena?"_

_ No one answered him. He took a step forward into the room and another giggle sounded but it did not sound like hers. _

_ "Helena?" Telling himself not to panic, Bruce called to her. Having not felt her leaving the room, he knew that she had to be here. Another giggle._

_ "Bruce." Selina's voice caught his ear and she appeared in the doorway but not as she had been earlier. Instead she had three holes, three bullet holes in her. Blood began to drip out of the one from her head, while the other two stained her shirt. Rushing over to her, he caught her in time but felt himself be dragged down with her. Going to his knees, he felt his breathing quicken and his heart raced._

_ "Selina?" Shaking the woman he loved softly but when she didn't respond he gave a harder one. "Selina?"_

_ "Don't look under the bed." How was she still talking to him? But his eyes still flickered to the bed and saw it moved slightly. When he looked back towards his love, she was gone. _

_ His eyes narrowed and he heard the crackle of giggles again. Hurrying towards the bed but suddenly stopped when it gone in an instant and before him was his children lying there. They were in the Huntress and Robin suits, straight shots, one to each in the chest, lying in a pool of their blood. _

_ "No." He whispered and ran over to them. Looking down at them, his hands strayed over them. There was something preventing him from touching them. Perhaps it was his pain or something else, but this site, this atrocity, he was his ultimate nightmare. _

_ They looked as though they were sleeping and not dead lying in blood. If he thought and erased with his mind the horrors of the past, perhaps that's what they were really doing. They were sleeping like Selina had for a year. They would wake up. His children, his reasons for continuing on with life, they had to wake up. Then the giggle was heard again and he looked up._

_ The strange gait in each step he took. His shoulder hunched over as if he had been born that way. Streaks of red and black paint smeared in with the white that covered most of his face. Smoke steamed out of the gun in his hand as he neared, the shots that Bruce had not heard, only seen. Stopping closer to the scene and looking down at the children before looking at Bruce. Joker's head cocked the side as he observed what was before him._

_ "And here you thought you had all the control." Joker's low grumble of a voice filled Bruce's ears who had went back to looking at his fallen children. "But you can't control another person, can you Bats?"_

_ "Go away." Bruce grumbled. This had to be his imagination. Some part of his psyche playing cruel tricks but that still did not help actually viewing these images. _

_ "They're just like you and your little pussy, aren't they?" Ignoring what the other man said, Joker continued. "Brave, determined, so smart but at the same time so… idiotic. But most importantly they're so much..."_

_ "Stop." _

_ "Fun." Again, he ignored him and growled out the last word. "Tell me, does it hurt to see them like this, to know that you failed yet again?"_

_ "Stop." He was louder._

_ "To know that no matter what you do, no matter how far you go to be with the ones you love, I will always be there around the corner to ruin it for you?" This was not happening._

_ "No." Taking a breath, he had to calm himself, to not let his emotions get in the way but it was too late for that. Bruce was cognitive of how rash his thinking was right now and he was not sure if that was worse than being completely ignorant. It did not matter right now, his children, his love were all dead because of this man in front of him._

_ "No what?" Joker scoffed. "No, you haven't failed? Or that I won't ruin it? Doesn't matter because they're already..."_

_ Not letting the monster finish, Bruce leapt up with speed he had been capable of in a very long time and grabbed the clown's throat. Black, soulless eyes gazed back at him, they were so dark that Bruce could see his own reflection in them. Satisfied with hearing a gurgle sound, Bruce did not let up like he usually would have but instead flexed his muscles again._

_ "You have nothing." Bruce spoke slowly and deadly. "And the next time I will kill you."_

_ "Bruce?" A female voice called his name but he was too engulfed with making sure that the Joker was in his grasp._

_ "I still have something for you." Joker wheezed out and lifted his gun to his side, where Bruce followed the gaze and saw Selina standing there, wearing those pearls. She was alive! His eyes widened, knowing what the next move was, he went _

_ "Bruce!" She called to him and he dropped the Joker, just as the shot rang out, aimed for her._

"No!" Bruce shot up and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and looked around at the darkness of their bedroom.

"Bruce?" Selina was also sitting up, the sheet barely clinging to her nude body and instead of answering her, he gathered her up in his arms, holding her closely. "It's okay." Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tried to sooth him. "It was just a dream."

"It was him." His chin rested on her head. They were alive, nothing had happened to them. Yet.

"Joker?" Pulling back slightly, her hand went to his cheek and she felt the night terror tears that had sprung up from them. He nodded slightly still touching her, making sure she was real. "Everything's alright, Bruce, he's not..."

"It's not." He let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding and turned away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "They have fallen into a life that I created and haven't destroyed yet. I let it continue and gave it to someone who also has everything at stake."

"John didn't have to become Batman." Selina pointed out, looking over the scars that marred his otherwise perfect back. "He had a choice."

"But he didn't." This was not the first time they had this conversation but sometimes that's the thing with Bruce Wayne, he enjoyed or rather harped on the past. "I gave him the techniques, training and the bunkers. I didn't ask him, I just gave it to him."

"Are we really going to be talking about repercussions of the last twenty years?" Her tone was dry and she caught on not appreciated as Bruce's head went down into his hand, which rested on his knee. Giving in a bit, Selina crawled over and wrapped her arms around the man that she loved. "We've been over this a hundred times. John chose this they all chose this. It is not your fault and you didn't force him to do anything."

There was a pause.

"But this isn't about John is it?" She questioned.

"No." He sighed.

"This is about the kids."

"And you."

"I take it things didn't go too well in the dream?"

"Do you have to be so cavalier about this?" He turned his head to get a better view of her. "Don't you worry about them?"

"I worry about them every second." Selina was taken aback by the question.

"You do a better job of hiding it." Bruce mumbled.

"I think one over protective parent is enough." She shrugged. "Besides they have to like one of us better."

"We can't let them keep going out there." He sighed.

"Not your choice, honey." Sitting back a bit, she went further. "The flood gates have opened and there's nothing you can do."

"We're supposed to protect them..."

"And we do." She assured. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. They're fine. They're going to come back hurt and we'll worry about them."

"What if they don't come back?" Licking his lips, he turned to face her.

"They will." After the panic that had crept over her face Selina remain neutral.

"There's a chance..."

"They will Bruce." She said more firmly but it still didn't help that he had said that. "Every time you talk about this, I feel like you regret our life, them, us."

"Selina."

"I'm being serious." And she was. "Every time you see Helena suit up, I see it. When they spar or fight, I see it. When Helena pulled that trigger, I saw it especially then. You can't hide that but I don't regret this."

"You don't regret anything." He reminded her.

"There's a couple things but being with you, all of this, I don't." Selina told him. "I don't want you to regret our life because I never did."

"The only thing I regret is you getting shot." His hand cupped the back of her neck.

"That's not your fault." Her brows narrowed at him.

"Do you remember when you began having nightmares about Bane again?" The suddenness of the topic caused her to go a bit more on the defensive but he held her tight around her neck to prevent her from moving. "A year after Damian was born? And you dreamt that not only about me but Helena and Damian. Think of it like that, Selina, but this time it could really happen. The Joker could actually kill them."

"So you do regret us?" A bit out of character, but her voice grew soft.

"No. Never." Bruce was slightly hurt that she would even consider the possibility. "Because of you, I have everything that I ever truly wanted. I have become a better man and person because of you. Even twenty years ago you gave me that bit of hope to keep going, you were a partner when I didn't have anyone."

"You had a couple thousand people behind you." She smirked a bit.

"If you didn't come back, I would've died."

"You've become such a sap in your old age."

He gave a brief smile before becoming somber again. "I don't regret you, Helena or Damian. I regret not being a different person so none of this had to happen."

"If you were a different person, I would never love you."

With that he kissed her and fully turned towards. Drawing her in closer, Bruce steadied her, by holding her bare waist and neck, duly noting that she had regained some muscle in the area, strange as she wasn't supposed to be working that area yet. Deepening the kiss, he flicked away the sheet that was now just bothersome and she straddled his waist, her hands creeping lower on his body. Needless to say over the years it hadn't necessarily become routine, there were times where it had felt like but they were quick to liven their sex life up a bit. They knew each other's bodies so well that it was easy to tell when there was something right or wrong.

Now though, it was a strange rediscovery of the other, that and the fact that each wanted to prove that right now and in the future that letting go was not an option. They had been together this long for a reason and in the year that Selina was absent Bruce had felt himself collapse, trying to disappear within his children and John's Batman for so long.

As Bruce felt her mouth open and watched as her eyes slid shut as his fingers reached their own destination and he also relished in the feeling of being engulfed by her body, he knew that he would never not be worried. That everything around them could cause harm but he would be there to hold them, to protect them. Her gasp told him that she was aware of his promise. The way her fingers tightened on his back promised him something in return. She would be there besides him, perhaps slightly more in front of him, doing the exact same thing. Selina dipped her head in for another kiss and Bruce took great care. Her legs around him, his arm easing her with him and they knew that this was something more than just what each other secretly wanted. Their life, children, sufferings, and the quiet moments that was what they were fighting for.

He heard a soft moan come from her lips and he broke briefly, looking into her eyes. This was the woman he loved. The one that without a doubt in his mind was the one that he could not live without or even think about it without loosing some part of him. She knew his secrets, his hopes, desires, fears and kept them to herself. Perhaps he had gone to sap but he truly could not imagine life without her or the life that they had created with another.

"Selina," Bruce swallowed. "Thank you."

* * *

"And the entire time I thought it would be me pushing you around in one of these contraptions." Alfred huffed as they enjoyed a cool August day. The last bits of summer were upon them and they knew that they had to take advantage of it sometime so where better than the place that Bruce had been raised.

"Don't you think watching me hobble around with a cane was enough?" Pushing the wheelchair on the somewhat smooth walkway around the more outer boundaries of the expansive space, Bruce could hear the both of his children in the distance egging on some of the boys that stayed at the Manor. Selina was somewhere touring the rest of the space, deciding that she could fend for herself and reasoning that the two needed to be alone.

"Hobbling is putting it nicely." He commented. "I would say that you more shuffled and stumbled."

There was a particularly large stone in their way that Bruce felt no need to avoid as they moved forward. At the sudden discomfort of the bump, Alfred glanced over his shoulder as Bruce just shrugged.

"Oops."

"Can drive a bloody tank but god forbid he learns how to be useful." Alfred mumbled to himself and Bruce just smiled good naturedly.

"I hope the kids aren't bothering you too much." Bruce caught sight of the two he was just discussing. Helena was holding a ball above her head, while Damian tried to take it from her, the boys around them laughing. "They can be quite energetic."

"Nothing I can't handle." He gave a slightly chuckle. "I used to chase you and Miss Dawes all around these grounds without too much trouble. Then again I was a much younger man."

"We were all much younger then." A sigh escaped Bruce, suddenly lost in a minor thought. It had been almost twenty years since he had set foot on his ancestor's grounds and much longer since he and Rachel ran around. The years were beginning to add up and it felt mostly evident by how his children were thinking, speaking to him, and just plainly growing. He still could not shake the image that he awoke to this morning though, it bothered him, more so than any of the other ones.

"You're thinking about the dream again." It could have been a question but the old man stated it more like a fact.

"Did Selina tell you about it?" Bruce sighed.

"She doesn't have to." Alfred replied. "It's written all over your face. You're worried about them today, more so than usual."

"Doesn't every parent worry about their children?" Trying to play it off, Bruce gave a lopsided smirk.

"More so when they're running around fight criminals every other night of the week, I'm sure." He nodded. It became quiet between them for a moment.

They listened to the stillness and the beauty was that Wayne Manor. It was a dazzling place that once held little life and now was abundant with it. All the boys had added to that life that Bruce now truly appreciated. There were special tutoring sessions and a deal with Gotham Academy to let the boys in, those with good merit. Colin, Damian's school friend was one of those recipients. The ones that did not pass, were accosted to the tutoring sessions twice a week. Bruce made sure that the boys that passed through the doors had the chances that he had when he was younger and he had put them through a different use, he hoped these boys would not follow his path.

"Helena and Damian wouldn't know what to do with themselves here." Bruce mused, mostly to himself as he stared at his childhood home. It brought back both good and bad memories, of being alone but also being surrounded by love, but mostly alone. "They would topple every vase and painting. Probably try to organize all those ancestral busts."

"Provided Ms. Kyle doesn't steal them first." Alfred quipped.

"She's not really Ms. Kyle anymore." He pointed out.

"Unless you have a proper ceremony," a sigh escaped him, "I would not call her anything else."

"I've asked." Bruce mumbled.

"You asked at the most inopportune times." Not one to beat around the bush, Alfred continued. "You asked twice, when your children were born and nothing else."

"I don't really think it matters anymore," glad that his surrogate father was turned around Bruce rolled his eyes. "Besides we're technically married." There was a paused. "I didn't know this mattered that much to you."

"It would've mattered to your parents." Was all he had to say and Bruce immediately felt the guilt weigh on him.

"Fair enough."

"But," Alfred sighed, "far be it to tell an almost sixty year old man how to live his life."

"Alfred, you'll be telling me how to live when I'm a hundred." Bruce told him, there were coming up on the graveyard of family members past and one tombstone that was surprisingly still there.

"Who says you'll live that long?"

"You're not the first to say so." They arrived through what used to be gravel was now a smooth walkway. "But I'd say coming back from the dead a third time wouldn't be so bad. It worked pretty well the first two times."

"Third time is the charm." Alfred smirked briefly before they paused by both Martha and Thomas's gravestones and the one beside it still read _Bruce Wayne_. Different times, much different times.

"Alfred?" Bruce paused then started up again, "Are you afraid of dying?"

"At this point?" His eyes grazed the stones. "No. I have seen and done what I set out to do and some things that I never planned on happening, but for me those were some of the most spectacular moments."

"You never planned on Batman?" He smirked.

"I never planned on you." Alfred corrected. "I may not have had any biological children, Bruce, but you are what I imagine would be the closest thing I have to obtaining a child. Of course there were a plethora of things you inherited from your parents, but once in awhile I saw the faintest glimpse of myself. The first time, I was worried that you were forgetting them and I never _wanted_ to replace them in any way but I knew that could never happen. But we all obtain influences from outside of our nuclear family, we're supposed to. John has inherited some of your traits as you did mine."

"I didn't raise John." Bruce pointed out.

"No." He agreed. "But you have spent much time with each other. When we saw each other, he began to remind me of you, sometimes I would forget myself." A pause. "I'm so happy that you have them." They both glanced towards the gaggle of boys and Helena, Damian now with the ball. "Words cannot express my gratitude for your… significant other as well."

"I wish you could've been there." His voice had grown quiet and wistful. "There were always so many questions…"

"Of which I answered."

"But it wasn't the same." He admitted.

"We did what we could." Alfred stated. "When you said you were coming back, I was both dreading the day you arrived and thrilled to see you. This city has taken so much…"

"But I'll always have my family." Glancing down the two men caught eyes and Bruce put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I always did."

The pair had always been open with each other, excluding a couple incidences but especially when Bruce had contacted his old butler what they lack in proximity was gained in their more emotional connection. For whatever reason Bruce began to contact Alfred about the smallest things that Helena did or even Damian. Although by the time Damian came along Alfred fully caught on to what Bruce was doing well before that and was able to catch him on it. Bruce never set foot in Gotham since he left, but Alfred was able to keep a friendly distance when Bruce had gone for surgery in Boston or even a few coffee meet ups, but over the years that was a grand total of nine times of meeting with another. After one episode of Alfred being followed when Helena was first born, Bruce and he had decided to only meet with Alfred. Selina told them they were idiots.

"Has Helena decided on a more permanent career path?" Alfred questioned.

"She keeps going back and forth." Bruce sighed. "But she's thinking about criminal justice."

"Sounds like an applicable degree." He muttered something under his breath. When Bruce asked him what the older man had said, Alfred repeated, "Why couldn't you have chosen something like that?"

"Because that would mean working under someone else." Selina's voice popped into their ears and she passed through the open gate.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked as she made her ways towards the pair.

"Besides your son throwing a teenage tantrum because his sister won't let him win a basketball game?" She smiled. "Nothing at all. Oh and Kate's here."

"Why?"

"She is your cousin." Alfred pointed out. "And it is Damian's birthday."

"We should head back." Bruce nodded.

"Weren't you going to show them something first?" Selina raised a brow. Bruce pulled her in close and briefly kissed the side of her head.

"It can wait."

* * *

_ "She's beautiful." Alfred commented quietly as he held the small child, gazing down at her with all the love of a proud grandfather. "Helena."__  
_

_The baby silently stared up at the old man and let out a squeal when he said her name.__  
_

_"She has your eyes."__  
_

_"She looks like Selina though. " Bruce smiled at the scene before him. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would witness his surrogate father holding his child. Alfred had been able to fly under the radar sort to speak, allowing him to get out of Gotham for a moment, which was still a difficult task even more than a year later.__  
_

_"And she still wont marry you." Alfred mumbled to himself and saw the withering look Bruce threw him. Alfred turned back to the curious baby girl. "Your parents are the most stubborn of people my dear, pray you don't end up like them."__  
_

_"Technically we are." Bruce got some glasses out of the cupboard. "Besides we can't have any more of a paper trail than we already do."__  
_

_"I take it she said no again." Alfred gently shifted the girl in his arms.__  
_

_"I asked once and she didn't say no." Correcting as he grabbed a bottle of red wine to pour into the cups, Bruce tried not to sound as disgruntled as he was. "She just changed the subject."__  
_

_"I suppose it wouldn't be much of a wedding anyway." Seeing Bruce's unhappy face, Alfred smirked. "Don't take it to heart Master Wayne, I'm sure Ms. Kyle will come around one day."__  
_

_"Highly unlikely." As he poured two glasses Bruce continued. "Right now we have enough on our hands anyway."__  
_

_"Your physical training going well?" Not having any desire to put the girl down, Alfred successfully balanced Helena and his wine glass in his hands.__  
_

_"Fine." It was not the way Bruce wanted the conversation to go but let it. He was learning to open up about his aliments. Selina had forced him to do so as she was sick of watching his face for signs of discomfort.__  
_

_"I take it the French aren't to your liking." Alfred smiled.__  
_

_"Are they anyone's?" He parried. "It's a bit more difficult than I imagined."__  
_

_"Is everything else alright?" His brows narrowed in question.__  
_

_"Yeah." Nodding Bruce glanced at Helena who was squirming a bit more and instantly went to the small refrigerator and took out a bottle before the wailing began and handed it over to Alfred who took it readily. "They want me to start steroids."__  
_

_"And you don't want any medication." After receiving a headshake, Alfred sighed. "Have you discussed this with your ... partner?"__  
_

_"Selina thinks I'm being ridiculous."__  
_

_"Well she and I agree then." Another disapproving look towards Alfred from the younger man before Bruce went back to observing his daughter. "It isn't just you, Bruce you need to do what is best for everyone now."__  
_

_"What if it doesn't work?" Bruce huffed out.__  
_

_"Is there something else they can do?" Keeping the bottle in the girl's mouth he held it securely there.__  
_

_"They would want to try surgery "__  
_

_"Why not just do it now?"__  
_

_"It's too soon." Bruce stated quietly and his eyes glanced down at Helena.__  
_

_"You think that you need to serve some kind of penance for your deeds?" Alfred asked. "You have nothing to prove to yourself."__  
_

_"I need a reminder." He admitted.__  
_

_"You have a perfect one right here." Indicating the now sleeping baby Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again it took a lot for this man to be truly content. Bruce needed a new focus and although Helena was a perfect one he needed something else. Selina had found a couple of side projects of her own, dipping into a few legal security measures and taking care of some random people she had left back in Gotham, under an anonymous name of course. The man had yet to find something else but Alfred surmised that once the child rearing was well under way that Bruce would be a little bit more involved with raising and teaching Helena. He already had made sure that education programs were being set up for her. _

_ "Selina?" Bruce hurried over to the woman that Alfred did not even notice walk into the room. Alfred turned to see that she looked a little shaken. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Has anyone been to the door?" She immediately questioned, putting down the bags she had been carrying._

_ "No." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Why?"_

_ "We may have an unwelcomed visitor." Her brown orbs quickly shifted to Alfred and she was reluctant to admit anything. Selina was well aware of the bond that these two men shared and did not want to wreck it in any way. _

_ "He must have seen me walk in." Alfred sighed, standing up. Helena was still in his arms. "I should go." _

_ "No." Selina interjected. "I may be overreacting." _

_ Both men gave her a suspicious look. Everyone in the room knew that Selina Kyle's instincts were greater than most people's. Having the ability to know when she needed to leave cities had kept her alive since she was easily ten. She knew how to manipulate people and when to run. Everything in her body was screaming for her to run when she had felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she grocery shopped for their evening meal. _

_ "Let me put Helena here in a more comfortable spot." Alfred gracefully excused himself from the situation sensing that the two wanted to talk. He left the room._

_ "I'm sorry," Selina sighed, "I should've have reacted like that." _

_ "What did he look like?" Bruce immediately began to fear what could be for the small family. _

_ "Bruce you don't..."_

_ "What did he look like Selina?" He repeated with more force and her eyes narrowed at his tone in dislike. Giving a moment to pause and collect himself, Bruce changed his voice. "Did he look familiar?"_

_ "He..." In an unfavorable way, Selina gave the answer, "he looked like one of Bane's men." _

_ "We need to go." Bruce was leap into action before she caught his arm. He stopped. _

_ "What about Alfred?" Selina asked quietly._

_ "He has to go back to Gotham." He swallowed hard, not liking to admit the last part. "At least he was able to see Helena just this..."_

_ "You're not serious." Jerking back a bit, Selina gave him a strange look. "You can't just let him walk out of our lives like that." _

_ "He's right for once." Alfred's voice entered their ears as he came back into the kitchen area. "It would be dangerous for you if I kept coming to visit you." _

_ "You can't go back with that man out there." Selina pointed out._

_ "I'll leave on the morning flight." Alfred nodded and saw Selina's expression of disbelief. "Fear not, Selina, I will be able to cope." _

_ "What about Helena?" Wondering why Bruce was not objecting to this she briefly glanced at him before returning her gaze towards Alfred. "One man and you both freak out?"_

_ "One man may turn into many." Alfred answered._

_ "It doesn't mean that it will happen all the time." _

_ "It could." Bruce offered._

_ "This is ridiculous." Her arms crossed. _

_ "I came to see that Bruce was truly happy." Catching eyes with the younger man, they shared a moment of understanding. "I have fulfilled that and even went beyond that request. He is happier than I have ever seen him." Going in close to Selina, he took her shoulders in his hands. "You have given him more than either he or I could have imagined. For that I thank you." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I will always be grateful for you, Ms. Kyle." Kissing her cheek, Alfred finished, "even if you keep saying no." _

_ With that the older man left the room again. It grew quiet. Then Selina saw Bruce's brokenhearted expression as he had a hand on the counter and was bent over slightly. She did feel bad for him however could not help but think that he had put this into being. _

_ "He doesn't need to leave Bruce." She told him._

_ "It's for the safety of this family." Barely moving as he spoke, Bruce kept his head down._

_ "This man is practically your father." Keeping her voice steady she moved closer to him. "Don't you think you should …"_

_ "No." He cut her off and looked up when she didn't say anything. "Sorry."_

_ "Just because you push him away doesn't mean that he's going to be safe." Selina said quietly. "Or us for that matter."_

_ "It lowers the chances." Finally he glanced up. _

_ "We just have to be more careful." Men. Why did they have to be so like... men? "You're taking away an opportunity for him to be closer to his family." _

_ "We'll figure something out." He assured. "I just won't be able to see him with Helena or you." _

_ "Dumb." Selina mumbled and when Bruce asked her to repeat she just answered him with, "you both are idiots." _

* * *

**So I think that people are still reading this story but I could be wrong. Therefore, I update the story with some good faith that someone is out there reading. Feel free to review and say hi.  
**

**-EV**


	23. Chapter 23

"You know," Damian squirmed on the mat in the bunker below the townhouse. Dick holding him down easily with one third of his body strength. "It is my birthday."

"Are you asking me to go easy on you?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"No." He answered a little too quickly. "Just thought I mention it for... something else."

"Technically it's not your birthday anymore." Still managing to hold the squirming teen down, Dick adjusted for his own comfort. "But what is this _something else_?"

"Well," freeing one of his legs, Damain attempted to shimmy out of the grasp just a bit more, "I am fond of suits..."

"Dad hid it." Helena stated from the sidelines, watching her brother get beat down by Dick. Though she had not been really involved with downstairs activity for over a week due to her own state of mind and a couple barriers that she needed to cross, this was definitely making her happy. "But mom thinks she knows where it is."

"What do you mean thinks?" Damian's eyes narrowed. "She knows where everything is."

"Take it up with her." Her hands went up in defense.

"Aren't you two supposed to be touring the city anyway?" Struggling to get an arm free to at least feel it again, Damian popped it out.

"What time is it?" Dick questioned Helena.

"Almost nine." She shrugged. "I'll start getting my suit on."

Leaving the scene she nodded to her oncoming father, who looked on amusingly at the sight in front of him. Then he glanced back at his daughter for a quick moment who rolled her eyes heavenward. Damian with only an arm and leg to spare was still having difficulty gaining the upper hand with Dick, who appeared slightly bored with the going ons around him. Damian had become quite determined to prove his worth to the rest of the family now that he was in training. Mostly when Kate and Dick had secretly began to train him, Bruce noticed a certain focused air about the boy that he hoped would wane with time. He did have a feeling that it would, as Damian was beginning to realize that he was certainly not the best at everything.

"The database again?" Bruce directed the question to Dick.

"Actually the database was perfect this time." Dick lazily lifted a brow. "He just wanted me to beat his ass."

"I want the suit." Damian mumbled under the layer of the person on top of him.

"Perhaps you should ask for it when Dick is not beating you." Bruce pointed out to his son.

"She gets a suit." He protested, to which Dick responded in kind of recapturing the limbs that had escaped. "Ow!"

"Helena's going out tonight?" Not that he was entirely surprised but Bruce looked to Dick once again.

"Guess so." Dick sighed. "She seems better."

"Good." Bruce nodded.

"She's hesitant when she's sparing though." Although he did not want to add to the anxiety that the father already had for his children, Dick knew that Bruce would be able to address it better. "It's like she's worried she's going to kill someone with a single stroke."

"Make sure she doesn't." Was all he managed to get out before another person joined their group before Dick could ask Bruce which part he was more worried about.

"Grayson!" Kate was already suited up but had her cowl in her hands. "You're playing around with the kid?"

"It's his birthday present." Dick shrugged.

"Excuse me! But I'm thirteen!" Damian insisted. "That constitutes at least a teenager."

"A teenager that's getting his ass whooped." Kate smiled. "Go on Grayson, I'll take care of the birthday boy."

"Have fun." Dick rose easily from the position as Kate took his place to an awaiting and ready Damian Wayne.

Dick and Bruce caught eyes instantly and shared a knowing look. Bruce stayed behind patiently watching his son and cousin go for another round, knowing that Dick went to suit up next to his daughter. She needed someone else to speak with and Bruce was going to allow it. This _once_, he would allow it.

Making his way to the back of the bunker where the equipment and suits were kept Dick found Helena standing there in only her under armor looking at her now clean suit. The suits were clean every night and fixed up if need be. But the blood that had been from Tony Zucco was now gone and all the evidence of her killing him was completely absent from the suit. Dick was not sure if she knew that he was behind her, as she didn't make any indication that she was aware but this way he had a moment to observe her.

The papers and everyone around them complimented her on having inherited her mother's statuesque and clean looks. Thick, brown hair that she had gotten from both of her parents but her eyes were clearly her father's. However, she had obtained some other traits from her father and they were more apparent now as she gazed at the suit in front of her. Helena was completely distant and had lost herself within her own mind, as her father sometimes was fond of doing. Her jaw was locked in place and her hazel eyes on the suit as if it was speaking to her in a very serious manner. Much like her father, her arms were crossed as she looked on.

Soundlessly, Dick made his way towards her. As he reached the spot right behind her, he noticed that the only movement coming from her was her breathing. He swallowed hard, unsure of what exactly to do. Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go, another wanted to just tell her everything was fine, that she was fine, that she had down what he was not able to do and in way commended her for it. So he settled for something in-between.

"Helena." Placing a hand on her should, Dick gave her a gentle tug towards him but when she didn't budge he moved closer causing the two inch gap to become only a half an inch.

"I keep wishing it was the Joker." Her voice was so quiet as she contemplated her suit. "Zucco was horrible and I know what he did to you, but I wish that it had been him."

"Don't worry," he sighed, "Joker is all about giving us more than one chance to kill him."

"But that's just it." Helena traced her utility belt from its spot on the table. "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to kill him to make a point. I would be just as bad as he would be."

"He's murdered hundreds of people, Helena." His brows narrowed. "No one would be sad to see him gone."

"But who would replace him?" She questioned. "Father said that one of the reasons he didn't let the Joker die was because he was afraid of who would replace him."

"If there was someone to replace him, we could handle it." Dick acknowledged but seeing that was not making her feel better, he opted for something else. "I think your father feels differently now."

"Dick," turning to face him, he could finally see the extent of Helena's worry etched in her beautiful face. His breathing hitched. "I don't want to be like him."

"Your dad is…"

"No." Helena breathed out. "The Joker."

"You will _never_ be like the Joker." His hand moved to her cheek. "You are amazing, compassionate and loving. You have people surrounding you and supporting every move you make. Helena, the Joker is not capable of any of those things, you will _never_ be like him."

"Really?" Not knowing that this was what had been truly bugging her, Dick was positive that she would never head in that direction. He had the full confidence that Helena was competent in what she had been taught and knew that she had the strength and will to be more than many members of this family thought she was.

"Yes." He nodded. "And most importantly, you are loved and the Joker is no longer able to have any of that."

There was a silence between them as both a heaviness and lightness surrounded them. Each of their hearts raced and wondered if there were more to Dick's words than either thought was possible. Well, Helena wondered, Dick knew. But Dick had yet to remove his hand from her cheek and Helena had no desire for him to remove it. In fact, she wanted more than just a hand on her cheek and with that thought her cheeks began to burn.

"Dick?" Her hazel eyes implored his blue ones. "What do you mean by…"

"Have you guys…" John walked in and the two immediately spilt apart. He was temporarily shocked but resumed what he was over there for. "Helena, your new arrows are over by bay two. Barb was uploading each of their abilities so you know which one to use."

"Thanks." Giving a nod, Helena did not bother to look back to Dick as she left the area. John just crossed his arms and gave the young man that he had raised an expression between amusement and pity. Dick decided to start getting ready in that very moment.

"Of all the women…"

"John," Dick sighed, giving him a withering look, "nothing's happening."

"You keep telling yourself that." Teasing lightly, John saw the toll it took on his son. "Dick, look…"

"Nothing is happening." Although Dick rarely got moody, it usually made those around him give him an uncertain glance.

"Dick." Jon tried again and stopped the younger counterpart from moving further and turn to face him. His stare was slightly tormented. "I know nothing's happening but it's bound to." Dick went to say something but John cut him off. "It is and that's okay. However, whatever happens you both have to make whatever happens after work. You're young, very young and it's nothing against either of you, but take it slow, slower than Kory."

"Bruce would never let us…"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." John waved the notion off and for a moment Dick's eyes widened. "Bruce is an incredibly smart guy, probably one of the most intelligent human beings alive, but when it comes to women, especially his daughter, he's about as competent as a bat underwater."

"I still don't want to be pulverized by the man." Dick pointed out.

"I'm sure you could out run him." John patted his shoulder. "Now get ready before Kate comes and kicks your ass."

With that John left the changing area just as Helena walked in with a few of her new arrows in hand and gave her a quick smile as she gave one back. Spotting Bruce by the computer bay, John sauntered over and stood next to him.

"Hopefully a quiet night." John brought up the museum that Jason and Tim were at cameras to check up on them before switching over to a random street scene. "Maybe go over to the empty mayor's office to check out some hard copy material."

"Hmm." Bruce hummed. One arm was crossed over his body while his other hand supported his chin.

"Calm down Bruce, he's just a kid." Nonchalantly mentioning the brief talk he had with Dick right before standing next to his mentor, John did not even bother to feel fear that probably should have come rise up in him. At this point in their lives, John could still outrun Bruce.

"You know that the Indian Flying Fox bat can actually swim." Bruce replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Did you know that the Chinese Fruit bat is one of the few animals that engages in… fellatio?" What John said caused Bruce's head to snap towards him but John continued completely unfazed. "Right before, the male bat bites the female on the neck and…"

"So the Mayor's office?" Bruce interrupted and began to type the coordinates out to the vehicles that the three going out were going to ride.

"The Mayor's office." John nodded. Giving a smirk, he finally looked to his mentor. "I can't believe thought _you_ were having orgies at Wayne Manor."

"Why is there a fourth pod out?" The attention drawn completely away from the young man beside him and to the screen. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he went to accuse who he immediately thought of. "Damian, get back…"  
"I'm right here, father." Damian's voice caused both Bruce and John to turn around to see the newly instated teen right behind him, looking disgruntled. "You stole _my_ suit."

"Not your suit." Dick came over the speaker as soon as he heard the boy's comment.

"Barb?" John tried another possible suspect, going back to the screen.

"Present." Waving from the second bay, Barb turned on her video feed from there.

"You know who's out there with them?" Bruce questioned her.

"Alfred?" She offered.

"You know, Barb." As he read his wife's somewhat guilty expression, John's eyes widened with the realization of who it could possibly be. "Oh god."

"Who is it Barbara?" Bruce demanded.

"Calm down, Bruce." A voice that surely did nothing to calm his nerves answered him from the fourth pod. "Or you'll end up on the couch again."

"Selina." Bruce chose to ignore the semi-surprised and amused faces around him. "You need to…"  
"I dare you to issue me an order." Selina growled.

"Where are you going?" Sighing heavily, Bruce tried to get a hold of himself and asked the question in a relatively calm manner.

"So that's where Helena gets it from." Barb nodded her understanding of the situation.

"Wayne Enterprises." She stated.

"Why?" This was doing nothing for his stress levels, which were going through the roof at the moment. Everyone was so worried about him not living to his fullest potential age and contrary to popular belief it wasn't going to be because of a villain, it was going to be because of his family.

"Soinis' company used yours for a little photography session." Explaining as she neared the building, Selina opted to park far away enough for her to hide the vehicle but enough to be able to get there quickly. "Besides we needed to do some testing."

"Testing?" Bruce questioned.

"It's a new suit." Barb stated from her bay, while making sure the younger members of the bat clan were making their way towards their destinations. "It's a sleeker design that's some surprises up i…"  
"Why is _she_ wearing it?" Not caring about what either female thought of him at the moment, Bruce focused more on the one that was in the next bay over.

"Once you're done with interrogating everyone," Selina spoke up for everyone, "why don't you give me a status of what I'm in for?"

"It should be all clear on the archives floor." Bruce sighed heavily. There was a point when one must give into the females in his life because there was no way he was actually going to win this at all. "The sixteenth has three guards on it doing a nightly round. It will be clear in ten minutes after their done."

"Ten?" A surprised voice replied back as Selina carefully decommissioned the security for the areas that she was going to go in the building for. There was no reason for Bruce Wayne's wife to be seen poking around in the archives in a well made catsuit, no matter how good she looked in it. "Someone is thorough."

"I'm not the one who takes care of security details." He pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Helena's voice got the attention of everyone. "Would someone mind telling me why I'm getting a police feed on my pod?"

"Why aren't you inside?" John was curious.

"Someone has to be look out." She glanced at the alleyway in front of her and at the two other empty pods beside her. Actually she did not mind the position since she needed some time away from one of the people inside. He was being a bit distracting as of late and Helena needed to clear her head.

"We got a situation." Barbara braced herself as she read the feed coming back to her on the panel.

"What?" Dick's growl came over the speaker as he and Kate prodded the police archives for more information.

"It's a bus." Helena's eyes went over the screen coming back to her on the pod. "Over a bridge? An accident?"

"Worse." His brows narrowed at the upcoming video that he was being presented with and each of the people in the bunker was looking at various screens to see more of what was going on. "It's the Joker."

"Oh god." Barbara stood suddenly from her seat. "John!"

"What?" Hurrying over to her spot, John went beside her. Bruce and Damian stayed in the first bay and remained quiet, already seeing what the issue was.

"It's the kids." Her throat went dry as did the rest of the family's. "That's Jason and Tim's bus."

"We can get there…" Kate started.

"No." Helena revved up the pod. "I got this."

"You need back up." Bruce insisted. "Wait for…"

"I got this." Without much warning there was a click from her communication link.

"Helena?" He called out.

No answer.

"She switched it off." Barbara stated.

"Get her back on." Bruce ordered.

"She figured out how to override the system." Barbara had to hand it to the girl. "Well, at least we know she was listening during her lessons."

"Don't worry," Kate came on. She was already hurrying towards her vehicle. "I'll help her."

"Thanks Kate." Bruce sighed heavily.

"Well honey," Selina came back one for a moment, entering the location she was designated, "you can't say we didn't teach her well."

* * *

_"Get over yourself Bruce!" Selina threw up her hands as they entered the small kitchen area of their current residence._

_ "Myself?" Extending his head forward a bit to make sure he heard her correctly, Bruce could not believe what had just happened. "I'm not the one that is constantly trying to relive her past." _

_ "I didn't do anything…"_

_ "You stole Selina!" He completely cut her cut and she did not bother to look away as they entered a stare down. "And to add to that you almost got caught."_

_ "Almost!" She put in his face. "But I didn't." _

_ "There is absolutely no reason for you to steal." If how he was handling the situation did not make her feel worse or set her off this did. _

_ "Really." It was the calm exterior with the seething interior. "You know that I contribute very little to all of this." She waved her hand around the room. It was not the most opulent of places that they had occupied but currently in a decent sized hotel room in Hong Kong, surrounded by the people she did not give a second thought to stealing from it was getting a bit too much, especially after a lavish party they crashed last night. She had been reminded of her meager beginnings and his not so meager start to life. "All of my life, I couldn't even dream of having this, of even wanting the things I want now. And I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful bitch, Bruce, but I'm not a kept woman."_

_ "I don't think..." He should have never taken her to the gala opening the other night. Her frostiness started then and as hard to try to hide it, the woman in front of him could not hide how uncomfortable she felt without a mask, walking around the people that would laugh as the world fell apart around them, surrounded by their money. _

_ "Shut up." Making sure his mouth was closed, Selina continued. "My bank account is not as big as yours and I know how to look out for myself. If I don't feel like this is benefiting me in anyway I run. And whatever this is, is toxic and I don't know how to handle it." _

_ "This is not toxic." As he took in her words, Bruce let his filter loose as well. "You're just scared." _

_ "I am _not_ scared." _

_ "You are." He insisted. "And you don't care about just yourself. I know exactly what you did for those kids when Bane took over…"_

_ "So I helped a few kids." Throwing her hands sideways. "That doesn't make me a saint." _

_ "No." Bruce stepped forward. "But you deserve this and…"_

_ "Don't." She glared. "Don't tell me I'm a princess and that…"_

_ "You are not a princess in any sense of the word." He stated bluntly and it made her pause. "But you don't have to be on the run any more. You can't outrun yourself." _

_ "I can outrun you." Selina pointed out. _

_ "You don't want to." _

_ That simple statement caused them both to stop and contemplate it for a moment. There was a part of her that did indeed want to run, even more had the desire to run. Emotions were certainly not her strong suit. She had them of course, that was not the issue, but having to hide them or just plainly ignore them had become much easier and her toughened exterior refused to let her defenses down so much. Now she had and last night reminded her why she had not done that for years._

_ On Bruce's side, he was completely and fully aware of how daunting the prospect of letting someone in was. He was also cognitive of how cliché it was to even think that. Both of them were so used to being and working alone. It was simple, easy and empty. They had traded details of their work, commenting on how they each had used and discarded people along the way. Yet at the same time, desperately looking for someplace to belong or at the very least someone to belong to. Neither really knew what to do with another so they kept on going never really defining what they were or even had but while he had given her plenty of outs, she had not taken them. One downside to whatever they had they were at times truthfully cold to another. It was one way to get around the intense feelings each other had. Needless to say, it sometimes resulted in a fight and over time they became better with dealing with such things but this was the beginning, the breaking point. _

_ "You have no idea what I want." Selina stated in a much more calm voice than before. _

_ "What do you want then?" He questioned. _

_ "This feeling, right now," she started, "the fact that those people can still make me feel like I'm worthless…"_

_ "You're not worthless." Although he could not help himself, the comment was not entirely welcomed. But she didn't continue. "You said that you don't care what people think about you."_

_ "I don't." A shrug. "But I never said that it felt good every time someone commented on a scuff heel or a hole in a dress."_

_ "You didn't have either of those things." His brows narrowed in confusion. "We brought those things that day." _

_ "That's the point." Clearly he did not understand the said point, she sighed. "Bruce, I'm really not trying to be ungrateful here, but I don't take handouts. You giving me, paying for me, it's nice but I don't like that every time the check is automatically given to you. That when I'm in a dress shop alone, it's your cash that I give them. And last night…"_

_ "That woman had no idea what she was talking about." Bruce interjected. Of course, he should have let her have her own cash, no that wasn't right. _He _needn't let her do anything. She needed something to keep her hands busy, but hell the same thing could have been said for him. _

_ "She told me that I had come a long way from the Cabrini-Green." Her head cocked. "That neighborhood is as bad as the Narrows?" _

_ "I get it…"_

_ "No you don't." She reiterated. "She basically said how amazing it was that I found you so I didn't have struggle any more."_

_ "That doesn't give you a right to bump into her and steal her bracelet." He told her. _

_ "Karma's a bitch." Arms crossed, she was still not willing to let this go. "I had that enough in my life before and I don't need it now." _

_ "You understand that you're not the only one that's being judged?" As long as they were airing a few things out, he might as well. "You can't tell me that you didn't think that I was a spoiled, arrogant ass when you met me." _

_ "That was then." _

_ "When we go out women still expect me to take their bait." When he saw that he was about to protest and roll her eyes, Bruce furthered. "I'm still expected to fill the role of town idiot when people slowly explain why their cause is important or why I should about the flooding in the country mansion. To you they actually think that you give a damn and I'm continually stuck in this role that I want to leave behind." _

_ "Then maybe we should stop going to the galas!" _

_ It was not the greatest outburst of her time but it caused them to both stop in their wakes. Selina a bit surprised that she said it and Bruce, despite his hatred for them, forgot that it was not his duty to go to such a thing any longer. He was not keeping up the name he had been given at birth nor was he trying to maintain his playboy status. Instead, this was his new start and he was dragging Selina along to these things merely out of habit._

_ "I thought you liked them." He said dumbly. _

_ "They were a way for me to get paid, Bruce." Apparently he wasn't the only one with the habit. "I thought you wanted something to remind you of the past." _

_ "No, I hate them." It was true, he really did. _

_ "We really need to work on our communication." Selina smiled and shook her head at the scenario. _

_ "We're getting there." Briefly he smirked but then became serious again. "I know it was on impulse, but if you get caught…"_

_ "She was being a bitch." It was a non issue now, well sort of._

_ "You don't need to steal any more." He was not going to give that part up._

_ "Only if you promise something." _

_ "What?" Honestly, he should have thought more about his reply before he asked._

_ "That every time you hear a siren don't assume it's coming for us." Knowing that she now had the upper hand, Selina went closer. "I see that fear in your eyes and trust me when I say that if we're going to get caught it's not going to be by the police." _

_ "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Her words may not have been what he wanted to hear but the way that she was finally coming back towards him did make him feel better._

_ "No." She shrugged, now right under him. "But I'm more of a you scratch my back I'll scratch yours kind of girl. So stop looking over your shoulder when you hear them." _

_ "So what should we do now that we're not going to those?" His hands rubbing on her shoulders now. _

_ "I saw some pretty interesting imperial jewels in the museum." Seeing that he was in no way amused with her joke, Selina gave a lite laugh, "Ah come on Bruce, have a bit of fun now and then." _

"_That's not funny." At the moment his heart was still racing from the police almost spotting her. _

_ "Lighten up Wayne." _

_ "Selina." His tone warning._

_ "Come on," not one to back down from a little controversy, Selina did not feel a need to stop, "you, me, a couple of grappling hooks, some Kevlar, take out some guards…" At that he stepped away and went to fill up a glass of water and she opted for a moment of silence and leaning against the counter barely looking at him. "You know, not all of it is bad…"_

_ "I know." He growled. _

_ "Fine." She was beside him in an instant and she spun him around so her face was very close to his and her voice low as she said the next words. "You listen to me Bruce, I refuse to take any more of your money."_

_ "It's not just…"_

_ "And," Selina was not done and he sighed heavily, "if you so much as think about paying for the next meal, I swear to God I will kick your ass and leave you. Because I don't need to be another object on another man's arm."_

_ "Leave?" That shocked him. _

_ She had threatened jokingly before but this time, it was different. Money had never really been discussed between them. Bruce had his emergency funds that provided the majority of their leisurely activities, which was to say all the time. Honestly, he never bothered to question it but looking back he remembered her quiet moments, her pursed lips when he would casually slip the cash into the waiter's hand. Money had only been an issue for less than seven years and even then somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew for a fact that he would be able to get it back. Hell even when he was bankrupt, he had back up saving accounts and aliases that he had created in the event that something happened. What could not come back is her, this enticing, enraged woman. She could leave him and his money behind. _

_ It was then he understood, perhaps not quite to the extent that he would later in his relationship with Selina but now he did. Partnership. That was what she wanted. She did not want him to pay for everything to make her feel like every other guy that had toted her around because that was not who she was any more. The past, the reason she stole was due to the fact that it was not only her way of getting her meal but it was a defense mechanism. To say that she was able to obtain and go something that others could not ten fold. The rush was her freedom. He had taken it but he had kept some of his former self. He needed to let that go. _

_ Perhaps he paused for too long because she began to walk away. He caught her and she almost fought him off but he stopped her. _

_ "You're right." He swallowed his pride. "I just… I want to be there for you but… this is how I'm used to doing it." _

_ "By throwing money in every direction?" A brow lifted._

_ "Yes." Bruce answered. "I want…I want to be more than this." _

_ Considering him for a moment, she nodded, "fine, you can start by sleeping on the couch." _

_ With a heavy sigh, Bruce watched as she sauntered away, presumable towards the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. He went to finish the rest of his water. Although it was a fairly heavy fight, there were more to come. Of course, that was what they did. It was what most couples and people involved in any relationship did, which in all honesty he was fairly new to the idea of any kind of relationship in general. Not to say that Selina was any better but she had more contact with people in certain capacities that allowed for her to take a lead in many of their arguments. She was the one that took their conversations to different places and he was willing to go for the ride. She was also the one to point out his many flaws when she saw fit and Bruce learned to be more creative with his criticism of hers. _

_ The couch was the classic doghouse move and they both knew it. Certain signs of displeasure upon the wronged party that were apparent to both of them. Yet, this couch would become a running joke within their household. They would switch locations countless times that they were together but that joke remained the same because Bruce was not alone on the couch that night. As hard as Selina thought about running, a chilling thought had come to her. What if he was the one to run? Never one to be concerned about that before with other partners, Selina knew this person was different. _

_ At first, Selina had tossed and turned in bed, alone. In her head, she went back and forth, trying to reason with herself that he was still there. After five hours of continuously berating herself and making herself believe that she was probably suffering from sleep deprivation, Selina finally stood from the bed and silently went towards the couch. Peering over the edge of it, she saw that he had his eyes closed but they popped open the minute she looked down at him. _

_ Without any words, he carefully shifted his body deeper into the small couch and she took the cue. Sitting down, then finally laying down next to him. As she faced him, they kissed for a brief moment before sleep encroached on her mind and she nuzzled his neck. His arms engulfed her and they both drifted off to sleep. It was then, that single space in time, when neither wanted to run and knew for a fact that whatever they had to face, they would have someone to stand beside them, not in back or front but right there. Sure, there were going to be more fights, name-calling, teasing, probably a broken glass or two, but it was because they were fighting to stay, not to run away. Neither had that luxury any more. _

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter, it was a bit more emotionally driven than most, so I'm really glad you liked it. As for Selina not marrying Bruce, let me say that on paper they are married, but there's a part of me that feels like those two characters just really wouldn't bother because they know what they have. That's just my take. ****  
**

**But again you guys are wonderful for giving me so many reviews and honestly never ever worry about flooding my inbox with them. I'm also happy to see so many new names pop up, along with the old. Glad to know that people still discovering the story and it's interesting to them.**

**-EV**


	24. Chapter 24

"I can be there in two minutes." Batman was still shuffling through the various rows of papers and was about to close the case. "After…"

"No." Bruce cut him off and did not notice that John's bowed head popped up. "Get the papers, secure the information then go."

"Copy." Batman continued to work through the various archival information. "I got something."

"Good." Bruce nodded.

"I can go!" Damian told his father. "The suit…"

"No Damian." Not noticing that they were the only ones currently in the bay area, Bruce immediately began to take over the situation. He was close enough for the panic to set in but he there was a part of him that was now thinking of the family members that were still out there. The mission was to help them out in anyway he could. Step back. Breath. Reset.

"John?" Barbara's voice caught the attention of everyone. The two others looked to see John beginning to take out a suit that had not been used in over a year. "What are you…"

"Where's the gas pellets?" Asking more in an absent-minded way, John continued to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

"John stop." As she moved quickly towards him, the others were close behind. "You can't do this. You'll…"

"Those are our kids, Barb." John did not stop moving. "I'm not going to let him…"

"You're going to get yourself killed." Putting a hand on her husband, Barbara managed to get her to face her. "John, you can't do this."

"He has our kids, Barbara!" His hands grabbed her, a little harsher than he meant then he smoothed out her clothes and loosened his grip. "Barbara, the Joker has Tim and Jason. I need to…"

"You _cannot_ do this John." She insisted, but he had already turned back and began to go through the routine of old. "Not only would you get yourself killed but Tim and Jason too. I repeat, please do not do this."

"John." Bruce barely caught his attention. "Kate and Helena will take care of this." He was not stopping but Bruce finally reached out and paused his movements. "You cannot risk your safety or theirs."

"What would you do?" John bent over slightly and stared directly in front of him.

"I can't…"

"What would you do?" Turning to Bruce, John's eyes were lit with determination. "If those were your kids facing…"

"My family has already faced the Joker." The quiet reminder caused John to stop his insistence on leaving. "Dick, Kate and Helena are out there every night."

"Tim and Jason aren't even eleven." John sighed. "They can't face that monster alone."

"They'll be fine." Bruce forced the subject. "And they won't be alone."

"You don't…"

"Helena and Kate were trained well." It was a strange moment. Both men had made this profession their lives. Each had passed it on but neither were willing to give it up. Right now, Bruce had to remind John that he was not alone. "They were trained by us."

John gave a huff between a laugh and groan. Lifting up his head, he looked straight ahead. "So this is what it feels likes?"

"I got a visual on Helena." Kate's voice broke them all from their reverence over John.

"What can you see Kate?" Bruce was the first over to the main bay of images.

"You're going to want to see this." She insisted and switched her video feed to look at the scene before her.

"Bringing up the cameras by the Twenty-Second Street Bridge." Barbara had made it over to the bay by him and John also followed her.

"Damn." Damian's small voice relayed what they were thinking.

On the bridge, somehow the Joker had managed to string up the bus as it was carefully teetering over the edge of the suspension bridge. Only held up by thin, few cables. Cars were stopped on either side of the bus, a commotion of people shouting and trying to get close to the tipping bus in order to help the yelling children on the inside. Police and emergency personal were just getting to the scene and the clamoring of people began again.

Through the windows of the bus, one could see the children huddled around the front of the bus, most were stuck in their seats midway in the bus. The majority of them were too scared to move, as the adults above called down to them. Only the ones at the top were willing to answer. Others were crying in their seats. Gotham's future, held only by a few strings.

"Where's Helena?" Bruce now felt his own heart stop for a moment.

"I'm here." Huntress called out. "I'm going to try and stabilize the..."

"Wait for Kate." He insisted.

"I can do it!" Already having the supplies that she was going to need in order to complete the task, Huntress took out her cables. "Just tell me..."

"I'm pretty much there." Batwoman spoke up.

"God damn it!" The bus slipped a bit more and Huntress decided it was now or never. "Dad, if you don't tell me the best way to do this, I'm going to do it myself."

"Hold on." Eyeing the structure and vehicle a bit more, Bruce was able to make Huntress quickly resolve the issue there without getting herself killed. "You can pull the bus up, by looping the cable around the..."

"The wheels on the bus go, 'round and 'round and 'round," Huntress paused in her movements as she heard the voice creeping up behind her. "'Round and 'round, 'round and 'round."

Only turning half way, she saw that the Joker was only a foot away from her. His wrinkles were more prevalent than from years past with the make up embedded into his face. The eternal grin across his lips and cheeks. In her hands were the cables to tie the bus to the bridge to get all the kids out before they fell into the river with the death trap. Now, she was unsure of how to proceed.

"Back off Joker." Huntress growled as he moved even closer.

"Or what?" The head cocked to the side and they both heard the shifting of the bus as more screams were heard. "You'll kill me?"

"Yes." There was something about her demeanor, her stance that even caused the Joker to halt for a moment to look at her. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"I got the cables!" Batwoman called out through the links. "I'll connect it."

"You really would!" Joker laughed at her. "Wouldn't you?"

There was no answer from the young woman. Instead her eyes bore into his the way that his used to do to her. She was no longer afraid of him. This man, this monster had ruined her family enough times and she was sick of it. Huntress did not need to hear the go ahead from her family members to dismember this man to leave him in a pool of his own blood like he had done for her mother, John and countless others. There was no other way.

"First, you'll have to catch me." With that he shot upward as a helicopter's line caught him and swooped him up. He called down to her with a trigger in his hand and she prepared herself. "You're nothing like your old man!"

As she was about to shoot a line up towards him, a blast was heard behind her. People screamed in retaliation against the blast and rubble planted itself in the cars and people around the bridge. The bus tipped dangerously and Huntress ran towards it. Pulling out her strength rope arrow, Huntress then jumped up, shooting out the arrow just as the bus was about to go down. Bracing herself for the impact of the weight of the children and the bus, she pressed the button to activate the stabilizers in her suits for extra strength and to prevent more slippage from the bus.

The rope was about to pull, when she pulled out another rope arrow and shot upwards towards the towers of the bridge and hooked the two ropes together. At the hook the rope pulled taught and Huntress stood in the middle to make sure that the cables were not going anywhere. That's when she was able to assess the damage around her for a moment. At first she was just looking for Batwoman and saw that other bodies lay strewn across from the blast but only a bit of the road had been ruined because of it. Then she spotted Batwoman. Wrapping the rope further, Huntress broke from the spot and rushed over to the figure of Batwoman on the hood of a car through the glass, one leg had managed not only to go through the windshield but jutted out to the driver's side of the car through that window as well. Bone was already broken through the suit of the bent leg and it took Huntress a moment to get over it.

"Batwoman!" Huntress called to her, as people began to gather around. A few already waving down some of the paramedics that had just arrived on the scene. Standing next to the bloodied woman, Huntress's mouth opened. "I…I…"

"Nothing a touch of morphine can't fix, kid." Batwoman smiled through the pain, then nodded. "Go."

"But…"

"Get those kids out of there." She insisted. "I'll just head to the East Clinic."

With that Huntress nodded. Again a round of shouting happened causing Huntress to turn to go back to the cables. People were beginning to surround the dangling bus, looking down at the children on the large vehicle. A woman grabbed her arm.

"What do you want us to do?" She questioned the Huntress.

"Stay here." Huntress formulated a plan quickly. "I'll go down and bring them up. I need all of you to grab them when I do so. Alright?"

"Don't you need help down there?" A man asked.

"We can take care of it." Batman's voice caused everyone to see him coming forward. Huddling more towards Huntress, he informed. "I can alleviate some more of the stress of the cables."

"Good." Huntress nodded, preparing herself to go down towards the children. "Phone in a boat…"

"Already down there." He told her. "But it's too far to be a safer drop."

"I'll go." She eyed him. "I'm lighter."

Easily jumping down, Huntress allowed her cape to billow out, letting her land a bit more safely and steadily on the bus's engine. The windshields were already broken and all the people aboard looked bruised and a bit bloodied but still very much alive. Weeping drifted into her ears and with that, Huntress decided that the kids did not need to be scared out of their minds more so she let herself do something that she knew her father rarely did in the suit, she smiled.

"Can everyone hear me?" She heard a yes. "Good! Now I need you all to be careful, two at a time come up here and climb the rope."

"Like gym class?" A boy asked.

"Just like gym class." Trying to be more helpfully, Huntress reached out her hand for the first set of little ones. "Alright, grab a hold of this. Good." She made sure they had a good grip and pushed them up. The next child was a bit more difficult.

"What if I fall?" His big brown eyes implored.

"I'll catch you." She nodded. "But you're strong and look who's going to be at the top." Pointing up, the boy's mouth dropped open.

"Batman!" He squealed and then slowly made his way up.

Giving a couple more completely coherent kids a helping hand up. Huntress came to the difficult realization that there were a couple left and that the others were not as able to climb up. Another dreadful thought went through her head, none of the children had been Tim or Jason. Looking back down at the bus, she located the others. Some were crying in the seats, others completely passed out.

"Batman!" Huntress shouted upward, his head appeared after helping a child to safety. "You need to use the grapple to bring the rest up. I'll go down and I can get them to you halfway."

Without another word Batman shot a line up and lowered himself to where she was, while Huntress eased herself down into the tipped bus. Careful not to step on any of the kids, she picked one limp body and crawled back up to the awaiting man in the suit and handed him the child. She repeated again, still looking for members of her family.

"Where are they?" John's whisper sounded in her ear as she handed the fourth child to Batman and he went up to place the two classmates on safer grounds.

Luckily going through the rest of the middle seats, she did not see any other children. Then she got to the back rows as she lifted herself from the second row from the back, she saw the two brothers. Tim was curled around Jason's form and Jason hugging his brother close to him. While both had their eyes closed Huntress feared for the worse until Jason's popped open and looked up at her.

"You're the new mask." His voice croaked out. Cuts across his face and undoubtedly his sides were on him.

"I got them." Huntress told the rest of the family. Bruce looked over at John as Barbara put a hand of relief on her husband's shoulder. It still was not over though.

"Please. You need to help my brother." Showing the kindness that everyone knew that Jason had but rarely showed, he implored the masked woman.

"I'll get you both…" But she was not able to finish as the bus jerked a bit, closer to the freezing waters. A rush of adrenaline went through her.

"Get them up here!" Batman called from above.

"Jason," Huntress calmly stated, "I need you to help hand me your brother and then you can climb on my back."

"I…I can't." He sighed. "My arm hurts."

"Okay." She nodded, the bus jerked again, and her hands caught herself, before driving over the edge of the seats and grabbing the unconscious Tim. Her eyes held Jason's. "I will be back for you."

He just nodded and Huntress heaved herself upwards. On her way back up, the bus's cables were giving out and she could tell by the three further descents it made as she shifted herself and Tim through the bus's seats. Each time making sure Jason was still there. When she finally reached the top, Huntress handed the boy over to Batman. Turning back, he caught her for a moment.

"I can make the lines more secure." He insisted.

"Not enough time." Her head shook. "Get Tim to safety, let me worry about Jay."

"I can..." Another jerk.

"Go!" She heard the distinct sound of one of the cables coming undone and jumped right back into the bus to get the last remaining person. There was not much time left. Maybe over thirty seconds before the cable let loose and both plummeted to the sea, without so much as a goodbye to their family.

Reaching Jason, she lowered herself so that she was laying beside him, the bus giving more of an unstable feeling about it.

"You came back." He whispered.

"Of course." Huntress nodded and then wrapped her arms around him, rolling them over, "Hold on with your good arm and close your eyes."

Slowly rising and making sure her footing was stable, her hand out stretched upwards and the bus gave a final jerk before hurtling towards its water descent, Huntress shot out the last of her cabled arrows and prayed for a hooking on the right thing. As the bus came towards them, Helena felt the breeze of the large vehicle and the tightness of the rope in her hand. Looking below her, she saw that the bus, along with the old cables attached narrowly missed the boat below as she and Jason dangled from their spot. Wanting to know what had saved them and feeling the pull of someone, she glanced up to see Batman had managed to take a hold of the cable and pulled them up towards the bridge.

Finally reaching the top of the bridge, someone took Jason from her gingerly, aware the boy might be hurt, then Batman helped her climb up as well. She showed a moment of weakness, crawling on the cement, sitting besides the man that still had her arm in his hand. They were both breathing hard and as Jason was accosted by one of the paramedics, he gave a grateful smile and was ushered into an ambulance along with Tim. As they shut the doors, Huntress glanced over at Batman, who was already observing her making sure that she was in no way hurt.

"You alright?" He questioned her.

"Saving children from immediate danger?" A smirk finally came to her face. "Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good night." Then something caught her eye. "You're hurt."

"Occupational hazard." Blood seeped from his side and his breathing was slightly irregular.

"How did that happen?" Pulling out some black gauze to stop a bit of the wound from coming out more, Huntress made sure that it was secure for their way back.

"One of the kids beat called me Fat-Man." There was a ghost of a smile that graced his lips. "You should see the other guy."

"You're lying." She whispered.

"Good job guys." Barbara voiced her opinion through their links. "We're heading to the hospital. How's the scene?"

"Surrounding area is secure." Batman informed the rest of the clan and then made a move to rise as the Commissioner came towards them. Huntress felt inclined to do the same but much more slowly than her counterpart. "Commissioner."

"I see you've managed to destroy the bridge." Maggie Sawyer glanced around at the area, completely unimpressed. Then her eyes shifted to Huntress. "You're new. What are they calling you? Hunter? Or are you another bat-girl?"

"You know," still feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Huntress was indifferent to Sawyer's unhappiness with the situation. "I find it telling when the police commissioner can't even tell who's actually protecting her city. But I guess I could understand it considering the impeccable history the police force has had with certain heads of the community."

"Aren't you just a gem?" The commissioner's eyes narrowed at the costumed woman and looked back at Batman. "What information do you have about Black Mask? I've been hearing too many whispers of his name on the streets lately."

"Not enough." Sawyer was tough but Batman had learned to respect it once he was a bit more established himself. He also learned not to doubt her intelligence.

"Fine." She sighed. "We'll need more than just papers. No one trusts that anymore."

"We'll have enough." He assured.

"Good." A nod. "We'll need a visual of him..."

"We'll get it." Huntress cut in, not enjoying being left out of the conversation especially since she was standing right there.

"Better update your new friend on some rules here," Commissioner Sawyer eyed Huntress, "she's a bit…catty."

"She's fine." Batman interjected.

"Get me that footage, Bats." Sawyer was clearly displeased with the banter going on between them. "Otherwise I'll begin to think your working for this maniac."

"Have you heard any other names on the streets?" Switching the subject completely, Batman questioned her now.

"Nothing important." She sighed. "The usual whisper of gang and mob activity. People say that others are trying to get in the mob again but it's the same ones who have been saying it for years."

"Time to get some new informants?"

"Is that a joke?" A sarcastic smile came to her lips. "Damn Bats, don't even try." A pause and then, "get me that footage to get this bastard, then you can make all the jokes you want. Hell I'll even laugh at your little friend's jokes."

Then she walked away.

"Let's go." Noticing all the TV crews finally arriving at the scene, Batman turned to leave. "H, come on."

Huntress did not give any indication that she had heard Batman and instead just followed him. They pushed through the small crowd of reporters and people trying to get their attention. Walking away a bit more, something caught on Huntress's boot and she paused to take it off. Looking over the piece of paper, Huntress felt anger seep into her veins as she briefly glanced at the words. However, if she had not been distracted by the entire exchange with Sawyer, she would have felt more fear than anything else.

"Huntress." Breaking her focus, Batman called out to her, bringing up her pod next to him. Without another word, she hurried over and left for home.

* * *

Starring at the piece of paper in her hands, Helena sat on her bed, newly showered and thankful that the family was once again safe. However, this paper threatened that. Jason, Kate and even Tim were able to go home. She did not need to be worried but according to this small piece she had every reason to be as paranoid as her father. The words were going over and over again in her head and the fact that they had almost lost two of the younger members of the family as well as one of the females, not to mention Dick's wound and broken ribs from being slammed down to the ground when the bus dropped into the water when he had attempted to hold the bus thinking Helena Jason had still been on it. They all had their injuries except for her. She was the only one well enough to go through events that they were going to have face.

This had only been a warning from the Joker. He knew who they were. He had targeted Tim and Jason's bus, the club, killing countless of her mother's friends and old colleagues. Again the feeling of something more came over her. Joker was just getting started but she would be damned if she let him continue any more.

"Helena." As her name was being called, she looked up to see her father walking through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Can you?" Helena challenged, smiling all the while as he rolled his eyes and came to sit on the edge of her bed with her. It was these moments that they often had their best talks. When it was just them, alone. Both were very much alike in that they often worked best with very few people around and such.

"You did well tonight." He commented.

"Are you trying reverse psychology on me?" She looked at him suspiciously, truly wondering if he had all of a sudden gone insane.

"I mean it." Letting out a small smirk, Bruce continued. "You kept your head and got the job done. It was impressive."

"Thanks." Although Helena did not want to hesitant, she still could not shake the growing feeling of him wanting her to stop. "But Dick is the real hero. He managed to get all the evidence to secure that Soinis is the same as Arkham and Black Mask."

"That's not it." His head shook.

"And mom got the rest." Helena added.

"No." Taking her hand in his still much larger one, Bruce told his daughter. "We're here to protect and serve the people of Gotham. And that's what you did. You saved all those children, Helena. You saved Jason and Tim. That's why we do this. That's why we put on a mask. To save those that can't."

Helena saw that he was not lying. He was not joking around. Bruce Wayne was being completely truthful and she felt wary before fully accepting it. There was part of her that appreciated and craved this kind of recognition into this part of his life. She had done well and gained approval from her father, but was that really why she was doing this? No, he was right. They did this to protect others, to protect their family.

"Dad?" She looked at him and paused for a moment before going to another subject. "Are Dick and Kate going to be okay?"

"Everyone's fine." He assured. "Kate needs to stay off the leg and Dick needs a day rest to let the liquid stitches settle."

"And we have everything to catch Soinis?" Helena questioned, hoping it did not sound too earnest.

"Almost." A sigh. "We need to catch the current incarnation with his hands dirty."

"Like pictures or something?" She guessed.

"At this point?" Leaning back a bit he tilted his head. "Anything would be good." As she took in this information, Bruce tried something else with his daughter. "We need to talk about something?"

"I'm keeping the pod."

"Not that." Waving the notion off, Bruce hesitated only slightly. "It's about Dick…"

"Dad." Helena moaned. "Nothing is…"

"There is clearly something happening." He cut her off and she shut her mouth for once. With the upper hand he continued. "He's good man, Helena, I know. But you are so young…"

"We're not getting married." Her eyes rolled. "We've barely touched each other."

"I know." His head nodded. "You both work together and it could be troublesome…"

"John and Barbara work together."

"They're married."  
"But they weren't." She pointed out. "Dad, we _really_ haven't done anything."

"I see the way he looks at you." Bruce said quietly. "It's okay. I know. It would be good but… you're so focused on your work, what you feel you need to do. He's not approaching you because he know that."

"So…" A brow lifted. "What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you," he sighed, "to let yourself feel. Don't let this be the only thing in your life because you will forget others. I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She licked her lips, somewhat in shock. "You have been there, you and mom, and John, Barbara. I have you guys…"

"But you won't always." It was the most truthful, most hurtful thing Bruce had ever told his daughter. "We'll always be there in memory but it is different when you're with someone."

"I think you're the first father ever to tell their daughter to get laid."

"I'm not…" He stopped when he saw her smile and he finally did as well.

"I'm happy." Helena nodded. "I just… I don't know what to _do_ with Dick and _that's_ why I try to not get into with him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Dad." She chided him.

"Okay." Although the talk did not necessarily make him feel better in one way, there was a larger part of him that knew that he needed to have that conversation with her. To tell her that this was not the end all be all. There was a life beyond the mask.

Then something else surprising happened. Helena threw herself at her father and hugged him, tightly. Bruce reciprocated, silently reminding himself that these moments were not going to last. His little girl that he had helped bring into this world, watched her first steps, held her when she cried, sick and all the above, was grown up and there was nothing he could do about it. But he could help her not face the majority of his life the way he did, alone. She needed to be surrounded, to be loved. Whether that was Dick or some other person, he was fine with that, sort of, but that person had to be there for her, without question, just as he was for her and the rest of his family.

"Get some sleep." Kissing her on the forehead, Bruce backed off and began to leave.

"Dad?" Helena felt her heart pound a bit as he turned back a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that the door closed and Helena was left alone again. The note held tightly in her hand and when she knew that he was not going to open the door again, thinking that she was finally resting, Helena unraveled it. And though the words were surprisingly clear for someone like the Joker to write, she knew that it was all the more deadly. Reading the note again, Helena stood and carefully unhooked the window to climb out and make her way to the bunker below. Learning where all the triggers for the alarms were long ago, Helena was cognitive of everything that she could possibly set off. As she reached the bunker from the secret entrance, she remembered the note had been left open on her bed. The words facing up on the page. By then, she had them memorized.

_The last piece of evidence you need will be where it all began. _

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are." His voice flooded her ears in an unwelcomed fashion as she waited in the shadows for her moment. She listened for any sign of any other human around them. He wanted her to come alone, for her to see the evidence. Huntress was unsure of what he had wanted but as long as she got the footage, she did not care. "Where are you baby bat?"

"Do you have the footage?" Barely stepping out in the light, the darkness hid the majority of her frame as she faced his back.

"Sneaky little thing aren't you?" Slowly turning to look at her, Joker took in the young woman's frame and well-designed suit.

"Where's the footage?" She insisted, holding her ground.

"Is that all you people say?" Joker sighed. "You never want to just chat. You always want to know where everything is." He scoffed out the rest. "And the police call you guys for help."

"Fine." Although she was not the one to actually sit and listen, Huntress would do what she needed to at this point. None of her family was in danger, there were not any ticking time bombs and everyone thought she was asleep so no rush. "Talk."

"What?"

"Talk." Waving the notion towards him. "Tell me what you need to and then give me the footage. I'll be sleeping over here..."

"You'll want to hear this one."

"I've heard it all Joker." Huntress sighed. "You are nothing new…"

"Do you know where you are?" It was a slightly abrupt change but she planted her feet, ready to pounce, determined not to be distracted by him and did not say anything as he continued. "Of course he wouldn't tell you."

Part of the reason she remained silent was because she did not know exactly what to say but another part wanted to just get this over with. She did not care what the clown had in store for her all she knew was that she needed to get the incriminate footage of Soinis. In the back of her mind she knew that something was going on, more than she knew but she had to take this chance, to get back at the Joker for what he had done. Huntress had a few more arrows up her sleeves. This monster was not going anywhere. She was going to put a stop to this. Her mask would allow her to do this. Therefore his words meant very little to her, or at least she thought they did until he continued to speak.

"The big bad bat always so afraid of anything reminding him of the past." Joker crackled. "But he lives in it completely doesn't he?"

"Get to your point, Jack." Huntress raised her arm, finger on the trigger, ready to slice this clown's throat open.

"You're good." He nodded. "I'll give you that. But not as good as he was." A pause. "You haven't guessed where we are."

"Give me the damn footage." Completely over the situation, she just wanted to beat this man to a pulp and leave with the final piece of evidence in hand.

"Back in the day," Joker looked around at their darkened surroundings and shuffled around a bit, "this was a place where people went for the arts, the theater, for people wearing masks, different personalities. Mostly just wealthy people went, as you probably know. But where there's money, there's crime because that's what people do in this city…"

Her trigger clicked, poised for the moving man, who noticed it immediately and laughed a bit. Putting his hands up in jest.

"Can I finish?"

"I'm assuming this is long, since we haven't gotten to your scars." She growled. "And I'm already bored."

"_This_, my darling little bat, is where your father was born…"

"I don't…"

"Please," waving her off, he continued and she become more baffled, "we know." He walked towards her. "This is where your father was really born. Where he watched his parents bleed out into the streets, alone for hours because back then gunshots meant nothing in this town." Unknowingly Huntress's defenses began to lower and she watched as he came closer to her. "Welcome to Crime Alley."

Trying to block much of his crackles out, Huntress swung her fist around and hit him squarely in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach. He was no longer able to take as much as her father used to dish out and she took full advantage of that. As her fists continued to lash out at him, she finally pulled him up and held him by the collar. He was older than his pictures, frailer and she knew, she was going to win.

"My father," Huntress's eyes narrowed behind her mask, "was born in the regency room, you son of a bitch."

Instantly her ears rang with the suddenness of a gunshot and she felt something enter her left arm. The abrupt happening caused her to immediately drop the Joker to the ground and for her to grab at the wound. Turning around to see who had snuck up on her and caused the wound, she saw a young woman standing there, gun outstretched and her eyes burning into hers. Huntress's mouth involuntarily dropped as she recognized who it was.

"Sofia." Huntress whispered. "But… you…"

"Surprise." Once upon a time, Sofia had been her friend in Narni, the good friend that had taken her to her first club night. Sofia friend that had been there for her when she had her very first kiss and had squealed with her over the excitement of it. The friend that was currently holding a gun to her head. "I missed you so much, that I just had to come and see you."

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Here's the thing." Sofia was only a couple years older, about three, but she was spoiled and a princess of her family of all boys. Apparently, they had never known what kind of princess she was, until now. "My family needed a way back into Gotham and Mr. Soinis's needed your family's whereabouts."

"Family?"

"I'm sure you heard of us." Sofia shrugged. "My grandfather used to run this town before Crane."

"Falcone." Huntress whispered. "You're last name is Falcone."

"Only in Gotham." Informing her old friend of this duplicity, gave Sofia a certain delight and she let it show. "In Narni, as you know, it was Gigante. My uncle Mario changed it when we moved to Italy to get away from you people."

"You've just been tracking us all along?" It hurt, everything about this hurt. Her friends since childhood, betraying her.

"Not all along." She shrugged. "If that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." Clenching her teeth Huntress was livid at this point. Her father had been right to not trust anyone outside the family.

"Yes well" giving a small smile, Sofia continued, "you see, we've been giving money to Soinis to up his status and he's been very generous by way of... using his own leverage to up the streets in our favor again. Getting rid of the women he's hired throughout the years was just another way to get our own people back on the streets."

"And Joker?" Daring to ask the question, Huntress stood by for the answer even though every fiber in her being was telling her to sit.

"Who better to kill the daughter of the Dark Knight than his worse enemy?" She cocked her head. "It's befitting don't you think? But first, Joker here is going to take you to…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Huntress growled.

"Oh," Sofia sighed, "I don't know about that."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

_ It had been quiet for four days between the current members of the household. For a year it had been quiet really. He had been with each of his children as they went through birthdays, finding more about their family history and how they were truly coming into their own. All that without their mother. They visited her everyday and he was there a bit after they would leave. Part of him was terrified that she would wake and remember nothing or that she would wake up and remember everything all at once. Either way he wanted to be there. He knew that both children were getting tired of following him there and not being able to really do anything just talking to the sleeping figure of their mother. So he let them leave, come back and then leave with him. They continued their studies and they ate together. Each had heard from their friends in Italy back in Narni but neither urged him to move back probably sensing his need to stay put and try to figure out what exactly what to do. It had been a year and he still was not quite clear on that._

_ Today was just going to be another day that they were together waiting for Selina to wake up, if she did. He rounded the corner of the apartment and came upon Helena's room. The door was cracked a bit and he saw her typing something on her tablet, her focus entirely on the object in front of her. He smirked a bit as he watched her. She looked so much Selina now. Before there was a clear resemblance between father and daughter but now the only thing that showed the world that she was truly his daughter were the eyes. However, her focus caused her mouth to open just slightly as his often did when he was lost in thought. The posture was something that Alfred often criticized as well that she had inherited from him._

_ "Helena." He called out softly to her and he saw a slight panic that she tried to mask in her eyes and he became curious. "Homework?"_

_ "Sofia and everyone is going to Sardinia. " she explained as he took a spot on the edge of her bed that she was lounging on._

_ "Sounds like fun." Instinctively he knew what was coming next but surprisingly it didn't come. "Did they ask you to go?"_

_ "Yeah." Helena shrugged. "Dad? Would you ever take us to Gotham? Once mom gets better?"_

_ "Where is this coming from?" His brows narrowed._

_ "I just want to know where you guys grew up." She answered._

_ "Honestly? " He sighed. "It would better if we never went there."_

_ "Why?" It was obviously not the answer she wanted. "It's not like anyone is looking for you. They think you're dead."_

_ "We've been through this Helena." Bruce reminded his daughter. Yes they had. They had the talk of why they could not leave at least a dozen times. While Damian seemed less invested in the subject, Helena was relentless, coming at him from every angle, wanting to know everything and he leaving her only the finer details of his life and barely anything of Selina's. He had decided long ago, that was not his place to tell their children their mother's story. _

_ "I know. " she glanced away for a moment. "I just feel..."_

_ "What?" He questioned when she didn't continue._

_ "I feel like I don't know either of you any more." Ouch. "There was just so much that you guys kept from us and on one side I get it, I really do but there's so much that I don't understand."_

_ "You're not supposed to." Although he would have liked to hide behind the pillows at the moment this talk needed to happen._

_ "I guess." Again she wasn't happy. "But I want to know what you guys did..."_

_ "We never wanted you to." Bruce explained. "We wanted you to grow up without all of our past getting in the way. Gotham, batman, all of that is not your life and we never wanted it to be."_

_ "But it is." She told him. "Just because I didn't grow up with you going around in tights every night doesn't mean that I couldn't understand what you did."_

_ "I didn't run around in tights." He grumbled. "What I, your mother and I did is what we had to do."_

_ "And that's another thing!" Her hand went out. "You talk like you're not doing it any more..."_

_ "I'm not."_

_ "You are!" Helena accused. "Both of you are. I know the reason you go out on balcony to talk on your mobile or lock yourself in the office. Its because you're talking to them."_

_ "Helena please..."_

_ "No!" She insisted. "Just because you're not going out in tights or suits or whatever doesn't mean you don't have some sort of connection with them..."_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about Helena." He stood trying to get off this topic. The tension in the apartment had risen considerably._

_ "Then help me understand!" Not letting this go she continued. "Maybe it would be easier on you and us. Then we could..."_

_ "You should go to Sardinia. " Bruce interjected._

_ "What?" Suddenly very shocked Helena just stared at him._

_ "Its been a tough year Helena. " allowing himself to get used to the idea Bruce let atlas rule or two go. "We all have had a hard time dealing with… this and we need some space. You need to spend time with your friends and get away for a bit. We can talk about this when you get back."_

_ "Are you being serious? " She was weary of him now._

_ "Yes." His head nodded. "You're old enough and have been old enough to explore on your own. "_

_ She looked him over. "We're not going to talk about it are we."_

_ "Not yet." This had been the tough task since having children is how much to keep from them and how much to tell them or rather when was the right time to tell them information. He knew the answer that there wasn't a perfect time but there were better times and he knew that he wanted to wait until Selina was awake to tell their children her side if things. Of course he knew the majority of her life but he wouldn't be able to convey her emotions and her reasons as well as she could. Hell she probably would be better to tell even his side of life._

_ "Dad." Helena got up and went over to him and gave him a hug, which he readily returned. "I miss her too."_

* * *

** You guys still like the story! So Supes and WW, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say but I would break them up. She would probably send a text saying "its her" or something and then we would revert back in time before... certain events. As separate characters, I have a soft spot for Superman and I like what Wonder Woman has stood for, so maybe one day, when I'm feeling adventurous I may branch out.  
**

**As for the current story...Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger ;) ****  
**

**-EV**


	25. Chapter 25

"Come on, little girl." The voice taunted her. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

Helena's eyes snapped open and she knew that she was on the cold hard ground. In front of her was blurred at the moment and her whole world was spinning. She had to get up. Not knowing where she was gave her a panic and the fact that Sofia was somewhere in Gotham was another reason for her to rise. The longtime and once loving friend must have been tricked by these insane men that were now taunting her to no end, it only made sense after all. Sofia had to have been pushed to her limit in order for her to do this, perhaps drugged. Helena had to find her. Her hands lay flat on the ground as she began to push herself up but they were kicked out from under her and she fell back down with a thump.

"Aw," it continued, sounding so familiar. She knew that voice, why couldn't she place it? "Don't quite have mommy's balance quite yet, do we?" Then the face came into full view as it came up right next to her. The darkness around the eyes and the white paint was unmistakable even in the dimmed light. "The real question is," he grabbed her long hair from the back, pulling her upward to face him fully. She refused to cry out, instead glared at his falsely gleeful face. "Do you have you're daddy's stamina to deal with me?"

Tasting the bit of blood in her mouth, Helena could only swallow so much before she would get sick so she did the next best thing. She spat the foul tasting stuff back at the man.

"That," he backhanded her across the face before shaking her to and placing her inches away from him, "was uncalled for."

"Let her go." Another voice called out to the pair but Helena was already foggy. However, it could only be two other people and it was too deep to be one of them. "We need to keep her alive for awhile longer."

"You're lucky, princess." Joker growled before letting go of her and she landed on the floor. That time she was able to save her head and just land on her hands and backside.

Stopping for a moment, she took a bodily inventory of everything that needed to be accounted for. At this point, she had lost a bit of blood, making her woozy. It seemed that no bones were broken but her right ankle was sprained as she could feel the aftermath of putting some pressure on it when the Joker held her up. They had taken away not only her visible cartridges but also her mask. Also, her ankles were bound together by a zip tie, cutting into her swollen ankle and she knew that she would at least be able to get out of that, provided they were distracted.

Her vision became clearer and she observed her surroundings. The light was muted but it was strangely a large place than she had been expecting. Helena saw that instead of something remote, they were in a residence. It was a nice place, very ornate and she looked to the windows and saw that they were floor to ceiling, showing the skyline that was Gotham. A balcony overlooking the main, marble area they were in. And she began to panic a bit, they were in Roman's headquarters. This entire building was owned by him and therefore he controlled anything within a five-block radius. Any hope of coming near this building was slim unless one had a good reason for coming here or rather invited into the space. Helena highly doubted a troupe of vigilantes current and _retired_ would be welcomed here.

"Well, Ms. Wayne." Roman's voice caused her to look up to see him peering down at her. "Shall we give your little family a call?"

"You don't need to do that." She breathed out, noting that she may also have a collapsed lung from the beating earlier, one that she had not been fully conscious for. Only bits and pieces of it in her memory and a small part of her was fine with that. In the future there may be more of them, therefore she allowed herself to forget this one.

"And why is that?" He had not bothered to put on his mask of makeup to hide the surgical scars that lined the edges of his face and some smattering of them on his cheeks, instead his ugly visage was clear for all to it. "Do you think they're on their way? Is that it?"

"Who says they're not here?" Helena bit back all the pain in the world to continue to sit up like this, suddenly she became very glad for the reinforcements in the suit. If she did not have the extra armor, she would easily be dead.

"Let's see about that." Roman looked towards his secretary. "Lee, call up Mr. Wayne and his wife..."

"Don't!" The room became strangely quiet from Helena's sudden outburst and Roman turned back to the girl on the stained marble ground.

"Oh," He nodded, his lips beginning to turn upwards slowly. "Didn't you tell them about our little get together? Or did you leave that part out?" A pause. "No one knows you're here, do they?"

God, it hurt to even breath at this point. But Helena refused to break eye contact. She had gotten herself in this situation and she was going to get herself out.

"Little girl." Roman chided. "You made a very big mistake. Lee call the Waynes, I want to speak to them personally. And put it on speaker chat."

She could have done this herself. With every bit of her being she wanted to prove to her father and everyone else that she deserved this suit. She did not everyone to watch over her. Damn it, she was her own person! Her father had done this by himself for years before any of these people willingly joined his crusade. Calming her thoughts, Helena reminded herself that he paid a price, as did her mother, John, Barbara and Kate. They had all suffered under the most extreme circumstances and hopefully, this was only to test her ability. Yes, a test to show her that pain must be endured to deserve the mask. Helena must be willing to take these punches to save the people she loved and the city deserved more of her.

"Mr. Soinis?" Bruce's voice echoed throughout the large, decorative room. "I wasn't expecting you this late."

"Well I heard you were quite the night owl." Roman eyed Helena. "Thought you might be up for doing some business."

"It must be important for this time at night." Obviously confused, Bruce cocked his head at the thought. "But I'm not doing anything important, what is it you need?"

"Mr. Wayne." Roman kept his tone light. "Have you lost anything recently?"

"Can't say that I have." Bruce glanced over at Selina, who sat at the monitor, immediately pausing and turning the machine off.

"Really?" Roman nodded at Lee and she pressed a button. "Mind if we video chat?"

"Of course." Bruce stopped Selina from coming over to him. He accepted the incoming video session, only to regret it the moment it popped up. His heart sank further as he saw the daughter that he worked so hard to protect, the daughter that he loved with everything he had in him, bound, sitting on the cold marble floor in front of him. Bits of her blood spattered on the ground.

"It seems that your side isn't working." This clearly did not bother Roman in the slightest. "Ah well doesn't matter. So as you can see, we have something that you may want."

"We?" Bruce's blood boiled. The Joker came right up next to Helena catching her in his arms and bringing her upwards. A knife held pointedly at her neck and from the attempts that she was making to have a steady foot on the ground, Bruce could tell that her ankle was either broken or sprained. However, he confirmed sprained as Helena pulled a maneuver he had shown her a year ago as she flipped the Joker onto his back but a cry of pain came from her lips and she caught herself on the way down to the ground.

"What do you want, Roman?" Bruce growled, the phone held tightly in his hands.

"Don't come!" Helena cried out. "Please dad, don't!"

"What do you want Roman?" Trying to ignore his daughter's cries and the fact that Selina was now on the other line to the downstairs area to Barbara, John, Kate, and Dick. He already heard the hurried footsteps coming towards the living room.

"I want all the records you have on me." Roman told him calmly. "And..."

"Don't!" Helena shouted over the large man, only earning her a swift kick in the face from the Joker.

"I want her alive, Roman!" Bruce practically shouted to the screen. He knew that there were a plethora of people behind him now but he didn't bother to turn around.

"Fine." Roman held his hand for the Joker to stop. "You have an hour to gather all the evidence against me and bring it here, in one e-file. You make duplicates, I will find out and she will die. That goes for your other little brat as well. I don't care who brings it because we have snipers all over the place so one wrong move and that person is gone, as well as this little princess here. You both can walk free, once I make sure that the files are officially deleted and no one can put a trace on them."

"Fine." Bruce threw in another requirement. "Let me talk to Joker."

"You have done this before." Roman nodded towards the maniac, who came closer to the camera.

"Ah, I've missed you Bats." Joker smiled. "But your girl is pretty fun to play with."

"What do you want Jack?" Bruce wasn't going to play games any more this was it. That clown almost took his love, friends, he was not going to take away his daughter.

"Oh." He laughed outright. "You finally figured it out! I'm surprised it took you this long."

"What's the deal?" He asked, noticing Helena beginning to rise. Neither of the men seemed to detect her advances.

"I see how it's going to be." He nodded. Still he did not acknowledge Helena's approach. Bruce's heart raced, he knew what she was planning on doing. "Alright, then, instead of wanting just anyone coming, I want you, not your little wifey, new bats or anyone like that, just you. But don't do the mask. I want to witness your expression when you see your daughter dripping in her blood."

"Fine." Not caring that he felt the protests begin to rise behind him, Bruce made the deal. "I want her alive."

"You have an hour." And just before Helena was about to tackle the men, the video feed closed out and the screen went blank. Immediately Bruce went into action, making his way down to the bunker.

"Bruce we need to talk about this." John insisted as hurried along with him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bruce shot back, getting into the elevator and was somewhat upset that John had made it through the closing doors. "I'm going to Roman's. We can still indict him with the e-files that are uploaded onto the police computers for fraud."

"And if we have to delete those?" John asked as they stepped off of the small space into the larger one.

"We have the hardcopies of his past as Jeremy Arkham." Bruce informed before shout out a code. "Oracle, override Beta system G4, access all files to Roman Soinis aka Black Mask. Override Cappa Jay, Tee, Cee and alpha, download and save files to e-file."

"Access granted to G4." Oracle began the process, just as Barbara, Selina and Kate made it down to the bunker.

"What are you doing?" Barbara briskly walked over to them. "Oracle stop!"

"Access denied." Oracle repeated back and Barbara just stared at him for a moment before launching to something else.

"We need to sit down and figure this out Bruce!" Barbara was trying to remain calm.

"We don't need the e-files." John confronted her.

"My ass we don't need the e-files!" She shouted.

"Barbara." This time Selina walked slowly up to the flustered woman. "You're not going to panic."

"Really?" Her voice had not lowered. "Because it feels like I already am."

"You're going to stop then." Selina had something up her sleeve, which apparently no one else was privy to so they let her continue. "Roman can take these files and we have extras."

"You heard what..."

"I've fought against his hackers before." She countered. "I was one of his hackers. His systems haven't changed that much since I left, only a few upgrades. Those e-files can disappear the moment that he uploads them and tries to delete them from common knowledge. Do you remember what we did to whoever gets ahold of our e-files?"

"We have to be able to activate it." Barbara paused,then brightened. "Helena's gear can link us through."

"Exactly." Selina noticed the grateful looks that Bruce and John were giving her. "If anything happens we'll be able to shut down everything."

"We need something stronger than just her suit." John interjected, hating to throw more worry into the group.

"I got it." Bruce grabbed a couple items from the electronics rack. One wristwatch looking item and an almost invisible clip, which he clipped to his inside shirt and was ready to use the devices that had only been created a day ago or so.

"You're going to need more than that." Selina commented disapprovingly.

"They're electronic pulse emitters." He told her. "Two clicks will wipe out a three mile radius, no matter how resistant the device is to a pulse. Roman and his men carry only electronic sharp shooters. I don't need anything else."

"What kind of back up do you need?" John was quick to ask.

"Be on the links." Bruce said swiftly still waiting for the large file to come through.

"You need back up, Bruce." He insisted.

"I don't..."

"If you don't get someone else to go with you, I will." Selina growled.

"Hey guys." Kate said, slowly making her way to the group in the provided wheelchair. "Anyone know where Damian and Dick are?"

* * *

"Your dad is going to kill me." Batman gritted out as he sped down the road.

Thirty minutes ago he received an SOS from Helena's suit when he had been trying to sleep off the broken ribs and the stab wound, revealing her to be at Roman's headquarters then the worse possible thing happened. It shut off. The SOS had sent him flying to the tumbler. Dick had been in such a rush that he had not noticed the intruder alert radiating from the vehicle's dashboard, stating that something was in the back compartment. It was when he heard a muffled _ouch_ did Dick discover Damian stowed away there. They had promptly fought for ten minutes before Damian reassured Dick that it was either he was going to go with him or by himself. Dick knew that at least he would be able to watch over the boy if anything.

"Grayson," Robin adjusted his small facemask, "with everything that you have done, you should realize that my father does not have any urge to kill you let alone maim you. In fact I would say that he is rather proud of you and the Blakes for that matter."

"And Kate?"

"She's not looking for my father's approval." He pointed out. "But if I had to venture to guess, I would assume that he's probably proud of her as well."

"You still shouldn't be here, Damian." Batman sighed.

"What did John tell you when he caught you sneaking out when you were my age?" Robin questioned. "Not when you were younger but _my_ age."

"Damian..."

"Seriously." The boy insisted. "What did he say to you?"

"That's not going to help you." Batman smirked a bit.

"Just tell me." His eyes rolled.

"First he yelled as all parents would." It had been such a long time ago when Dick had thought about the past like this. "Then he told me that he couldn't see me die, again a natural reaction. But what really got my attention was when he came into my room that night and actually sat down to talk to me."

"And what did he say?" Genuinely curious, after having been promised this story for a while now.

"He said," Taking a breath, he knew that they were going to have duck out of the way of the building and try to blend in with the night. His side was an absolute killer but he could ignore the pain for now. "That he had promised your dad that he was going to be the last. That your dad had confided in John that Batman shouldn't have to be always needed in Gotham. Neither wanted to see people keep going in the mission and ultimately die for no reason."

"But there's a reason." He paused. "And you weren't going to die."

"And that's what I said to John." Batman nodded. "But the funny thing is, Gotham will always need a type of Batman. The world needs a hero or the idea of a hero. It's not just one person that's willing to stand up for what is right but what it means for that person to do that. People to be able to rely on themselves and ultimately that's what a hero helps a person do whether it's one or a million.

"Gotham has been better since I was little." He went on, knowing that the son of Batman wanted to hear more of what someone would actually put on a mask and do this, to risk everything for what seemed for so little. But it was so much that they were giving, more than they would ever know. "But it will never be safe. This city has taken as much as it gives. As does any place that someone puts enough of themselves into. You have to be willing to take that risk, whether you're Batman or some guy on the street."

"We do more than that." Robin said quietly and was not sure if Batman had even heard him but he did.

"We do." Batman agreed. "We have decided that we are going to protect those that can't. In twenty years, I might not be around but I know that this city will be and I'm going to do my damnedest to leave it better than when I came."

"That's what you told him?" Needless to say, Robin was somewhat speechless. He had known that Dick was a truly smart individual no matter how out of the loop he seemed at times. Hearing this, though, really helped Damian to see that there was so much more to this person. Then he heard something that caused his heart to thump, Batman's breathing hitched and Robin looked down to see that he was not fully healed.

"Something like that." He breathed out.

"You shouldn't be going." Robin's eyes widened at the small amount of blood that was coming through the suit. In order for that to happen, Dick must have been bleeding through not only the suit but the bandages as well.

"That's not an option." Batman hated that fact that Robin could see that he was hurt. It was actually one of the reasons that he did not want the kid to come with him. Alone, he could ease the pain away but seeing the worried look caused him to think otherwise. "Hey," He smiled. "No worries, kid. I've dealt with worse stuff than this."

After assessing the damage of the man sitting next to him and taking a moment to think about what they had set out to do, Robin came to the full realization of something. "You love her don't you?"

"Dick?" Kate's voice came over the link in the car.

"You found us." Batman replied back, a small part of him happy that he did not have to answer the teen's question.

"So Damian is with you?" She sounded slightly relieved but still worried.

"Of course he is, would you expect less?" He tried to smile over at Robin who just gave a self-satisfactory look back.

"They're coming, Dick." Not one to panic easily, hearing the waver in her voice caused him to frown.

"Who's coming?"

"Roman made a deal with Bruce." Kate sighed. "And he's heading your way. Roman said that they have snipers lining the buildings, all at the ready and not only are they looking out for extras but Helena."

"What do you mean?" Batman turned a corner. A safe distance from the building, knowing that the chances of having anyone see them from there was slim to none. He did not like where this conversation and the information was going.

"If they see anyone else besides Bruce, they're going to kill her." She said slowly as if he couldn't understand her.

"Can you patch us into the others?" Parking the tumbler he stopped. Of course, they would be out there. He was not surprised really but the panic that threatened him, Batman suppressed with all his might. Helena needed one level headed person in the group and though he was not the ideal, he was also the best one to do such a thing. Injuries be damned.

"Bruce doesn't know..."

"He knows." Batman cut her off and gave Robin an extra link to put in his ear. "Who's all out?"

"John, Barbara and Selina." Kate mumbled. "I'm back up, waiting to release the virus once Bruce is in the building."

"Let me guess that they're all planning on making it into the building. This is what happens when we have too many alphas working on one thing." He gritted his teeth as he and Robin got out of the car, Kate went into their ears. "Do they all have links?"

"Of course." She told him. "Selina, John and Barbara think they're just linked together and they're trying to block Bruce out of it. Bruce thinks that they're all here and they're on mute so he only hears what they want him to."

"Kate," Batman motioned for Robin to follow him. "I want you to link all of us up.'

"Dick, I don't..."

"Kate." He lifted a manhole and jumped down before signaling Robin to do the same. "Considering that you and I should be the only ones on this rescue mission, I suggest that you link us all together now. We are going to either work together on this or we're going to get her killed. "

"I think..."

"Link. Us. Up." It was the most demanding that Batman ever got but he was right and everyone knew it.

"You got it boss." She linked them all together with one press of a button, already prepared to do it before but was waiting for someone to give the go ahead. Most importantly Kate was waiting for someone else to tell her so she didn't have endure any of the Batmen's wrath.

"...but we can't do." John's voice happened at the same time as Bruce's,

"...just give..."

They both paused.

"Hello everyone." Batman said smoothly, watching Robin land beside him.

"Dick?" Was the reply he got as everyone realized they were all linked up.

"Don't forget me." God, the kid had some pretty shitty timing.

"Damian?" Selina and Bruce decided to add to the chorus.

"Now before you..." Batman started.

"Damain." Bruce sounded as if he was trying to bring every ounce of his self-control into his voice. "You have better be heading back to the bunker as we speak."

"Actually, father." Robin shrugged, looking towards Batman as he began to track something on his wrist screen. "I'm taking a liking to this old Robin suit."

"Damian." He warned.

"You can punish Damian latter, Bruce." Selina sighed. "I'm assuming that you know our little secret, Dick?"

"Wouldn't you be worried if I didn't?" Batman successfully brought up all their locations on the holographic screen as it popped up and Robin smirked.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Robin chided.

"Says the boy who's not going to be seeing the light of day until he's thirty." Selina ignored the smile that Barbara had on her face next to her.

"As long as I can see the dark of night, that's fine." He shrugged

"You're not going to be seeing either after this." Bruce grumbled. "What do you mean that Dick found out your secret?"

"Look at your tracker, Bruce." Trying to figure out where exactly Bruce was, Batman studied the map.

"I don't have..."

"You knew didn't you?" Selina cut off the man that created all of this.

"The watch has a tracking feature." Batman explained. "He was there when I got it from Tiffany."

"Selina, Barbara." Bruce sighed and began heading in the direction that the new dynamic duo were in and from the looks of it they were going to meet right up in the middle. "You want to go in the building from underneath, though the old underground system. The tunnels through the building can lead straight to the spot where i'm..."

"He has the tunnels blocked off." Selina told him. "Since we've all been discovered, do you think it might be a good idea to rendezvous somewhere to figure out this grand plan?"

"I second that." Barbara chimed in.

"Heading to where Damian and Dick are, now." John's lead had been following Bruce so he was not too far behind.

"You shouldn't be out here." Bruce came up behind Robin and Batman, they turned to see him in a bomber jacket and jeans. "You should be resting."

"Not my bedtime yet." Robin shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to you." The glare that went towards his son was enough to send the boy two steps back, Bruce glanced back to Batman. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I've had worse." Batman told him.

"Barb and Selina should be here soon." John came up behind Bruce and stood closer to Batman and Robin. "You don't have the cape."

"It would slow me down." However, there was another reason and it was because it weighed too heavily on his laceration and ribs.

"You know," Barbara followed up to the ground in the underground tunnel. "Tiffany said that the side wings don't expand as far as you want them to."

"It's worth a shot." Batman titled his head.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Selina's voice came into Bruce's other ear, absent from the link and she lined up next to him.

"No suit?" Bruce questioned as he smirked slightly.

"I was saving that for later." Slipping her hand into his for a moment, they shared a common concern for their daughter who they had just seen beaten before their eyes. As much as either did not want to admit it, this small gesture of camaraderie was exactly what they needed right now. Giving each other a slight squeeze before letting go, they looked to the group.

"What were these tunnels you were talking about?" Batman asked Bruce.

"It won't matter." Selina waved it off. "Roman knows about the tunnels, since he created them."

"Not these ones." Bruce told them. "The building belong to the Wayne Foundation before Bane and Talia. He may know about some of them but I can guarantee not all of them."

"So what?" Barbara crossed her arms. "We go through these tunnels?"

"Everyone can follow through the tunnel system. It leads straight to his main penthouse." Bruce explained. "Once inside we'll all be able to upload the virus into his systems. Kate can control it from there and we can get out."

"He's not going to let you out of there alive." Selina told him, an eerie feeling of déjà vu came over her.

"Even if he does," John spoke up. "He's going not going down without a fight."

"We also have the Joker to worry about." Barbara pointed out. "So we can make sure that Roman keeps his word, we just have to watch the Joker."

"I highly doubt that either of them are going to keep their word." Selina mumbled.

"You didn't make a deal with the Joker though, Bruce. There was nothing that you offered him, it's too one sided." Batman wasn't surprised when everyone looked at him. "Kate gave me the feed."

"Kate." Barbara wanted to make sure the other woman on the line was still listening.

"Don't you dare get mad at me, Barbara." Yes, Kate was still there.

"I was going to congratulate you actually." The younger woman wasn't that much her junior but there was a certain pride that Barbara obtained from the young woman's knowledge.

"Oh." Kate paused. "Thanks."

"But since he agreed to Roman's deal," John cut in, "we may have something to go on."

"No deal with the Joker, means no deal." Selina reminded everyone.

"Which means we do have some leeway." Bruce amended. "Roman has to know and the Joker will try to gain the upper hand."

"I don't think he does." Batman shook his head.

"Otherwise he would've never gone into business with him." Barbara agreed.

"He has a back up plan." Selina told them. "Black Mask was never one to go into something without getting a good bases first. He's not stupid enough to go with whatever Joker says."

"Or he has something on him." Bruce said.

"Hey guys." Kate came into their ears. "I really love to keep debating this but let's walk and talk, shall we?"

"You're such a party pooper, Kate." Barbara sighed.

"We can cover all sides of the building within the tunnels." Batman looked to Bruce in earnest.

"I'll go through the front." Bruce nodded. "Did you already upload the paths?"

"Kate did." He switched the screen to the old tunnels of the building. "And I know that everyone is going to deny having this but if you would like to open up your GPS systems to the tunnel system that Kate just put on everyone's gadgets."

"We know how to use this, Dick." Selina cut in. "All we need to do is just have Bruce in the building by Helena and she'll be fine."

"Selina..." Bruce hesitated.

"She'll be fine." Gritting her teeth, she refused to believe that her daughter would be otherwise.

"I can get in the vents." Batman nodded. "For back up."

"Good." Bruce nodded. "We should go."

"Right." John nodded. "Damian with me."

"What?" Robin's jaw dropped but quickly closed at seeing one of his mentor's face. "Fine."

"Barbara take the west tunnels." John told her, they briefly kissed and she hurried away from him.

"I got the vents." Batman nodded, beginning to leave, John caught him on his less hurt side.

"Careful." John warned before Batman also went away. Looking towards Selina, she smiled at John.

"Let me guess," She smiled. "East?"

"Of course." Then ticking Robin's shoulder, he indicated their direction. "Let's go."

Before they could move, Selina caught her son in a tight hug, which Bruce also put his arms around them both. John looked on at the scene and felt his heart drop just a bit. Although Damian would be kept safe, no matter what, his parents were a different story. Both were wounded in one way or another and each would do anything for the people that had just been standing here. That anything included taking a bullet, being tortured and other grievous things that they could be subjected to. John wasn't sure if Damian entirely understood the situation but as the family broke, he could see the uncertainty in Damian's eyes now and there was no witty comeback. Perhaps today the son of Batman and the Cat would finally understand that everything in life came at a price, especially this life. His sister was learning that right now. As John locked his with Bruce's, the two men nodded and John's hand came on Robin's shoulder leading him away.

"So," clearing her throat, Selina turned to Bruce, "since neither of us have ever been good at saying good bye..."

"This isn't goodbye." Bruce tried to smirk, grabbing her hands at her sides. "This is saving our daughter and then grounding her for a week."

"A week?" As she let out a small smile, she looked up in his hazel eyes and immediately wish she had not but refused to look away. "I was going to say a month at least."

"I..."

"Bruce," she could not take what he was going to say but Selina had to say what she was on her mind this entire time. "I never told you, what I told Helena before the Joker shot me..."

"You don't need to..."

"I told her that I loved her and Damian." Taking a moment, Selina had a hard enough time letting this out but knew that she had to say this. "I told her to tell you that I love you and I have loved the life that we have."

"Selina," Not expecting the wave of emotion that came over him, Bruce's hand touched her cheek and fought tears as she closed her eyes and leaned into it. "We're going to get through this."

"I know." Opening her eyes again. "But I always wanted to tell you that. This... this life... I wouldn't trade for even a getaway heist from the Louvre."

With that, Bruce Wayne kissed Selina Kyle. Both knew that they had to hurry but if anything were to happen they had these two minutes. All their emotion went into that kiss. It was all they could do at the moment. They had to lean on each other in order to save their lives, family and their daughter. Each knew that they could do it but they needed each other. It had not been any different twenty years ago than it was today. All that had happened between them, the love, the fights, the children, joy, anger, it was going to keep going that way until the bitter end. And they were going to make sure that the bitter end happened.

"Selina," Bruce broke first, leaning his head against hers, "I love you."

_ Dick sat quietly on his bed, trying to get the rage that his newly adopted father's face out of his mind. He had no desire to actually piss the man off because both John and Barbara had been so good to him, but he had. In a matter of thirty minutes Dick had managed to truly create a rift within his family. It had only been over two years since they had rescued him from the clutches of the Arkham and Zucco and they were the most welcoming of people. Barbara had taken on his education in the sense of bringing him up to speed with the history and supplementing material he needed to succeed in the grade he was in while John had been more of an emotional support. Most importantly they made him feel part of a family again. And then he had to go and screw that all up with going out there without permission… again. Great. _

_ A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. As he looked up, Dick saw John peak his head in._

_ "Can I come in?" John questioned the teenager._

_ "I guess." Dick shrugged, his Gothamite accent barely coming through. _

_He still had traces of his Romanian accent and he was determined to get rid of it. Although his adoptive family encouraged him to not force it. Knowing how important his biological parents were to him and John having a similar experience, Dick understood but at this point in his life, fitting in and leaving the past behind just a little bit more helped him to go further. In a strange way forgetting the past helped him to become closer to it. Perhaps because now the past, his biological parents were so much apart of him that he would never be able to let them go. They were part of his drive to better himself and to do what he did tonight. There was going to be justice for those boys that had died right in front of his eyes and everyone who was in pain. But right now he was in deep shit. _

_ "Dick," sighing, John came forward and carefully sat on the bed across from Dick, "we have to talk about tonight." _

_ "I didn't mean to make you…."_

_ "I know." John cut the boy off. "But do you understand why we're upset?"_

_ "Because it's dangerous." He nodded. "And you don't want me to get hurt." _

_ "Right." Leaning on his left arm, Dick noticed that John's right arm was tucked in a certain way that told him that it had been hurt during his rescue from that Edward or Riddler villain that was now trying to buy up some of the streets that some of the others guys had yet to try and take up. "But there's another reason." _

_ "It's that Bruce guy right?" There was a moment of shock that passed through John's eyes but Dick was quick to explain. "You guys talks on the phone all the time, you say his name a lot and Barb gets frustrated with him too when they're on the monitors." _

_ "Yeah." John continued. Usually one to speak with Bruce on such matters first, there was point where John really needed to learn to actually trust his gut on this. With Dick being within the family for a couple years now, he had a right to know. "Bruce is the man that started this, started the Batman."_

_ "Why isn't he Batman any more?" Usually Dick was pretty good with Gotham's history but John was often reminded that the younger generation would not necessarily know what their silent knight had done for them. That he had let them live at the sacrifice of his life but that was old news, in the history books and in the monuments now. Strange so much had changed in such a short period of time. _

_ "Do you remember me telling you about Bane and Talia?" He questioned. _

_ "Yes." Trying to think back a bit more, Dick brought up some other facts he had heard about the past. "They took over Gotham for months or something. Batman defeated them."_

_ "You remember me telling you how?"_

_ "You never did." Dick shrugged. "I tried to ask in school once and the teachers don't really like to talk about it at school." _

_ "That's probably because a lot of them remember that day." Not that he enjoyed thinking about the moment that he had chosen to forego the rules and choose a different path, but watching that explosion and thinking that if it had happened closer, there would not be a school, children or anyone living in the city. There would not be a city to live in. _

_ "Why?" Intrigued Dick asked. "What happened?" _

_ "Batman, Bruce," might as well, "had finally gotten a hold of a bomb that had been threatening the city for months. Talia and Bane had men all over this city, terrorizing people, holding everyone hostage. No one could leave this island and only rations could get on it."_

_ "A no man's land." He stated quietly._

_ "Yes." It had not been the best of times. "And we all thought that Bruce was dead or at least the ones that knew it was him. You see Bane had broken his back and sent him across the world, but Bruce somehow managed to escape and come back. He came back to save the city. He led an army to war and after almost died from Bane and Talia again, he then had to fly the bomb out over the bay, far enough away from the city to save it." _

_ "Why didn't he just pull the plug on the bomb?"_

_ "Because only one person knew how to deactivate it in that setting and Bane had killed him." John informed. "When the bomb exploded we all thought he had died. " A pause. "And in a way he did."_

_ "But he didn't." Dick pointed out._

_ "Not physically. He and Selina, the woman he's with, both disappeared and wiped their slates clean." He explained. "They had to if they wanted something else besides what they had been doing here." _

_ "Why?" Although enthralled with the story, Dick could not understand abandoning something like this mission. Then again, he had only grown up in missions. "They could have just reinvented themselves here." _

_ "This life, how hard we work for it and put in the effort," John sighed, "it kills us, literally and figuratively. Bruce knew that, prepared for it. If he didn't get away he would not have what he has now. He wouldn't have a family, a life, love because in Gotham pain is all he knew. If he was able to leave, to actually get away from this, he wouldn't be in pain any more."_

_ "So why can't I go out there?" Not getting the actual answer, Dick was becoming slightly impatient. "I'm trained!" _

_ "You're young and you shouldn't choose this life just because we do it." _

_ "That's not the reason!" _

_ "Look Dick," John was trying very hard not to lose his temper over this situation but it was proving nearly impossible. "I made a promise to Bruce that I would be the last one. That we, Barb and I, can't do this forever and that we would be happy and be able to move on from this..."_

_ "But you can't move on!" Usually a fairly mild manner kid, Dick was become passionate and John began to feel something more than just his temper. John began to feel fear. "This is something that you signed up for, how can you just walk away?"_

_ "We're not walking away..." _

_ "But it's different now." Taking a breath, Dick wanted to actually talk about this and it scared John, really terrified him. "There's not just Batman, there's more people, more fighters. Batman can't go away because Gotham needs him, the world needs him!" _

_ "Dick..." _

_ "The world needs a hero!" He persisted. "Someone to look up to and show that people don't have to be afraid of evil. It gives people hope and people always need hope, it's what keeps us going." _

_ John looked on as Dick made his arguments and knew that he was right. Hell, John had made a similar declaration to Bruce so he did understand where Dick was coming from but he did not want him to go there quite yet. Crime would never stop nor would people being afraid. Though John and everyone around him were in fact frightened at times, there was something about being that steadfast figure that caused his mindset to focus elsewhere. He needed to be that hope that light in the darkness no matter how dark his suit was. Criminals preyed upon those who could not imagine the light and Batman had been there to force the light in. Batman was the black dot in the negative space. _

_ "You guys were there for me when I didn't have hope." Dick quietly said, looking down for a moment. "I want to do that for other people." _

_ "You make a good argument, kid." John sighed heavily. "How about we make a deal? You train with us but we'll tell you when you can go out." _

_ "What would this training entail?" His hopes had rose considerably and he thought of ways to get around them without them knowing. They may have experience with surveillance but he had the size and the skills get around some of it, if they taught him, Dick would manage to get around all of it. Plus all the cool vehicles he would be able to get his hands on would be a definite extra. _

_ "Everything that we know, you will." Though John did not want to necessarily do this, he knew that this would be better. "More fighting skills, detective work and …"_

_ "Driving lessons?" Dick asked a little too eagerly. _

_ "We'll see." Allowing himself a small smirk. "You're alright Dick." _

_ "I'm sorry I ran away." _

_ "No your not." _

_ "You're right." Dick shrugged. "But it's different now, isn't it? I mean none of us are alone any more, even Batman." _

_ John finally gave into the kid. "Yeah. It's different now." _

* * *

**So not super on time but still! I know it's another cliff hanger but next chapter much will be revealed/happening.  
**

**Also, since this story is close to ending, give it another two or three chapters, I'm thinking about actually asking around for a beta for another one. I had gotten an offer earlier but I'm curious if anyone would be interested in testing a story that I'm thinking about putting up of Bat/Cat. I've had one in the past but that was WAY back when and I haven't had one since. Shoot me a PM if you're interested or know of anyone!**

**As always, I am excited to hear your thoughts about Helena's predicament and Damian suiting up, or to say hi or have questions! Can I just say that you guys are very supportive and I wish I actually had the time to PM each and everyone of you because you are that fantastic! Don't worry the story will go on!  
**

**-EV**


End file.
